To Elapse
by KryHeart and Ardy
Summary: Taking place between Emerald Rose and Petals Dance in the Wind. To explore the months in between the two stories, a direct follow up to Emerald Rose.
1. Chapter 1

Last Minute Checks

Ozpin headed out almost as soon as his arm wasn't threatening to fall off. The faunus had taken over the dorms of Haven and had settled for the night. Though he only got ten steps out of the door before a blur of red turned into his lover on one arm and a crow landed on his shoulder. Oz chuckled reaching up and rubbing the crows head with his palm. "Shouldn't you both rest?"

"Probably, as should you. But you had this look on your face as you went out and we didn't think we could convince whatever is bothering you that it could wait." Ruby said weaving her fingers through his. "So where are we going?"

"Back to Haven." Ozpin said and started walking.

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Leo."

_"Ahhh, you know I could just fly ahead and check it out for you." _

Qrow voice was clear in their minds, Ozpin shook his head. "No, you've seen more than enough on my behalf. I need to resolve this one."

The crow shifted on Oz's shoulder and took off… only for Ozpin's hand to close around his middle. "I said no Qrow." Ozpin opened his coat and tucked the crow against his breast. "Honestly why are you acting like this?"

_"Honestly I find being a bird relaxing. I took a few hits while you are Ruby were busy, plus it's cold out and I get free snuggles this way." _Qrow hunkered down against Oz's warm chest.

Oz chuckled. "Well when you put it like that."

Ruby giggled and took Oz's free hand again. "Come on, let's go find Leo."

* * *

Ozpin and Ruby had to find a back way into the school as the main halls mess was a task for another day. Not to say Oz didn't think about snapping his fingers and mending it but it didn't feel right. Haven needed to grow from this not return to the same as before. Oz found walking down the hall to Leo's office… uncomfortable. His magic was back in a fourth of it's power but something felt different.

_Dante lunged forward, wind batting at him from every angle. The Summer Maiden flew on high, she blasted a wave of pure heat down at him. The glyphs rose up and poured out over his skin cloaking him in black protecting him. He lunged forward Rebellion in hand, Summer twisted her hands and rock smashed up from the ground sending him flying out of control through the air. _

_ "A little help here." Dante aimed his thoughts at the ever present Sentients in his head. _

_ "This is your battle not ours." _

_ Dante spun around in time to see the piercing ray of light strike through his chest. Pain racked him and fell to the ground with a thump. "Had you helped you wouldn't have to wait for me to take over Ozpin again." _

_"Perhaps but the world is quiet right now." _

_Darkness overtook Dante's vision. _

Ozpin stumbled the crow flying out from under his coat and transforming. Qrow caught Oz as the bigger man fell against a wall. "Oz?!"

_He was running through a world of purple and green, hunger gnawed at his belly. Vague shapes of men and woman ran in terror from him. Excitement poured through him, his massive jaws closed around the tiny humans, he ripped and tore gobbling up the purple light of their bodies. Hungry so hungry. His massive paws batted the souls to the ground and he consumed them one by one. They screamed as his jaws sliced them apart. _

_ Hungry so hungry. _

_ He ran again the world passing him by in a blurr, the In-Between was a place he knew well. A panther a third his size came into view, it ran at the sight of him but was too consumed. _

_ Hungry always so hungry. _

Ruby and Qrow were pulling at him, shouting his name. They were blurry in his vision, he slumped to the ground.

_He reached out a hand and conjured fire, he could see the face of a soul SCREAM in agony as it's energy the fibre of it's being was used. _

"Oz, Oz, OZ!" Qrow as shaking him as Ozpin looked up to him.

Oz blinked once and tears gathered in his eyes. He understood, oh Gods he understood. Magic it was… he wanted to be sick. Oz's covered his face with his hands, his eyes blown wide. He felt Ruby prod him through the bond but he shook his head and shielded it.

Ruby hugged him, drawing him to her so his head resting on her chest. Qrow pulled his hands away and cleared the tear tracks. "Oz talk to us please?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No no, I can't." The muscles of his neck strained as he choked around 'can't'. Ozpin shoved himself to his feet and away from them. Magic, just how many souls had he destroyed? How many had the Maidens destroyed since he gave the power up? Cinder's frivolous use came to mind instantly. Why was he remembering this now? Did he get more memories back connected to the Fall Maiden magic? How many had been lost?

He shoved the doors to Leo's office open and stopped with a lurch. He scrunched up his nose at the smell. "Oh charming."

Ruby looked in then promptly dived for a nearby trash can. Qrow held her hair back as she vomited, he was no stranger to dead bodies.

"Oh Leo." Ozpin walked towards the body laying in a pool of blood. He knelt and studied the ground, the long nail groves. He probably begged, begged Salem to spare his life.

Qrow and Ruby came over the latter leaning on her lover. "That is just messed up." Qrow said.

"Agreed." Ozpin stood and walked around Leo's desk opening up all the windows before returning to the body and kneeling. He reached out and hesitated, now understand just what magic was did he dare use it so casually? He looked at poor Leo. "He didn't deserve this. A reckoning for sure, but not this." Oz set a hand on Leo's head and turned him to dust, a little summoned wind carried Leo out into the sky to settle someplace peaceful. "We have to check the vault then we can go home."

* * *

Qrow's head spun as he tired to take in the vault. "It's so barren." He pulled out his Scroll and turned the flashlight function on.

"I did take all the magic out of the place." Ozpin said walking over to the edge of the bridge and stripping down.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"There is water at the bottom, this the fastest way down." He looked over to his partners and found them staring slack jawed at him. "Oh right, the tattoos are all gone." He looked away and then jumped off the edge, crossing his arms in an X over his chest.

The water was freezing when he hit it, with a little magic he opened his palm and created a clear white light that filled the darkness to the cave walls. His heart sank when he didn't see Cinder's body. Oz kicked out to the surface he looked around his long hair plastered to his skull and light filtered through the wall. Ozpin swam over and hauled himself out of the water, it was bit of a squeeze to get through the wall but the sight that greeted him left no doubt in his mind. He walked back to the hole and shouted up. "Qrow I need you down here! Bring your Scroll and my clothes!"

Sure enough a minute later, a crow flew through the hole followed by a stream of petals. Ruby materialized first and turned green. Qrow snapped into existence beside her and shoved Oz's clothes at him and pulled out his Scroll and started talking pictures. "You two go home. I'll report this."

Ozpin dressed quickly and pulled Ruby away from the body. "Thank you. Come on Ruby take us back up."

Ruby drew Oz into her Semblance and blasted them back up into the school. Qrow looked at the body of the poor woman and wished he had something to cover her with. However this confirmed Ozpin's fears. Cinder was alive.

* * *

Yang came out of the washroom with her hair wrapped up and a towel tight around her breasts. She heard giggling and then the door beside her opened. Nora poked her head out. "Yang~ Blake is out with Sun. So Ren and I were wondering if you'd like to join us."

The Xaio Long blinked once then grinned. "Sure I'd love that."

Meanwhile Ren pounced on Jaune a few doors down. "You my friend, need to relax."

Jaune stared at the hands that had found their way into his lap and blushed. "Ren want are you doing?"

"Nora is snagging Yang as we speak. My job is to collect you for a night of sensual pleasure." Ren purred. "You need to move on Jaune, not forget but move on. We love you, you're our friend. So it's high time you let us in."

"You want me to have sex with you?" Jaune asked in disbelief.

"Well Nora or Yang or both. I figured you were more into girls." Ren said moving his hand to massage Jaune's shoulders.

Jaune had to admit that felt really good, after screaming at Cinder he did feel a bit better. "Okay."

* * *

Qrow returned shortly after Ruby and Ozpin got home. Ozpin went straight for a shower while Ruby set about undressing. When her back was revealed Qrow dropped his sword only just catching it before it hit the ground. He set it on the dresser and walked over reaching out to touch her back without thought.

As soon as his fingers touched her she shrieked and spun lashing out blindly while scrambling back putting her back to the wall. Qrow jumped away as she if she had burned him. Ruby slid down the wall and curled up into a ball crying in deep sobs. "Ruby I-."

The bathroom opened with a jerk so harsh it creaked on the hinges. Ozpin had his arms around her in an instant petting her hair down. Qrow backed away and Oz said. "Don't you dare leave."

Qrow stopped and then did the next thing that came to mind. He sat down so that no one was above another. Ozpin rubbed up and down Ruby's back. "Shh deep breaths you're safe. I'm here. As is Qrow. Your baby is safe, deep breathes you're safe."

Ruby's hands went to her belly, her baby girl was safe she was far away from Tyrian. They were home, it had just been Qrow. She looked up to him and burst into tears for a different reason. "I'm sorry!" She reached out to him.

Qrow moved to her instantly drawing her into a hug, burying his face against her neck. "It's not your fault."

The little woman just cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Ozpin moved to wrap both of them up in his embrace, he kissed both of their heads. "It's alright. It hasn't been that long and we've all been busy. Let me dry and we'll go to bed."

Ruby's tears slowed and she nodded her head. "I'm okay now."

"Good." Ozpin kissed her temple and stood he returned to the bathroom but left the door open this time.

"Can I see it please?" Qrow asked looking down at his lover.

"Sure and I'm sorry." Ruby turned and shuffled away letting him see her back.

"You've nothing to apologize for, I should have said something rather than surprising you." Qrow reached out and touched the ink of a lantern on her skin. "Is this the Relic?"

"Yeah Ozpin wanted to hid it, he thought under my skin was the best place." Ruby looked over her shoulder and watched him.

"It's very pretty, plus I don't think anyone would think to look here." Qrow withdrew and stood offering her a hand.

Ruby took it and he pulled her up, her hand went to her belly again. "At least I can still move around."

"Enjoy it while it lasts." They went to bed and when Oz was dry he found them already snuggled up together. He slid in behind Ruby and cuddled them both tight.

**Hi everyone, so this is the start of the sequel to ER that will be taking place between v5 and v6. The first nine chapters are now up on Ao3 under the same user name.**


	2. Chapter 2 Adam

**Doing a mass update on this site, so I figured why not update this one. It will be cut to cover my butt against trolls. The full version is available on Ao3 up too chapter 15.  
**

The moon was full as Adam cast his mask aside. What an idiot he had been, the attack on Haven was in shambles. He had been stupid to think that trying to repeat Beacon would end well. Blake had brought her own forces, oh how the roles had reversed. Once he had been her teacher, rallying Faunus to their cause. It seemed she had gotten rather good at that when he wasn't looking. He picked out a side-path down the mountain, he couldn't go back to the White Fang. They would never trust him again, his own people would rather see him hang for trying to kill them all.

The Faunus stumbled to a stop leaning against a tree. He was on his own now, no White Fang, no Blake, Hazel was gone to who knows where. Adam walked down deep into Mistral, he had nothing left. Home was the only place where he could go. His little worn down dusty flat, one he was so rarely in, that almost never got cleaned. Surprised that he didn't have squatters yet he stumbled inside. Bit by bit he discarded his clothes and looked into a mirror mounted upon the wall.

SDC. The brand over his eye, he still remembered the day he got it. Filthy humans holding down a smaller child who screamed and scrambled to get away. The burning as they pressed the glowing prod on his face, his eye. The pain had forced him to black out and once he woke the hell it had unleashed … So many of his people were moved by his story and at one time it had motivated him to make sure that another Faunus never had to go through what he had. When had that gotten lost?

He walked across the dusty floor to the small fridge. It was unsurprisingly empty bar the two beer bottles, he didn't even remember putting them there but pulled one out anyway. Thankfully it wasn't the kind of thing that went bad quickly. He sat heavily into a rickety wooden chair. Part of him just ached to sleep. That maybe it would be better in the morning, that he'd be able to think clearly in the morning.

Adam took a long pull from the brown glass bottle, the bitter drink barely touching his tongue. What did he even care about anymore? He had lost sight of his goal to help the Faunus and betrayed them. Hazel's words echoed his ears, killing Sienna had been a mistake. Now Ghira was back and taking over. Maybe that was for the best, it had been well over a year since the Fall of Beacon and nothing had changed. He looked back up into the mirror.

Nothing had changed. He hadn't accomplished anything since Beacon, the Faunus were still oppressed. If anything he had made matters worse, not better. Blake had done a better job then he had in the space of a few months, rather then the years he had tried to make a difference. Violence and beget yet more violence. The end result of which had been his failure.

Adam finished his beer and stumbled toward the dusty bed. He was sore and tired and had lots to figure out.

* * *

Adam adjusted his hood for the tenth time, he had decided against wearing anything on his face. He was sulking in the corner of Lil' Miss Malachites bar. He had watched Hazel come and go, choosing to not get involved with huge man. Now he was watching a much more interesting event, Neo and Cinder fighting. When they took it outside he followed watching Cinder unleash a small amount of the Maiden powers. As Neo surrendered he stepped out of the shadows. "Your plan didn't go well either."

"Adam," Cinder said summoning a sword.

"Relax, I am not here to fight," Adam said calmly; like Cinder he had moved away from his signature clothing to something more low key. Simple jeans, sweater and cloak.

"Then why are you here?" Cinder asked.

"I don't have a purpose anymore, more so I am curious as you what your plan is now," Adam replied, moving to lean against a wooden post.

"Salem has left me behind. She won't take me back till I have the Relic. But Ruby took my eye, she has the Relic. She has taken everything from me, worse Ozpin is alive. I am going to kill both of them," Cinder said, dispelling her sword and clenching her fist. "I am going to bring just as much pain to their lives as they have to mine. They are even still here, in this city."

Adam couldn't help it; he laughed. "Did you hear that Raven has pulled out of the city? That the Branwen tribe is making moves to merge with the Mabino. Something big has happened to her, if she is chickening out like this."

Cinder pursed her lips, remembering her visit to the vault of the Relic of Knowledge. How Ozpin had sucked the very magic out of the place. Had he reclaimed the Spring Maiden powers? Was that why Raven was falling back to the Mabino with her tribe? If so that made attacking Ozpin straight up to be a stupid decision. Cinder huffed. "He probably took the Spring Maiden powers from her. Making him at least as powerful as I am."

"You're going to need help." Adam moved away from the wall. "And I need something to do."

"Why would I need your help?" Cinder snapped. Neo gave her an unimpressed look.

"Do you know anything about this city? There is no telling how long they will stay here, how are you going to feed yourself?" Adam said with a sneer.

Cinder scowled but answered, "Ruby is pregnant, it's safe to say they won't leave the city till she gives birth at the earliest."

Adam nodded, memories of escorting pregnant Faunus from the villages to the cities to give birth made a smile creep onto his lips. Those had been nice missions, protecting his people in a different way. "That would be the smart thing for them to do. So what you've got five or more months before that happens. I remember seeing her when we arrived, she didn't look like she was gonna be having a kid anytime soon."

Cinder crossed her arms. Waiting, always waiting she hated waiting but Ruby was to well protected right now. She would have to wait till they left the city. She however didn't have any ideas for what to do in the meantime. "What are you suggesting Adam?"

"It's not like you can go out in public with that arm now," Adam replied with a hint of a snarl, he wasn't surprised by Cinder's expression. He felt that talking with Cinder was akin to talking to a brick wall. "That means Neo and I will need to do the dirty work of making Lien. Unless you want to starve to death?"

Neo smiled and nodded but Cinder asked, "Why are you even here? Why do you care?"

"I want to be in the thick of things, I want to understand what is really going on." The more he spoke to her, the more Adam thought this was a good idea. What better way to keep an eye on what was going on, beyond the Faunus, beyond the humans. No this way he had a direct like to half of this other war going on that could kill everyone regardless if they were Faunus or human. He was putting himself in the perfect place to watch everything.

He hated the idea of working with humans, especially with what they did to him. The hatred he harbored for them would never truly dissipate. The scars physically and mentally ran too deep, but he'd entertain it for now.


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking up the Band

The queen bed was definitely not the massive endless spread that resided in the master bedroom of the house. Still the four bodies somehow managed to make it work. The late dawn light of January, slipped through the parted curtains. Legs were tangled together a duvet half heartedly thrown over them, big full bosoms had been taken for their honorary rolls as pillows. They were the repositories of men and some womens hopes of dreams after all. With the lovely side effect of ensuring good dreams.

Jaune nuzzled the breasts he was snuggling as the light landed on his face. "Someone close the blinds."

Nora mumbled across from him. "Ren~."

Ren hid is face in Nora's boobs. "It's cold out there."

Yang rubbed her eyes with her free hand and said. "Jaune you noticed it you fix it."

Jaune groaned and hauled his head up away from her lovely breasts. He stumbled out of bed with a tumble and shivered. "Brrr, when does it thaw out in Mistral?" He zipped over to the curtains and fixed them then raced back into bed diving under the covers and snuggling up to Yang.

"YEEK! Keep those cold toes to yourself!" Nora yelped as Jaune put his feet in the middle of the tangle of legs.

"Warming them up is payment for making me close the blinds." Jaune put his head back on Yang's chest, she really did have the perfect pillows. Ren kicked out hooking the duvet on his foot and flicking it up to cover them all better. Yang tucked it around Jaune's shoulders. "I vote more napping till Oz gets up, so we can mooch off his cooking."

Nora giggled. "He does make good food. I wonder if we can get him to do the candied bacon again." Her mouth watered a little just thinking about it. "Or the strawberry sundaes!"

"No icecream for breakfast Nora." Jaune said with a mumble. "I remember the last time I felt like a slug for the whole day."

Everyone but Jaune giggled at that. A high "AH!" came from upstairs and they all sighed. Yang sat up dislodging Jaune. "So much for waiting for Oz. How he turns around from getting shot at, ripped apart, burned and his arm rotting off so fast I will never understand."

Nora giggled. "Oh that's easy. Ruby just wiggles her butt at him, I have learned that promising sex to one's partner can inspire some pretty impressive feats."

"Yeah, it works great with you." Ren said with a little knowing smile that made Nora blush. He got out from under the covers, shoved his feet into slippers and made a mad dash for his heavy housecoat. He grabbed the three others and tossed them at their respective owners. "Come and help me with breakfast. Last one down does the dishes."

Ren zipped out of the room. Before the whining could begin and bounced down the stairs, the house was cold as the heating was just starting to turn on. He walked over to the door and pulled it open grabbing the mail from the box. He looked over the two things, one was rent and the other was also from the landlord. Ren frowned they had been letting Ozpin and Qrow handle this, but curiosity was poking at his guts.

Ren walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, he opened the rent bill first. His jaw dropped, he knew renting a house like this was expensive but just astounding how long could Qrow and Ozpin keep this up? Qrow had done a lot of work gathering bounties a little while ago but this was still a lot of Lien for two men who weren't working constantly. They would have to talk about this, he was still working for Sigmund and could chip into this.

He straightened the creases out and opened the second letter.

_Mister Branwen _

_It has come to my attention that you have been seen hosting the leaders of the White Fang at this current living place. You will evic any Faunus guests immediately. If you do not I will be raising the rent to cover the addition of the Faunus. This months rent already includes the raised price, have a good day. _

_CP _

Ren scowled so this was the raised rent, it was ridiculous. It was practically an eviction notice. He took a deep breath and put it down, first breakfast. He looked for about twenty minutes in peace before much to his surprise Ozpin was the first downstairs. Dressed even though it was slacks and a green turtle neck. He looked down at the letters as he reached up into a cupboard and scowled. He set the cup he had grabbed down with a little more force than necessary and picked up the notice.

The younger man could see how the paper warped under Oz's pinching fingers. "What do you think? I can help with the rent-."

"No. We won't dance to his tune. We have Haven now, it will suck to leave the dynamic we have made here but with Haven funded by the council it is just the logical choice." Ozpin said and sighed rubbing a hand over his face. "I miss Vale."

Ren started up the stove, pulling eggs from the fridge. "The guys are not going to like this."

The older man scrunched the letter up, letting it fly from his fingers into the trash bin. "No but I'll not encourage this discrimination on Blake and Sun. You'd think after the Faunus traveled all the way from Minargerie to stop Mistral from falling people would at least halt in their hostilities but no. The world stays divided."

The sound of Oz's voice, it's hopeless tone spoke of a pain Ren could not describe. In a rare show of affection towards him Ren placed his arm on Oz and pecked his cheek. "So long as one soul is willing to see the divide and want to change it there is always hope that more will follow."

Ozpin smiled and ruffled the younger man's hair. "Thank you Ren. Come on let's get ready for the hordes, Ruby and Qrow are having fun in the shower and will be down soon."

Sure enough by the time a small army of pancakes was ready all six came down the stairs. Ruby half snoozing on Qrow, she wore a maternity dress. She was slowly giving up her beloved corset.

Before them Yang, Jaune and Nora filled down the stairs. They as per the normal went to the kitchen and helped Ozpin and Ren move all the supplies over to the table. Yang kissed Jaune on the cheek as he sat, he blushed as Ruby giggled. "About time."

Yang sat down beside Jaune and Ozpin took up his normal spot beside her sister. "Nora invited me. Plus Blake is still up at the school with Sun and it's not like we've really figured that out." She helped herself to a pancake which got everyone started.

Ozpin let everyone eat and joke around before speaking up. "So the landlord delivered a notice today. I won't go into what it said but we will be leaving as soon as possible. As I rather not pay his price for the next month. You all will be moving into Haven's dorms, plus side to that is you'll get to pick which ones you want. I have yet to ask but I intend to see if Lydia would be alright if Qrow, Ruby and myself moved in."

"What?! But we've got it good here, what happened?" Nora burst out.

Ozpin sighed. "I can only guess a neighbour told the landlord that we have Fanuas friends, he has raised the rent as a result. I will not play that game so we are leaving."

"That's so messed up!" Yang snapped.

"But not worth fighting against, not when there is room and board already paid, you will all move in today and I will get your enrollment papers pushed through." Ozpin said.

"I liked living together with you all." Weiss said poking sadly at her food. "I mean just this, breakfasts together. In a big hall it's not the same."

"I'm sure we can do this at least on the weekends. Lydia loves company, you've all become family in some way shape or form. I'm sure she'd welcome you all for meals." Ozpin said, he did need to ask but he'd been getting the feeling that Lydia wanted him to come home to stay for a while now.

"Still sucks." Yang grumbled.

"Yes it does." Ozpin said bowing his head to hide behind his bangs.

Ruby's hand went to her belly as she turned this development over in her mind. "I do think that Lydia will take us and it's probably a good idea anyway as her place is closer to the hospital."

"What about you Qrow? You've been quiet." Ozpin asked looking over, his bangs getting into his eyes forcing him brushed them back.

"What am I even going to do while you get Haven back on its feet? Bounties?" Qrow asked with thinly veiled pain. He just knew he'd be shoved to the outskirts again.

"I'll need you to teach. I'm going to ask Glynda, Bart and Peter to come as we are extremely short on staff. Maybe even Taiyang if Signal can spare him." Ozpin said watching Qrows brain fry.

"How are you going to do that?" Jaune asked.

"Council airship, I've a busy day planned." Oz said with a smirk, only for a bang to fall in his face again. He blew at it with a perplexed expression.

"You need a haircut." Nora said bouncing in her seat.

"Food first." Ozpin eyed her warily.

"Fine."

Everyone tucked back into breakfast, to trickle away to their tasks before Nora pounced.

* * *

"Nora really, this is not necessary, I can get this done in town."

The red head waved him away. "Don't be daft! You and Qrow have been covering the rent and all our food bills for months now, its about time we did something to lessen the load."

"This is not actually lessening anything." Oz muttered as Nora threw a towel over his shoulders and rushed to grab scissors from the drawer. The moment he saw the giant bladed clippers Oz began sweating. "Err Nora, I don't think those are for hair."

"Nonsense, they cut right?!" To demonstrate she made some snips and bounded behind him where he could not see her. "Besides when you're out on the road so much you learn to use whatever is handy."

Oz made a non committed sound and reluctantly allowed Nora to manhandle his head. When he heard the snipping again he became a little concerned. "Nora, aren't you supposed to wet the hair first?"

The words, "OF COURSE!" were his only warning before he was suddenly dossed with a cup of water pouring of his head. The water ran down his neck and dampened the turtle neck under the towel.

"NORA!" Oz shouted but it lack any real anger.

The affronted girl only giggled and massaged the left over water into his hair more fully. "Relax Ozzy! I do Ren's hair all the time."

Ren chose that moment to walk past them, his arms carrying a basket of washing. He took one look at the scene and slowly backed away leaving Oz to Nora.

Still sputtering water Oz didn't flinch at the sound of scissors but then he heard a squeaky "Oops!" and gritted his teeth. "What did you do?"

There was a little hesitation in the voice behind him and he sighed in frustration. "Nora?"

"Oh well, lets just CUT IT ALL OFF!"

The Gods must have been looking out for him that day as Weiss burst into the room to the rescue. "Nora STOP!" A flash of white glowed in his peripheral view as Weiss used her glyphs on the redhead, freezing her before she could do any more damage. Weiss gave the oldest member of their group a raised brow. "Why would you let Nora touch scissors, have you learned nothing. Lets see what she's done." Stepping around him Weiss surveyed the damage and sighed loudly. "We're going to have to shave your head."

With a huff of breath Oz stood and let Weiss lead him to the bathroom. "Ah well I was meaning to change it back anyway."

Nora still locked into place by Weiss' Semblance gave a whimper. "Err guys? What about me?" With no answer Nora hung her head only to lift it again when she heard a chuckle. Ren leaned against the door frame. "Ren!"

Ren strode over to his girlfriend and hummed. "Since when do I let you cut my hair?"

Caught she sighed. "Not since we were kids." Then she added more softly. "I just wanted to make as many memories as possible. We're not going to be together forever like this."

Nora's eyes drifted to the corner of the room unseeing, until a pair of lips met hers. Ren tilted her head to face him. "I love you."

Nora's face almost burst like a tomato being squeezed too hard. "I LOVE YOU TOO REN!" She tried to reach for him but the Glyph holding her stationary was still active. "Can you get me down?"

With a smirk her boyfriend and lover started removing his clothes. "I can think of a few better ways to take advantage of your immobile state."

Nora purred and grinned like a cat with cream. "Oooh~ that sounds like fun!"

* * *

Oz relaxed his head as Weiss carefully drew a razor over his hair, cutting the dark locks off pieces at a time. They enjoyed the silence of the room for a time while Weiss concentrated on the task at hand. When she started reaching part of his head where the dark hair revealed the scars beneath she hesitated slightly.

Ozpin must have sensed it as his shoulders stiffened. "I'm sorry."

With a confused look Weiss' eyes met Oz's in the mirror. "Why are you sorry?"

"That you have to see them."

Weiss cut another lock of hair. "Do you mean your scars?" With a nod from him Weiss thinned her lips. "You have no need to be sorry."

Ozpin felt that familiar edge of panic start to invade him, the ugliness of his scars only more visible now that his hair wasn't hiding them. When he said nothing Weiss looked down at the clenched fist in his lap, the veins standing out on the back of his hand. Slowly so as to give him as much notice as possible Weiss leaned her head onto his shoulder, nuzzling her cheek with his. "Oz, do you remember our time on Jack's ship?"

"There is little I forget since I met Qrow and Ruby."

With a smile Weiss shifted more of her weight onto him but staying away from his recently healed left side. "I remember it as one of the first few times I was totally free. One night I went up to the deck on my own, I remember the sky being clear and dark. There were so many stars, thousands of them, all twinkling as though in competition with one another and I thought 'this, this is true freedom'. I was wrong."

Oz sent questioning eyes to Weiss, turning his head slightly in her direction.

"I always thought leaving Atlas, leaving my father's confining hands was freedom but then I met James again and through him you and Ruby and Qrow. You all accepted me into your fold, without condition, you made me a part of your family, whether you knew it or not. That was when I realized that it wasn't freedom that I was searching for, it was this, this sense of family and love." Weiss pressed a kiss to Oz's forehead, her eyes soft. "We all come with our own scars Oz. James and his metal half, Qrow and his Semblance, Ruby and her eyes, me with my tarnished name. Yang with her arm, Ren and Nora from nothing, Jaune and Pyrrha. You with your scars." She added finally.

Oz let himself sag slightly. "I know, even when I see it, know it I just can't accept it."

"And that makes you human still. You once told us we are not without our faults but that doesn't mean we have to let it control us. I don't and neither do the others, we've worked hard to overcome our mistakes, our pasts, this is just a step for you that may feel too high."

"Then what do I do to get over it?"

Now Weiss gave him a blinding smile. "Use us as your strength. We will be your ladder to climb over steps you feel you cannot do alone because that is the point Ozpin. You are not alone."

Oz let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Tears stinging behind his eyes as he drew Weiss into his arms, holding on tightly. She smiled cuddling into his embrace and eventually he let her go. "Let's just get this over with, Qrow and Ruby have wanted me to go back to silver for ages now."

"Okay." Weiss got up and went back to cutting his hair. It was a little tricky as the skin wasn't even but she went slowly and carefully.

Ozpin focused on keeping his breathing steady as the cold air touched his bare skin. Weiss's fingertips upon the scars might as well have been on fire for now sensitive the skin felt. He pressed his hands together, adding more and more strength to it till Weiss paused able to see the muscles through his arms and shoulders engaging. "Do you need me to stop?"

"No. But I think I might call Lydia, if she can a distraction would be very welcome." Ozpin said pulling his Scroll out of his pocket and flicking it open.

"Sounds like a plan." Weiss said and went back to her carefull shaving.

Oz hit the speed dial with a thumb and put it on speaker. The response was near instant. "Oz, what's wrong? You almost never call this early unless something is wrong."

Just hearing her voice made Oz smile. "Well, it's not horrible but our landlord is being a racist prick so we are moving house… I was wondering if Qrow, Ruby and I could move in with you. You close to a ho-"

"Oh my word of COURSE! Oz, your home is here you don't have to ask to come home."

Ozpin blinked the tears out of his eyes furiously, before giving up and rubbing at them. His throat closed as he smiled holding the Scroll like it was gold.

Lydia spoke in his silence, her tone was warm and knowing. "You and yours will always have a home with me my little becan valen. I'm at work right now but you have a key you can let yourself in and you're room is how you left it."

"Thank you." Oz managed to say, though it was a bit of a croak.

"I'll see you all tonight." Lydia hung up.

Meanwhile Weiss had finished cutting Oz's hair and she kissed a silver scar. "Told you, you've a big family who loves you." She straightened and tapped one of his ears with a finger. "We are going to need to get you a hat or these cute ears will freeze off."

"My ears are not cute!" Ozpin stood and rounded on her.

"You still will need a hat." Weiss said putting her hands on her hips.

"True, plus we need to go shopping anyway. Qrow doesn't like to talk about it but his birthday is in a week. I've already got a present for him but Ruby still needs one for him." Ozpin brushed his chest down making sure there were no stray hairs.

Weiss beamed clapping her hands together. "Why hasn't anyone mentioned this sooner! I have to tell everyone!"

Ozpin shrugged. "Qrow doesn't like talking about it. Being born on a Friday the thirteenth and all that jazz."

The short woman paused. "Hey Oz, when is your birthday?"

"The summer solstice why?" Ozpin asked cocking his head.

Weiss only grinned. "Oh no reason, I have to go pack." She bounced out of the bathroom and Oz walked her go. "Why do I get the feeling I'll regret that?"

* * *

Packing was a somber affair, little nick knacks that had been collected in Mistral needed to find spots in bags. Ozpin ended up having to get a new bag altogether and his guitar needed a new box as well as he wanted something extra sturdy to carry it in. While everyone else was putting the finishing touchings on their quick clean of the house Ruby was trying to convince them to let her help and no one was letting her lift a finger. They could all see how Ruby was starting to slow down, the strain of her pregnancy showing too well now and it had Qrow and Ozpin watching her like a hawk. Still it didn't take long before everyone was packed up and ready to leave in the living room. Nora had even taken Ozpin's puzzles down and was jealously guarding them to be put up in her dorm.

Ren shouldered his pack with everyone else. He had opted to carry Ozpin's smaller pack with his own since the older man was still recovering. It was about as much help the Oz would agree to and Ren didn't argue with him, knowing he didn't want to appear invalid. He glanced around the doorframe, nodding. "We had some good times here."

"Yeah, became a family." Nora gave a Qrow a strangle hold of a hug.

"Shame it had to end like this." Yang opened the door and led the way out.

Weiss wheeled her suitcase out smiling. "When you really think about it, it's not actually ending. We are just moving elsewhere. We will still be a family, no matter where we go."

"But Ozzy, Qrow and Ruby won't be with us! It's sad! I'm sad, I'm lonely, maybe a little hungry~." Nora jumped off Qrow, hugging Ruby carefully but still tightly as her tummy rumbled. "That last ones not your fault though."

The redheads giggled and Ruby allowed Qrow to pull her out of Nora's embrace. Ren coming to lure his girlfriend away with hugs.

They filed out one after the other, Ozpin hanging back last so he could lock the door behind them, leaving the key in the mailbox. He wasn't happy with leaving but going back to live with Lydia filled him with a new excitement. The wind blew cold over his bare head and he shivered, the green trench coat he wore had a mantle of fur but no hood to help his poor head in the late winter weather.

Qrow pulled a toque out of a pocket and put it on Oz's head. It was grey and thick but the style was reminded him of his old style, somewhat. "It's not very good but better then nothing."

"Thanks Qrow." Ozpin smiled softly and a camera flashed.

Yang had her Scroll out as the two men looked at her stunned. "What? I'm starting an album, dad would kill me if I didn't capture my sister's pregnancy for him."

"But this has nothing to do with that." Ozpin said confused.

"You're part of the family now." Yang said, reaching over and hugging her sister who giggled. "You'll have to just get used to it."

"That's a great idea! I'm gonna do that too! Send me that photo." Nora had her Scroll out and she tapped it to Yang, the photo transferred.

"Let's get going then." Ozpin reached out and drew Ruby to his side.

They walked together some joking around but mostly in silence as no one was looking forward to splitting up. They collected together as they rode the great elevator up. It was very busy and the group of Huntsmen and Huntresses did earn a few looks. It was rare to see such a large group now after all and Ruby earned a few looks as well. Though Qrow and Oz's flanking and shielding her glaring at anyone they caught did fix that.

Ruby leaned into Qrow's arms, shifting from either looking out on the white city or her friends that they would be leaving soon. She was of the same mind, that she wasn't looking forward to be parted with them, even for a short time. Yeah there would be time to spend together but it would never be the same as living on top of one another. She wanted to spend more time, being with them on celebrations and holidays. They had missed Rymgrand's night but that was because she and Qrow had been travelling and they had been in a bad place fighting bandits. Her head tilted up with new energy, there was Herion's Day next month, maybe they'd be able to get together for that. It was a stat holiday after all.

She looked up at Ozpin, he looked cold and a bit bunched. His shoulders were doing an odd mix of being straight or hunching over, like he couldn't quite shake a habit. Still his gaze warded off the onlookers and Ruby squeezed his hand in hers. Oz looked down to her and his features softened from their glare. When their stop came up and the group split into two, hugs were shared. Even when Ruby Oz and Qrow exited the elevator their group knew this wasn't really goodbye. The trio stepped off and headed off to Lydia's while the rest continued the journey up to Haven.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Settled in Haven

Lydia's normally lovely garden was covered in a foot of snow as they walked through the gate. Ozpin walked up to the oaken door and unlocked it letting his lovers in. The house was cold as Lydia was working and Dust heating was getting very expensive. They took of their coats and outerwear before heading in. Ozpin flipping a switch filling the hall with warm orange light. "You've both been here enough to know here everything is uhm. My room is this way."

Ozpin lead them up two flights of stairs, the warm mahogany wood was smooth under Ruby's hand. Qrow looked at the pictures as they passed, most seemed to be of mythology but one or two more personal ones were sprinkled throughout.

"This isn't where you took me to last time." Ruby said as they came to the top floor.

"No that was more of a guest and playroom. Not MY room per say." Ozpin said came to a small hall. He opened the door leading into a large room with a sloping ceiling. "Err yeah so here you go." Oz flipped on another light and let them in.

Ruby liked it instantly, it reminded her of home. It was all wood no plaster, with two large north facing windows. Between them as a writing lectern complete with antique wooden chair. The rest of the lighting was a mix of old chandelier which were filled with candles but dark as well as lights mounted into the walls in small orbs.

Ozpin dashed into the room and opened the wooden shades over the windows. "It's um. Old fashioned, but… Uh." Blush coloured Oz's cheeks, he had picked out this room out of all of them.

The thick rugs under Ruby's feet felt freshly cleaned, blankets were pinned the the ceiling. The quilting gave yet more depictions of stories. The bed was a king size and pushed to one side giving a very open space that was dominated by a large bed old ornate oaken wood with a large headboard with carved out like a forest. All the furnishings were wood, from the drawers to dressers, to the whole wall covered by bookshelves stuffed full with books.

"I love it." Ruby said walking over to the bed, the dark green covers were heavy and again embroidered.

"A bit cold." Qrow said putting their bags down. "Temperature wise."

Ozpin blushed a bit brighter walking over to a dresser and opening it. He started to condense socks and underwear. "Well you know me, I run a bit hot and it was just me in here so yeah…"

Qrow walked over and rubbed up and down Ozpin's back. "Hey what's with the nerves?"

Ozpin closed the drawer and leaned on the dresser with both hands. "It's silly."

"Oz."

"It's just that this is my room. My room, Beacon didn't have all of my things, I've spent more time here than anywhere. Now I'm bringing a man I intend to take for husband and a woman that I want for wife. So forgive me for being a bit nervous." Ozpin said reaching up and pulling the toque off.

Qrow flipped Oz around and looped his arms around his neck. "Oz, relax. We love it, I've known you to be plenty old fashioned for a while. Keep in mind Tai likes the same style, though I do like the candle touches. It will save on the lighting and heating bill."

Ozpin relaxed and hugged Qrow to him his hands resting on the lean man's hips. "That is one reason they are there, the other being I just like light."

Ruby got up from the bed walked over, she put a hand on Oz's arm. "Let's unpack. We're going to be here for a while."

* * *

"Guys!" Blake ran through the courtyard and threw her arms around Yang and Weiss. "I didn't know you were coming up today. I thought I was going to go down?"

"Our landlord more or less evicted us. Ozpin said we can pick out dorms and that he's gonna push the paperwork for us today." Yang said hugging her tight.

"That's great of him, come on I've already found rooms for everyone." Blake said grinning. "It's too bad you got kicked out but it will be nice for us all to be in one room again."

"Sweet!" Nora said with a bounce and they headed to the boarding house for second year students. Though they technically hadn't finished their first year.

It was much more cramped then Beacon had been, the ceilings were lower the buildings in general didn't feel as sturdy. Haven definitely lacked the same castle feel that Beacon had. It was more like a temple in feel.

Blake opened two sliding doors across from each other. "They are kinda small."

Weiss and Yang looked into one spotting Blakes' bags from the eve of the door while Nora, Ren and Jaune stepped into the other room. Blake was right when she said small, the four beds were set so one was on either side of the window and two more pressed up against the walls. What little space left was taken up by two writing desks and a bookshelf. At the end of each bed was a large wooden chest. Yang set her bag on a bed and opened the chest to find it empty. "I guess we are supposed to fit all of our stuff in these?"

"Yeah, Mistral living is pretty minimal." Blake sat down on her chest as Weiss took the last one by the window. "We could probably move one of the beds out if we are allowed. I don't think Ruby will ever be joining us here expect to hang out."

The empty bed took on new meaning with that comment. A sharp pang painfully went through Yang's heart, Weiss was right her sister probably never would stay with them again in a dorm. She'd be staying with Oz and in the off chance that Ozpin moved to the school, she'd still stay with him as his wife. Something ugly turned in her gut as she stared at the empty bed. She had come all this way for Ruby but Ruby didn't need her anymore. She probably wouldn't even see her sister everyday anymore.

Jaune, Ren and Nora entered the room and sat on the empty bed together. "Having missing teammate gloom too?" Ren asked looking at all three other girls.

"Yeah…" Blake said and then softly suggested. "We should have a wake for Pyrrha, I don't think any of us have really had the chance to mourn her properly."

"That's a good idea." Jaune said, having everyone really sit down and acknowledge Pyrrha's death felt good to him. "A wake."

"A party for Pyrrha!" Nora smiled and bounce though with less glee then usual. "When should we have it?"

"Qrow's birthday is in a week. March thirteenth." Weiss said. "We should plan it around that, Ozpin said Qrow doesn't like to celebrate it but we still shouldn't have a wake on it.

"How old even is Qrow?" Jaune asked.

The heiress giggled. "Well he's been around for a while but he hasn't actually aged in… seventeen or so years. So physically he's only like six years older than us. That's probably why he doesn't like to celebrate it." Weiss could practically see the lightning pass through everyone else's brains.

"Oh My Gods." Nora clapped a hand over her mouth and looked to all of them. "That explains SO MUCH!"

"Ozpin too isn't it?" Ren asked and Weiss nodded. "Wow, so many things…"

"So that's why they both have such hot bods." Nora giggled thinking back on the handful of times she had seen them both bare or nearly. "Doesn't this just make you want to pounce on them more?" Nora asked her boyfriend.

"Maybe~." Ren admitted schooling his features.

"Come off it I saw that thing you wrote on your Scroll, give me it!" Nora reached for his pocket.

"NO NORA DON'T YOU DARE!" Ren fought off her hands.

"Come on!"

"No that's private!" Ren grabbed her hands and put them in her lap.

"Fine. I still think it should find it's way into Oz's hands. I'm sure he'd be totally game to teach us stuff." Nora pouted but stopped fighting.

"What are you two talking about?" Jaune asked very confused.

"Nothing." Ren said sharply but couldn't stop the blush alighting his cheeks.

"Right so back on topic. The coming Wednesday is out but I don't see why we can't do this weekend or the one after. I'm not sure which would be better either way people are gonna be depressed for Qrow's birthday." Yang said crossing her arms and frowning.

"I think the coming weekend would be best, it gives us a few days to prepare and classes don't start till next week. Ozpin has probably already had a ship arranged to pick up more teachers from Vale. We have our wake, then have a few days of classes till Qrow's birthday which will probably clear our minds." Weiss said and pulled out her Scroll. "I'll text Lydia and Ozpin and ask if we can use their house or if they have any ideas."

"Sounds like a plan, do you think our old professors will come back? I am not sure I want to sit through more of Professor Port's stories." Jaune sagged at the very thought.

"Probably, Vale is the only place with free teachers right now. Tyrian and Hazel probably have killed most of the old ones." Yang said staring at the floor.

"Awww." Nora flopped back. "Goodwitch will totally be on our case. She never seemed to like us before. Though I feel bad for Qrow, she's gonna be so pissed when she finds out Ruby is pregnant."

"She did seem to be having an issue with Ozpin and Ruby back at school." Blake said.

There was a knock on the door and they all looked up to find Professor Peach standing in the doorway a digital clip board against her breast. She was a thin spidery woman now with large glasses and orange hair done up in a tight bun. Both her pencil skirt and blouse was black. "Excuse me, I have to register your choice of rooms." Wrinkles around her eyebrows told everyone that she was fighting not to scowl.

"Oh right sorry." Blake bounced up and Peach gave her the clipboard. "I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

"It's alright Headmaster Ozpin is already doing that after turning up out of the blue." Peach grumbled now freely scowling looking them over. "You were just talking about him weren't you? What has happened to Miss Rose that would enrage Glynda?"

"Oh she's pregnant with Ozpin and Qrow Branwen's baby. It's so cute seeing them together!" Nora jumped up.

Professor Peach's hand tightened every so slightly on the pad, her tone flat. "Ozpin is going to be a father?"

The other students grabbed at the excited redhead, Ren snagging his hand over her mouth. "Nora, it is not our place to spread that information. You should wait until they are ready. I'm sure the teachers would appreciate it more coming from the man himself." He hadn't got the words out before making a disgusted face and pulling his now wet hand away. "Nora! Stop licking my hand."

"Nope! Besides its Professor Peach! I'm sure good news like this is better shared right?" She turned to the older teacher who remained stoic and still. "Plus Ruby's gonna come visit tomorrow probably, lots of people are gonna figure it out pretty quick."

Word that Ozpin was alive had reached every point of Remnant and while for most it was a sign of positively for Peach it was anything but. The Fall of Beacon had been hard on everyone, so many lives had been lost, families killed and homes burnt to the ground. The streets of Vale had been a swamp of bodies, blood and death and yet when so many had looked for the strength and wisdom Ozpin had always provided he was nowhere to be found.

Like most Peach had believed Ozpin to be dead but after a broadcast filmed in Mistral. Watching the man she had worked for nearly destroy an entire district for with the knowledge he was alive it was obviously him. The raw brutality, the anger she had never imagine Ozpin possessed. It had been chilling. Peach was the first teacher from Beacon to make her way to Haven, waiting for Leo Lionheart to reopen the school. Knowing that Ozpin was alive when so many others had perished ignited the flame of grief she had thought buried.

While screams and visions of death floated uppermost in her mind Peach's outward appearance remained icy and blank. "I see. Thank you for the forewarning." Without another word the teacher turned and walked away leaving the two incomplete teams in equal minds confused and concerned.

Weiss was the first to recover. "Did she seem different to any of you?"

Several nods came from the teams. Yang smoothed her flesh hand through her hair. "Maybe she's just stressed, I mean this is a big change for all of us." She waved around the room and lowered her voice. "It's going to be different, a new school, the knowledge of Salem but we'll adjust and get better with time."

"Here here!"

* * *

Several days later Ozpin stormed through the halls, the halls were getting crowded and he recognized many of the students from Beacon. They looked up at him with no small amount of awe. Or more veiled emotions, he heard the whispers and was not looking forward to the fallout. He came to the landing pad just as the ship that he had sent to gather several teachers from Vale.

He stopped several steps away, the air blowing around made his exposed ears cold. Taiyang was the first to step off looking much the same as always. The man looked around for a moment before he saw Oz and ran towards him.

"Ta-."

WACK! Thud, turn Thud….

Ozpin tumbled head over heels, kicking up dust to slam into a wall upside down with his ass over his head. "Oww." He wiggled and flopped forward before getting up and rubbing his jaw. "Alright I admit, I deserved that."

"YOU THINK?!" Taiyang roared as Ozpin walked back over undaunted. "I don't even know where to start!"

Oz rubbed his jaw some more. "Maybe by not yelling it to all whole scho-"

BAM.

Again Ozpin let the hit come and again tumbled away.

"How about with Qrow you asshole! You left him hanging out to dry! He backslid Oz, I had to SEDATE him." Taiyang walked over Oz who was still kissing the dirt. "You left Ruby to try and put him back together and never bothered to teach him how to keep it together without you!" Tai punted Oz several more meters away. "NOT TO MENTION YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER KNOCKED UP!"

Ozpin scrambled backwards way from Taiyang. "That wasn't me!"

"You put them in Hawk's sight you had to have known she would have pulled something. Qrow would have said something to you!"

Oz barely avoided the kick the blonde man sent his way, scrambling to stand while behind them several students stood watching. "Tai please calm down! This is not a conversation to be had in front of all these people."

"What? Are you afraid that them seeing me kick your arse into next week will affect your position?"

"I just don't want to be airing your daughter's business in front of all these strangers, nor do I think Ruby would be happy about it either."

"She's attending and what five months pregnant, a little late for that Oz. If you'd stop thinking with your dick for two minutes, she might not be in this position." Taiyang cued up for another kick and Oz let it come.

"Again it's not mine. YIPE!"

Tai switched his action in one second to step on Oz's crotch. "If Qrow and Ruby left to visit the Branwens it means Raven came over to you."

Oz yanked Tai's foot up. "That is not what happened I'd be happy to fill you in privately."

"Tai quit beating up my fiancé, or at least do it privately." Qrow raced through a doorway and had clearly heard the ruckus.

"And you, you couldn't keep it in your pants when around that bitch you call a mother!" Taiyang rounded on Qrow.

"Enough!"

A feminine voice filled the clearing, Ruby was leaning in the main doorway a hall packed with students behind her. "Dad, please stop beating up my partners. I like them in one piece." She huffed and put a hand on the small of her back. "And you made me run."

Taiyang raced to her barely able to believe his eyes at her baby bump. "Are you okay? Just uh wow." He reached out and hugged her tight.

By this time the rest of the passengers from the airship started disembarking, two noticeably familiar figures and Oz cracked a relieved smile at their appearance. "Dinner and a show eh Bart?" Peter chuckled seeing Oz still flat was amazing, that yelp was going to be a treasured memory.

Glynda was too busy scowling at Oz to take notice of her colleagues, then she zeroed in on Ruby who was still being hugged by her dad and more importantly the rounded bump at her middle. "Ozpin . . ."

Oz heard the low warning growl from his friend and shriveled on the inside. Lifting his head up he waved at the blonde teacher. "Hey Glynda, long time no see."

The familiar tapping from her pointed black heels was nostalgic. "Ozpin." She started again. "I seem to recall a conversation where you promised you were going to be sensible and NOT engage in a romantic relationship with another of your students."

"I do not recall that." Oz thinned his lips, on the inside he was both laughing and a little worried. When the tapping continued he relented. "Maybe there was some things said back then that I would very much like to take back."

The next thing he knew his body was being flung up into the air by Glynda's Semblance, her riding crop directing him into the sky before crashing back onto the ground. ". . . . Ow."

More students came to watch the spectacle, already rumors were spreading at both Tai's words and Glynda's. Oz turned onto his back with a wince. "Well you've certainly not lost your touch."

"Oh Ozpin, what sort of mess have you got yourself into."

The bald man only shook his head at her. "Nothing I would ever take back. It's been a hard road I won't lie to you but I have Ruby and Qrow. They are with me and even though the baby is technically Qrows I love her already. I know you have never approved of my 'tastes' but without them I wouldn't have met and fell for either of them and they make me happy Glynda, so much."

She walked over to him, arms crossed and studied his prone form. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. It's them for me, all the way."

"Well then." Glynda's face broke into a warm smile. "Congratulations."

"Oz?" Suddenly his vision was taken up by Weiss as she stood above him. "You alright?"

The fluffy white petticoat shifted in the breeze prompting Oz to tilt his head and paw at her skirt. "I don't remember those panties."

"Oz!" Glynda shook angrily. "What do you think you're doing!"

Weiss only chuckled. "The girls and I went shopping and bought some new stuff. With how fast we go through them, thanks to you and Qrow. I figured Ruby and I should have a few extras."

That had him bolting up straight. "Ruby has new underwear and I haven't seen it yet!"

His mock anger pulled another giggle from the young woman. "The audacity!" Weiss winked at him.

"Something must be done about this!" Oz scrambled to his feet and linked Weiss's arm through his. "This is a very important mission, we should recruit Qrow into this investigation. Glynda I am very sorry but this could be a matter of life or death!"

Glynda sighed but her smile didn't fade away as he and Miss Schnee headed over to where Qrow and Tai were having a discussion, Ruby still cuddled up to her father. The blonde teacher took a moment to look around them, both Bart and Peter had excavated towards the school but a number of students remained in the courtyard. She caught the tail end of a conversation between a group of girls. "Wow, the teachers here are rather randy."

"They're goofballs!"

"Still, I can't believe one of them is pregnant with Professor Ozpin's baby. Do you think she gets special treatment."

"Maybe we could get in on that?"

Now there was a line of trouble Glynda would be keeping a lid on. As she looked over the group now laughing and hugging one another she couldn't help feeling that even though things were looking up there would be trouble brewing soon enough.

* * *

Later they were in Leo's old office all the staff plus Ruby and Weiss who were cuddled together sharing a textbook about Grimm types they had found on the shelf. One of the first things Ozpin had done when taking over Leo's office was get more chairs in and another couch pressed up against the wall adjacent to the first and the table.

Taiyang was sitting beside his daughter while Ozpin had pulled Leo's chair out from behind the main desk. Qrow had chosen to stay away and was sitting cross legged on the main desk. Glynda and Bartholomew were sitting on the new sofa, Port had found a folding chair and Peach was leaning against a bookcase. "We need to get the staffroom repaired." She grumbled.

"Please forgive me Peach but just getting the main hall fixed up has taken up much of the manpower I've managed to scramble." Ozpin walked over with a large tray laden with tea and cups. As he set it down no one moved to take one. He looked around everyone looked various stages of angry. "Alright lets have it."

"You let us think you were dead!" Peach was the first one to lash out. "We needed you and you were gone!"

"Ah yes, I had a feeling it was something like that." Ozpin sat in Leo's old chair, it felt much too small for him.

"That's it?" Bart asked, he slowed his speaking in anger. "Over a year Ozpin, we mourned you."

"Where have you been?" Peter was the one to ask it.

Ozpin took a deep breath. "I did not… escape Vale unscathed and when I was able coming here was my goal. I had a feeling that Haven would be Cinder's next target and I was right in that respect as for not contacting you… by the time I was." He clenched his first and breathed deep in through his nose. "Able to, able to move again. Vacuo was the wiser place to go, from there I found a ship and spent most of the year traveling to Mistral. I hid my identity for that period because if Cinder heard that I was alive I was afraid she'd move up her timeline. We will not be staying in Mistral for more than a couple terms most likely. As soon as our child is weeded we are leaving for Atlas."

"You intend on abandoning your duties again, to run off with a student no less." Peach squeaked, pointing at Ruby and Weiss.

Tai slowly sat up straighter, giving the older woman a glare. "I would be very careful with how to speak about my daughter, Professor."

"I take it Cinder was the woman speaking in the broadcast?" Bartholomew asked.

"Yes." Ozpin said. "She is from what I've gathered trying to weaken the Kingdoms. To what end I don't know." Oz felt terrible about lying but Salem wasn't known to by Bart, Peter or Peach. "Haven is safe for now but I am sure the next try will be Atlas. James is already on sta-."

"So you know what he's doing and you haven't tried talking sense to him?" Glynda asked her brow raising.

"Yes I took Weiss from his care when I passed through Mantle." Ozpin said with a shrug and poured himself, Ruby and Weiss tea.

"Thank you Oz." Weiss took her tea and had a sip. "One day you're telling me how you always make it so perfect."

"I pay attention." Ozpin gave her a cheeky smirk.

"What I don't understand is why you took her from his care in the first place." Peach glared folding her arms over.

"That is not my place to say but Miss Schnee's, all I can tell you is that it was a necessary move and Weiss wished to be here in Mistral. As an adult I see no reason to object and she was safe during the journey."

"'Safe' is it? Do you sleep with her too."

Weiss coughed on her tea. "I fail to see how that is any of your business. My father was trying to imprison me, James got me out and Ozpin was kind enough to bring me to my friends."

"Doesn't answer the question. Given that a rather great deal of Ozpin's sex life has been aired. Not to mention you did play with her skirt Oz, something about panties?" Peter asked, he thought this to be jolly good fun despite the tension in the room.

"Probably used my Lien to buy them." Ozpin muttered under his breath as he took a sip of tea.

"Oh really?" Peter asked and looked to Weiss like he was re-categorizing her.

"He gets a great discount at Lydia's plus given how many pairs he r-." Weiss but her lip and turned red in her cheeks.

"You do! Seriously Ozpin?" Peach could don't believe it.

"Before you go on about the student thing, she hasn't been a student in over a year. As adults we can do as we wish, furthermore she had been very helpful in a few areas that neither I or Qrow would have been able to help. There can be more to it then just sex Peach and no I will not say what as that is an extremely private matter."

"Private matters my butt." Glynda growled and looked over to Qrow who had been sitting oddly quiet. "Let me guess you four are a quartet."

Qrow didn't outwardly respond instead stared blankly at the floor. Taiyang saw it right away and got up. "Qrow you okay?" He crossed the room and touched Qrow's shoulder getting the other man to look up. "What happened?"

Qrow croaked out. "As Oz said, it's private you have a right to know but not the others. We needed Weiss's help, Ruby was hurting and we couldn't help her."

Ruby's hands went down to cup her stomach, the scar was gone but sometimes she could still feel Tyrian's stringer pierce her. "Can we please just drop this? We all came together for reasons of our own, nothing we've done is against any law."

Peter and Bart looked between the party, something very bad had happened. Peach however took the shot. "How about nearly destroying an entire district, seriously Ozpin what were you thinking?"

Everyone gulped when Ozpin stood and rounded on her, they could almost see the energy curling over him in his rage. "I was thinking." He snarled. "That the man I was hunting raped my fiancee and very nearly killed my unborn daughter. That I was going to _rip _him into tiny pieces and skip rope with his intestines!" Oz growled in a muted roar. "It was a berserkers rage Miss Peach, I did not care about anything else and I would not take back a moment of it. If I ever see him again I will not rest till I've paint the landscape in his blood."

By this point everyone but Weiss, Ruby and Qrow were deathly pale. Professor Peach's legs gave out and she sank to the floor, looking up in sheer terror at Ozpin. Ozpin strode over to Qrow who looked more lost in thought then anything. He reached out and cupped the smaller man's cheek. "Hey come back."

Qrow shook his head slightly and leaned into the touch. "Sorry, just can't get it out of my head."

Ozpin dipped his head and they rested their foreheads against each other. _"We will heal. We've come so far already." _

_"You can't know that. Why did we even have to talk about it?" _

_"Taiyang needed to know. We will have to tell him more of it later, are you able to help?" _

Qrow drew away and got off the table and walked over to Ruby. She instantly curled into his side and he nuzzled her hair. _"I don't know, I will try if I have too." _

Taiyang looked between Qrow and Ozpin. "Well I'll be damned, just when I got used to Qrow and Ruby having mental conversations."

Ozpin chuckled. "Well it is a handy skill, it's also relatively new."

"I do not follow." Bart said, though it was obvious something had gone down.

Oz only smiled and returned to his chair. Weiss got up and occupied his lap so Taiyang could sit back down beside Ruby. The red head snuggled into her dad's side as he pet her back. He knew now and was thankfully not exploding at the seams. "With that out of the way. I've put together outlines for courses. I imagine many of our students will be behind in their respective years and we are going it have to adapt."

"I don't know how we can make up for most missing at least half a year." Glynda said teaching such complex different skill levels was going to be challenging.

"I've already made it so everyone from Beacon will remain in the year they were at the time of the fall. In theory you should be able to pick up where you left off. I've considering either lengthening class days or adding a weekend day to the schedule. Thoughts?"

"If we lengthen the days the students will need an additional break. Taking a weekend day on the other hand will likely case it's own collection of problems." Peter mused.

"It works in Atlas, it's a Sunday to Friday school week." Weiss said. "Plus if it means students will be able to catch up and graduate on time. I don't think most will mind. Just say because of all the lost time that the school year will follow an Atlas format for the year."

"That could work." Glynda mused tapping her chin with a finger.

"After a point retention goes down so keeping the days the same length would be wise. Well then Sunday classes it is." Peter said already thinking about how he was going to have to cut back on his stories. "We are still short teachers. Who will be teaching law, first response and outdoors and engineering?"

"I will be taking on Law and Qrow and I will be switching off for outdoors and first response classes. Qrow will also be teaching engineering." Ozpin said, he already was not looking forward to the workload.

Taiyang shifted and glanced at Qrow. "Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean after what happened last time."

"Trust me Tai the last thing I want is to expose him to the hyenas, but we are short staffed and he is an astounding engineer and out of everyone here asides from myself is the most experienced in first responses and the wilderness." Ozpin said.

"I don't drink anymore." Qrow muttered under his breath, he really did hate teaching.

That made everyone's brows shoot up in surprise many wondering just what the hell had happened to him.

Oobleck was the one to break the silence. "Right we have a plan, is there anything else?"

"Teams RWBY and JNR are holding a wake for Pyrrha tomorrow at Oz's place. You are all welcome to come." Weiss said getting up off of Oz's lap and brushing her skirt down.

"We will be there Miss Schnee." Peter said standing up as well. "I am going to check the classrooms, see what we need to order in."

"One other thing, the council has already approach me about cleaning up the Grimm and security for the Wylde Hunt. Try to get through your evaluations quickly Glynda and if you think the you have enough students up for it I will need to notify the council." Ozpin said, he wasn't sure it was a good idea but he'd let Glynda be the judge.

"I will get on that when classes start. In the meantime I'll go help with the main hall." Glynda got up and strode out with Oobleck hot on her heels.

Peach left without a word leaving the family alone together. Ozpin waited till the door closed behind them. "They are still angry with me."

"You were kinda vague." Weiss said reaching out to pet over his fuzzy skull. "And the scarring is more subtle and you've got a good fuzz going here now."

"What happened?" Taiyang looked between them all. "Qrow's quit drinking, Ruby was rap-." He pursed his lips. "Start from the beginning, tell me everything."


	5. Chapter 5 A Wake and First School day

**() Ozpin sings Home by Jeff Williams at this point however fanfiction dot net doesn't allow the use of lyrics.**

The bonfire blazed late at night, its smoke rising through the sky occasionally blotting the twinkling stars that refused to be hidden. Everyone who had known Pyrrha and was in Haven was attending. They didn't have her body, which nixed a rather lot of the traditions for a good old Vale wake but they put together a bonfire, cracked out some of Lydia's nicer barrels and settled down to talk about her. It was mostly JNR doing the talking but everyone was happy to listen and remember.

Ozpin was the one standing vigil, Jaune had wanted to as well but at the look on Oz's face when he volunteered had him back down. For once Jaune understood Oz's thinking, that he did feel responsible for Pyrrha and giving up a night of sleep to maintain a fire and watch over her spirit to come visit them was the least he could do.

Food and drink was plentiful and plates of it went around those sat at the fire. Even Jaune had a drink in his hand, though for most it was a very dark beer. All save for two.

Ruby and Qrow sat on a cushioned bench curled around each other lightly dozing. On the table next to them was two glasses of bubbly apple juice. That Taiyang and Ozpin had viciously defended them from anything remotely alcoholic was peculiar. Mostly because Bart hadn't quite believed it when it was said that Qrow wasn't drinking anymore… at all. He had known that Qrow drank but not to the extent of him being an alcoholic or as the case was one recovering alcoholic.

Despite having his friends and both daughters present Taiyang often found himself drifting to hover over Ruby and Qrow. They had told him everything, from arriving to Haven to when they sent the letter. Tai was finding it very hard to be angry at them, even Ozpin had a rough time lately as it happened. Qrow looked battered in a way he hadn't seen before, particularly around the eyes. Ozpin had gotten touch shy from anyone that wasn't Weiss, Ruby, Qrow, Nora or Ren. Which was interesting in of itself. Having watched Oz for a good portion of the night Taiyang noticed that Oz was even shying away from Glynda, Peter and Bartholomew. All three could be rather affectionate and he seemed like he wanted to jump out of his skin whenever one patted him on the back.

Taiyang sat down in a plump outdoor chairs beside Qrow and Ruby, he reached out and idly pet Qrow's hair. The purr announced that he was indeed asleep. No one would blame him, when Ruby napped Qrow was sure to follow. He turned his gaze upwards as Ozpin moved away from the fire, it was a interesting thing to watch. How Oz would face the fire till he was in the dark before turning away.

Ozpin couldn't stand being near the fire anymore. Preferring the chill of the March night he walked out to look over the forests of the country. Where was Pyrrha he wondered. Had Rymrgand consumed her, was she a part of the magic of the world. Or had she found her way through Berath's Wheel? Or did she wander the face of Remnant in the In-Between, could it be that she here among them now? He closed his eyes and put a hand upon his chest, trying to feel the Chime that Berath had given him deep in his soul.

So quietly, distantly, the barest of rings could be heard. Memories twisted in him a story in his mind, an echo of his soul that was severed as punishment for cheating death.

_"There was once a pale man with dark hair, who was very lonely." _

_"Why was it lonely?" _

_"All things must meet this man, so they shunned him." _

_"Did he chase them all?" _

_"He took an axe and split himself in two. Right, down, the middle." _

_"So he would always have a friend?" _

_"So he would always have a friend." _

The chime grew a little louder and Ozpin remembered speaking so softly none would hear him. "Childre of Berath Wolf and Lamb. Heralds and Guides. How long have you hunted me. You were made of me weren't you? Taken from me by Berath as a punishment for the elder brothers actions upon me." He opened his eyes slowly and a spectral black-purple wolf with glowing blue eyes paced in the empty air before him. Standing peace was a lamb, who stood upon her hind legs, her form vaguely humanoid as she held a bow in her three fingered hands. Wearing a wooden mask very akin to Wolf's pelt."Will you tell me what has happened to Pyrrha?"

Lamb raised a fine hand and pointed over his shoulder. Ozpin turned and saw her, Pyrrha was sitting beside Jaune, she looked alive if not for the purple haze around her body. "Why is she still here? Can see hear me?"

"You are within the Chime, she can not." Lamb said in her ethereal voice.

"She waits for your death. She aches to be consumed by you..." Wolf snarled.

"She sees it as a way to help her friends." Lamb continued. "For you to turn the power of her soul upon on her murderer. Or to replace what you use against her."

"I don't…"

"You won't have a choice, do not call for us again Ozpin. Ozma may be dead but you are still here, we will take great glee in hunting you when your time is at its end."

Ozpin turned and the pair were gone and when he looked back he found he could no longer see Pyrrha. The place beside Jaune sat empty but it was still nice to know she had been there, that she was still here with them, even in spirit. There was that name again, Omza? Just who had he forgotten being? He looked to the collection of logs they had gathered for this and to the fire, making sure one no was looking he levitated a log into place. He still could barely stand being close to so much fire.

Oz walked over to Ruby and Qrow, then pulled the blanket from off the back of the sofa and tucked them in before sitting in the small free space by their feet.

"I haven't seen you take more a few sips of anything either." Taiyang said seeing that same tired look that Qrow wore in Ozpin.

"It has taken time for us all to clean up. Ruby still can not stand the scent, so I drink only when required to be respectful." Ozpin turned his gaze back to his lovers. "When can I marry them?"

"You know I am still angry with you. You left them, you left all of us we needed you and you were-."

"Running for my life, after being burned alive. I couldn't have helped anyone Tai. If I hadn't done as I did I would be dead." Ozpin said quietly, he glanced at the fire. "You've no idea how hard it is too look after it. How many times I've almost panicked already, I wasn't there because I was dying. It was only through some sheer dumb luck that I am here like this today."

At that Taiyang went silent for several long minutes before saying. "It would be bad luck to marry on the twentieth, it being the day for the wrong deity. After however, I am going to assume you three want it to be private?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe the Saturday after. I will come and witness but it would be best to keep it quiet and I would much rather Ruby be married before giving birth. What name are you all going to share?" Taiyang asked.

"Branwen."

"Huh, I can see why Ruby might pick that. Alright, lets see how this goes." Taiyang had a drink of his wine.

Ozpin got up he couldn't be still, the night was waning, Jaune, Ren and Nora had all piled together passed out. The rest of the staff departed sensing the night was drawing to a close. Oz turned away and headed into the house. Up the stairs and into a parlor facing the backyard. He opened the windows and lifted the cover up off a piano. He rested a hand on the edge remembering how Pyrrha was still with them, how even in death they were together.

He sat down at the piano, began a lulling melody and started to sing.

()

He closed the piano silently and leaned down resting his head on his folded arms. Tears collected in the corners of his eyes as he watched the fire burn down as the sun rested the horizon. "I'm so sorry." Oz hid his face in his arms and let the tears fall.

A hand touched his shoulder and he looked up in surprise. Jaune sat down beside him, his own eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry." Ozpin tried to clear the tears away but they wouldn't stop. "It's all my fault I never should have asked for her help."

Not so long ago the words would have been grafting for Jaune. That in Ozpin asking her, their Pyrrha for help he took any choice she might of had from her because that was just how Pyrrha was. However he had gotten to know Ozpin, started to see he was just like the rest of them. Just as flawed, just as human, just as prone to mistakes. "I forgive you." The tears welled up again but they were tears of catharsis.

* * *

Qrow pulled at his tie one last time, he felt like he was in some monkey suit. Thank Lydia for thinking ahead for all of them. She had new clothes for Ozpin, Ruby and himself ready to go for the first day of classes. He wasn't like Bart who didn't care about how he looked and was confident enough to pull it off or Peter so entrenched in route that it lost all meaning. He shoved the doors open to his classroom just as the bell rang for class to start. It was a second year class, that meant no Ruby or any of the kids he knew.

The noise was already grating on his nerves as he strode to his lecture and spun on his heel. "Shut your TRAPS!"

The clack of teeth was audible as the classroom fell into stunned silence. _So far so good. _"As you all know your first class of the day will also be your homeroom class. Please raise your hand when your name is called, if your name is not called I'll add it at the end. The start of this term has been rather hectic." One by one he called out names and marked them off on a digital clipboard. He didn't butcher any of the pronunciations thankfully. "You will all call me Professor Branwen I will accept no other. Try it and I'll be sure to let Professor Goodwitch know, I don't think I need to explain her take on respecting your Professors to anyone here. We will begin with a test. This will not be for marks, given that the majority of you are from Beacon and how the year was interrupted this test is only to assess what you have managed to retain since then."

Qrow put down the clipboard and picked up a large stack of stapled papers, he walked up the four levels of seats and handed out enough tests for each row. "Take one and pass them along." He headed back down the stairs and glanced at the clock. The class would be two hours, more than enough time to finish. "There will be no talking till the end of the test. If you don't know a question skip it but don't guess. Begin."

He let out a breath as the pencil started to scratch. That had gone a lot more smoothly then he thought it would, he walked around and sat in the heavy leather chair clipboard in hand with other information as he reread through what he would most likely be starting on today. He gave them an hour before getting up and making a round of the room. Most had given up. "Pencils down when you are done."

A half hour after that Qrow gathered up the tests. A quick browse through them showed him that most in his class were at least competent or had been studying before the term had started. The murmuring started up again and Qrow sighed. "Alright, I can tell that someone of you wish to ask questions. This will be your one and only chance to shoot them off." He set the tests on his desk and crossed his arms over his chest looking over his class.

A hand rose.

"Ask."

"Branwen, as in the Branwen bandit tribe?"

"Formally. Got a problem with that?" Qrow looked the student up and down. Human, pale, male, physically fit.

"How did a bandit get a job?" Another asked.

"I haven't been a member of the tribe since well before your own age. It's just a name." Qrow said sharply.

"How'd you get out?"

"Beacon. I became a Huntsman."

The next question came more slowly. "Where were you at Beacon? During the fall?"

"I was in Vale fighting with Ironwood and Goodwitch." Qrow said again with a mask of calm on.

"Was the attack here by the same group?"

"Yes. We won this time obviously."

"Will it happen again?"

"Not hear most likely, but I might as well mention this now. I will not be your teacher for the whole year. In the coming months I will be moving on to Atlas. I have a history with Ironwood and will be going there with a pair of teams to assist him." Qrow said, it was close enough to the truth.

"So it could happen again? At Atlas?"

"That is what we are trying to prevent. However Haven would not have been able to open this year without Ozpin and the rest of the teachers that came over from Vale's help. Most of us will be leaving when more permanent teachers are found."

"Have you taught before? I couldn't find anything on your online resume."

Qrow almost scowled at the idea that they had looked him up. "I taught briefly at Signal Academy, given that it is not relevant in the field you won't find anything about it online."

"What's the deal with you and Ozpin!?" A shout from the back row came out.

Qrow did glare at that. "One do not shout in my class. Two I will not answer any questions of a personal manner. None of you have any right to my private life, ask anything about it and again I'll set Goodwitch on you."

"Why? Don't want to give us detention yourself?" A more rude student asked.

"I do have a life of my own and Goodwitch offered." Qrow said, leaving out that she offered because she was worried about what his Semblance might do to an annoying student.

"What is your Semblance Professor? It's another thing that wasn't listed."

Qrow rolled his eyes, part of him just wanted to give the same response as before. The other part of him decided he might as well work on a rep. He let Muninn out to play, he felt his claws length and grinned as the door cracked open. "Misfortune."

The lights exploded raining glass down on them, chairs broke dumping the more annoying students on their asses. Then the ceiling exploded as Yang came crashing through. She tumbled head over heels and got up dusting herself off. "Uncle do you mind? I was going up against Sun! The whole school could do without bad luck on their first day."

"Yeah yeah kiddo." He shackled the door again and returned to normal. "Send Glynda my way would you?"

"Yeah sure." Yang jumped off the ground firing her gauntlets to soar back up out of the whole in the roof.

"I think that is enough for today." Right on cue the bell rang.

His first group of students scrambled to get out of the class first and Qrow stretched. "One down, three more to go."

* * *

Ruby sat on the stairs out of the way as classes had just ended for the day. It had gone well all things considered but she had heard about Qrow scaring the crap out of a few of his classes. The fact that his Semblance was Misfortune was already spreading like wildfire. She worried her bottom lip, it was definitely a different approach then the last time he taught. Then again he wasn't trying to make a long term living out of this, he wanted them to pay attention and to not bother him. So far it looked like it would work out well.

"Ready to go home?" Ozpin asked sitting down on the step beside her with a yawn.

"Yeah, you okay? You look tired." Ruby looked him up and down, something was different.

"Yeah fine. I'm just not looking forward to going over all those tests. Or heck I can't remember the last time I played 'headmaster' so hard. I swear there's a new crick in my back for all the time I spent at military ease today." Oz stretched trying to get that sore spot.

"Maybe I can give you a massage when we get home." Ruby said with a purr.

"That would be lovely. How about you any problems yet?"

"Not really, oh thanks for putting all of us in all the same classes. Someone always had my back I was a bit worried about what people were going to say but so far it's been normal." Ruby pet over her baby bump.

"Putting you altogether just made sense. I don't grasp why there would be a problem, you are far from the first woman to have a child at school. I can just see Peter itching to pick her up and hold her during classes." Ozpin chuckled. "I swear he likes it cause the kids often looked like they loved his stories."

"Maybe it's because they couldn't understand them. I don't think this one will have that luxury." Ruby said softly.

"Getting more flutters over the bond?" Ozpin asked his voice becoming hushed.

"Yeah. Something tells me she's gonna be a really smart baby." Ruby said still petting.

Ozpin leaned over and kissed her temple. "Just like her brilliant mama."

Ruby smiled warmly up at him just as Qrow came through the oaken doors. "There you two are! Come on lets go I'm hungry." Qrow walked over to them as Ozpin helped Ruby to her feet.

"Eager to be out of here? I heard you had fun in your classes." Ozpin asked with a knowing smirk.

"I did nothing, my Semblance just frightened a few students, oh and maybe broke a few chairs . . . and the ceiling." Qrow smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "To be fair it shut them up nice and fast.

Oz facepalmed. "Oh Qrow! And on the first day too!"

"Hey they were asking for it. I'd much rather they be scared of me Oz, the less they have the balls to pry the better." Qrow adjust his heavy backpack. "Come on let's go home, I've tests to review."

"Alright, let's go see what Lydia has made for dinner."

* * *

The new dorms were quiet, only a few muted sounds went around the room. It was a new moon tonight, meaning the room was mostly dark save for the two glowing lamps on either side of the room. Weiss slowly combed a brush through her hair as she sat at the desk in front of the window. Blake turned a page from her book every few minutes while Yang who was normally the robust one lay silent on the bed, save the occasional sigh that left her lips.

Every so often each girl's eyes drifted to the unclaimed bed in the corner of the room, each inhabitant missing their leader. It was different to be sure, being in a dorm again but without Ruby's bubbly presence everything seemed sadder, lonely and much too quiet.

A single knock at their door drew the attention of the three girls. Weiss and Blake looked to each other but it was Yang who heaved off the bed and turned the knob. "Jaune?"

The blonde lad on the other side of the door gave her a sheepish smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "Hey, I'm sorry I know its late."

By now both Weiss and Blake had joined Yang at the door. "What's the matter Jaune?"

"I was, well 'we' were wondering if just for tonight we could stay with you guys?"

At this the girls noticed for the first time that the other leader was wearing his blue onesie pajamas and that he held his pillow and sheet between his hands. That and Nora and Ren who were mostly hidden behind him were in the same state. When their eyes returned to Jaune he added. "Just it's the first night since Pyrrha's wake, I know it's been a long time but being in a dorm again . . . the empty bed . . . we just don't want to." He stopped there, his words choked with tears.

Ren stepped around his friend with a pleading look. "Just for tonight, if it's alright with the three of you, can we stay?"

"Of course you can!" Blake jumped in and in an uncharacteristic fashion grabbed both Ren and Jaune's hands pulling them inside while Yang herded Nora in after them.

Weiss took over, prodding the couple to the empty bed. "I think after all we've been through, both alone and as a team we are something a bit stronger then just friends."

While Nora and Ren settled on the far bed Yang moved her stuff over to Blakes. "Mind if I share with you Blake, then Jaune can take my bed."

"Hey! What's wrong with sleeping with me?" Jaune semi joked, waving his hands.

"Well for one vomit boy," The blonde bruiser giggled. "what are you even wearing?"

Jaune had the decently to look over his onesie, though a bit worse for wear it was in good nick and clean. "What my onsei, I've always had this."

"Exactly my point, not really my style there Jaune." Yang chuckled and slid into the bed with Blake. Sighing Jaune trudged over to the last bed and curled up with a grumble. The others all chuckled light heartedly and Jaune found his first genuine smile since Pyrrha's wake.

Once they all settled down on their respective beds Jaune found he couldn't sleep and turned over only to see Weiss playing with the sheet of her bed. "Problems sleeping?"

Weiss huffed and played with the seam again. "I guess I'm just not use to sleeping alone anymore. It's different lying besides someone. It's strange, I never had a problem sleeping alone back at Beacon but things have changed I guess."

Suddenly Yang's voice from the opposite bed joined in. "I know that feeling. It was the same for me when we all got sent home. I was so use to sleeping near Ruby, waking up in the night and being able to see her sleeping soundly, it was relieving. Then it was all about getting to Mistral, sleeping for necessity and as little as I could get away with so I could reach you guys faster."

"Ren and I have always slept together, even since we were children. Its kinda hard to sleep separately when you don't have enough Lein for two rooms let alone two beds. I guess it always made sense." Nora added, hugging Ren to her.

"I guess we were just lucky to always be together, I don't know if I could sleep without you close by." Her boyfriend mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into her neck.

"Dawwwww.'" Yang cooed only to have a pillow thrown at her. The others giggled and settled back down again, the room falling into silence until Weiss threw off her blanket a few minutes later.

"I can't sleep like this."

JNR's leader sat up. "Want to share with me Weiss?"

Blake who had until this point been silent, groaned loudly and got out of bed. "I have a better idea, guys help me move the beds."

Between the six of them they moved the four beds to one wall. It was a tight fit and costed them more then one bang from the room next to theirs with complaints to keep it down before they had the room ready. Now on one wall was the chests, desks and belongings while the other was wall to wall with beds.

Now the six of them climbed onto the beds and snuggled up together in a pile. The spot closest to the door was claimed by Yang and Blake, followed by Jaune, Nora, Ren and Weiss who was closest to the window. Like this the group curled up, it was a bit snug for all of them but there was not a single complaint as they all snuggled in their claimed spots.

Nora was the first to nod off, her light snores quite loud as she nestled half lying over Ren. Yang raised a brow at it, he whispered over to her. "She's always been a heavy sleeper, I guess that's why when she said she couldn't sleep I figured it would be serious."

"You don't seem to mind it." She smiled at him then added. "I can't believe I lost to Sun today."

"Pfft, you did go through the ceiling pretty hard." The Faunus next to her sniggered.

"Yeah well next time I'm taking no prisoners!"

"SHHHHH." The rest of the group hushed her.

Weiss lifted her head over Ren. "I wonder how Qrow's class went, he was rather nervous about taking a teaching position."

"I heard he spooked the students with his Semblance." Jaune turned over to her.

"Well it will be our turn tomorrow. We're see how he coping with it."

The others lay down again after that slowly nodding off one by one. Jaune was the last to fall asleep as he watched his teammates and friends succumb to sleep. He hadn't expected it to be so hard, coming back to living in the dorms, four beds . . . that last empty bed would have been Pyrrha's but she wasn't here to sleep in it anymore.

The wake the night before had been liberating, all of them coming together to remember and finally take the chance to mourn her. Her life taken too soon, ended before she had a chance to be who she was meant to be. A stray tear slipped from his eye, he had to stop thinking like that. She wouldn't want it. In the darkness he studied his team and that of their friends. He was so thankful to have them, without their support what would he have done? Even Oz and Qrow have helped him stay strong, though he wasn't ready to admit that. They may be goofballs and teasing at times, like tonight but they were his friends and he felt lucky to have them.


	6. Chapter 6 Schwarze Wald

"Oww, oww oww."

"Come on sit down, this can't be helping." Qrow was following Ruby around the room as she paced back and forth holding her belly.

"I can't! It hurts and I don't get why she is doing this!" Ruby hugged her belly. "Come on stop please."

Qrow finally got her stop and hugged her belly. "Come on little one, we need to go to Haven. Please stop kicking so much."

Ozpin got up and pet over her stomach with both hands. They were all trying to grasp the bond with their child to figure out what the heck was wrong. "Please stop, you haven't done this before please."

Finally, their little girl stopped. They could feel, something unsettled from her but nothing to really understand what had set her off. "Maybe you should stay here today." Ozpin said. He was worried, their girl had been very well behaved only ever really kicking when she had something to say. This was like a temper tantrum.

Ruby shook her head. "No way I am missing classes. Ow!" She bent over and Qrow had to hold her up.

"Well we can guess what she is mad about. Though I don't understand why." Ozpin helped Ruby sit down on the bed. He knelt and pressed an ear to her belly. He could feel the kicking against his cheek. "I understand that there is something you don't like about Haven, but punishing your mother is not the way to communicate." Even as he said the words he tried to send a feeling of what it meant to their child through the fledgling bond. He knew she could not understand words, but had communicated to them in other ways. From the past examples her kicking was usually more just a way for her to get their attention.

The kicking stopped and what they felt surprised them. It was _worry,_ how did their child even know that emotion? Furthermore what on Remnant could she be worried about?

Ruby stared down at her belly. "I don't know what to say. I have to go to school, could she just be upset about the changes in our lifestyle?"

"Maybe." Qrow said and they got up again. "Come on we are going to be late."

"You guys go on ahead I need to speak to Lydia." Ozpin said as they headed downstairs he parted and headed into kitchen were Lydia was having her morning tea.

"How is Ruby?" Lydia asked as Ozpin sat on a stool across from her.

"Our daughter was kicking up a storm and when we tried to understand her through the bond all we got from her was a sense of worry. Which I don't understand at all, how can a unborn child even know worry?"

"It's possible she has been passively picking up emotions and understanding them through the bond. I'd be surprised if she doesn't show a more developed mental state then most babies when she is born. She does have access to all three of your minds all of the time, or we can assume when she if wished for it. Though I am at as much of a loss as to you as to why she would be worried." Lydia frowned. "I will revisit my mother's journals, maybe they will be able to provide some insight." When Oz traced the grain of the table with a nail she asked. "There's something else, isn't there."

Ozpin swallowed his stomach twisting in knots. "I know… Skogr has been gone for a while."

Lydia set her cup down and looked directly into his eyes. Ozpin averted in seconds and spoke to the table. "I was wondering if I could take wood from your grove to make a crib for my daughter. I can't assume to know his mind, but it would be an honor to crave with his wood again. To use it to make a safe place for my child."

"Ozpin. You know my husband would allow you to take from the grove, why are you asking like this?" Lydia asked.

"I haven't been there since we scattered his ashes. I didn't want to assume, I don't even know who tends it anymore." Ozpin mumbled to the table.

"Oz dear, it's a oak forest. It doesn't need tending more then once a century. What you did with my husband was more for both of your enjoyments. You made him very happy. Take whatever you need from the grove Oz, it would bring me joy to see you working again." Lydia got up and walked over and kissed him on the temple. "This is your home too. When I pass I fully intend to leave it all to you."

The old soul looked up to her, she always made him feel both small and safe. "I don't know what to say. But thank you and you are not allowed to pass anytime soon."

"Oh I don't plan too. Say, have you three picked a name yet? You know it's a girl so why the delay?" Lydia asked.

"We want to wait till she's born, it just feels like the right thing to do." Ozpin said softly with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I see. Well you should get going or you'll be late for your own classes. You're already on thin ice in the news so you have to be perfect right now my becan valen." The old woman kissed his head again and Oz glanced at the clock. The stool spun on one leg from the force of his departure. Lydia laughed softly and steadied it, then walked out into the living room to the mantle.

Upon it was a picture of a man, grey in his old age, with a rack of antlers ranging back growing from just behind his temples. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown and his features strong. He held Ozpin under one arm and was ruffling his hair they were both laughing. Lydia took the wood carved portraits down and gazed fondly upon it. "Oh Skogr, I wish you could have seen how much your son has grown."

* * *

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four. Where we will be going over the infrastructure of Mistral and efficient ways to create long term camps for recently attacked villages."

Ruby opened her book and sighed. Not that she didn't like her dad's classes, he even let her sit close to a door in case she needed to make a dive for the bathroom. It was just this stuff was so dull. Ozpin and Qrow were splitting the actual first response classes, while Tai was covering infrastructure and the plethora of math that was needed to understand any of it. She did like math but she at the moment her mind was on other things. Mostly she was worried about why her baby was worried. What made this child in her womb different from the normal.

Her friends sat around her, all listening and reading diligently. She glanced over to the other side of the room where team CRNL all at in a row having somehow survived Beacon and had also made their way to Mistral. She wasn't happy to see them and so far they had blissfully ignored each other but then it had only been a few days. Ruby had a sinking feeling that everyone in the school was still sorting out the who's who of everyone and soon the dynamic would change. She worried about Qrow as well, the last time he taught he had been bullied mercilessly due to his drinking. Now he wasn't drinking but she had already heard people talking about his connections to the Branwen Tribe and his Semblance. Something bad was going to happen she could feel it.

Thankfully the class passed without incident, Taiyang was so new to all the students they didn't know what to make of him. Well aside the fact he was Ruby and Yang's father. The curriculum was faster so students and teachers were kept on their toes to make up for the lost year. The bell rang and everyone packed up, Ruby a little slower then her friends as she was taking everything at a slower pace. With her daughter's temper tantrum that morning it seemed a wise idea.

As she walked down the steps she ran into Cardin Winchester. He had gotten taller and broader, not Ozpin tall but he might end up there. He smirked at her and purred. "Ahhhh, if it isn't little Ruby Rose. Must be good, knowing you'll pass this class."

Ruby rolled her eyes, she had grown way past caring about him. "What are you trying to say Cardin?"

"Well he is your Dad right? It pretty much guarantee you'll have no problems. Daddy play favorites? Come to think of it you'll have an easy time of the whole semester. What with you being fuck buddies with the Headmaster AND that bandit shitstain."

" . ."

Cardin froze as Taiyang stood directly behind him, he slowly turned to find Taiyang glaring at him with his arms crossed. The rest of his team were quick to hurry out the door and leave their leader.

"Detention I think and you better pray to whatever deity you believe in none of the teachers ever hear such comments again. Return after classes Mister Winchester." Tai nodded to Ruby who made a speedy retreat.

* * *

The cafeteria was a cacophony of noise as a few too many students were packed into a small space. Ruby headed up to the main table, there was an empty chair between Ozpin and Qrow which she happy parked in and was quickly given a good morning kiss from Oz. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, she hasn't kicked up a storm like that since we got to school. Though she does turn every few minutes." Ruby purred as Ozpin nuzzled her neck while spreading a hand over her belly. "Hmm I can feel it, maybe a doctor's visit is in order."

Ozpin's Scroll rang and with a perplexed look Oz pulled it out and set it on speaker holding it between the three of them. "Yes Lydia?"

"Oz~ love. I need a favour."

That informal address and purr coming from his Scroll drew the attention of the rest of the staff and some of the closer student body.

"What?" Ozpin eyed his scroll suspiciously.

"My DJ just cancelled and you know how I like to have a party for the Wylde Hunt. It's the Saturday coming up and I haven't been able to get any of my other regulars to fill in. I've also been getting requests for you to come and DJ since you left."

Ozpin groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Lydia, you know how much I love to DJ. But I'm teaching two classes, arranging a cleansing of the forest, I need Qrow and I have to find replacement teachers. I'm swamped!"

Qrow and Ruby covered their mouths trying to stifle giggles. "Best reference ever." Ruby snickered.

"Most creative use of that one I've seen."

"Come now Oz. I've got people that can help with two of those things. Heck I've got people that can probably do them better then you can. Just think about it, the lights the crowd, the pulse of the club through your body. Hmm I image you'll want to get painted, more importantly get Qrow painted. Imagine him dancing to your music on my stage." Lydia purred like she was uttering the sweetest sin.

Ozpin's head hit the table with a thump. "You win."

"Good boy. I'll start arranging things on this side. Thank you." Lydia hung up.

Oz whimpered into the table.

Ruby reached over at pat his back. "Come now it can't be that bad."

"I lost all my music files at Beacon! I'll have to go digging through Lydia's collection and see what I can put together in under a week! I mean I think I saw a collection of my old industrial rock but industrial went out of style ages ago. Ugh! I haven't done a Wylde Hunt night in ages!" Ozpin shoved himself up and slumped in his chair.

"Well it is the Wylde Hunt, at least you don't have to think of a theme." Ruby said, she really didn't have any idea what this was about.

"It's harder when I can't pick the theme. I mean I know of a band or two, but I'll need an two hours music at the very least. That is not easy to put together." Ozpin rubbed his hands over his face going through his memory.

"Electro is a safe bet." Qrow offered.

"Qrow, it's the Wylde Hunt."

"Hey so long as it gets people randy." Qrow shrugged.

"No."

"Then I guess you're hitting up the Omnia." Qrow took a drink of his juice.

Ozpin pulled a set of wireless headphones out of his pocket and put them on. "Don't mind me if I spent most of the next week plugged in."

Ruby giggled. "I get the feeling we'll enjoy the fruits of your labours."

Meanwhile, Glynda, Peter and Bart were all wondering just who the heck Lydia was to Oz that she could get him to do something so huge with just a phone call. "Ozpin." Peter asked. "Just where does this lady want you to work?"

Ozpin pulled off a headphone. "Lydia? She's the owner of The Crimson. I used to perform there in a few different functions. DJ'ing was one of my favourites, haven't done it for her since I left for Beacon."

Glynda's brow skyrocketed. "The sex club? The one that costs a small fortune to get in with one of the strictest dress codes I've ever seen?" She blinked a few times. "You worked at a sex club?"

"I'm amazed you know so much about it. Where did you think I learned my tricks?" Ozpin asked smirking at her while she turned a tomato red. "Lydia was a very thorough teacher."

Qrow and Ruby fought to keep straight faces and failed. "Oh yeah totally. Part of me really wants to see that collar she had you in again. You were so whipped! It was amazing." Qrow sighed happily at the memories.

Ozpin scowled. "That was a one time thing! It will NOT be happening again." He gestured one with his finger. "And you guys weren't supposed to be there."

"Hey she invited us and I am so glad she did. It was fun." Ruby smirked, making Oz change colours was pretty fun. "Plus you so came out on top of that one."

"I'm just gonna sit here and be grateful there are no cameras allowed." Ozpin sulked.

"Just what happened?" Peter asked genuinely interested.

"Lydia caught wind of some of the stupid he pulled at Beacon and took it out on his lovely red ass. He was late coming home once so I called Lydia and asked if he was coming home soon. She invited us to the Crimson, so we go and find him waiting on tables in not but a g-string, heels and a really heavy ornate collar." Ruby purred.

Bartholomew pressed a hand to his noise. "I think I'm going to have a nose bleed."

"It was brilliant." Qrow said. "I mean I've seen him in costume a few times but seeing him as Lydia's play thing was a totally different ball game."

"You are so getting tied up with a prostate massager and left alone for at least half an hour when we get home." Ozpin growled at Qrow.

"Sounds fun."

"With a cock ring."

Qrow's glee fell away. "You wouldn't dare."

Ozpin leaned over and purred. "Try me."

"You two are terrible." Glynda said covering her face with a hand.

"Thanks we try." Ozpin and Qrow said in unison while Ruby giggled.

"You lot do realize this is a public space?" Peach asked, her cheeks were a impressive shade of crimson.

"This is a post secondary institution Peach, we are all adults here." Ozpin turned his attention to her with an almost bored expression before it changed to curious and he cocked his head. "Are you alright Peach? You've changed a great deal since Beacon, it's not like you to care about such things."

"A great deal has changed since you left us. Even you have, you didn't used to be so blatant about things." Peach said. "Not to mention what you did to the lower city only months ago."

"Peach. I behaved as was required of me at Beacon. My chains are broken and I can be much more of myself now. Also it has been over a year, we are allowed to change in that period." Ozpin said much more to his old tones.

"I just don't think you changed for the better." She said and got up from the table. "Excuse me I have work to get too."

Qrow watched her go and said. "That one is going to cause trouble~." At Oz's silence he looked over. "You okay Oz?"

Ozpin was staring down at his worn hands, battered and scared. Was she right? He shook his head and stood giving Ruby another kiss on the cheek in his departure. "Excuse me, my classes are done for the day and I need to get to work. Lydia better have been serious when she said she had help for me."

As he left their daughter kicked sharply. "Oww." Ruby cradled her belly petting over it trying to sooth the child within.

Peter pursed his lips. "I get the feeling that those two are going to clash till something explodes."

* * *

Ozpin again parted from Ruby and Qrow when school went out. They headed off to see how the teams had rearranged their rooms while Ozpin was doing his best to slip out of the city. Easier said than done when he was in the news at almost every major news hour. Still he managed to get out without getting into trouble and headed out into the forest.

It was not a flat expanse like much of the area around it. The part of the woodland that Lydia owned had many hills and undercurrents of rock. The canopy of conifers bloated out the sunlight, fog curling over the ground. Ozpin's feet knew where to take him and he found upon a oak tree a carved depiction of an serpent dragon. The sigil of Lydia's house. Below it was a metal sign, "Property of the family Schwarzer-Wald. No trespassing." ivy clung to the sign almost hiding it from view.

Ozpin paused looking at it, he reached out and pulled the ivy away brushing the sign down. The wind blew through him and the forest creaked and moaned with it. A strong chill went up Ozpin's spine, he hadn't been here without Skogr or Lydia. It felt different, more oppressive like it was sick or angry. Oz silently straightened and a child's laughter reached his ears. It set his heart pounding, no one was supposed to ever come here.

Foolishly Oz ran after the voice deeper into the dark gaping forest. Fog thickening around him. A minute later the voice was all around him, in giggles.

"Papa." The voice called out in a whispering voice. "Papa."

Ozpin spun around trying to see the source of the voice. "Where are you?"

The giggles came from one place now and he ran again, the forest swallowing him up the sunlight a thin veneer through the branches.

"Papa."

The voice rang in his ears and was all around him. The fog cleared and Oz's heart dropped, Skogr he remember the order clearly. "Never come to the centre."

The tree appeared to be dead, gnarled and bony. Thin in long branches but a fatness to it's trunk like a old man who drank himself to death. A breeze turned the dead-life over the floor and Oz to see the bones of many many people. Bits of red entrails that would never rot.

"Papa." Now the voice was behind him.

Ozpin spun and the forest stole his breath.

She was maybe thirteen, big silver eyes. Qrow's nose, Ruby's lips… his brow. That hair such a dark black that it consumed the light, his black but with a slight curl that feathered feature of Qrow's. Only by her right temple was a long shock of dark blue hair. She wore a white lace dress that reached the forest floor but left her arms bare. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his daughter. He took a step towards her and reach out, seeing his hand before him made him stop. Skogr had once said. "Never touch a vision."

Ozpin slowly lowered his hand. "You're… you are my unborn daughter."

She smiled, her pale moonlight skin was a perfect copy of Ruby's. "Why haven't you named me yet?" Her voice was soft and angelic.

"We don't know what you would look like. We don't want to name you poorly." Ozpin said fighting the urge deep in his bones to go to her to touch her.

She spun on the spot her long hip length hair spun around in a halo. "Now you do. Name me."

"I can't. Not without your mother and… dad." Ozpin said taking a step closer to her.

"Name me."

"I can't. It would be wrong." Again Oz saw his hand come into view reaching out to touch her and again he pulled it back. Forced himself to take a step back and another. "This isn't real. Skogr told me to be wary of things like you."

Tears like starlight gathered in her eyes. "I'm not a THING!"

Her sobs called on every instinct that Ozpin had, he obeyed and returned to her and gathered her into his arms. "I'm sorry." Ohh she felt so real, she smelt nice not like Ruby or Qrow or even himself but a mix of them all. She had Ruby's roses, Qrow's rain and just a little of pine, in the end it seemed like she was a new forest or a garden. She was warm, she felt so real.

She snuggled into him as he knelt holding her tight and let out a relieved sigh. "Please I need a name. I need it's protection. So many things try to kill me here, a name would finally protect me."

Ozpin squeezed his eyes shut and held her tighter.

"Please, please papa. I need a name."

The forest creaked around them, that twisted tree was watching them. Ozpin didn't feel the roots till they tightened around his calves. They snapped back and yanked Oz down and through the bones and dead leaf rot.

"Papa!" She ran after him as the tree pulled him in and grabbed at his hands. "A name! Please a name!"

Ozpin's voice strained as he tried to shout the first name that came to mind but pain racked through him. He only managed a wheezing sound, he could almost smell the burning of his body. He spun and thrashed finally turned to kick at the roots as that tree came closer. He tried to scream but the smell grew stronger.

"No, no you can't have him. I need him!" She gave up grabbing at him and swept a hand out. A purple so dark it was almost black strike of Aura just like what Qrow like to do cut through the roots around his legs.

The tree screamed!

Oz strained to speak, to give her a name. Only for for his voice fail and for him to cough blood flying from his lips. The fog closed in around them again, the terror in her face haunted Ozpin. Out from the fog red hands huge and splotching with black claws reached out and snatch the young girl away and they vanished into the fog.

It turned to fire and Ozpin finally managed a scream. At the sound it all vanished and the forest appeared normal. Well as much as the Schwarzer Wald could ever be normal. Ozpin gasped into the dirt, bones all around him. The fire was gone, the fog was gone, his daughter was gone and all he could smell was earth.

Ozpin looked up and swallowed harshly, feeling all the scarring in his throat. Beside him was several large branches of wood. It was dead but free of decay. He started to get up and turned to sit on his behind and looked up at the ghastly tree. "You can't expect me to take it now."

The whole forest moaned at him again, a wind blew and one of the branches turned and touched his hand. Ozpin took a long breath and slowly got up to stand. "Lydia will know what to make of this." He gathered up the wood, more out of a fear of offending the these woods then out of any want.

The fog slowly came back and male giggles and happy laughs. Ozpin didn't recognized the sounds it was only the deep voice that made him look up.

"Come back here Ozpin."

Skogr had been a big man. Bigger then himself, taller, broader like the elk he was the fanaus type of. A boy, not even fifteen stopped running ahead and looked back to Skogr. The full gown Ozpin's eyes went wide, it was easy to see that the boy was him but he had no memories of being that young. Something wasn't right, it was like he was seeing it from the perspective of someone or something else.

"I'll be fine! I'm not afraid of any Grimm." The boy Oz turned on his heel and started to run away.

The memory of this happening hit Ozpin like a bag of bricks. He started off after them, running along side Skogr as he saw something he hadn't at the time this had happen. As he ran Skogr touched a tree and a wooden spear all but leapt into his fingers.

The howls of Grimm soon filled the forest and they came upon boy Ozpin. Grimm were closing in on all sides as Skogr threw his spear, the thunderous crack resonated through air. It was not the sound of the impact of spear into a Beowolf's chest but the roots of the forest shooting up from the ground and ripping the Grimm apart while all shrouded by fog.

Skogr slowed down to a walk as the Grimm's remains scattered with the wind and found the young Ozpin curled up against the trunk of a tree. Ozpin remembered that he had gotten stuck in a memory and hadn't been able get out of it on his own. Skogr knelt gathered Ozpin up into his arms and started to pet up and down his back. "It's alright, Oz. Papa will keep you safe."

Ozpin shook his head. He remembered the 'It's alright, Oz.' but not the rest. His daughter had called him Papa even how Skogr hugged him had been a mirror of what Ozpin had just done for his own offspring. The vision faded away again and again Ozpin found his footprints and followed them back the way he had come.

His heart wouldn't slow and Ozpin couldn't help the terror that was sinking into him. The forest was acting so different than he remembered. He remember this being a safe place, a happy place for him and Skogr. This was not that and as he raced past that metal sign, he didn't notice till much later when he reviewed his memories that it was covered in vines again.

* * *

It was was well past dark when Ozpin got home. It was like time had warped while he had been in the forest. Like she always did when something was wrong, Lydia opened the door and let him in. Looking at the sizeable collection of wood in his arms. Neither said a word as Lydia reached up and cupped his cheek as she sank into his mind.

When she was finished she wordlessly let him in and closed the door behind him. Ozpin walked straight of the living room while Lydia took a pinch of salt from a jar on the side table. She drew a long dense salt line at the eve of the door. She walked to the living room to find Ozpin stripped down into just his shirt and pants with the wood he and brought sitting by the hearth.

The silence in the room was stifling. Lydia's gaze flicked to Skogr's portrait on the mantle and she wondered what he would do. The dark hearth stared at her and she went to it and knelt and started a fire. The atmosphere reminded her of a Rymrgand's Night, that something wanted into the house. That something had followed Ozpin home. She made a roaring fire, it would keep anything from coming down the chimney.

_"Help me with salt. We are putting it on every window and door. I've a bad feeling about tonight." _

Ozpin was startled out of his brood by Lydia's voice in his head. Taking the warning he reached out to Ruby and Qrow. _"Speak nothing aloud till I give the word." _

_"What's wrong Oz?" _Qrow asked.

_"I don't know, but I am afraid and so is Lydia." _

_"Silence it is." _Ruby said, having already learned more than enough to take Lydia's fear seriously.

Lydia grabbed the two pots of salt that were _always _on the mantle, handed one to Oz and picked up a pure iron horseshoe. They started in that room, Ozpin drew a thick line of salt in the doorway as Lydia walked through the room holding the horseshoe by the middle hanging it on her middle finger and only that finger. She walked to every corner along the walls making a complete circuit of the room and then over all the places to sit.

The pair traveled from one room to another. Salt on every window, in every door frame. Lydia walking through each thoroughly with the cold iron horseshoe. Bit by bit the cold silent oppression started to fade at least in the room they closed off and cleansed. Even in the hall using the salt they broke it in half and Lydia cleansed it. The stairs came next, they kept close to each other, all sorts of nasty fates could be met upon a staircase.

_"Ozpin I feel strange. What are you two doing?" _

_"Lydia can you hear Ruby?" _Ozpin asked.

_"Yes. Lets go do your room right now. Bottleneck the stairs so whatever it is can't get down there and try to push to the east side of the house or banish it out a window. Dawn light just to be thorough." _

They carefully headed up the stairs and into Oz's attic room. Ruby and Qrow were standing by a window in housecoats. The feeling was stronger in this room. Ozpin zipped over and put a line of salt on the window nearest them while Lydia drew a line of salt behind her. She picked up the horseshoe again as Ozpin pulled Qrow and Ruby away from the window and drew a salt circle around the three of them.

The feeling of oppression pressed down on Lydia but did not touch the other three. She walked to the bed and looked under. She of saw nothing but as she past the shoe through the space a shriek filled the air. She saw the shape of baby but it vanished quickly and the feeling with it. As soon as the feeling left Ozpin slammed the window shut and drew a line of salt.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but Ozpin covered it with a hand and shook his head. _"We haven't done the rest of the house yet. Stay in the circle. It could come back through a unprotected window. I'll let you know when we are done." _

Ozpin and Lydia departed and worked through the house west to east. However the house already felt better then when Ozpin arrived and continued to improve. Still they didn't speak a word allowed till the last line was drawn.

Ozpin let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe I didn't notice it follow me home." He sent to Ruby and Qrow. _"We're good now. Sleep if you can, I need to have a talk with Lydia but then I'll be right up… I'll draw a salt line around our bed too, move it off the wall please." _

They heard the thud of the bed moving a moment later and Ozpin had to smile at that. Lydia took a deep breath. "Right then, I think we could do with a cup of tea."

"Tea fixes everything." Ozpin said and they headed to the kitchen the weight truly gone from the house.

The pair headed down to the kitchen and Lydia put the kettle on as Ozpin sat on a stool. His mind turned back to the events in the forest. "Lydia, you recall the vision where I was younger and Skogr called me son?"

"Yes. That was the first time you ever saw him fight wasn't it? The vision?" Lydia asked sitting down across from him and folding her hands together.

"Yeah. I remember when he took me there, I was so cocky and didn't pay enough attention to my surroundings. Got caught up in a memory and the Grimm attacked. For a guy who claimed to be passive Skogr had one hell of an aim." Ozpin said softly thinking back on Skogr.

"Just because he didn't like to fight doesn't mean he couldn't defend himself, or the people who mattered to him." Lydia said with a soft smile.

"It's odd, how I feel the need to grieve for him, I already did that when he passed." Ozpin said a deep sadness in his heart that he thought he had put to bed.

Lydia let out a sigh and removed a canister of sugar for Oz's tea. "My love, grief fades but it never leaves us, not completely. Think about it, grief comes from the feeling of love we have for those we've lost. If we didn't feel the need to grieve then it would be like saying we don't hold love for that person anymore."

"Does that mean you still . . ."

"Everyday. It doesn't have to be painful but it does have to exist." Lydia said getting up as the water came off the boil with a flick and set about making them tea.

"Lyda… he called me his son in the vision. I don't remember him ever saying that to me." Ozpin couldn't look at her, he hugged himself instead and listened to her sigh.

"Oz. Our relationship is… complicated. In comparison yours with Skogr was much simpler." She took a deep breath. "Yes. Skogr loved you dearly, we never managed to have a child of our own and you were that to him. It was only because of how our own relationship started he never said anything. You were hurt, fractured, damaged when you came to me and neither of us wanted to confuse you by how emotions can shift." Lydia pursed her lips. "That may even be why the forest showed you as a child, it was how Skogr saw you."

Ozpin stared at the wood grain before slowly hauling his gaze up. "What about you? Did your feelings change?"

Lydia only smiled and said. "I am what you need me to be. When you don't need me anymore, I'll let you know all the different ways I love you."

Ozpin blushed and smiled, it felt nice to hear her say that. He had a lot to think about already with Skogr and just that one line from her. "Thank you."

Lydia served the tea and Ozpin let the blueberry herbal calm him. "What about the first vision? With my daughter, she kept asking me for a name."

"Magic can be both a wonder and burden and the grove is full of it, Skogr swore it and I believe his words. If the vision of your child is calling for a name then maybe you should listen to it. Names are power my little becan valen and a good start to protect the unborn babe." Lydia said, Ozpin wasn't the only one would be reviewing that memory over and over.

"Hmmm." Ozpin finished his tea.

Lydia got up and walked over to give him a kiss atop his fuzzy head. "Talk to Ruby and Qrow about it, not the vision maybe but definitely about names. It can do no harm to discuss and don't worry about the wood. I will give a look over and do a few things Skogr taught me to make sure it bares no ill will."

"Thank you." Ozpin got up and hugged her. "I'm going to go draw some more salt and go to bed."

"Try to sleep well."

"I will. Goodnight." Ozpin headed upstairs to draw the salt and when he crawled in with his lovers, he and Qrow held Ruby between them. Providing the best shield they could, though for a long time none could sleep. However a foreign feeling came from over them, a heart wrenching voice singing a soft lullaby and they quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Lydia found Ozpin in one of the rooms in her house that hadn't been used in a very long time. She strode over the already cluttered floor and threw the curtains open allowing light into the room. She was worried about him over the past couple days he had drawn inward and thrown himself into work. Ignoring the wood that begged to be carved.

"Arg! Hey!" Ozpin shielded his eyes.

"You know better then to work in the dark." Lydia said putting her hands on her hips.

"It helps me think, plus it's mostly just listening and adding plus transitions." Ozpin said and stretched in his computer chair.

"Making progress then?" Lydia asked walking over and peering over his shoulder.

"Yeah, lots of my old stuff is still good and I recorded a few new things last night. Surprise for the fans you say have been asking after me. Some of it is not quite on the theme of the night, but I'm trying not to fall back on the industrial metal that's so common." Ozpin said and rubbed the corror of his eyes.

"Well come and take a break. You've a few other things to do and rules to adhere too." Lydia pulled him up out of his seat. "Plus I got you an artist."

"Who?" Ozpin said now much happier to move.

"Come on you'll see." Lydia pulled him through the house and as soon as he saw the person in the living room he jumped back and hissed. "What is she doing here?"

Lydia pulled him forward. "She is here to take your blood for testing. Which I'm sure you haven't had done near often enough and you know it's a rule of the club."

Ozpin raised his shoulders, hackles up and growled louder.

"Really _Ozpin _that's how you thank me for putting you back together twice." Doctor Rutile smirked pulling her blonde hair up into a ponytail. "I'm taking your blood as well as Qrow, Ruby and Weiss. As well as anyone else who wants to play at the club."

"I already reached out to your teams, I imagine they will be here soon. Now sit." Lydia pushed Oz towards a chair.

"Shirt off Ozpin. I might as well look at your scaring now that the ink is gone." Rutile said as Ozpin crossed the room grumbling as he pulled his shirt off and and sat down.

Rutile swallowed looking over the now clear scars, they warped the entirety of his back. She knew they went further. "How are earth did you get them this healed within an year?"

"You'll want to hit me if I tell you."

"You used your Aura didn't you." Rutile scowled at him.

"Yes." Ozpin said and braced himself.

The good natured swat came from Lydia for the doctor who couldn't. Rutile picked up the medical band and wrapped it tight around Oz's right arm. "Alright I'm sure you know the drill."

Ozpin obediently clenched his fist and looked away as she readied a needle, poked him and filled the four vials of blood. As she finished up teams RJR and RWBY plus Qrow walked in. Ruby, Nora and Ren all said in unison. "Hello~ Nurse!"

The tall man laughed. "Brilliant!"

"It's Doctor." Rutile removed the needle and pressed an absorbent pad to his arm. "Hold that."

"Okay. How have you guys been?" Ozpin asked as the young adults collected, a few glaring at the table full of medical stuff.

"Good. We rearranged our rooms. One for storage and one for sleeping." Nora said as Ren walked over to the bags and opened the cooler bag.

"Red tag Ren." Rutile said as she moved to Oz's other arm and swabbed down deltoid. Ren walked over and handed Rutile a needle.

"What's that?" Ozpin started to inch away.

Rutile stabbed the seritzed spot and pushed it down and it was done within three seconds. "That," She said and removed the needle, uncaring when the larger man yelped at the sting. "Was your tetanus shot. You didn't think you'd be getting away from those." She put a bandaged on the site went back to his other side and pulled the pad away happy to see the bleeding had already stopped and it had healed. She went to the table and disposed of the needle in a biohazard bin and picked up another. "And this is whooping cough."

"Isn't one enough?"

Ren could hear the quiver in Oz's voice. "Are you afraid of needles?"

"I never said that!" Ozpin snapped but it was all over his face.

"He is." Lydia said. "He used to yelp so much."

Rutile cleaned down another spot, while Ozpin tried to wiggle away. Ren bit his lip thinking it over and as the needle moved closer he reached out and cupped Oz's jaw and quickly. leaned in and kissed him.

Nora let out a WOOOP! "About time!"

There were other happy shouts and clapping but Ozpin was totally distracted. He didn't even noticed the shot or when Rutile finished with him. Ren quickly ended up half on his lap. He was already marveling about how nice Ozpin felt against him. This had been on his mind and Nora was totally on board, it had just been a matter of courage.

Ren drew away his cheeks rosy and Ozpin had a blink a few times to get his brain to reset that had been a good kiss. "Well then, what brought this on?"

"Been thinking about it since that time you walked through the caf nude." Ren admitted hugging himself and hunching inward.

Ozpin got up at Rutile's gesture and Ren pulled off his coat, shirt and sat down. "That's a rather long time to maintain a crush."

Ren shrugged as Rutile prepped his arm. "You came back."

Nora got up and grabbed Oz's hand and pulled him over to the couch shoving him down and straddling him. "Ren's been writing dirty fun for ages. I've been trying but he's just so shy. I know he wants a hundred and one lessons on anal sex."

Qrow and Ruby were trying not to laugh at Oz's stunned expression. To be fair he did have a facefull of Nora's breasts, so who could really blame him?

"Hey Weiss I think you've got competition." Qrow called out to the heiress who was giggling her heart out.

Weiss got up and sauntered across the room and sat on the arm of the sofa beside Ozpin. Hello boobs. "I think my position is quite safe." She patted Oz's head as he was suddenly distracted by underboob cleavage.

Nora looked over to her and grabbed her by her waist and nuzzled her face between her breasts. "I am sure we can share. Besides everyone knows my boobs are nicer than yours."

Like any reasonable male Oz's thought pattern was reduced too. _Holy boobs! _As Nora withdrew and pulled Weiss off the side and into Oz's lap. He had Atlas boobs on one side of his face and the pride and joy of Mistral boobs on the other. Weiss puffed her chest out and said to Nora. "Maybe he just likes a little verity. Rather then be smothered by your melon monstrosities."

"You're too flat chested to be a proper boob pillow." Nora said bouncing a little on the spot to make her breasts jiggle. "Come on Oz who's boobs are better?"

Ozpin looked between the two and knew giving any answer would result in his doom and potential removal of said boobs. So instead he grabbed both by the waist yanked them towards him and buried his face in between the lovely cleavage and water boarded them. Weiss and Nora giggled up a storm trying to wiggle away but were really having way too much fun. At the same time Ozpin forgot all about the evil needles in the room.

Ren finished and now it was Qrow who took his place. He snuck up and grabbed Nora by her under arms and pulled her off Oz. She kicked out thankfully not hitting anything. "Hey I was having fun!"

"You need to let the man breathe. You've been wanting to jump his boner just as long as I have." Ren sat with a flop pulling Nora down with him into his lap.

"We are going to need one big bed, heck room to explore this." Ruby said with a giggle and moving to take over Oz's lap. Weiss sat beside them taking one of Ruby's feet in hand and giving it a massage.

Lydia was nursing a glass of wine, it was only through sheer force of will she wasn't laughing at their antics. "Oh I am sure you'll all think of something."

"Headmasters office?" Yang offered, she had Blake in her lap.

Jaune was the one to shake his head. "Way too high a risk of getting caught. Plus there is no way it wouldn't smell like sex for days. Glynda would murder us."

"Avoiding Glynda is half the fun." Ozpin said very happy with his armful of Ruby.

Qrow was finished and Nora volunteered to go next. "He's not wrong, avoiding the other teachers is a time honoured tradition of ours. Plus that school needs christening. Vale style!"

Jaune only sighed, he had a feeling they'd find a way to make it work. There was a knock on the door and Lydia swept from the room afterwards and returned a minute later with a short woman with brown hair and a large backpack. "As I promised Oz, your body paint artist."

"Hello everyone I'm Mai." The healthy but thin woman did a little curtsy. "Lydia contracted me to do your paint for Saturday. Who will I be painting?"

Qrow, Ozpin and Weiss all raised their hands. Qrow raised a brow at Weiss who shrugged. "Lydia said I could dance for her too."

"Ohh this is going to be fun." Qrow purred.

"Do you know what you want for paint?" Mai asked.

"I go as Cernunn, Qrow you doing a raven again?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, that's always fun." Qrow nodded.

"I'd like to be a sidhe please." Weiss said, she thought she'd be able to pull it off well.

Mai beamed. "Oh we are going to have so much fun!"

While the others started off on what to expect during the club's Wylde Hunt event, Ruby pouted. Unfortunately she would be sitting out of being painted this time as the ink wasn't recommended for the baby's safety but she could still take part in the festivities itself, albit slow.

A hand waved in front of her face as the Doctor gestured for her to follow. "I may as well give you a check up, come on."

Ruby followed her to the corner of the room where she pulled out the equipment and checked her blood pressure. "How have you been eating?"

"Errr okay I suppose, nothing's really changed much."

"What about your prenatals? Are you taking them everyday and exercising?"

Ruby nodded as the pressure of her arm tightened. "Yep, Oz is very … adamant about time and diet and generally taking care of myself."

Rutile raised a brow. "That sounds rather accurate to other patients I have come across. I'm sensing there is something else at play?"

"He's just, there's been some nightmares. About the baby that is, he's worried, exceptionally worried." Ruby added.

After jotting down her results the Doctor started packing away her equipment and withdrew two needles. Ruby took one look at the needle and blanched. Rutile rolled her eyes. "Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you don't get shots too. They are even more important so as it protect the baby."

Ruby held out her arm and only winced slightly when the sharp needle went through her skin. Doctor Rutile remove the shots, placed them in the bin and had Ruby hold the pads in place. "As for the nightmares while I can prescribe something for it I doubt he would take them so I won't bother. However." She started, her voice taking on a softer tone. "Expecting fathers sometimes have anxieties about their children and don't even know it. Those worries can bring about nightmares and daydreams or even hallucinations."

The red head looked over to where Oz sat, Weiss curled around him with Qrow on his other side. "Is there anything I can do about it?"

"Hmmm, talk to him. Maybe even address some of his concerns, I can't really tell you. You know him better, what do you think he needs to hear?"

Ruby watched as Oz pulled a silly face, unsure what the joke was about but everyone was laughing anyway. It made her both happy to see and concerned that there was possibly something worrying under that grin. "I'm not sure."


	7. Chapter 7 The Game is

_The screams stabbed at his ears. Even the gag wasn't enough, he only prayed that none of the neighbors heard. His wife's sweaty brow was disgusting as the last push brought her bastard into the world. Without care the midwife, paid for her services and silence cut the cord, causing the shriveled body in her hands to scream. A cheap white blanket covered the babe before it was handed to him. The woman he would deal with later but first he needed to rid his home of this mistake. _

_ He covered the babe's mouth as he used back roads out of city and into the nearest forest. With any luck the Grimm would sense it's distress and end it's existence. If not then time will. So long as it not burdened him a moment longer he couldn't care less. _

_ Blood and mucus coated the blanket as it was wrapped tightly around the squirming bundle, begs and pleads went ignored as it was dropped onto the softened earth. Footsteps crunching over dead-fall turned and got quieter as the babe was left behind, screaming, wailing for it's mother. For the soft and warm embrace it had been taken from. _

Ozpin lurched upright in a cold sweat, his heart pounding as his chest heaved for breath. His fuzz of hair stuck to his scalp with sweat and he looked over to Ruby. Her face was scrunched up in pain even as she slept. Ozpin reached down and cradle her baby bump and could feel their girl kicking. He pet over it and the kicking stopped, he dipped his head and rested it against Ruby's shoulder. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, he could never imagine a father doing that to a child. He coiled himself tighter around her, the urge to protect her was consuming.

Ruby woke up as his arms tightened like bands of steel around her. He was roasting behind her and his arms were so tight she couldn't even turn. "Oz, you okay?"

"Nightmare." He mumbled against her shoulder, his hand tightened slightly over their baby.

"Not so tight please." Ruby pulled gently at his arm. "And you're really hot."

"Sorry." Ozpin forced himself to relax his arms. He kissed her shoulder again. "I'll go shower."

He heaved himself out of bed and kissed Qrow's temple earning a sleep purr as he headed out. He barely even noticed the heated floor or the hot water as he scrubbed the sweat from his skin. Nothing sank in till he was cleaned and in a housecoat in the kitchen with the news playing as Lydia put a cup of hot chocolate into his hands.

"Breaking news. The Shion family was found murdered this morning by their house cleaning service. The police investigation has no suspects, the nature of the injuries suggest Grimm."

The faces of the family were put up in pictures and Oz's heart dropped. The woman was the same one as in his dream. "What the hell." He uttered and stumbled back into the wall and sagged against it.

"Oz?" Lydia returned to him and hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare and she was in it." Ozpin nodded at the news. "She was giving birth and her husband I guess took the baby away and left it in the forest. Then I woke up." He rubbed a hand over his head. What was going on?

Lydia pulled Ozpin over and sat him on a stool. "Ozpin love. I need you to think. What could be causing this?"

Ozpin shook his head, he could feel a worry a fragment of something but he couldn't remember. "I don't know. I've never had any sort of prescient power before. Even then this would have either had to have happened while I was sleeping or in the past."

"What about the Relic?" Lydia asked.

"No. It doesn't just give out information you have to ask it. That can't be it." Ozpin pressed a hand to his temple, the make up he used to cover O'Dimm's brand smeared. Lydia pulled out a cloth from a pocket and cleaned the make up away. "It can't be good to cover something so raw up."

"Well I am just waiting for my hair to grow back in." Ozpin raised a hand and covered it with his fingers.

"Where is it from? I don't remember you having it before." Lydia asked reaching up to pull his hand away so she could view it clearly.

"A God I pissed off. Who's got a claim on my soul, another goddess Naga made me an offer of an escape and O'Dimm did not take kindly to that. So he branded me again so I would not forget who owns me." Oz's shoulders dropped and he looked away shamed. "It's fine, chances of anyone knowing what it means is next to nothing."

"I'll look into him I think." Lydia said firmly and started to move away.

"No!" Ozpin grabbed her by a wrist. "I already have and the person I hired, O'Dimm visited him and blinded him. Don't look into him, he'll noticed and I couldn't bare him doing anything to you. Please don't Lydia."

The plea was not wasted, even if she did worry at it. "Alright."

The stairs creaked as Qrow came down rubbing a hand over his face and in need a stiff cup of tea. "Mornin." He grumbled then stopped looking at the two. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing. We were just talking about a nightmare." Ozpin walked over to the television display and rewound it back to the faces of the family. "I dreamed of these three, the father was abandoning a new born babe in a forest."

"And by some strange coincidence they are now all dead." The sarcasm was palpable. "What me to look into it?"

"No, we've got so much on our plates as it is. Once the Wylde Hunt is over maybe but we've got to help Glynda today and it is your birthday." Ozpin reached up and rubbed at his hair as he turned hiding the brand from Qrow. "Anyway I should go and-."

"Are you ever going to tell me what that is? I remember when it appeared but you've refused to tell me about it." Qrow asked.

"Ruby knows. It's nothing anyone can do anything about." Ozpin said.

"You really shouldn't be putting concealer on something like that." Lydia stopped him from fleeing. "You'll only aggravate it in the long run."

Oz sighed. "Alright fine, I'll leave it be. Is Ruby coming down?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. You know how she gets in the morning since that babe of ours is getting bigger." Qrow said and stole Oz's cup of tea.

"I'll go check on her then."

* * *

A pair of black coloured kitten heels clipped slowly back and forth across the floor as their wearer paced in silence. Fizzy brown hair pulled back in a tight bun left her already sharp face looking more worn and tired then her age suggested but to Peach looks mattered not when she was working. At the present moment her class was undertaking a short test about the Geography of Remnant and its natural defenses against the Grimm. It was a poorly picked subject as many of the students here were from Beacon and the memory of Vale's destruction remained in their minds. She knew it did for her.

Vale, Beacon, Vtyal. Never had there been so much pain and destruction since the Great War. Screams of pain and terror filled the night air as buildings burst into flame. Like a stampede the people had fled but many were cut down and murdered by the Grimm without thought reason or fight. She had been split from the group sent to defend Vale. A cry from a burning house filled her with dread and as she pushed through the burning embers, the ceiling above her crackled and fell.

The sound of whispers pulled her out again, not realizing she was seeing the Fall Peach turned her attention to her students. "Who was that."

Her class, a mix of first year students from Beacon and Haven went silent. No one said anything but several of her students shifted their gaze over to the right. Her eyes went to a pair of girls sat by the window as they ducked their head. Peach strode over to them and towered over their seats until they turned and apologized.

"What may I ask is so important that warrants your attention during my class?"

Both girls blinked and shrugged but Peach wasn't having any of it, she waited with a impassive look until they spoke.

"W-we were just talking about Ozpin and Qrow, Ma'am." One girl blushed,

The other girl scowled at her friend. "We were just thinking about their classes and the stories, is it true that they are the most brilliant and powerful Huntsmen of our time?"

Ozpin. Peach fought the need to grit her teeth but her hands clenched at her side. "'Professor' Ozpin is 'a' Huntsmen, let's leave it at that. I for one would not count his actions and what took place in Mistral's lower districts as powerful or brilliant or any other positive form of admiration. As for 'Professor' Branwen, his unwarranted attack on a Atlassian guest and his drunken behaviors in both Vale and here are almost if not worse than the Headmaster's." Her face scrunched up as though their very names left a sour taste in her mouth.

"But Professor?" One boy who was sitting close by raised his hand. "If they are so bad then wouldn't the school still be closed? And what about the attack of Haven? They were the ones to stop it right?"

Peach twitched in annoyance, the events of the Fall slipped past her guarded face as her voice rose. "A few good deeds don't equate all the wrong they have done. Qrow Branwen's reputation is as stained as Ozpin's and I believe neither man deserves an ounce of admiration from their colleagues, students or the public!"

A stunned silence fell over the room as Peach slipped back down to the front of the class. "Now I want to hear no more about Qrow Branwen or Ozpin in my classroom, I'll not waste another breath on either of their names again. Turn back to your papers, you have five minutes remaining."

The classroom let out a silent groan and hurriedly lowered their heads again. No one really giving a thought to the student sat the back of the classroom. Dove dropped his head before Peach could catch his smirk. He couldn't wait to tell Cardin this.

* * *

Ozpin was sitting on a bench as Glynda directed her class. He was hunched over his hands draped between his legs, he couldn't get his dream out of his head. Or the vision of his daughter, every time he felt he was getting close it would slip away. He tired recalling yet more from the past, but nothing. Part of him wanted Lydia to pull Garrett back out just so he could ask what the thief had mucked up!

Qrow was sitting beside him, watching the arena of students that Glynda was organizing. He could feel the turmoil in Oz, both physically and through the bond. _"It feels like you need to talk about something." _

_ "Now is so not the time. I haven't worked any of it out." _

"Alright everyone! These will only be one verses one in two minute bouts." Glynda shout as the groups split up.

"Let's get this over with." Ozpin got up. "I'll go right you go left."

The exercise that Glynda had asked for their help was as intended to be a grueling fast paced training session that would happen three times a week. Hence why she had asked for their help, more eyes to catch errors and to instruct.

Qrow was already stepping in and helping a student with a claymore. Ozpin scanned more passively. Fighting, those were clear memories. Just about every weapon that had graced the surface of the planet. Partly why he didn't teach the combat classes anymore, it would impossible for people to not notice this knowledge. He reached out pulled a student's shield into place just in time to defend against a blow of a battle axe. The power behind the strike made the student's arm vibrate but he barely noticed as he moved on.

Hands were adjusted on a spear, a stance was fixed to a sword and board user. A strike was demonstrated. Ozpin's mind was elsewhere as he stepped in and demonstrated a proper collection to a dagger strike before returning it to it's owner. Watching him was almost like a dancer, style and elegance so easy and fluid it was almost unnatural. How he could step between two weapons bent _just _so they did not hit him.

He barely noticed when a student… Neptune made a flaw with his halberd again he corrected and moved on. Sun and Yang looked after him, both growing worried. It was easy to see that Ozpin wasn't home.

Glynda looking over it all was pleased, having the additional help was already creating more improvements then she could enforce on her own. Qrow looked like he was having fun, mostly focusing on students with swords or claymores while leaving the rest to Oz. Who was being strangely quiet and less… careful then he usually was. Going from one combat style to another flawlessly. He wasn't smiling, but only speaking softly when needed.

Cardin was just starting his turn as Ozpin walked by. Ignoring him, thinking back on what was said in Peach's class he deliberately over swung intending to hit the tall professor over the back of the head. After all Taiyang and Glynda had gotten hits in before, he wasn't untouchable.

Ozpin didn't even blink the strike was stopped with _one _finger. The sharp edge of the mace didn't even make Oz's Aura flare. He swallowed at the look Ozpin gave him. The Headmaster hadn't been bothered to replace his glasses, still favouring contacts but it was like he had one less weakness. One less thing that made him more human and just a bit less impossible. Ozpin flicked his finger and Cardin stumbled forward holding his mace as it was slammed into the ground kicking up the sand all around it.

Ozpin walked away he hadn't even turned to Cardin. He was back to thinking about the vision of his girl, her Aura had been purple.

Qrow was having fun, almost done his circuit of the arena. When he saw her, a new student, a Faunus, a shark faunus. He swallowed as the memory that would never leave him alone rose up and took over. He didn't even feel his Semblance rip free, didn't see his features change. He spun on his heel and raced away back into the school, a tree fell down in the arena causing screams of surprise.

Ruby got up to run after Qrow but her baby kicked sharply. "Ah!"

Ozpin snapped into awareness torn for a moment between going after Qrow or to Ruby. Ruby won out as she grimaced in pain, he caught her as her legs wobbled and helped her back down to her seat.

* * *

Taiyang was the one to stumble on the path of destruction left in Qrow's wake. Blown lights, broken vases and paintings. Even a roof had fallen in one spot. It hadn't been hard to find Qrow's path, for the students were running the other way. Taiyang found a closed closet door, he tried to open it only to find it stuck. He shouldered it open and found it completely dark in the cleaning closet. He sighed and shut the door behind him with a rough bang.

He followed the rapid breathing, the sound of hyperventilating. Taiyang sat down next to one small ball of Qrow and reached over and began to rub up and down his back. "Qrow, it's leaking out. Come on back." He gently pulled Qrow over to lean on him. "It's Wednesday, your birthday. I know how much you hate that but we are all meeting at Lydia's. Little family get together." It seemed like a detail that would hopefully stick out about today.

Tai got a big bunch of no reaction. He sighed and went back to stroking up and down his back. "I get the feeling Oz told Lydia your favourite food." Taiyang reached up and traced his nails over the back of Qrow's neck. "I may have given her my recipe."

Qrow shivered as new sharp outside sensation and came back to awareness looking up to Tai. "Oh, oops." He curled in on himself and brought his Semblance back in. He felt it grumble and strain against him but in the end it went back behind the door and was locked up tight once more.

Taiyang let out a sigh of relief as he felt it quiet down. "What happened?"

The red eyed man shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you were supposed to be helping Glynda out today." Taiyang said changing back to simple pets. "So whatever happened must have happened there. Come on Qrow, whatever it is you should talk about it."

Qrow thought about it, the memory of that Faunus girl was nothing like Sanguira but he hadn't been able to help it. The sudden need to crush her skull between his hands had been swift and consuming. Damn the woman who kept returning to batter at his mind. Even in death she was pulling his strings. Then he recalled setting off then the flat out run to escape it, the door to his Semblance snapping open. "H-how much damage is there?"

Tai heard the thin thread of his questions and the unasked one, was anyone hurt? Then hummed. "Nothing that a little glue and time won't fix. What happened Qrow?"

Qrow stared ahead un-answering and Tai sighed. "You know this reminds me of all the times at Beacon when your Semblance gave us the runaround. Back then you weren't nearly as controlled but the more time you spent with Oz, the more control you gained."

A running series of unfortunate events followed them but team STRQ had never minded, well Raven had but Summer and Tai always tried to be supportive. Qrow heard his friend laugh and tuned back in.

"Oz always knew how to make things right. Do you remember the time you and he both lost bets and had to cross-dress?"

Qrow found his lips tilting in a smirk. "I still say you cheated with the juggling."

"Ha! You only think that because you lost. You were too busy watching Oz to pay attention. Though the costumes were amazing."

"What about the painting we had for that show that Summer won? Now those were brilliant."

Tai laughed. "I think the only one who couldn't be impressed was Raven, she said we were all mad for wasting our time painting yourselves."

Sighing Qrow finally calmed, he felt like a balm was soothing the hurt from his chest and recognized the touch from Oz and Ruby. "I still can't believe you went as a dragon, it was gaudy."

"At least I wasn't a cat."

"I was a jaguar and still better looking than you."

"Psssh!" Tai pushed him, rolling Qrow over. The two stared at each other and laughed for a minute. The sound of voices could be heard beyond the door but the blonde man waited for them to pass. "Qrow, tell me what happened please, I can't help you if I don't know."

Qrow's breath quickened but he felt Ruby and Oz suddenly at his side. _"Qrow, are you alright? Want me to come to you?" _Both oozing reassurance.

_"It's okay, Tai is with me." _He basked in the serenity they offered. Both had returned to the class but wanted to know he was okay. _"I'll talk to you later." _He promised but didn't want to return after letting his Semblance loose. Glynda was gonna be pissed as it was. "I had … there was a mission Oz sent me on. It ended badly Tai."

"You never liked telling me about those."

"'Cause I went to Oz when it got bad. Everyone always thinks that the Grimm are our greatest threat but they disregard the one threat ever closer to us. I came across a human trafficking ring during my last mission before the Fall. Tai, what they did to those children was … inhuman, they were less than broken dolls and trash. It was some of the cruelest and disgusting acts I have ever witnessed and I can't ever forget it."

"Qrow…"

"The ring leader, she was a shark Faunus, she's the one who … the memory that I got stuck in when we were at Patch, when you had to knock me out. I killed her Tai."

"Qrow, I understand-"

"No you don't!" The red eyed man snapped. "You don't understand a thing of what she did, of how she got into my head, all the while all I could see was blood, blood and her face, grinning, laughing even as I killed her. She was a monster Tai and I killed her! But I didn't stop there, ripping her piece by piece wasn't enough, I wanted her destroyed. There wasn't enough left of her for an autopsy Tai."

Tai felt a little queasy at the thought of his friend going through that. "How does this connect to what happened today?"

Hands went to his hair, pulling at the dark locks, as though the pain could keep the images away. "One of the students, I went to help her and realized she was also a Faunus, a shark Faunus and it just set me back. I needed to get out of there, somewhere inside me I knew it wasn't her but I thought it could have been and wanted to hurt her all over again."

"Shit…"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Tai but what do I do? My memory is perfect now, by magic Oz wove when I report stuff is supposed to fade, but it's not. I forget for a while but it takes so little for it to come back."

Tai scooped the other man into his arms despite Qrow's struggles. He wasn't Ruby nor was he Oz but Qrow was his friend and needed comforting. "I'm sorry Qrow, I didn't know. I wish I did, maybe I could have helped better." All those times Qrow had come home, his normally bright red eyes dimming over time, the increased drinking. Signs he should have picked up and yet didn't. Summer might have been the leader of Team STRQ but Tai had been the one to worry and look after his teammates, even when they didn't necessarily want it.

They stayed like that just mumbling to each other while classes continued. Not long after the final bell rang there was a knock to the closet door. Qrow had drifted off into a light doze but woke at the sound. When they opened the door it was to Ruby and Oz stood on the other side. Qrow immediately went into their open arms and cradled Ruby to him while Oz held them. They left a few minutes later after thanking Tai.

Tai strolled over to the worst of Qrow's Semblance and survey the damage done. This may take more then glue to fix after all but he wouldn't be telling Qrow that.

* * *

After school everyone split off, for Weiss reminded Ruby and Yang that it was Qrow's birthday and she wanted to know what to get him. The sisters looked at one another and together they headed to the shopping district.

Weiss and Ruby had been here before but it was the first time for Yang. The streets were busy with evening shoppers and street lamps were lit overhead. Weiss took careful note of each store and what they offered but there was little in the way suitable for Qrow. The avian man was less into material things and so far hadn't expressed the need for anything. Yang studied the crowd of people, keeping cautious eyes around them while Ruby walked beside her.

Ruby hadn't forgotten Qrow's birthday, it had just been busy lately and the new school workload was proving challenging to say the least. She could ask for help and had been tempted to but Cardin's words the other day still stung. She was just working out a plan to stay on top of her work when a flash of red caught her eyes and she stopped, gazing into a shop window.

It was made of red silk, the bodice tied together at the front with a black ribbon that left the front open in a hourglass shape. Puffed silken sleeves on the shoulders and tied over the head of the mannequin was a red hood in the same material but with a black furred lining. A tiny patch of silk panties with side ties in black sat on the hips. A sharp whistle to her left grabbed Ruby's attention as Yang placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nice~"

Weiss who had joined them looked it over. "And pricey but you'll pay of stuff of this quality."

"I want it! For Qrow's present." Ruby added with a blush. It was beautiful and she could already see Qrow's reaction.

"Well shall we go in?" Her sister called, opening the door for them to enter.

Inside the store was just as beautiful as the pieces showcased outside. Red wallpaper with cream coloured flowers dotted around the room. Plush cream carpet that looked soft enough to sleep on. It kinda reminded Ruby of somewhere but she couldn't quite figure it out.

"Weiss!" Yang squealed a little, tapping the Atlastian on the head. "Don't look now but I see toys~."

While the two older girls headed off in search of fun stuffs Ruby looked around for the outfit from outside. It wasn't particularly hard to find but then she realized a problem. She wasn't sure what size to pick. Ever since she got pregnant she felt her breasts had grown a little but her other stuff was more worn in and still fit her well enough that she hadn't replaced them yet. Now looking at the size she 'would' have got, it looked too small in the chest region. Just as she was debating what to do a voice came up from the side.

"Anything I can assist you with Miss?" The woman asked. She had straw coloured hair that was cut in a pixie style with a orange stripe. Her eyes were a burnt terracotta colour and she had on a white beaded shirt and a skirt to match the orange stripe.

Ruby looked around and felt a little anxious without her sister and friend and stuttered. "Errm~!"

Suddenly those eyes widened and she made a mouse with her mouth. "Oh I know you! My apologies Miss Rose, my name is Balti."

"I'm sorry but how do you know me?" Ruby asked

"This store is owned by Lydia Ivanova. She made is abundantly clear that should you come visit the store we were to give whatever assistance is required. Not that we wouldn't do that anyway but you know~." The young woman chuckled and Ruby felt much calmer hearing this was one of Lydia's stores.

"Right, yeah sure then. Ermm." Ruby pulled the babydoll from the rack. "I'd like to try this on but I'm not sure about the size."

Balti glossed over the outfit and smiled again. "Oh no problem!" Quick as lightning her hands WHOOSHED over the younger girl. "Okay!" Thrusting her hand through the rack she came out with a slightly larger hook then the one Ruby was holding onto. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Sure, thanks." Balti herded the redhead into the dressing room to try it on. She had been right about the size as the cups fit her growing breasts much more comfortably then she had expected. The hood was a familiar weight and where the bodice tied at the front left her swollen belly completely free. Suddenly much more excited to have Qrow see her in it she jumped a little.

"Oi! Ruby! You finished?" Yang shouted from the other side of the curtain.

Quickly redressing Ruby shuffled out of the dressing room to Yang and Weiss, the latter of whom was holding a simple black box. "What you got there Weiss?"

Her friend showed Ruby the box. Inside were a pair of tiny silver sleeper earrings. "I thought with all the fighting and such, something this small wouldn't be a hindrance, that and I really didn't know what to get him."

"I thought you two were looking at the toys?" Ruby said with a cheek grin, only for Weiss to blush wildly and playfully shove her.

"Well I don't know what he likes! Plus isn't that kind of Oz's area? I'm not sure he would like me buying … T-toys for Qrow!"

Ruby and Yang both chuckled igniting their friend's face even more. Having pity on the other girl Ruby gave her lips a kissing peck. "I'm just kidding Weiss, truth be told even I am not sure what kind of toys Qrow or Oz would like. Maybe we should ask them or they can show us."

Weiss fanned her warm face at the thought but matched her partners grin anyway. "I think I'd like that Ruby."

* * *

Qrow was still feeling like growling at everyone by the time classes were over. He could hear the whispering all around him, part of him wanted to bite the head off of anyone who said PSTD around him. He had even heard a pair of students talking about what Taiyang had shouted about sedating him. Seriously he owned Tai a punch for shouting that one.

Ozpin and Ruby had hightailed it as soon as class was out. He just knew they were planning something for his birthday. What ever happened to not celebrating it? He had hopped everyone had forgotten about it with how busy they all were. The grand elevator smoothly began it's descent, it was more packed than usual. He could hear that just about everyone was talking about the Wylde Hunt for next week. He guessed he could be thankful for not being born on that day. This Monday was going to be the cleanse of the forest. Ozpin and Glynda were pulling out all the stops, it was all hands on deck Grimm hunt. From what Qrow had overheard the council was going to be paying Haven a fortune, which Oz was turning back and funneling into repairs.

The Belladonnas had taken over the old White Fang headquarters and many other Faunus had gone home to Menagerie. Still everyone was busy so since the attack on Haven they hadn't gotten together properly yet. The water powered elevator came to a stop and Qrow shouldered his way through the crowds and off.

Lydia's part of the town always seemed too posh for him. He felt out of place and was sure a few of the other lordling neighbors and their wives agreed with that thought. Still he came up to the house and let himself in. Noise from the kitchen drew Qrow in and he found Ozpin already in the kitchen with a big cast iron pot on the stove and the remains of a pair of rabbits beside him.

Qrow couldn't help but light up. "Rabbit stew?"

Ozpin looked over with a little jump of surprise. "It is your birthday, you're home before we thought you would be. Didn't Tai stop you outside of school?"

"Uhh no." Qrow walked in the floor was warm under his socks.

"Slacker." Ozpin growled under his breath.

The red eyed man smirk and staked his prey sneaking around to steal a hug. "Why was he supposed to keep me out of the house for a bit?"

"Something like that, everyone else is still out." Ozpin reached over to a bowl full of carrots and tumbled them into the pot then added a cup of wine. "Now shoo you're being distracting and you aren't allowed to see all of this recipe. Tai and I have been jealously guarding it for years."

Qrow pouted but let Oz have his fun and backed off to sit on a stool. "So where is everyone then?"

"Lydia is still working. Weiss, Yang and Ruby are shopping and I have no idea where Tai is. I volunteered to get a head start on dinner." Ozpin said.

"Why?"

"I got your present months ago." The tall man said with a shrug of his shoulders as he added more vegetables.

"Dawww that's so sweet of you."

Ozpin finished up and put the heavy lid on before transferring the pot to the oven. Tossing the oven mits off he moved to Qrow, petting up his arms before pulling up to stand again against his body. "It's nothing special, can't a guy think ahead?"

"Months though? I'm flattered Oz." Qrow reached up and set his arms over Oz's shoulders.

"Mmm, so we've an hour or two to kill. Do you want to play?" Ozpin asked caressing over Qrow's back gathering up his shirt to get at the tanned skin it hid.

"Hmm, maybe did you have anything in mind?" Qrow asked purring as his lover found his goal.

"You're the birthday boy." Ozpin purred dipping his head to kiss the smaller man's jaw.

"Hmm. Well after today I could go for a good hard brain dribbling fuck. Maybe with some rope on the side?" Qrow asked with a purr.

"Well I am sure I can arrange that. Shower first though."

* * *

Ruby headed up the stairs slowly with her bag in hand. As she reached the top of the stairs, she could hear muted moans. With a extra skip in her step she opened the door to the very pleasing image of Qrow on his tip toes. His chest and arms bound as they stretched over his head to a sturdy anchor in the ceiling. Ozpin was holding his hips tight as Qrow strained on the spot his erection already dripping onto the floor.

"That looks fun." Ruby set her bag down and pulled off her blouse. "Didn't Oz have a picture of this?"

"Maybe." Ozpin almost moaned as he ground his hips against Qrow. Sweat dripped down Qrow's lean form, his eyes were shut as he panted on the spot. "But I deemed it worth revisiting." He let Qrow's hips go and the little dance he did on the spot to keep all his weight off his arms had Ruby biting her lip. Ozpin stroked up his torso with just the tips of his fingers to settle over the piercings.

Qrow gasped and whimpered as his cock bounced in the cool air. Ruby couldn't help herself, she put her bag out of the way grabbed a pillow from the bed and set it down at Qrow's feet. She knelt and happily licked up the underside of Qrow's cock. "Uhhh." The red eyed man threw his head back.

Ozpin's hands moved back to his hips as Ruby wrapped her lips around him. He held Qrow immobile as he started to thrust again, the pronounced sound of skin against skin made Ruby's knickers all the wetter.

"Fuck~!" Qrow wailed, he couldn't think for all the sensations. The rope biting into his skin, Ozpin's fingers digging in and bruising his hips. The shocks of ecstasy that burned through his body with each thrust that Oz knew how to angle just right. He could hear Oz's soft deep breaths against his ear as the sharp teeth of the bigger man grazed over his arms and the back of his neck. Then there was Ruby with those pretty pearl lips wrapped around his cock, sucking on him like her favourite treat. He came with a cry that echoed through the house and went slack against the bindings. The sheer force of it made him black out for a moment.

Ruby swallowed him down and drew off of him pressing light kisses to his heavy member in parting. She sat down on the floor and admired the lines of Qrow's suspended body. Ozpin withdrew from him and walked around to Qrow's front and wrapped an arm around him lifting him up against him to take the weight off of Qrow's arms. "You okay?"

Qrow set his head on Oz's shoulder. "Ohh yeah. Arms are getting a bit sore but otherwise just wanna purr and nap."

Ozpin chuckled and reached up pulling the knot free in one move. Qrow slumped into his arms as Oz let the rope hang behind them. Qrow's legs wobbled as he got them under him, Ozpin only smirked and held him up. He reached up and pet Qrow's head. "Well how was that for a birthday present?"

"Le purr." Qrow mumbled and Oz helped him over to the bed.

Qrow flopped and purred, making Ruby giggle as she got up and walked up and sat beside him. "Daww someone looks spent."

"We'll tie you up someday and see how long you last as we take turns fucking you." Qrow said with his arms splayed out as he enjoyed the afterglow.

"Ooo sounds like fun." Ruby lay down beside him on her side.

Ozpin had washed himself down thoroughly cleaning his erection and came over to Ruby. "Hmm, yes it does." His hands found her skirt and pushed it up and grabbed her panties and pulled them down. He pet over her stocks and pulled them off too.

Ruby giggled and kicked off the offending articles. "Someone want something?"

Oz turned her onto her front and pulled her up by her hips. "Maybe, I think Qrow is going to be out of it for a little while and I have this hard on here that you always seem to enjoy."

"Maybe~." Ruby wiggled and steadied herself, as Ozpin palmed a butt-cheek and tilted her pelvis up. He teased his thumb through her dripping folds. "Someone's excited." He teased the broad head of his erection through them.

"Aren't you gonna stretch me?" Ruby asked, excitement turning over in her belly. Oz instead pushed forward just a little spreading the lips of her sex she bit her lip as he teased forward.

"Hmm, I think you're fine." He dug his fingers into her butt and pulled her back slowly as he pushed forward.

"Mmm." The silver eyed warriors arms quivered and gave out and she grabbed at the sheets. He while he did go slow knowing her body more then well enough to see and feel when she needed a minute. He didn't wait, didn't stop or wait for her to adjust anymore then absolutely necessary. It felt so intense as she was all the tighter then normal with her pregnancy much less, him deliberately pushing her limits. Ozpin moaned behind her, he hit the end of her making her yelp.

Qrow watched turning over onto his side, this was definitely turning out to be a amazing birthday. Watching Ruby cry out as Ozpin pounded into her as her body adapted. He reached over and pulled her blouse open letting her breasts bounce free. Watching Oz drive her into the bed till she came with a cry and Oz groaned behind her spilling himself into her with long gushes.

Ozpin sighed with relief and leaned over her resting on his arms. "Thank you, needed that." He kissed her still clothed shoulder. Ruby just purred as he pulled out and grabbed a cloth to clean her up with as she rolled onto her side.

There was a knock on the door and Lydia's voice sounded from the other side. "When you're done in there everyone is here."

Ozpin and Qrow sighed and set about getting dressed while Ruby recovered sorted herself out. When ready they found their close family waiting in the living room. Just Taiyang, Lydia, Yang and Weiss. Qrow wasn't a big birthday person after all and everyone else had respected that wish of his for as little birthday fuss as possible.

"Had fun?" Taiyang smirked while nursing a bottle of beer.

Qrow flopped onto the couch boneless and just purred. Weiss giggled her imagination already wondering what the heck Ozpin had done to him. Oz and Ruby sat beside him and Lydia stood and offered two wrapped gifts to Qrow, both were small and wrapped in red paper. "The first is from Yang and myself and the second is from Ozpin alone."

Qrow sat up and carefully opened the first for they appeared identical. Within it was a small card, a quick read showed it was for a spa day. "Thanks, Lydia, Yang. I'll be sure to make use of this before Saturday."

"Well you are just so hard to buy for, something that you could use just made sense." Yang said.

Qrow set the card aside and opened the second box. The folded dark red cloth puzzled him for a moment but then he stood and shook it out. "A new cape!" He swept it over his shoulders and clipped it into place.

"It was weird seeing you without one." Ozpin shrugged "That one is made out of a near indestructible fabric. I really hope it lasts you."

Qrow leaned over and gave Oz a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Oz, I have been missing my cape."

Weiss got up and offered him a small box. "These are from me."

Unlike the others it was a small jewelry box, the small sleepier piercings looked perfect for his ears. He gave Weiss a kiss on the cheek too. "Thanks Weiss, I guess I'll have to find a good shop to get these put in."

"I'll have to make you another hat, wouldn't want you to get frostbite in Atlas." Ozpin was already looking forward to playing with the little pieces of metal.

"My present is a surprise I will have to show you after dinner." Ruby purred with a knowing smirk.

Taiyang stood up and pulled out a envelope he handed it to Qrow and frowned, but it looked more like he was trying to keep a straight face.

Worried Qrow opened the envelope and his jaw hit the floor. He looked up at Tai then down at the certificate, then up at Tai again. The clobbering that happened an instant later Taiyang was ready for catching Qrow with ease. "Thank you!"

Taiyang hugged Qrow back tight. "I know it's been a wish for a while now, it's set for the thirtieth."

"What is it?" Ozpin asked a little sore that Taiyang's gift got more of a reaction then his.

Qrow spun around and presented the paper to his lovers. Poor Tai was not ready for the bone crushing hug Ozpin unleashed or the tackling from Ruby though she could only grab an arm.

"What is it?" Yang asked finding the state her poor father was in very amusing.

"A marriage certificate." Tears of joy pricked at Qrow's eyes but he refused to let them fall. "And a ceremony already scheduled for the end of the month."

"EEE!" Yang and Weiss jumped up and hugged each other. Giggling like mad women.

Ozpin let Taiyang go so Ruby could get a better hold and Qrow hugged Tai again. Lydia drew Ozpin into a hug and softly said. "I am very happy for you all." Oz nuzzled her shoulder with a happy hum. "Thank you."

"I can't wait to tell everyone you're engaged!" Yang was already reaching for her Scroll.

"We've kinda been like that for months Yang." Ruby said. "I mean I asked Qrow to marry me ages ago."

"Still high time to make it official we even have a date!" Yang bounced over to her sister and gave her a tight hug. "Wait is this just cause working out how to hyphenate all your names would be such a pain in the butt for your baby?"

"No!" Ruby scowled at her sister only for her stomach to growl and ruin the effect.

Lydia chuckled and said."Speaking of dinner it should be done by now."

With that everyone headed for the kitchen and Qrow gave a hug to Lydia and Weiss a hug. Dinner was perfect, the talk lively and after Ruby slipped off to change into her birthday present for Qrow. By the end of the night Qrow had decided it was his best birthday ever.


	8. Chapter 8 Party at the Crimson

**Hack, chop, cleave. As I am sure you can all guess this chapter has been HEAVILY CUT for Fanfiction dot net. The song Oz sings Godhunter by Aviators I would link it but FF doesn't allow that kind of thing. The full chapter and music link can be found on Ao3**

School was the same no matter where one went. Noisy, busy and full of gossip. Normally Blake didn't contribute to any of these three things or at least very much. She was more content to find a quiet place to sit and read or as of late spend time with the friends she hadn't been sure she would ever see again. It put into perspective the true value of her friends, which is why she currently found herself in an uncomfortable position.

She had been looking on her Scroll for some sources for an assignment when the schools chat forum pinged her device. Who ever said curiosity killed the cat was obviously not a Faunus as Blake tapped into the chat room and very nearly dropped her scroll in disgusted shock.

Dozens upon dozens of discussions about Ozpin were the subject of malicious and hated comments. Some of the comments were so graphic that Blake was compelled to look away for a moment. Talks about Oz and the damage done in Vale, at Beacon and during Vytal along with theories and grainy videos of what occured in the lower district were all posted there. Some of the comment threads were more scandalous in nature, talking about how he likes to take on students and fuck them. Using sex as a way of gaining his own harem, offering them a free ride through school if they ride his coc-

By this point Blake had turned off her device and was leaning against the nearest wall, one hand covering her mouth. Thankfully the hallways were mostly empty, most students heading to class. Blake took a few deep breaths and reopened the forum, this time going through the shockingly awful threads. The bell rang, her ears twitching before she put the Scroll away. She needed to get to class but promised herself as soon class was over she would grab her team and head over to inform Ozpin of this.

* * *

It had been decided at the start of the term that Qrow's classroom would be the furthest one away from the main hall. It made the most sense but was a nuisance for student and teacher alike needing to reach Qrow. It also added the opportunity to set up a prank with plenty of time before Qrow was due to enter the classroom.

With Ozpin's group seemingly unaware of the negative light being cast upon the two older members, it made for a perfect chance to mess with Qrow. Most of the students looked on in horror and anticipation as Cardin carefully balanced a bucket of water over the door frame to the classroom. Some of their peers smirked and giggled with them, while a select few tried to ignore the cruelly set trap.

Qrow was excited to finish up this last class, he was due to be painted in a few hours then it would be off to the Crimson for the night. He was looking forward to dancing on the stage with Weiss and listening to Oz's music. As he walked past the window closest to his classroom a plant pot fell over catching his attention. He carefully lifted the cracked clay pot and deposited it on a nearby table just as one of his students dashed passed him. "Hey! Don't bother running, I'm a little late myself."

The student, a first year female with short black hair only waved back as she headed for his classroom door. Qrow got there a few steps behind her, something inside snapped opened and shut quickly. He felt it like a sense of something bad but was too late to stop the student just in front of him from opening the door and rushing inside.

He saw the bucket of water fall splashing the female, some of it hit his trousers and shoes but the brunt of it left his poor student spluttering in horror.

"AHHHH!"

The rest of the classroom went shocked silent as their intended target was unharmed by the prank. That was until a voice from near the back echoed loudly. "Wow Professor Branwen, your Semblance must really suck! Not even students are safe from your bad luck!"

Cardin chuckled at the sight and some of the other students joined in his joyous result. The poor girl just stood there, Qrow could tell she was shaking and pushed past her, grabbing an old emergency kit and yanked out the blanket before he wrapped her up in it. His voice was soft, just barely a whisper and directed for the unfortunate victim. "Go get yourself changed, don't worry about class, I'll stay after school and let you know what was missed."

The young woman nodded, sniffed and exited the room, still wrapped up. Qrow calmly lifted the bucket and set it on the desk in the middle of the room. He waited a moment while the last remaining chuckles died down before turning to his students. He eyed each and every face, making sure they are knew he was committing them to memory. The silence in the room went deafening and students squirmed slightly in their seats waiting for Qrow to speak.

"I do believe that yesterday's rain left the main changing rooms in quite a mess. So they aren't much use until cleaned and are empty. Obviously someone didn't shut the windows." Qrow smirked and sat at his desk. "It's just _lucky _I have a class of students who will ALL spend the next few hours scrubbing them from top to bottom."

Jaws dropped along with moans and protests. Qrow let them fly over his head for a few seconds before speaking again, though his voice was deeper he didn't raise it. "I won't bother asking 'who' did this, as far as I am concerned you are all to blame. Those who set it up, those who did nothing to stop them and those you sat by in glee waiting to watch. You will have a chance to tell me what I want to know but it won't be until after they are scrubbed to a polished shine."

Everyone shut up then but Qrow caught a few side glances and added. "If anyone decides to skip out and I will be checking, they will be subject to the most heinous punishment Professor Goodwitch finds appropriate for this little prank today and believe me when I say she is much harsher then I. Is that understood!"

Mumbled 'yes sirs' filled the room before Qrow started his lesson. He kept an eye on the students who looked more angry then upset, they would be the ones to look out for. Still he hadn't expected something like this to happen so soon. He allowed the emotions he had held back to wash over him internally. If he hadn't stopped to pick up the plant 'he' would have been the one to be soaked. That poor student had just been subjected to his Semblance at play and he felt horrible about it.

It was one thing for 'him' to be on the receiving end of his misfortune but he hated it more when innocent bystanders got harmed because of him. Suddenly not so excited for the party tonight Qrow let out the smallest of sighs as he went over his lesson. This would eat into his time after school as well, he would need to be around to make sure none of the students got out of their punishment and also go over his lesson with that student. Another sigh escaped him but he pulled himself back under control.

* * *

Ozpin HATED meetings. He hated them with a bloody passion and if given his own way would abolish the event he considered a cruel torture. Unfortunately Glynda had set up this meeting a week in advance and made it her life's goal to ensure he would be there. From the countless reminders to literally standing in his path until he gave up and followed her to the meeting.

Leo's old office which was now a stand in for the teachers break room and his office now doubled as the place for meetings as well. So here he behind his temporary desk, sat in one of the more plush seats with Glynda on one side and Peach on the other with several holons set up. Members of the Mistral council in their holocaustic glory stood opposite him while Oz tried to not snap at them.

The meeting had started off well, talks about how the students were settling in, the extended syllabus, the staffing. Then things started veering off course a little.

"Ozpin, please inform us of the events during the Fall. We want to establish your whereabouts from the time of the announcement to point where we are now." One fumpy looking man asked, Oz tried to remember his name but was at a loss, he certainly wasn't someone he had spoken more than a handful of words to before. Sitting straighter Oz redirected the question. "Have any improvements been made to Vale or Beacon or is it still a shit show over there."

Glynda twitched in annoyance where as Peach openly regarded Oz with an angry scowl. The man who had questioned him spluttered a moment, his high pitched voice grating on the Headmasters nerves. "T-that isn't what we are h-here to talk about! Vale is lost and there aren't the Huntsmen available to fix what has been broken."

Another man, this one taller and more lean nodded. "That is correct and with so many Mistral based Huntsmen missing Vale's restoration is but a pipe dream."

"Then I fail to see how my whereabouts during said time is relevant to this meeting. Lives were lost, the city is gone, you all want to move on from it then stop bringing it up." Oz really wanted to just end the call there and rub at the headache forming but alas it wasn't meant to be as Peach now sat straighter in her seat.

"I think its an important detail to establish. Perhaps of you are able to stop being selfish for once and tell us what happened then 'when' the time comes to begin taking back the city we will be better equipped to do so."

Oz side glanced Glynda, the blonde teacher gave the slight head shake. This was not a time to bring up Salem. Not when they didn't know who could be trusted. Oz turned back to Peach who was somewhat red in the face. "'When and if it's a 'when' Vale is target to win back I will be there, with my fellow Huntsmen, ready to fight the Grimm and take the city back. Until such a time when we have the numbers and support to launch such an attack I have nothing else to say on the matter."

"Ozpin…" The third man spoke up. "Can you say that with such certainty? We are aware of the conduct and relationship between yourself and your partners. One is a current student and pregnant with your child while the other is a former student No? Would you expect them to fight the same as any other Huntsman or Huntress? Or is their loyalty to you rather then mankind?"

Feeling haughty that someone had brought up the subject Peach grinned. "I agree, Miss Rose and Mister Branwen should be subjected to rules ensuring their loyalties. Perhaps even a lawful punishment for if they should fail to uphold their duties." With a sickeningly sweet smile Peach turned to glance at Ozpin … then almost soiled herself at the look on his face.

Ozpin was livid, it was one thing to ask his loyalty but to question Ruby's and Qrow's character, to even suggest that they would sit out a fight just because he told them to was criminal. His face was outwardly calm but inside, his seething fury was about to explode like a volcano. He didn't think, didn't even notice when his eyes started to blaze. He was out of seat in an instant and his hand few.

Peach was ripped out of her seat with her arms yanked back till her sockets popped. She screamed but no sound came out. "Don't you dare try it. We are all consenting adults, go after my partners and I will rip you into tiny pieces."

"Ozpin!" Glynda took a step forward her own eyes wide she had never seen him use magic before. "Let her go please."

Ozpin dropped her, didn't even bother to set her down. Peach fell to the ground and coughed gasping for breath. Oz yanked at the buttons of his shirt. "I burned alive at Beacon. An Atlassian Knight blew up in my face, I was gone because I was dying!" He ripped his shirt off and bared his back to the Mistral council. "Had I stayed I would be dead and Haven would have fallen just as Beacon has, just as Vale has!"

The room was silent save for Peach's soft moans as her body was put back together again. Oz's power had reduced her Aura to ash without even touching her. The council members stood shocked at this display before they begun stumbling over one another. "Ozpin! Please accept our apologies, we didn't know!"

"Yes, yes we are sorry!"

Oz reeled in his control, he just wanted out of this now. "I'm believe this meeting is adjourned. I hope all your inquiries have been satisfied. We will hold another meeting in three months time, until then I don't want to hear from any of you." His eyes studied each man with a focused glare as they one by one signed off. Once they were gone Oz turned and crouched in front of the female teacher still on the floor in her light pink suit. "You ever threaten Ruby or Qrow again or bring them harm in any way, I'll do more then rip you apart from the inside out. Remember this Peach, I am not the man I was once at Beacon. Do not presume to think me some common lap dog. I am the most dangerous wolf you will ever meet and I protect that which is mine."

Without another word Oz stormed out of the room, leaving Glynda and Peach inside, the blonde teacher stepped around her colleague. "Just what were you thinking?"

Peach didn't answer her, she remained on the floor until Glynda's black heels left the room. Her eyes burned with anger as she sat up. As terrified as she was, this was not the end.

* * *

For the rest of the day Blake was anxious. She tried ignoring the burning Scroll in her pocket but that hadn't worked and now she was just eager to get back to the dorms before anyone headed out.

Since the night of Pyrrha's wake Jaune, Nora and Ren had pretty much moved into the other dorm room. They left the beds against one wall, had their clothes in the chests brought over and used the second room as a sort of private study area and for their other belongings. It made for a good living space and so far everyone was enjoying the co-habitation.

Today though, instead of heading straight to the second room where her books were kept Blake barged into the bedroom. Ren and Nora were sat on the bed together in the corner, whispering to one another while Yang, Weiss and Jaune were in the process of changing clothes. Yang caught her partner's look and frowned. "Hey what's up Blake?"

"There's something I think you should all see." Her tone must have been telling because the other five adults moved in closer as Blake opened her Scroll.

"Hey isn't that the school chat? I didn't think anyone used it." Jaune said as Blake opened the page.

Weiss scoffed. "It's just a stupid gossip mill, like a poorly made social media platform."

"I think it might be a problem." Blake started reading out some of the posts. "_I wonder if it's true that he killed loads of innocent people in the poorer district, I mean it must be true right? _"

Yang took the device and started reading the responses. "_Oh it is true, he is a monster, WORSE then the Grimm if you ask me. I mean have you seen some of the videos captured that day! Let me show you. _It goes on to say how strong he must be, to cause so much damage without care or thought. Here's another one. _I bet he enjoyed it, you can see the lust for fighting in him, probably got off on hurting people." _

Weiss opened her own scroll and started repeating the conversation. _"He must, I mean he likes inflicting pain, isn't that his sexual preference? _Do these people even know what BDSM is? It's nothing like what they are making out to be. Disgusting!"

"It only seems to get worse too. I can't believe this has been going on since practically the start of term." Jaune blanched reading the time stamps. "Do you think we should tell Ozpin about this?"

Nora who had been strangely silent up until now snapped. "HELL YEAH! Nobody gets to talk about our Ozzie like this! OH WAIT! I have a better idea! Let's break their legs!"

At this everyone facepalmed. Weiss was the first to recover. "Nora for the last time we can't go breaking appendages. Plus I don't think Oz would like that very much. Lets just call him and warn them what we've found." Quickly dialing Oz the group huddled in closer while they waited for him to answer.

"Hello? Weiss?"

"Hey Oz, listen there's something we need to tell you."

"What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Blake quietly asked. "Have you ever been on the schools social media, the chat in particular?"

"No, never been much point. Plus its a student thing, I doubt anyone would appreciate it if they think their teachers are spying on them."

"Well we've found some rather disturbing chats. Most of them about you and or Qrow. They aren't kind Oz."

There was a stretch of silence from the other end while the group held their breath. "I see. Thank you guys, for letting me know. Your concern is touching but people are going to say what they wish. There is really nothing I can do about it. You know the saying 'Sticks and stones will break my bones-"

"But words will never hurt me." Jaune finished. "So we just ignore it?"

"Maybe not ignore it, things like this can escalate so perhaps we can keep an eye on things if they get too heated. However I don't want your night ruined by this so maybe let it go for now. I'll take a look if I think its serious and do something if necessary but words are simply words."

The group looked at one another before Weiss whispered. "We understand, sorry for disturbing you."

"Oh, please don't be sad. I care for all of you and I really don't think you need to worry about this. Tell you what, give it a week. If people haven't moved on by then or it seems to have gotten worse, we will do something but for tonight I want you all to have fun. Life is for living, not counting the days to doom. Now Mai will be here very shortly, I know some of you are suppose to be getting painted so I want your butts here STAT!"

A burst of laughter broke the group out of their stupor. Yang calling down the phone. "We're be there soon! Don't start without us, I know somebody wants to see that ass getting painted."

"Then I'll see you all soon."

The call ended with that as the group, a little happier and definitely more smiley rushed to get changed. Thoughts of the toxic chat vanished from their minds for at least tonight.

* * *

Ozpin stood straight even as the crowds were getting hyped outside, Lydia ran a pretty tight ship but when word got out that DJ Pan was making a once in a lifetime reappearance. Well tickets were flying and Lydia had to limit just how many were available. Mai was touching up the last of his paint and applying a sealant so it wouldn't sweat off.

"Okay you're done!" She bounced back to admire her work.

Ozpin grabbed his mask. It was a stag skull with the antlers still attached in a impressive rack. It was fitted in such a way it didn't cover his mouth. His gloves went up to biceps in a fur pattern of brown and red. The costumes legs piece started just under his ribs and flowed fluidly down showcasing his torso with a separate cod piece attached on leather strips that left very little to imagination. The leather was patterned the same way as the gloves and the look was finished off in a flat heel that made him look even taller. The entire look was modeled after Cernunn, so yes Ozpin liked playing sex god.

Lydia dashed into the room, looking positively radiant in her full snug cobalt blue dress with a dangerously low bodice and smokey blue-black eyes. "Oz you ready… ohh you look good."

"Ready to roll Lydia. Wanna announce me?"

"With pleasure."

Meanwhile Ruby was sitting in a VIP booth alone with a clear view of the stage. Lydia entered from the right. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" She sung out into a mic. "Are you ready to party?!"

Screams of yes went up.

"Let me welcome you to The Crimsons thirty fifth Wylde Hunt Party with special guest DJ PAN!"

The screams were deafening before they were silenced by the lights dropping and the music started. The curtains drawn back as red light many individual beams filled the stage. Qrow and Weiss were in the centre, entwined in sensual embrace. Qrow had been painted in feathers with a mane real feathers flowing down his shoulders. While Weiss had been turned into a fae, pointed ears with sparkles down her bare body, she like Qrow only wore a thong white to his black. The string notes of Terra Firma flowed forth and at the first dum beat Weiss and Qrow moved together.

Ruby was jealous as they danced hands never leaving the other. The lights fared and dulled accenting them and it was gorgeous. She knew the average viewer would be able to see the pair were huntsman and huntress. Weiss being able to support Qrow's weight through a lift gave that away. When Ozpin added his own voice in a mystical caress to the voice shivers went down Ruby's spine.

The music eased down as Qrow and Weiss wound back together, skin to skin body to body. It came to midpoint simple string instruments and Ozpin strode into the warm light. The crowd roared as Ozpin made a show of admiring the entwined pair. He had a mic in one hand as he lifted it to his lips. "Welcome one and all! It's a privilege to perform for you all tonight!" He gave the crowd a moment to quiet. "A special thanks to my two volunteer dancers! You can called them Eve," He gestured to Weiss, "and Shade." woots and haulers were added to the noise as he finished speaking. "I've got some new work for you all tonight, so let's hit the dance floor to my new song God Hunter."

Yet more sheiks of joy sounded as Ozpin returned to his mixer. He had learned much of his work was hosted online, it had sure made mixing easier but more as he read the comments. The request for new works, to hear him sing more had be the most common by far. The song opened with strings and moved quickly into drums and Oz sang a humm into the mic. He grooved in place, hands on the board adding as he went.

()

Just listening made Ruby wonder what had inspired this song. Ozpin moved into a transition song giving his voice a rest, he couldn't sing none stop like he used to be able too. Smoothing his voice to pre the Fall was a lot of work for him. Ruby could spot all of her friends dancing together or singing along. Qrow and Weiss had remained on stage, dancing in accent to Ozpin music. From her vantage she could even spot other classmates she didn't know as well.

"Here you are, I was wondering where you got too."

Ruby's head snapped away and she found her dad, dressed up in a red and gold suit. He sat across from her and admired her gown. "That's a lovely dress, it's a shame you aren't dancing."

The maternity dress fitted to her chest with one thick strap over a shoulder while the soft red flowed out around her. "Thanks, Lydia picked it and I might go down later when Ozpin steps away from the board. He has mentioned he wants to dance with me, but I'm a bit too recognizable, even if I wore a mask." Colour dusted her cheeks. "Oh and uh, when he steps away he did say he'd come and visit me. So you might want to make yourself scarce for that."

Tai laughed. "This stuff gets him randy then?"

"Oh yeah, I'm still sore from rehearsals." Ruby giggled.

Taiyang snorted and shook his head very amused. "Well at least you get to have some fun even if you're not dancing. Well I don't want to get in the way of your fun. Oh Glynda, Peter and Bart are around. Probably stunned into silence in some corner. You should probably warn Oz to be on his best behavior when he comes around."

"That's not happening, he's already having too much fun." Ruby said shaking her head. "You should warn them to stay off this level if they don't want an insiders show of my sex life."

Tai got up. "Fair enough, I better for find them before Ozpin finds a break."

"Good idea. Though why are they even here? I didn't ever think Glynda would be the type." Ruby asked.

"I think it's curiosity, I don't think any of them are used to this side of Oz. I mean I knew it was there after spending so much time with him and Qrow but the others aren't used to his 'headmaster' mask being cast aside." Taiyang leaned over and kissed her temple. "Enjoy your night, I might be around later."

"Okay, see yah." Ruby turned her attention back to the stage. Qrow and Weiss were all over each other, she found that she liked watching like this. Her hands roamed over her big belly, she had a feeling this would be her role for a while. Still she was looking forward to having this babe out of her body.

* * *

Yang and Blake danced together. Sun hadn't been around for the doctors check up and hadn't been allowed into the club. For now the music was upbeat for dancing but Yang knew that only the first hour would be like this, then it would move towards more bone thrumming beats that ignited desire. Then after that it would move to a playlist of much the same stuff and Ozpin would step away from the mixing board. Yang knew her sister was looking forward to that.

Blake had already explained why she left and Yang couldn't hate her for wanting to go home. So they had picked up where they left off, maybe a few steps back. Tentatively dating with Sun more than happy to be with them or not as they wanted. They couldn't have found a better third and they both knew it.

The music and flow of bodies around them was addicting. They weren't staying the whole night though, neither were ready for the BDSM which would run rampant when the music shifted. They could see Nora, Ren and Jaune all dancing. Jaune would leave with them, Ren and Nora would be staying as they were much more curious and comfortable in their relationship.

Meanwhile Ozpin grooved his fingers playing over keys and knobs. He didn't bother with headphones, he knew what he was playing and didn't need them. The skull mask was comfy and sturdy padded in the inside, watching the floor writhe in ecstasy was always fun. The play of lights, Qrow and Weiss were so distracting but he never missed a cue. His gaze lifted to the VIP leave and he couldn't help but lick his lip. Ruby was watching him, their eyes met and she coyly raised a finger and played it upon her bottom lip.

Oz didn't bother to constrain the aroused growl. Only half an hour more and he could go visit her, he'd have to circulate through the crowd first. His fans would love that, but after to Ruby he would go. He scanned the crowd again and caught a glimpse of green hair by the bar.

Bart was enjoying the rum when Peter returned from the washroom. They had only just managed to get their test results in, in time to be allowed in for this night. They could tell it was Ozpin at the helm. Even with the suit, mask and heels, his stature was one of a kind after all. Though Bart doubted just anyone would be able to put two and two together. The full lights were very rarely on Oz and when they did they were angled in such a way to further accent his height. Like whoever commanded them was trying make Oz look like God he mimicked.

Peter followed Bartholomew's gaze. "Who knew. However come to think of it, he kept plenty of things from us."

"Things, we had no right to in the start Peter. I for one like this side of him, he's… fun. More human and easier to approach." Bart had a sip of his drink.

"Hmm, perhaps. Miss Rose looks to be enjoying herself." Peter nodded at the upper ring of booths.

Bart had to lean over slightly to see her. "Yes, yes, stunning dress. She reminds me of Herion in that dress and with... well the babe."

"Spitting image of the Mother, strangely appropriate given the face her lover is wearing." Peter helped himself to a drink of his own a nice dark beer.

"Something tells me their copulation won't result in an entirely new race of humanoids. Nor will she give birth to spring, that will be a summer baby unless my guess is wrong. Never picked Qrow to type to sire a child." Bart spoke in his usual fast fashion.

"I think it was an accident that they chose to keep. If not for it I imagine they would have already moved on to Atlas. This break is only so Ruby can carry to term, give birth and then ween the child. An interesting choice but she is in the prime of her youth, it is perhaps the best time for her to have a child. The lowest chances of anything going wrong, with Qrow around that is always a risk. As well as the safety of Haven, while they most definitely could have made it to Atlas before she is due. You know just as well as I, that moving a pregnant woman through Grimm infested woods is never wise."

"Viewed the death rates when I got here. I'm glad Ozpin decided to stay behind and sort things out. He hasn't even tried to pick up a seat on the council. I'm rather sure he's flipping them the bird, this cleansing of the forest for Monday just lines up with the cleaning up of the region. I doubt he will work so readily with the council again, or even give them the time of day if they stand in his way." Bart looked down into his glass.

"Perhaps, from the news I get the feeling he has made many enemies by disappearing on everyone for a year. Till he tells them all what happened and where he went… They are already turning on him, though I think returning with Miss Rose pregnant and claiming the child for his own even when it is technically not has not helped matters."

"History has shown just how quickly people turn on what they do not understand. With Vale gone our cultural centre is weakened and others will expect conformity not the blatant resistance Ozpin fosters." Bart said finishing his drink, he had half a mind to join in with the dancing.

Glynda returned from the washroom, her eyes were drawn to the crowded dance floor. She spotted Ren and Nora dancing together grinding really, kisses stolen between moves. She moved to her coworkers and asked. "Having fun?"

"The view is lovely." Peter said playing with the corner of his mustache.

"Yes, yes indeed. Have a seat and a drink." Bart gave up his bar stool.

They sat together in silence for several songs. All three noticed that Ozpin would sing for one song but then not for one or two, like he was taking rests. Bart fidgeted nervously before he couldn't stand it anymore. "Alright, I'm going to go dance."

"Bart!?" Glynda snapped but Bart was already walking away and merging in with the crowd.

Bart found himself drawn in and rather suddenly with a blonde he knew all to well on one side and a cat Faunus that again he knew all to well dancing with him. Well he was going to have a fun night, he remained with them till the music changed. Many bodies broke away to find a private room.

Ozpin vanished from the music board, the playlist set to continue without him. Bart returned to Glynda and Port one smiling the other nursing a glass of wine. "Shall we go find Ozpin then? Though I wonder where Tai got too."

"Yes lets, I want to ask him where he learned to sing so well. I am sure Tai will turn up." Peter stood and they headed up to the VIP lounges. Ruby had vanished from her viewing seat and as they walked through the space the view had them stopping in shock.

()

"Are you okay? Sorry about that, I got a bit _ lost _in the moment." Oz asked.

"I'm okay, but I don't think you should wear that mask when we have sex. Something felt off." Ruby said and winced as he withdrew, her sex gushed with his seed and her own mess.

Ozpin quickly grabbed a clean cloth and held it to her as he helped her sit up. "Why? I used to wear that thing all the time. All my shows and more than one sex game. Even a few Wylde Hunts."

"Don't wear it when we are together please. You didn't feel right at the end there." Ruby leaned on him as he helped her off the table and sat drawing her into his lap.

"Alright, if it make you happy. Though I would like to wear it for the Wylde Hunt, my costume for that is a little different but the mask is still the centerpiece." Ozpin pet over her baby bump.

"I suppose that would be fine for the chase, but it will come off when we are alone. I've decided to use my Semblance for the chase too, can't make it too easy on you and Qrow." Ruby snuggled into his chest, listening to his heart beat and the music.

Peter, Glynda and Bart returned. The second member thankful that Ruby's dress covered up Oz's state of undress. The tall man's brow flew up as he spotted them. "What are you three doing here?!"

"Curiosity, it is a very fine establishment." Bartholomew wasted no time slipping into the other side of the booth and sitting. He hadn't noticed how lovely Ruby looked up till now. "You look very well Miss Rose, pregnancy suits you."

Ruby blushed. "Thank you, so far it's been pretty easy save when she throws a temper tantrum. So I have been enjoying myself," She nodded her head at Oz. "plus this one won't leave me alone even when he supposed to be working."

"Hey, that's not my fault. How I am supposed to ignore you when you sprawl out over my bed?" He palmed her belly and stroke the circumference in a wide circle. "This just begs to be pet."

"Pets are fine, frisked when I am trying to do homework no." Ruby smirked up at him. "Between you and Qrow I'm amazed we managed to get anything done."

"It's Lydia I swear, she always seems to have something that we forget ready." Ozpin laughed softly, he really did enjoy how she looked and felt, really just about everything that had changed with her pregnancy. No one could really blame him for wanting to shower with affection on a regular bi hourly bases or less.

By this point Peter was chuckling and Bart was smiling from behind a hand. Glynda only sighed and said. "Just keep it for home. The last thing we need is any students catching wind of it at Haven. It's bad enough she's your lover."

"Wife by next weekend." Ohh watching the jaws hit the floor was satisfying. Ozpin almost preened, it felt good to say it.

"Taiyang has given his blessing?" Glynda could barely believe it.

"Yes. We are just waiting for the Wylde Hunt to pass, the wrong deities being involved and everything and avoiding bad luck wherever possible." Ozpin explained. "Tai actually got us a reservation at the temple as a birthday gift to Qrow."

"Qrow had a birthday? Why weren't we told?" Peter asked.

"Family only event. He is not normally one to celebrate, you understand?" Ozpin said and heard the giggling and looked over around the corner.

Weiss was pulling Qrow up the stairs, Qrow was grinning as he pushed Weiss up against a wall hands grabbing her hips. She reached up and held his jaw, thumbs by his ears as they kissed. Qrow's fingers hooked the tong and shoved it to the ground, got his own out of the way. He grabbed her hips and lifted her up against the wall, Weiss braced herself and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ah!" She gasped at the harsh deep thrust, her eyes wide and gaze skyward. Qrow groaned against her neck his hands dipping in to her skin. He drew away and stole her lips in a kiss as he started with quick short deep thrusts that had her clawing at his painted back.

Ozpin leaned over peering out of the booth. "Ahh, I was expecting that to happen soon. They do have the rest of night off, it was only that first hour."

Bart was covering his face with a hand. "That's more of Branwen then I never needed to see."

Ozpin laughed setting Ruby down beside him. "Well you came to the wrong place if you didn't want a show." As he got up he reached down and redid his codpiece much to Glynda's flaming cheeks.

"You have no modesty do you?" She asked.

"Here? No, where would the fun in that be?" Ozpin reached over and picked up his deer skull mask.

"Got it flaunt it." Peter said with a smirk.

Ozpin smirked and donned his mask, Ruby watched him flow over to Weiss and Qrow. The kiss upon Qrow's shoulder to the caress of Weiss's breast before he left to circulate through the dance floor. The floor was only a little less packed but people flocked to him. He let them steal little touches, after all he didn't show himself as a DJ very much and he knew he had been missed.

Yang slid her way up to him with Blake in toe, they danced together before him. Before Yang reached out and drew him in, he was much too tall to dance properly with them. However Yang was happy to be passed between them. A tap on Oz's shoulder and he found green hair, Bart was much closer to Ozpin's height and they could dance properly. As they ground together Oz caught sight of Glynda out of the corner of his eye. Her jaw upon the floor was very satisfying but where was the fun in leaving it at that?

Ozpin ran his hands up Barts front pulling the buttons apart and palming the pale flesh underneath. He felt Bart shiver in his embrace as his thumbs brushed his nipples. Bart looked up as much as he couldn't see Oz's eyes the tiny tilt Ozpin made towards Glynda was enough. The green haired man leaned up and kissed Oz deeply with a pronounced rotation of his hips to Oz's crotch.

Ozpin broke away and spun Bart in a tight spin before pulling him back to him. Kisses were deep and Bart saw Glynda storm away flushing while Peter had just ordered another drink. Bart laughed drawing away from Oz. "Thanks for that making that prude blush is always fun. I do wonder where she got that stick up her ass."

"To much time in Atlas." Ozpin shrugged.

The next second Bart found a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle while Yang rested her head on his shoulder. "Nice moves Professor~." She purred while Blake corned their prey from the other side sliding up to Bart's front giving him a full view of her breasts. "You should come and play with us."

Bart's cheeks were flaming. "Miss Xaio Lo-."

"Oh go have fun Bart." Ozpin purred looking Blakes dress up and down. "I mean that dress has no back it would be a shame to ignore that lovely slope."

"Please _ Sir,_ my sister has her teacher boy toys I want to see what the fuss is about." Yang purred in his ear nibbling the lob.

Blake looked Ozpin up and down. "Nice costume, you look a lot like him."

"Thanks and go have fun while he's too stunned to fight back." Ozpin waved them off. "Don't do anything I wouldn't Bart."

"Uhhh." For once the speedy professor had nothing to say as he was dragged off by Yang and Blake.

Ozpin smirked. "He's doomed. I really hope he's good at oral sex."

"He's not the only one Oz~." Nora pounced on an arm while Ren trapped his other-side. "I think we're overdue a lesson."

"Well I am free for a few hours." Ozpin let them pull him away and into the side rooms. All the close ones were already full but they ended up in one with a large round bed with a thick pristine sheet and several pillows. There was a closed cabinet which Oz knew held yet more sheets and pillows. Beside it was a bedside table with several different boxes of condoms, a empty bowl and thermos of hot water and many clean clothes. There also was a couch, table. "What exactly do you two want to do?"

"Well Ren has been researching anal sex, but I'm not comfortable with pegging him without seeing what to do first." Nora reached behind her and unzipped her dress. "I'd like to see what makes Ruby so loud like clockwork too."

"See or ride?" Ozpin asked walking over to the table and pulling his mask off.

Nora sat on the edge of the bed kicking her feet out. "Both?" She said coyly.

"Hmm I am sure we will be able to work something out." Ozpin sat down on the leather couch and turned his attention to the blushing and shy Ren. "You seem to be the focus here. How do you want to play this Ren?"

()

Ozpin clenched all the muscles along his back and gluts to stop the need to ejaculate even as he climaxed himself. The two regained their breath together and Oz pressed a kiss to Lie's new bright red bite mark in apology. He slowly withdrew grabbing the condom with a hand as he went then pulling it off and tossing it into the trash bin. He sat down on his heels as Lie turned onto his side to partly curl up with a sleepy humm. He looked over to Nora who was looking at him puzzled. "What?"

She got up and reached over to tap his still very hard erection. "I saw you come but you're still hard. How can you do that?"

"Oh. Ha sorry it's almost automatic now. Male orgasm or perhaps completion comes in two phases. The orgasm and then the ejaculation." He made a slicing motion with a hand. "It's possible to separate the two, thus orgasm without ejaculation. It is learning your limit and then stopping the signal for ejaculation by drawing all the muscles through ones pelvis and spine tight till the need to ejaculate passes."

"So you get to have all your fun without having to wait again after?" Nora asked.

"Yes."

"Lie I've a new thing for you to learn." Nora said with totally seriousness.

Lie laughed and propped his head up on an arm. "I like the sound of that."

Ozpin laughed and got off the bed washing himself down of the lube. "Wow Nora serious hel must have frozen over." He walked back over to the side of the bed Lie was not on, he opened his mouth to speak but in the next instant he found himself back on the bed flat on his back with a face-full of Nora's dripping sex. He looked up at her and raised a brow in question.

"Oh don't give me that look you know exactly what to do~." Nora cried out as Ozpin grabbed big handfuls of her butt and dug in to lavish her sex with attention.

* * *

By the time Ozpin closed out the night, just about everyone he knew was a puddle of purring goo. Nora appeared with a sleeping Ren over her shoulder. While Ozpin went to the VIP lounge and ended up with a Qrow and Ruby over his shoulders. They headed towards the main exit and found Peter of all people holding Bart and Yang over his shoulders while Blake giggled beside him. Evidently Blake was the only one of the three who knew what moderation was. When they headed out they found Taiyang packing the last member of team ARBN into a cab.

Ozpin laughed loudly. "Really Tai?"

"They cornered me!" Taiyang said even as his cheeks flushed.

"I am so telling Yang." Weiss covered her mouth giggling.

Taiyang shut the door and tapped on the top cab and it sped off. Peter adjusted his loads and said. "So Ozpin how do you purpose we get all of these puddles back to their beds without announcing to the whole school who went clubbing?"

"Uhhh, well it is quite late. They are dressed we should be fine." Ozpin said he had a long coat on even though he wouldn't be going back to the school. "Or Lydia has as spare rooms, we could put them down there for the night."

"I think that would work out much better." Peter said and Bart snored softly.


	9. Chapter 9 Cleansing the Forest

Grimm screams filled the air, but they were music to Ruby's ears. Glynda and herself had remained stationed at the large base camp set up for the purge. The professional Huntress stood beside Ruby riding crop at the ready. While Ruby sat on a low wide plush stool. Her pregnant belly was pronounced as she sat in her favoured meditative position. Her eyes were closed as the bonds to her mates, the partners of her vessel soul were wide open. She could see through Oz's eyes or Qrow's at a whim. In return they had unfettered access to her Semblance.

Qrow blazed out of her Semblance slicing a pack of Beringel to pieces. They didn't stand a chance against his might, Ozpin was ahead of him. Picking the largest and strongest targets to cull while Qrow cleaned up the rest, this patterned allowed them to maintain a rapid pace. The bleach white bones fell to the ground and they blasted forward racing through the dense forest. Qrow leapt up into the trees racing from branch to branch, exploding into rose petals to weave around trees. They came upon team CRDL struggling with a group of manticore Grimm. Ozpin came to a skidding halt and stretched out a hand behind him.

Qrow grabbed him by the wrist and Ozpin swung him forward with inhuman strength. Qrow flew through the air firing Harbingers gun once to orientate himself as he drove the large scythe through one manticore neck, only to fire off of it and blast into rose petals to materialize to cleave another and another apart. As he jumped off the last manticore Ozpin appeared beside him and they clasped hands before vanishing to a rapid wave of red and green rose petals. Flying away faster then the eye could track.

Cardin stood still in shock as the Grimm dissolved around him, the whole event had taken less than five seconds. "What the HEL was that?!"

Above the forest line five military Mistral aircraft monitored and supported the Huntsmen with long range cannons. In smaller ships around them were reporters. A purge like this hadn't happened in over a decade. Every Huntsmen in the Kingdom had been called in as well as every student in Haven. For kilometers around Mistral Grimm were dying. It was a very big deal almost as much as the Vytal festival had been and every news station in Haven was scrambling to get the best shots of Huntsmen and Huntress kicking ass!

Yang, Weiss and Blake had found themselves keeping more to the back lines, partly wanting to keep closer to Ruby in case she needed them and partly because they were only three. Yang punched into a huge Boarbatuck only for its backend to be incinerated. Her team panted as Bartholomew and Peter ran into the clearing. Yang instantly blushed at the sight of the green haired professor. "Have any of you three seen Ozpin and Qrow?"

Peter asked as Bart looked Yang up and down then promptly copied her blush.

Weiss pointed northward. "Lydia says they are on reaping havoc on the front line. Ruby's lending them her Semblance so good luck catching them. Also Lydia's in the west of Schwarzer Weld keeping track of everyone and keeping the forest from killing anyone."

"How do you know any of this? None of you have a Scroll out." Bart asked.

"Lydia's Semblance is telepathy. It's got a constant tie to the three of us, Ruby, Qrow and Ozpin. Plus she's 'hooked' herself into Schwarzer Weld so she can tell just about everything that's going down in whole of Anima right now." Weiss explained, there was a pause as some emotion fettered over her face before adding. "Would you two like a tie? It will help you keep up with Ozpin and Qrow, or at least keep you going in the right direction. She is kinda busy right now."

Both teachers nodded, there had been a lot of information there and it hadn't all sunk in yet. Weiss walked up and put a hand on reach of their temples and after a moment both heard. _"Good afternoon gentlemen." _In their heads. _"Ozpin and Qrow are two kilometers north north east of your current position. If you wish to catch them you will have to make haste. They have found a group of Goliaths and Ozpin seems to be venting. So now will likely be your best chance." _

"Goliaths!?" Bart had already turned on his heel and started running. Everyone else was right on his heels.

* * *

The siren that screamed through the air when the war ships caught up with Ozpin and Qrow announced to the whole forest Goliaths were being engaged. Ozpin and Qrow were dancing around the legs of one, cutting and slashing till it's tendons gave way. It fell to the ground with a scream that would have made unprotected ears bleed. Ozpin and Qrow leapt out of the way and the elder raced to the front of the monster as it swung it's huge head trying to hit him with it's massive tucks. He jumped up and landed light on it then cupped his fists together and smashed it down onto the tusk. It shattered at the point of impact. The Goliath raised it's head and Ozpin activated his Semblance, he grabbed the piece of tusk and blasted off with all of his strength ramming it up through the soft underside of the Goliath's jaw and up into it's brain.

Black steam curled around them both as Ozpin let time resume. He and Qrow jumped back and landed in the tree line. The corpse would take a long time to fade. However they had no time as two more Goliath's charged them thundering through the body of their fallen pack mate and shattering the trees in their wake.

Ozpin and Qrow came together again within Ruby's Semblance and flew up above the carnage. The warships rained massive cannon balls down on the Goliaths but they were unphased. WBY, Peter and Bart burst through the treeline. The Goliaths spun on them and roared.

Hands went to ears instantly and Ozpin let himself fall out of Ruby's Semblance. He brought his hands together again and stuck the Goliath over the back of the neck. There was a crunching sound but it threw him off and charged the other group. "Clip it's ankles! If it can't run!" Ozpin rolled to his feet and ran after it.

Qrow spend down materializing to bury Harbinger in one of it's legs. Weiss upon her speed glyphs raced around it and with a flick of her fingers unleashed a large ice glyph under it and sent massive shards up into it's belly. Bart and Peter dashed in from either side cutting into either side only for shards of black bone to erupt from the Grimm. Blake threw her weapon wrapping it's ribbon around Peter's middle yanking him out of the way. While Yang tossed herself at Bart in the very last second a shard slicing through her hair while Qrow took the brunt of the blast, his Aura flaring as a shard shattered into thousands of pieces. Ozpin blasted forward and caught Qrow just in time for the other Goliath to thunder towards them. Ozpin dissolve them both into rose petals flowing smoothly around the monster.

Meanwhile Ruby's eyes snapped open. "They need help." She was off her stool the second later and blasting away with her Semblance.

"Ruby!" Glynda reached out after her and huffed as she was already long gone. With a flick of her crop she summoned a motorbike from where they were stored and raced after Ruby upon it.  
By the time Ruby came upon the battle field team ABRN and her father had joined in. Bullets flying with the occasional scream of terror as more Grimm flew in from the rest of the forest. Watching her father pound into Grimm was a sight she didn't see everyday but she only had eyes for Qrow. She raced to him as he tried to catch his breath alone. Ozpin already working at keeping the Grimm away from him. "I saw what happened are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" Qrow asked his voice tight with pain. "You are supposed to just be providing back up." He was holding his side.

"Yeah and you just got a sucker punched, let me see." Ruby pushed his hand away and pulled his shirt open. The purple bruising on his left lower ribs made her feel sick. She very tentatively touched it and he hissed. "I think they are cracked, Aura took the brunt of it but Oz had no time to give me more."

Ruby set her hand above the bruise and carefully focused her own Aura on it. She could hear the sigh of relief from her lover and knew that it helped. "You should get out of here, you're slower no matter what your Semblance allows." Qrow drew her away as his side finished mending on it's own. "You're of more value and use right now feeding Aura along the bonds."

"I'll hide in a tree, I am sure I can snipe out some of the Grimm. Try not to get hit like that again please." She jumped up into a tree and found a good steady branch and pulled out Crescent Rose in sniper form.

"Like I wanted to get hit in the first place." Qrow grumbled. _"I heard that." _Came Ruby's voice in his head and he rolled his eyes.

He blasted off racing for the second Goliath, the teams still hadn't managed to down the third yet. He jumped at it and could see where Oz's punch had shattered a vertebra and brought Harbinger down right on it.

The massive scythe cut through bone and sinew, he cut it's neck clean in half then kicked with all his might sending the head crashing to the ground with a wet crunching sound. He looked over and found that Glynda had arrived she sent shard of rock at the last Goliath's legs but they shattered uselessly.

The Goliath roared stunning everyone briefly. It's eyes turned upon Ruby and it charged. Her eyes widened in terror and she reached for her Semblance….

The ground below the Goliath exploded, roots much too large to be natural speared themselves into it's flesh. Expanding and twisting they raced through it's body and it screamed again in pain as the wood forced it's body apart in a series of rips and tears. The roots held it suspended in the air for a moment before as fast as they had come they vanished.

Ruby set a hand on her chest her heart beating like a frantic rabbits. "Thank you Lydia. But couldn't you have done that sooner?" Even though she spoke the words aloud she was surprised when there was no response. _"Lydia?" _

Silence.

_"Guys, Lydia is not responding. I'm going to go check on her." _

_"Qrow and I can not leave. Be VERY careful." _Ozpin sent to her as he ripped the entrails out of a Beowolf.

_"You heard the man." _Qrow was using her Semblance to bounce between enemies again.

_"You give your Aura a chance to recharge." _Ruby scolded him as she hopped out of the tree and set off running.

With the help of her Aura she made good time, though she was carefully not to strain herself. She had maybe a month and a half before running was out of the question. Ruby slowed to a walk as she came upon the border of the Schwarzer Weld. It was very uninviting feeling as thick fog curled ominously and she hugged herself as she walked. Ruby fished a compass out of her pocket.

She didn't notice the fog curl around her ankles, the way before her thinner and on either side thicker. As it guided her through the forest, she saw no visions as with Lydia present within the forest it knew of her delicate state. She found the centre easily being guided in such a way the grey gnarled tree stunned her but the fog remained to hide what was under foot. Lydia lay at the roots leaning against the trunk, seemingly out cold.

"Lydia!" Ruby raced over and touched her shoulders and gently pulled her up. Lydia blinked a few times and raised a hand to rub at her eyes. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Lydia had to squint for a second to make everything click in her brain. "Ruby? Why aren't you at the base camp. It's too dangerous for you to be out and about."

"I went to help Qrow and then you stopped being in our heads and everyone is worried." Ruby helped her up putting an arm around her middle and lifting. "We should get you back to camp."

"Ah, yes thank you." Lydia pressed a hand to her head as they slowly walked out of the forest again the fog shifting to direct them.

"So what happened?" Ruby asked.

"I had to… enforce my will on the forest and give of Aura to make it rip that Goliath that was charging you apart. Such things take a lot out of me." Lydia stood a little straighter she didn't want Ruby holding her up.

"That's cool and terrifying." The silver eyed warrior said.

The old woman laughed softly. "Thank you."

By the time they reached the camp it was well towards dusk, but the airships still hadn't returned so somewhere there was still fighting. Ruby led Lydia there party's sitting area, it had a picnic blanket, wide pillows and a low square table. She helped Lydia down onto a pillow and dashed off to find hot chocolate.

Within a few minutes the first sounds of aircraft started to be heard and when Ruby got back Huntsmen and Huntress were trickling back in. Most very sweaty and tired. She was just about to give Lydia her hot chocolate when a fuzzy head of grey hair clobbered her and held her tight.

Lydia pet the owner of the grey hair's back and coed. "I'm fine, just over exerted myself. Ooof!" Oz picked her up and pulled her to him so he could hug her better.

A few students had stopped to watch as Glynda, Port and Peach came over. Glynda was the one to ask. "Lydia what are you doing here?"

"The roots killing the last Goliath was me." She explained resting her cheek on Oz's head. "I might have passed out after which and this one got very worried about me." Oz just shifted a little in a tiny rock and nuzzled her neck.

Peter couldn't help himself, he pulled out his Scroll and took a picture. "I am saving this for a bad day." He chuckled, Ozpin trying to make himself smaller to cuddle Lydia better made for a very amusing image.

"Who are you? His mother?" Peach asked, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Oz silent aside from the occasional very soft purr as the tension slowly started to ease out of his body.

Lydia only smiled and turned her attention back to Oz. "Come my little becan valen, you smell, go get cleaned up and then we'll have dinner."

Ozpin slowly extracted himself, Lydia did not like how downcast his eyes were. Even with her Aura exhausted she could see how her actions had frightened him. "Hey." She cupped his cheeks. "I'm fine really, I was very well protected in my forest." She pet his temples. "I am not going anywhere."

Oz shut his eyes and nuzzled her palm. Lydia leaned up and kissed his forehead. "Go on, you hate being sweaty, get cleaned up and changed. I promise I will be here when you get back."

Everyone but Ruby and Qrow who appeared having finally caught up to Oz was left stunned as Oz got up and did what he was told. Ruby and Qrow followed him without a word. Glynda's jaw was on the floor, _she _couldn't get Oz to do as he was told if she asked for a month ahead of time. Lydia didn't even have to try, not one whisper of back talk or grumbling avoidance. The order was given and it was simply obeyed.

* * *

Ren and Nora beat the other three to the bathing tent. It was a very long wide tent with low stone basins of water to be poured into from a collected system of hot water tanks. There were only stools and the floor was covered in long rubber mats elevated in such a way to drain the water out of the camp and into the forest.

They picked out one of the many low basins and filled it with water. Sponge baths were something neither of their favorites but it beat being sweaty.

Cardin and his team were on the opposite side middle lane looked over and saw half of a very red and well masculine bite mark on Ren's shoulder. A quick look on Nora showed she had one that was clearly the same set of teeth in the same spot… as well as several more scandalous spots. "What happened to you two?"

Nora glanced over to him. "Nothing that concerns you."

"Looks like a dude, you like cock now Lie?" Cardinal smirked he only had a towel around his waist. "It's not really surprising you've always been more feminine."

Lie true to form only smiled. "I think it takes a real confidence in oneself to be brave enough to allow for the exploration of the higher pleasure of anal sex. If anything it's those without that confidence that have issues with their masculinity."

"You little shit!" Cardin took a step forward.

"When's the last time _you _got laid, Cardin? It seems to me you've got a lot of pent-up energy that hasn't managed to find an outlet on the battlefield." Nora smiled sweetly with a tilt of her head.

Cardin was ready to blow a gasket but then tent flap opened and Nora shouted as she waved. "Hey Oz!"

Ozpin, Ruby and Qrow walked over. "Saved us a spot I see." Ozpin dipped his head to Lie and Nora in turn. "Thank you." He looked over to Cardin who suddenly decided that he just had to wash his hair again.

Ruby sat on the edge of the empty basin as Qrow stripped. Ozpin on the other hand was looking at how full the tent was, a hand raised to his shoulder and dug in. Ruby frowned and didn't need the bonds to guess what was going. "Come on Oz I'll do your back."

The words startled Ozpin into motion, even it if it was a slow deliberate motion. Qrow had already stripped and set his clothes on a side table with Harbinger. Ozpin surrendered his weapons as well and his coat and shirt were put on top. He kept his back facing the wall of the tent where no one would see it easily. He and Qrow wrapped towels around their waists while Ruby drew water into the basin.

Lie and Nora stayed on one side while Qrow took over the basin beside him. Ozpin sat on the stool looking down silently at his hands. He could feel the stares, maybe it was hardish to glimpsed his back but his chest and arms had become a scarred work of art as well. The water was just warm enough to be comfortable as Ruby scrubbed his back down.

Cardin glanced at the five of them and caught sight of another red crescent on Qrow's shoulder the same red mark, the same spot. Understanding made his eyes widen, everyone knew about Weiss but it seemed that Lie and Nora… holy shit he couldn't wait to add this to the forums. How many left of teams RWBY and JNPR was there then then? Jaune, Blake and Yang for all they knew Pyrrha warmed his bed too. It would explain how she got so good if she got private lessons.

Nora and Lie finished up caught Cardin staring. They glared and wrung their cloths and stood in front of Oz washing opposite arms as Ruby did his hair. Qrow caught on very quickly and finished his own bath and got dressed again. He put himself directly between Oz and Cardin. "Got something to say tiny?"

There quick panic to finish cleaning and team CNRL bailed. Ozpin nodded his thanks, the constant touch of someone did help keep the panic at bay. They all got dressed again and left to find their personal tent. At team RWBY and JNR request they had all be put together in a large canopy tent tall enough for even Oz to stand in. After a quick change to clean clothes they returned to find Lydia where they left her sipping her hot chocolate. "That was quick."

Ozpin shrugged and sat down beside her. "Sponge baths, no reason to linger."

Lydia could tell by the pursing of lips that, he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Shall we go get food?"

"Na we'll go you two get some rest you should have seen Oz today." Nora pulled Lie and Qrow towards the mess tent. Ruby followed, she got what Nora was trying to do.

Campfires dotted the campsite, their own was as far away from Oz as it could be. He had his hands in his lap as he hunched inward. "You scared me today." He uttered staring at the ground.

Lydia stroked his arm. "I'm sorry. I overestimated myself."

"Please, please don't ever do that to me again." Ozpin curled inward his hands pressed tight together.

"I w-." Suddenly she had her arms full of Oz, he curled into her like a big cat. Lydia felt the first shuddering shake go through him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I saw you . . . This bond with Ruby, I could see through her, seeing you like that. It terrified me." Ozpin whispered against her neck. "I can't lose you too."

Lydia knew many truths, one was that Oz would outlive her. That she only had a few decades left and he had eternity. That one day he would lose her, but that he would have Qrow and Ruby-.

Ozpin left her stiffen and pull away a little bit. "Are you okay?"

She had to blink a few times to get her thoughts to all come together. "I was just thinking that I am old. That I will die on you one day, soon really just of old age. But as you know I have read Qrow's mind and… well he…"

"You are thinking about not aging. Like Qrow." Ozpin said, his heart already swelling with love at the idea. He always did try not to think about her age, the lines around her eyes. "I would be happy to teach you the technique."

Lydia's soul warmed at the childlike glee that inflected into Oz's tone. He carried on. "You could be like us, stronger healthier. Forever."

"It's a tempting thought but it was only a thought Oz." She reached up and stroked the side of his face. "I am a public figure people would notice if I stopped aging. I also have Skogr to return too."

"But-you have us now. Me, Qrow, Ruby and the baby. You're going to be a.. a.." Ozpin struggled to find the right word. "I need you, I don't have… I don't remember having a family. I don't remember…" He grimaced words that wanted to come but he was confused that they even came to him.

"Grandmother, to your child." Lydia said softly. "It's by far the easiest term to use. And the word you are looking for is mother, you don't remember having one. Having a family like that. Mother, father, sisters and brothers, it's all lost to you."

"Why is this so confusing?" Oz bowed his head to her.

"The unfortunate circumstances of our meeting. As I have said before, I will be what you need of me, what I feel I keep to myself though." Lydia pulled him gently in so their foreheads rested against each other. "I understand my becan valen, I will think on it. But right now. No. I am content with my life."

Ozpin pulled away. "I don't understand." He shook his head and stood up. "The dead can always wait, it is the now that is temporary."

"Oz-." Lydia reached out but he was gone turning on his heel and storming away into their tent. She sighed, he could be such a child at times. What a curse to have, eternal life but to be trapped in such a cycle slowly destroys the mind and takes away the memory. He latched onto her so strongly and only now after all these years was starting to see what he truly wanted… needed from her. It was only the thought of losing her that was really getting him to think.

The rest of their party returned with trays of food. "Where'd Oz go?" Ruby asked as she sat down putting her tray on the table.

"He's off having a sulk. I wouldn't worry too much, he's just angry with me." Lydia sipped her hot chocolate as Qrow gave her a tray of food.

"Angry with you?" Nora's eyes were wide she could barely believe Oz could even get angry with Lydia.

The elder woman smiled and sipped her hot chocolate. "Believe it or not he can become cross with me. It is a minor matter between the two of us I would not worry."

Ruby poked at her food. "Well I picked up extra for him and so did Qrow, he'll have to come out at some point."

"I'm sure he will, if only following the smell of food. I think we've gotten him used to eating again so after all the frankly enormous amounts of energy he has burned today he will be getting very hungry soon." Lydia began on her food.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oz sulking, part of me really isn't surprised."

"He's just as prone to sulking as the rest of us. Just be happy he doesn't snarl anymore when he's angry I'll take sulking over snarling." Ruby said starting in on her food, she was also very hungry.

"Here here!" Yang raised her tankard of beer.

Talk stopped while everyone worked on demolishing the turkey and beef dinner. It was simple fair could be made in large amounts easily.

"Did you three notice Cardin and his little gang eyeing us up?" Lie asked and reached up to rub at his shoulder. He kept the bite mark as a souvenir of a good time.

"Yeah what was that about you think?" Qrow asked around a mouth of mashed potatoes.

Blake pursed her lips and pulled her Scroll out from her pocket. She opened the student forums and only had to scan it briefly before she sighed and tossed it to Qrow. "It sure didn't take them long."

Qrow scrolled through glaring at it, he paused very suddenly. "How did those bastards get that?!"

Lydia reached over and took the Scroll. It was a picture of Oz's exposed back, she frowned deeply. She tapped a long nail against the wooden table for a moment before making the choice. She pulled her own Scroll out of her pocket and dialed. "Gretchen, I have a picture I need pulled and find the source. The IP is probably attached and have it purged." She quickly texted out the url. "Thank you Gretchen." She hung up and put her Scroll away.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Jaune asked, it was a little scary that she had that kind of power.

"It is private information and until he shares it no one should be viewing it." She refreshed the page on Blakes Scroll and was happy when the picture was gone. "Much better. Gretchen will have scrubbed the original as well, I'm sure people won't forget it but it will be easier for Oz if a copy isn't floating around."

"It's creepy you can do that." Jaune said wondering just what else she could do.

Lydia held up her Scroll. "As soon as you connect to the CCT nothing on these is ever private. Don't delude yourself into thinking it is. Anyone who knows what to look for and how to look can find it."

Ozpin stormed out of the tent and plopped himself down beside Ruby. She pushed her tray over without a word having ate till she was stuffed. He dug into it with single minded determination.

Qrow forked his leftovers into Oz's tray and gathered up the other empties. "Well we should get ready to turn in. Tomorrow's gonna be just as busy as today."

Ruby yawned. "Sounds like a good idea. Do you have a place to sleep Lydia?" She got up slowly and Oz paused in eating to help her.

"Yes I brought a tent of my own. Goodnight everyone, sleep well." She headed off picking her way through the maze of tents.

Ozpin watched her go and Ruby could practically feel the nervous whine he contained. "She'll be fine Oz, this camp would be really hard to hit." Ruby kissed his head and headed off into their tent.

The large space had two pallets, low beds raised only a few centimeters off the ground with air mats on top and well heavy warm bedding. She picked the longer one of the two and got undressed changing into a pair of loose shorts before snuggling down under the wool duvet. Everyone else slowly followed her team minus Weiss on the other bed while Ozpin, Qrow and Weiss all found spots to curl up around her.

* * *

The camp was quiet as the Huntsmen who had worked through the day rested. A couple of men patrolled the perimeter of their makeshift camp, weapons in hand. The dozen or so firepits spread round lending to the light and warmth of these men. Unfortunately those fires were dimming due to the sudden rainfall, it left the camp with a eerie low mist and the ground soggy. Light from the moon was bloated out by the thick dark clouds that appeared from seemingly nowhere.

One huntsman stopped his patrol when the fire closest to him sputtered and went out. The night became just that much darker and his weapon hand lifted slightly. He glanced around the camp, eyes fettering out the source to his unease. Without the glow from the fire his eyes adjusted to the growing darkness and as he turned to look behind him into the shadowy forest they were caught by a different but familiar red glow.

Oz bolted up from his resting place, a scream in his throat as the sound of cries filled the air around them. "Everyone up!" He grabbed his weapons and bandolier belt and tossed it across his chest not bothering to belt it. He ran out of the tent flap just as a lean Grimm about his size jumped at him spinning through the air. It was human shaped with long sharp claws. Protective plating covered it's head in a crown of bone as well as all it's vitals through it's chest as well as bone lines along all of it's limbs.

Claws scrapped against Oz's sword as he fell back. _"What is a Mula doing here?" _The Grimm's attacks were almost as fast as he could move, he blocked again and again forced back into the tent.

Harbinger sliced straight through it's neck from the side. Qrow had already been lurking in the eve of the door. Ozpin let out a breath of relief. "What are Mula doing here? They aren't local."

Qrow looked at the slowly dissolving corpse for a second. "I'm more worried about how many more there are." Everyone else was up and with their weapons.

"Agreed. Everyone stick together, till we know what other Grimm there are we are dealing with, don't go anywhere alone!" Ozpin lead the way back out of the tent and Mula had already formed a circle around it. Two lines with massive bat like Grimm behind them.

Qrow and Ozpin formed up instantly. "No good Oz, if there are this many Mula that means a-."

"I'm trying not to think about it, I am more wondering why the alarm wasn't sounded. Falling back to Mistral right now is looking awful tempting." Ozpin lowered himself and spoke softly. "Don't waste ammunition on them. Stay formed up they'll try to separate us."

"Oz what are these?" Blake asked. "And what's got Qrow trembling in his shorts?" She was flaking Yang and both of which had trapped Ruby behind them. Nora, Ren and Weiss doing the same on the others side. The rain stabbed down at them but they followed Ozpin's lead and did not attack.

"Tell them Oz, I don't get why they are just staring at us." Qrow kept Harbinger in sword form.

"Large groups of Mula are generally led by a Revenant." Ozpin glared at the solid line of Grimm, what was going on?

"A what?!" Weiss asked.

"We are so dead." Nora was almost panicking ready to run.

Even as she said it the sound of hooves thundered through the air and the line of Grimm split and Grimm almost as large as a centaur charged through the lines. They had the torso of a skinned man and long bone blades past the elbows for hands.

The Huntsmen scattered on reflex, which was their mistake. The Mula surged forward while the bat Grimm supported them blasting balls of fire to further separate the group. Jaune barely got his shield up in time to keep his head on his shoulders, only for pain to lance through him. His Aura had done nothing, white Grimm claws were buried in his stomach. As he fell to the ground the Mula ripped his shield from his arm and armed itself with it.

"JAUNE!" Nora screamed and raced at the Grimm.

Yellow light made it's attacking arm glow as it easily parried the big hammer and clawed out over her chest. Pink flared and died and was added to the yellow. Nora's eyes widened as she saw the killing blow come for her and could do nothing… Only for a scythe to cut the Mula's head off as a hand pulled her back. Nora couldn't help but cling to Qrow for a moment, her hammer felt strangely heavy. "Oz we've already got one out!"

Ozpin was busy fighting two Mula, it was almost impossible to keep them from touching him. He had to use his Semblance to keep away as he cut for any black part. He saw Yang and Blake out the corner of his eye back to back while massive Grimm bats flew out of the canopy, dive bombing them. This was really bad, even with the large group of Huntsmen the Grimm were slowly outnumbering them. He was torn between trying to sound the retreat and keeping his family safe. He heard Blake scream to his right as she was brought down by the bat. Teeth and claws ripped into her Aura before Yang was able to tear it apart and the latter won out. "We need to fall back, head for the trees!"

Ruby couldn't just stand by. "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to go find Lydia!"

"Ruby NO!" Oz cried as she used her Semblance to burst out between the Grimm. She circled above the camp and could see that the Huntsmen were routed. The alarm tower ignored, she flew straight for it bursting through a window, shattering the glass around her. She materialized just long enough to hit the big red button labeled 'retreat to Mistral', the siren pierced the air and she blasted out of the tower just in time for three of the huge bat Grimm to smash it's foundations and for it to crash to the ground.

She could just see through the rain a group of Mula Grimm that were standing still perfectly. She flew straight for them and found Lydia in a nightgown glaring at the Grimm with very intense focus. Ruby whipped out Crescent Rose and quickly killed them, with Lydia holding their minds they were defenceless. "We need to get out of here, I hit the alarm and Oz wants everyone to head for the forest."

"He's thinking of Schwarzer Weld, it's a good idea let's go." Lydia grabbed her hand and they ran through the burning tents and pelting rain, it got in their eyes and made the going harder. A tent collapsed beside them showering them with sparks, part of a beam fell on Lydia and Ruby grabbed it with both hands.

A huntsmen she didn't know raced over to help her, they heaved together and Lydia scrambled out from under it, fine as her Aura had taken the hit. "Thank-." Ruby started to say only for a huge blade to drive through the chest of the Huntsmen. Her eyes widened and blood spattered over her bare skin. Her body froze, the blood was warm as the Huntsman's eyes went blank and his body topped to the ground. A Grimm she had never seen before stood above them and she screamed in terror as it raised it's bladed arm again. Silver light burst from Ruby's eyes, flaring through the camp.

Man and Grimm alike shielded themselves as the light sought out every dark corner and crevice, bathing the forest in silver. However upon reopening their eyes the Grimm were not turned to stone but merely frozen. Lydia didn't waste another second as she grabbed Ruby and pulled her to her feet. "Run!"

They ran and within ten seconds all the Grimm were moving again and they could hear that infernal beat of hooves behind them. Ruby pulled Lydia towards her and they blasted off in a whirlwind of red and cobalt blue petals, merged together in her Semblance.

* * *

The camp was in shambles around them as Ren cut a way back out through their tent. Ozpin, Weiss and Qrow had their work cut out for them as they trained to maintain the front line while Ren made an escape route. Almost half of their party was already bleeding and fighting back was out of the question. He tore one last piece of canvas apart and yelled. "I'm done!"

"We need to split up. Qrow take them and go! I will go find Ruby!" Ozpin reached for magic, he could see some unknown face in his mind burning but he lashed out with a wall of icen shards kill all the Grimm around them.

Qrow pursed his lips for the tiniest of seconds before nodding. "Right." He grabbed Jaune from Nora tossing him in a fireman's carry over his shoulder. "Stay close and BEHIND ME!" He raced through the remnants of their beds, switching his weapon to scythe mode. Those able stayed close flaked him, killing anything that wasn't completely dead by the time he went through it. He was moderately surprised when Ozpin sent him directions in the form of memories. Why Oz wanted him to go there in particular he didn't know but he wasn't going to ask questions now.

As they hit the tree line other huntsmen had decided to do the same thing. They ran alongside strangers, only for the occasional scream to sound then that horrible silence. A look behind them showed that Mula were entering the forest as well. Qrow had a sickening feeling that this was going to turning into a game of cat and mouse. "Ren think you can hide all of us? We can't fight like this, they'll overwhelm us."

"Yes, but everyone will need to ALWAYS be touching each other." Ren grabbed his arm. Yang and Nora grabbed Ren's free am. While Weiss took Yang's hand, they felt Ren's Semblance over take them and Qrow made them all run again.

"Where are we going?" Yang asked, the random screams were making her skin crawl.

"Oz has got a bit of forest he wants us to go too." Qrow said sternly. "Stay quiet, Grimm might not be able to track us but they can still hear and see us."

* * *

_"Ruby where are you?" _Ruby and Lydia materialized deep into the forest when Oz's voice sounded her in head. She looked around and sent Oz the images. _"I don't know! Wherever here is!" _

_"We are about a ten minute walk from the edge of my forest. I will take her into it, get everyone going towards the centre. At least then we will be able to learn where the Grimm are." _Lydia was the one to respond, already keyed into Ruby's mind and thus the further bonds.

_"I will track you, be there soon!" _

Ruby shivered the rain had soaked her to the bone and ground was ice cold under her toes. "I can't believe this is happening."

Lydia took her hand again and they started walking through the mist, they could barely see more than a meter or two in front of them. "I wish I had the forethought to grab a torch." As they picked their way along the rain was mostly hindered by the trees but the wind made them all the colder. Ruby covered her bare chest with her arms. "I wish I had grabbed something more to wear, I'm gonna get hypothermia at this rate."

"It'll be okay, lets keep going, the centre isn't too far from here." Lydia guided them through the misty woods, every so often her normally graceful walk stumbled over loose rock. Clearly she was shaken up by the attack and Ruby couldn't blame her. They had worked so hard all day to purge the area of Grimm, just where had these guys come from?!

The weirdness of the woods surprisingly didn't creep her out so much, in fact it was oddly calming and Ruby slowly lowered her guard. If she wasn't feeling anxious or upset then the Grimm would have a harder time tracking them.

Unknowingly something large and bloodthirsty followed them in the canopy above. Its movements were silent, careful to not disturb a single leaf as it stalked its prey. Spinal legs skittered from branch to branch until the two females stopped for a rest.

Ruby saw Lydia was having trouble and stopped them. "We should keep moving."

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked while the older woman caught her breath.

"Yes. I am just not use to all this." She waved. "And I suppose I am rethinking something I spoke with Oz about earlier."

Beady blood eyes feasted on its prey as it slowly stirred from its perch above them, silently lowering itself from the canopy. Sticky white silk kept from swinging in the wind as it zeroed in of the back of the red headed female. The golden glow of the Relic ensnared the Grimm as it hung just above her head. Its hungering mouth gaped wide open, razor sharp fangs coated in saliva mixed in the mist save for one fat drop that fell and landed, right on Ruby's head.

Both woman's gaze snapped up and Ruby screamed as the spider lunged. There was a crack boom in the distance and then Oz was there. His sword driven through the head of the Grimm. Lydia and Ruby scrambled to get out of the way as it crashed to the forest floor. It's long limbs thudding around them. Ozpin yanked his sword out and scooped up both women while leaping into the air as the spider's legs snapped inward and bone spikes brust from it's guts. The black of the Grimm faded quickly but the skeleton was left showing just how even if you killed it, it would probably still get you.

Ozpin set them down and wiped the saliva from Ruby's hair. "Are you both alright?" He asked quickly.

"Yes thank you." Lydia had a hand on her heart, she wasn't sure if she could take much more of this.

"Cold, but okay." Ruby hugged herself.

"Good but we need to keep moving the Grimm will be hunting us." Ozpin lifted a hand and created a small orb of red light. "Come on." He grabbed Ruby's hand and led the way.

"Are you sure a light is wise?" Lydia asked. "The Grimm will see it."

"Doesn't matter, they aren't tracking our scent or emotions. They are tracking the Relics my sword, Ruby's tattoo. They will come for us and hopefully thin out at the camp." Ozpin said quickly.

"What?! Why haven't you said something before?" Ruby asked she almost stopped in her tracks but Oz pulled her along.

"That was why I wanted you to stay at Haven. Heck it's why Qrow picked a hostel so high up in Mistral. I've managed the Grimm drawn by one Relic on my own for over a year but it seems I underestimated the allure of two." They broke into the clearing and the rest of their family was waiting for them. "But now is not the time for this conversation."

"Oz Ruby!" The relief was palpable in Qrow's voice he ran to them and embraced them both tight. "Thank the gods you're okay."

"We are shaken but good." Lydia said and walked to her grey gnarled tree. Jaune lay against it's trunk bleeding out. She knelt beside him and pulled his hand away from the wound. "Ohh dear." She reached up and plucked a twig no longer then her thumb from a dead branch and pushed it into one of the holes in Jaunes guts.

"What are you doing?!" Nora moved to stop her but Ren grabbed her.

Lydia set her hand over the twig and Jaune groaned in pain. From within thin microscopic branches bloomed out from the twig and traveled through the wound. After a moment it sealed his bowels and pulled the holes together like some strange sort of internal stitches.

The pain dwindled as Jaune touched over the wood holding his insides together. "That is soo… wrong."

"But it will hold your insides together and dull the pain. It will let you fight and we need all the help we can a get." Lydia stood and repeated the process with Blakes wounds. The wood was more obvious as it had to mimic muscle for her. Lydia gathered the blood from both and smeared it along the roots of the tree.

Everyone jumped as it groaned and grew. Red light flowed over it branches and out, blooming over it in delicate weaves of energy. It filled the clearing in a warm red glow. Lydia sat down in the crook of it's trunk and roots to rest her head against the now warm bark.

"Wow." Weiss's eyes went wide. "It's beautiful."

"Creepy but nice." Ren confirmed.

"Well Lydia? Where are the Grimm." Ozpin asked turning his attention away from the tree and towards the forest.

"A Revenant leads the Mula towards us. The camp is being reclaimed, you were right thinking most of the Grimm would come after us. Reinforcements from Mistral are flying in, they will be at the camp soon." Lydia said her eyes closed.

"Alright. Blake, Jaune can you two fight?" Ozpin asked.

Blake tested her shoulder. "I think so, it doesn't hurt."

"Yeah, but I lost my shield." Jaune slowly got up, but was surprised by the lack of pain and how normal his guts felt.

"Alright. Blake Yang you take our right flank; Nora Ren you're on the left, Jaune Weiss take the other side of the tree. Qrow you STAY by Ruby and Lydia, no matter what happens. They are our ace. Ruby stay out of the fighting please, you are too slow. Aura and Semblance don't matter here, Mula are a test of weapon skill. Crescent Rose Is To Slow. Focus on giving us Aura and Semblance, Qrow and I can make use of it." Ozpin said and Ruby opened her mouth to protest. "Don't even try it Ruby, you know we love you. Let us protect you."

Ruby shut her mouth with a snap and sat down beside Lydia and focused on the bonds letting Aura flow easily through them. Then they heard it, the click of bone on bone.

From out of the fog strode a Grimm in long elegant steps. It was nine feet tall, a parted skirt of both legs was crafted of human bone with black ooze holding it all together. It's arms were longer than a human's but not hugely. Growing back from it's temple was a multi-layered veil of small bones. It's eyes were human shaped and glowed red; it's mouth was closed and smooth with no lips. Lastly in one hand was a long simple scythe, straight shaft with a plain curved blade. In it's free hand was Jaune's shield.

The Mula were already spreading around the clearing, though everyone noticed there were thankfully fewer of them.

Everyone quickly broke away to their positions as Ozpin stepped forward moved into his fighting stance. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be easily for any of them.

The Revenant smiled a slow pull of skin that looked just wrong. It raised scythe slowly at Ozpin and tilted it's head to one side like a tired wolf. Then it moved.

The clash of steel on bone, the ring of it. Would echo in many nightmares to come. Ozpin had to bring both hands to deflect the sweeping strike. The Revenant backed up in a light step as Ozpin did the same in the opposite direction. The Mula launched into attack and everyone was quickly too busy to watch Ozpin and Revenant.

Qrow however did as he was told and did not engage, so he could watch the two. The Grimm was as fast as Ozpin and better with a scythe then Qrow was. He never dreamed that a Grimm could be elegant but here it was. It would dodge upon light human feet, swings it's blade upon it's back but the long shaft and let it drag along the ground to swipe up across Ozpin's middle. The scythe flowed in it's bony hands, slash after perfect slash.

Ozpin kept on the defensive as they ended up dancing through the clearing. He could feel the bones and wetter things he didn't wish to think about under his bare feet. The scythe swung up again catching the leaf litter sending bits of old sacrifices up into the air. He dodge with a roll lashing out horizontally with a hand with a sharp slice of Aura.

It cut into the Revenant's leg and it screamed it's jaw unhinging in pain. It slammed it's scythe down and wave a ice erupted from the ground several meters long. Ozpin rolled to the side to get out of the way, before blasting forward.

Jaune's shield blocked the attack, Oz just managed to retreat in time to avoid the scythe. The tall Grimm pushed the offensive, faster now ice flying from the edge of it's blade. It cleaved a Mula in two without noticing as Ozpin fell back by Blake and Yang. He desperately wished he had worn his armour as that scythe came again. Oz reversed the grip of his sword and blocked bracing his forearm with his free hand. The impact still jarred his bones, he felt the surge of magic and then had a face full of ice. He stumbled back and quickly side stepped only to get hit across the face with the shield. He was sent careening through the leaf litter, bits of bone flying up around him.

The Revenant lept high into the air and brought it's weapon down the prone Ozpin. He blocked the blade but the wave of ice that spread out from it sliced into his Aura. The monster raised the shield up and brought it down on Oz's head. He rolled at very last instant ice cutting into him. He grabbed the shield with both hands and kicked the Grimm's hip ripping the shield away.

It spun around and slicing in a wide arm. Ozpin used Jaune's shield to block the blow but it staggered him back. He drove to the ground again, taking the chance to properly put the shield on his arm and grab his sword again.

A scream drew his attention, Nora was holding her left arm as blood dripped around her fingers falling to the dark ground. Ozpin was blindside by the blade and sent flying through the air to smash into a tree. His Aura took the brunt of the hit and he was quick to recover getting the shield up just in time to block another strike that aimed to cleave nose to navel.

Qrow couldn't stay still anymore, a Mula took a bite out of Yang. He charged forward slicing it apart before it had a chance to let her go. He grabbed her and fell back to the heart tree and set Yang against roots, blood poured from her shoulder. Blake ripped a part of her nightgown off and pressed it against the wound but it was slow to stop the blood from dribbling onto the tree.

Weiss and Jaune were thrown wide of the Mula they had been fighting. Jaune's Aura was already dead as he lacked the skill to avoid the touch of the Mula. He hit his head against a tree and fell limp to the ground, Weiss screamed in pain when a shard of ice went through her ankle. Her eyes widened in terror as the Revenant lifted it's scythe again. She froze as the blade came down.

CLASH.

Weiss lifted her eyes to see Oz kneeling above her, with Jaune's shield protecting them both. "Go." Ozpin grunted and shoved the shield up but the Grimm did not even stagger. Wiping it's scythe around to cut under the guard of the shield and into Oz's Aura. Weiss couldn't believe her eyes when the green snapped into view for a moment then faded altogether. "Run Weiss!" Ozpin lept to the side as blood poured down his side.

Fear and adrenaline overruled pain and Weiss got up and ran into Qrow's arms as he came for her. He set her down and ripped a piece of her dress to bind her ankle.

Ozpin ran back trying to put some distance between him and the Revenant. He couldn't remember the last time he had fought one, but this wasn't going well. He covered his wound with his free hand but blood poured from between his fingers and soaked his pant leg. The Revenant raised it's scythe before it, admiring the red upon the blade. It drew it's black fingers upon the edge, his blood gathering upon them. It's lipless mouth opened and a long tensile tongue licked the blood of if's fingers.

Oz glared. "Now you are just mocking me." He let his side go and summoned up magic he tossed a ball of fire at the Grimm.

It sliced it in two ice pouring from it's weapon. The Revenant took slow measured step forward, it brought, it's free hand to it's scythe. It's fingers curled into shaft of the weapon and pulled.

Ozpin's heart dropped into his guts as the Grimm pulled a half scythe from it's main weapon. The blade of this one glowed icen blue, it held both weapons low and started towards Oz again.

Oz's chest laboured as he fought to keep going through the blood loss. He had no time to think as it leapt into the air black flames exploding out from around it overtaking the clearing. Ozpin summoned a solid golden shield only for it to shatter when both scythe blades were driven into it. The horrendous sound of breaking glass echoed and Oz leapt forward the tips of the scythe edges sliced into his lower back but he drove it's sword between the protective blades of the Grimm's belly.

The Revenant didn't even flinch as it drove it's smaller scythe further into Oz's back and used it to rip Oz away from it sending him flying tumbling into the ground. He came to a stop on his front and pushed himself up only for him to vomit blood.

Qrow dropped the red shield of Aura that he had projected over their family when that Grimm unleashed that first black wave of flames. He saw that the Grimm was slowly approaching Oz, completely unphased by the sword in it's guts. He grabbed Harbinger and threw it at Oz. "Oz catch!"

Ozpin shoved himself up just enough to catch the weapon by the hilt and clicked the lever. Harbinger unfolded to all it's glory and the Grimm stopped to stare. Ozpin drove the head of the weapon into the ground and pushed himself up. He took a deep breath and stood through the pain. Blood pouring down his front and side. With another breath he lifted Harbinger and swung it around to brace the shaft around his back the blade towards the ground. He let out his breath and leveled his gaze upon the Grimm.

It smiled.

The clash was thunderous, Harbinger greater weight taking more force then Oz's sword could. The two ancients dancing around each other through one chain of strikes Ozpin lept up twisted over the scythes and struck the Grimm in the head with Jaune's shield, to land behind it and swing Harbinger back but the Revenant had already soared up into the air in an explosion of black flames that slammed into him smashing him against the heart tree. His blood smeared against the bark as he slid down it only just catching himself with Harbinger. The fire burned cold, the need to survive overruling any fear. He charged and the Grimm sent a wave of ice at him.

Ozpin side stepped, as frost bite nipped at his flesh. The Revenant swung it's two scythes out in elegant sweeps black flames opposed ice while the second kept to the ground the other flew up high and coated Oz's side. He screamed in pain as his left burned, he stumbled as he landed where as Jaune's shield had melted slightly, the straps burned away. He caught it as it fell and threw it with all his might at the Grimm's head.

It bounced off the crown of bones and fell to the ground. The Revenant paused to look at the metal, then bent over and did a strange hacking sound. Ozpin couldn't find it in him to care that it was laughing at him. He rushed at it and it moved to meet him.

Metal clashed against bone, but not often enough. Oz barely felt the cold blade slice his stomach open he dodge back only for a another wave of black flames to hit him. He tumbled through the ground at coming to a stop at his family's feet. Qrow reached out to him but Ozpin holding his stomach stopped him from moving with just a hand. Again he planted Harbinger into the ground pushed himself to his feet. He spared a moment to look back at them, the terror on their faces. Lydia though, had her eyes closed and her head pressed against the trunk of her tree. Oz smiled, pained and bloody then turned back to the Revenant. It approached slowly as Oz lowered Harbinger into ready position again.

Ozpin took one slow step and then another, bones, blood and body parts against his bare feet. "You won't have them." He staggered to one side. The Revenant raised it's ice blade and Oz had to use all his strength to stop it. He knew using further magic in this fight would be pointless. That this Grimm was stronger then him in every way. He didn't even think he had the strength to try and crush it telekinetically. He barely felt Harbinger twist in his grip before it was ripped from his hands. The butt of a scythe head was slammed across his face and he felt his cheek break. He stumbled back his arms flaying and saw the two scythes come down.

"OZ!" Ruby screamed, silver light burst from her eyes filling the clearing for a brief second. When it faded the Grimm stood unphased, it's scythes buried into Oz's chest as he jerked. Ozpin slid slowly off the blades his blood painting them and the Revenant placed a foot on his chest and punted him away.

The immortal rolled to his family's feet, what was left of his blood quickly soaking the ground. Oz lifted his head to see the blurring image of the Revenant approaching. He lifted a blood covered hand and grabbed a root of the heart tree. "Please, let this be enough."

It was. It started slowly at first, roots sneaking up from the ground to wrap around at the Revenants feet. The Grimm barely even noticed as it savored the moment ready to reap the family. The roots snapped tightly, growing thicker and stronger, the ground writhed like a tormented sea around them. With each step more roots grabbed at the Grimm, coming in from farther and farther away. It started to cut and slice at the roots as they crawled up it's body, forcing it stop just out of reach of the group. As it was about to summon fire a vine like root shot from the ground and pulled the Grimm to one side. It defiantly held onto it's scythe as the roots dug into it's black flesh and cracked open it's bones. It raised it's ice scythe to cut it's arm free but the roots had already traveled up that arm and they pulled it back down into range for another vine root.

The Revenant was held immobile as brown roots over took it, crawling slowly up it's body. It thrashed and screamed, only able to move it's torso. It's eyes locked onto them as it threw it's head back it's mouth unhinging. A black hand erupted from within, a wraith ripped itself out of the body and screamed like a banshee. There was no white upon it, it was almost translucent as it flew straight up into the air and vanished. The body it left behind went limp.

"Oz! Oz wake up!" Ruby shoved past everyone else grabbed Oz's shoulder and rolled him onto his back. He was cold and grey. "Oz no please!"

Roots started to creep down Oz's hand, more brust from the ground and dug into his wounds. "No get off!" Ruby pulled at them but they were far stronger then her. A hand on her shoulder pulled her away. Lydia knelt beside her. "Leave them, he's not dead yet. I'm not going to let him shuffle off this mortal coil that easily. The tree will sustain him till help arrives."

Qrow crawled over and put his hands on Oz's chest, letting his Aura flow into his lover. "I've never felt so useless in my life." Rain trickled down into the now quiet clearing. It reflected through the red energy branches like falling stars.

"You would have only gotten in the way. Oz was spilling blood in offering to my tree, it was always his final play. Revenants are old Grimm, they can even predate Ozpin in all his many lives. I feel we just met one such Grimm." Lydia sat beside Ruby trying to warm the girl. "Thankfully this place is old as well."

"Is it dead?" Blake asked as she shivered.

"No, it won't return to this body but it will find another and shape it into a form that pleases it again. I have heard of a few others like this one. I think I will call it Revenant Friede and add it to my books. Maybe even Sister Friede, I will have to study my other Revenants again." Lydia cuddled up to Ruby, the roots had covered all of Oz's wounds now. Filling holes where they needed filling, mimicking bone and sinew.

Qrow's Aura ran out and he was forced to sit on the soggy ground with a soft cry. Oz remained unconscious but there was colour in his cheeks again and the bleeding had stopped.

Huntsmen charged into the clearing, Taiyang and Glynda first among them. "Oh thank the Gods you all alri-." Tai skidded to a halt at the sight of Ozpin and got a good look at the Revenant. "What is that? Is Oz?" He gulped.

"We are all alive with various levels of injured." Lydia said pulling Ruby up her as she stood. "But we are all cold and in need of medical attention. "Qrow will you please help me cut Oz free."

Qrow got up and walked to the Revenant, he grabbed the hilt of Oz's sword with both hands and ripped it out. It came with a creak and squelch of wood unwilling to let it go. "Sure. Let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10 Cool Down Time

Ozpin woke up to a mute morning light, he was in a large tent so he wasn't sure just what time it was. Groans alerted him that he had company, he lifted his head to see he was in a medical tent. A rather full one. He blinked a few times and wondered why he was here. He got his right hand under him, he shoved himself upright and bit his lip to keep quiet. The last thing he wanted was to notify some doctor that would poke and prod him that he was awake.

Oz looked down at his torso and groaned. "Why can't they just let me die? I'm tired of healing from this kind of thing." Bandages around his middle and over his chest, he didn't feel much pain but it was quite clear something had cut him up. It was his left arm though that caught his attention, it was completely bandaged from his left pectoral all the way down to his fingertips. He tried moving his fingers.

Nothing.

Panic started to rise, he reached out and poked his hand firmly. Nothing, he couldn't feel anything. Ozpin looked down at himself, someone had changed his pants so where was his gear. With some difficulty he swung his legs off of the thin bed and his foot found his bag. He knelt quickly almost hiding behind the bed and yanked it open as best he could with one arm. The armour Naga fashioned for him was on the top.

It was as cold as always as he grabbed it and put it on. Thankfully it was a motion he was very practiced at, though having to lift his other arm made it harder. He managed though and he could feel the cold from the armour seep into his skin. Oz let out a sigh of relief at being able to feel anything and after a minute the feeling dwindled from a more sharp stabbing cold pain to a pleasant cool upon his skin. Slowly he ordered his fingers to move and they did. Just a little twiddle, slowly he moved his arm raising it up to be level with his shoulder then he brought his hand level this his heart palm down with the other hand palm up.

Ozpin whispered his thanks in prayer. "Thank you Naglfar for this gift you gave me that keeps on giving." He didn't bother to put a shirt on, instead stuffing his feet into his boots.

When he was finally ready to go Oz slipped out the back of the tent. A quick glance at the sky showed it was almost noon. The camp was largely rebuilt already, only with the addition of a pryer in one corner, clearly there were dead to be burned. He could see the smoke coiling up into the sky but thankfully couldn't smell anything. Bits of wood crunched under his boots as he looked around. Where was his family? Where were his weapons? It hurt to breath as he walked but it was a feeling he was used too and only took shallow breaths.

A few people dropped various items in shock, as he walked by. Jaws upon the ground as they stared at someone who most had expected to die before noon. Walked calmly and carefully through the camp.

He came upon the centre, the tower had already been rebuilt and at it's base stood a reporter and cameraman, Lydia, Qrow and… _Oh Gods not HER. _Doctor Rutile. Ozpin turned on his heel and was ready to bolt but it was too late.

"OZPIN!" Rutile couldn't contain her shock at seeing him up. "What are you doing?! How are you standing?!"

Ozpin raised both hands in a placating gesture. "I'm fine doc really."

"Your ARM! How are you doing that?!" Rutile reached for his arm as she came close.

Ozpin side stepped her shifting his body so his left was away from her. "It's nothing really, I've always been a quick healer. I'll just be getting my weapons from Qrow and I'll be off. Given that this camp is being fixed rather then taken down I take it the hunt is still on?"

"That is of no concern of yours! You will get your ass into back into that medical tent right now! I fully expected you to be dead hours ago, it's only because Lydia said to keep you here that you weren't already shipped back to Mistral to be hospitalized." Rutile chased after him.

"Well as you can see I am just fine and clearly there are still Grimm to kill so I'll jus-."

Lydia had sneaked up on him, she jabbed two fingers just under one of bandages covering his side. The air went out of Oz's lungs with a stifled "Heee~" sound pain as racked through his body as whatever had been keeping it a bay was promptly turned off. Ozpin went down like a marionette with it's strings cut. Lydia caught him so he didn't kiss the dirt even if he still fell to his knees. Oz head lolled onto her chest. "Evil witch."

"Hmmhmm, I learned from the best. Now if you want your painkillers back you will get your butt back to that tent." Lydia said in good humour.

Ozpin grit his teeth and shoved himself away from her staggering back to stand again. His chest and back felt like they were on fire and his arm, well he could feel nothing in his arm other then the numbing cold. "I'm fine, what's going on?"

"You are most certainly not fine!" Rutile said eyes wide as he stood on his own. "I'm amazed you're not bleeding through your bandages yet. And you're arm, I almost decided to amputate it, it was only because of Lydia I didn't and now you're moving it!"

Qrow who had been silent watching for now could see the sweat gathering on Oz's temple. He walked over and put himself under Oz's right arm. "Ruby has gone back to Haven, along with Weiss and Jaune. Blake, Yang, Ren and Nora are all fighting. Seems that when you got the Revenant the rest of the Grimm scattered, it's just been a matter of picking off the survivors. We are good Oz, now please let's go back to the tent and get you horizontal again."

The reporter came over with her assistant. "Excuse me, we were just interviewing Miss Ivanova, Mister Branwen and Doctor Rutile on the camps condition. The Revenant has been taken into Mistral for study it's so rare to get a Grimm so intact but how did you manage it?"

Ozpin glanced at the camera seeing the little red light blinking showing this was being aired live. "That is a question for Lydia. All I did was play decoy till she could do her thing."

"But you are one of the strongest Huntsmen of our age. How did the Revenant hurt you so extremely?"

"My insides are bleeding and you're asking me how a Grimm managed to harm me? Really?" Ozpin scoffed. "Revenants are old Grimm, Grimm that predate written history. This particular one had an affinity for magic ice and a strange fire. I may be good, but there are some Grimm you just don't win against without cheating."

"Speaking of fire." Rutile pulled off his gauntlet before he could stop her and pulled a pair of safety scissors from her belt. "How are you moving this?"

"Give me back my gauntlet!" Panic raised in Oz's voice, he couldn't feel the scissors even though he knew they were against his skin. He couldn't move his fingers anymore. The bandages came away and the reporter gagged.

"I don't understand you were moving it." Rutile put her scissors away and reached for the black arm.

Ozpin wretched his whole body away. Kicking his gauntlet up into the air he grabbed it and pulled it back on, clipping it in place. "I am not your latest toy!" He shoved himself away from Qrow and got half a dozen steps before his chest felt like it wanted to burst open. Wet coughing started up as he dropped to his knee, his legs wobbling. In an instant Qrow and Lydia were besides him, holding him up straight.

Rutile jumped up, coming to kneel in front of him a hand on the bandaged chest. "I have hardly considered you a toy but you are making me question the lengths I'll go to to ensure the well-being of my patients." He couldn't feel the hand on his chest as it moved over to his shoulder, the whole area was both unresponsive and agonizing at the same time. "You've pulled the stitches, come on get up."

The reporter got a signal for a break and turned off the live broadcasting.

Oz had little choice as Qrow and Lydia kept a firm hold of him and all but dragged him back to the tent, thrusting him inside a little more harshly than necessary. Oz used his good hand to rip away the reddening bandages and froze. On his chest and froze, he remembered the scythes driving into his chest, but not a whole lot after touching the heart tree. He had intended to die there, a sacrifice to the grove so it would protect his family. Why in all the Gods was there wood in his chest? The two wide punctures through his pectorals, sealed by grey wood. How was he even breathing? He yanked the rest of the bandages off, the line across his stomach as sealed in the same way, his side again the same. He remembered his back getting sliced open and dreaded what he couldn't see.

Panic started to rise up in him, just what had happened to him? Why was he still here? Why did they make this… wood be here inside of him? Gods what was it doing inside of him?

"Ozpin what are you doing?" Rutile, Lydia and Qrow came in the last thankfully keep the reporters away.

Ozpin dug his fingers into the the gut wound trying to grab the wood. Lydia raced towards him. "No you have to leave it!"

"Leave me be!" Oz roared, he staggered to his feet. "You did this, I didn't want this. I'm a walking corpse! Why won't you just let me die! You know what I am, you know what I can do. The pain would finally stop if you would just let me go."

"Oz please you don't mean that, we don't know to much about that. You'll have a daughter soon, for all we know you could miss her entire life if you gave up now." Lydia raised her hands like she was approaching a wounded wolf, ready to bite her at any moment. "Please calm down and I will explain everything."

Ozpin shook his head and backed away from her. "Don't touch me, I know you. You'll put me to sleep and I think I've slept more than enough."

Qrow wasn't sure what to do, he had never see Oz like this before. This blind panic, this was more Ruby's area. "Oz please, don't say things like that. We know you can just reset, but don't forget why you can do that. We don't know what that really does to you."

Oz's head snapped towards Qrow and and saw that Qrow had his sword. He lashed his hand out without thinking, the weapon flew to his hand and he extended it to it's full length. Lydia stopped at that, she had never imagined he'd arm himself against her. _"Ozpin love please stop this, calm down we can talk about this." _

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ozpin roared, even as his body screamed in pain. He saw Rutile pick up a needle out of the corner of his eye. He snarled and swept his free hand out a torrent of air staggered them all back, in the same action he spun and ran for the side of the tent, cleaving a cut through it.

"Qrow don't let him get away!" Lydia screamed in fear.

Qrow as already charging through the gap only to hit an invisible wall, the force knock him to the ground with a bloodied nose. "Oh that bastard."

Ozpin ran, the forest speeding by him. He didn't think just flew, trying to put as much distance between him and the camp and doctors as possible. He didn't know how far Lydia's range in the forest was but he wanted away from here. His feet hit stone and he slowed down, stone was good. No roots in stone. He glanced around and found himself on a flat shield plain. Good enough.

The tall men let his legs give out, everything hurt and he was so tired. He knelt sitting down and touched his stomach again. This couldn't be happening, he could feel the wood in his insides, digging in trying to stop the bleeding his run had caused. Oz shivered in disgust and pain, he looked at his sword again then clicked it back into dagger form. He turned it on his gut, the gauntlet felt cool against his belly as he tried to grab around the edge of the wood but it had already created a smooth seal against his skin.

Ozpin set his blade against the joining of skin and wood and cut. "AH-hhh." He dug his cold fingers in as he cut grabbing at it till he got a good grip. It was agony to pull but he did, he could feel the blood gush out his front. He summoned and focused Aura on his stomach even as the pain made black and white spots dot his version. He ripped the frankly large piece of wood free, roots were long stretching out from it's underside. He tossed it away and blacked out, tumbling into his side. Blood pooled around him and he welcomed oblivion as all sensation faded.

The piece of the heart tree was not just wood though, it slinked across the ground returning to him. It could feel him going cold as it crawled through the growing pool of blood. It turned itself to line up properly over the wound and dug its roots back in. Pulling itself back where it needed to be to keep him alive. It mimicked veins, filling the gap between connecting points. Sealed intestinal wall, replaced muscle then with the weak Aura that lingered it encouraged skin to grow over it, hiding it.

* * *

"I don't understand what is wrong with him?" Rutile asked as she helped Qrow up from the floor.

"He's afraid." Lydia said she tried reaching for him but the speed at which he fled was astounding.

"Of what? He sounded like he wanted to die." Rutile asked, annoyed as she put the sedative she had been playing to give him down.

"Cause he does." Qrow grumbled holding his nose. "You know Oz is special, he doesn't die like we do. Just takes a break from the world and then comes back in a perfect new model. He's been wanting to cast off the current body he's been wearing for a long time. It's only cause we don't have a idea of when he comes back that he hasn't tried more actively to off himself."

"I think we may hit the breaking point though." Lydia walked over to the tent wall and pushed against the barrier Oz had created, it vanished without much effort on her part. "You heard him," She shook her head. "It doesn't help that he is terrified of Doctors."

"What, why?" Rutile asked, though it did explain some of his behaviour since she met him. She set about treating Qrow's nose.

The silence stretched for a moment before Qrow spoke softly. "Look Doc, Oz is… well walking talking PTSD. He's been… tortured a few times in the name of science. You scare him, being in a hospital scares him, any type of foreign object in him terrifies him. He doesn't even like stitches. He's very much a oh-natural kinda healer because he's so afraid of doctors. He's afraid someone will figure out that he is immortal and decided to repeat history to try and figure out why. He'd rather suicide and reset then risk himself in the hands of someone he doesn't know or trust." Qrow stood as the doctor finished his his nose. "I'll go find him. Lydia could you call Ruby? Once she's in range, I'll be able to reach her through our bonds."

"I will, don't forget he's got his sword. If he thinks you'll bring him back to our doctor here I wouldn't put it past him for him to turn it upon himself. He's not afraid of death." Lydia said pulling out her Scroll.

Qrow ran through the opening and transformed into a crow to look for Oz the old fashioned way.

Rutile sat heavily against a table. "Just what can I do?" She glanced up and saw the reporters peeking in. "OUT AND YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT FOOTAGE OR I WILL SUE YOUR ASS!"

* * *

Ozpin woke warmed by the sun, a quick look around made him glower. The rock was uncomfortable under him, he could feel sticky blood drip from his lips. Everything hurt so much he couldn't even move, he took a slow breath and it wheezed through him. He moved his good hand through sheer force of will and set it over his stomach. It was completely sealed, new skin even. He looked around him for the piece he had pulled out, he couldn't see it anywhere. Panic raged anew through him, had it gone back inside of him? Was the skin just it trying to hide?

Fear made him able to move he grabbed his sword again and flipped it around. How was he supposed to get it out if he couldn't stay conscious long enough to burn it or something? Maybe if he could just see it he could burn it out from inside of him, like an infection? His hand shook as the edge of his sword neared his gut, so many memories of others doing this to him. Could he even do this? Cut into himself, the pain of the past and the terror of the present waged war in his mind. He needed to deal with this before anyone found him, they'd take him back to those Doctors.

His hand wavered and the blade tip cut into his stomach he could feel the resistance of wood but continued to press in. Tears gathered in his eyes, it hurt so much. He wished whatever painkiller Lydia had applied came back. He hated this, why couldn't they just let him go. He didn't even want to think about his arm, the armour practically resurrected it but he knew it was bad. The wood pulled at his skin and he cried harder. Gods he didn't even feel human anymore. Why did they all fight so hard against letting him go, if only for a little while? What good was he when he was held together by magic and dumb luck? He didn't want their daughter to meet him like he was. Guanters brand on his face, rough, broken, beaten and scared. Their child deserved better than this. Ruby and Qrow deserved better than this.

Oz rolled onto his back so he could grab more easily at his stomach as the skin was flayed away. He dug his free hand into his stomach and tried to summon fire. Even as his mind ordered it his body rebelled against it. His own magic wasn't going to allow him to burn it out, the instinct of self preservation winning out. His sword fell from his fingers and clattered on the stone. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to cry, why didn't they understand that he just wanted the pain to stop for a little while.

He curled back into his side and stared at his sword through the tears. It would be so easy to just turn it on himself, then he would get to be warm again. No more aches or pains, no more brands or burns or scars. He'd be pretty for his daughter, Ruby and Qrow knew where to come and get him. That cold he knew all to well crept into his bones, but what if they didn't come in time? What if he was ready to crawl out of the pool before they got to him? He would be cold and alone again.

Twigs snapping brought his attention back as he stared at Qrow who was sweating and breathing hard. Thoughts about returning did nothing but enrage him but the moment he tried to stand Qrow was there, grabbing onto him with arms like steel.

"Get off!" Oz tried to shove the smaller man away but Qrow tightened his hold and ducked his head into the crook of Oz's good shoulder. "I let you do that once but not again."

Oz struggled in those arms, his body felt weaker then a kitten's and it caused the pain to increase around his chest the more he fought Qrow. "Why can't you just let me go!"

"Please Oz, don't do this, at least not right now. I know its hard but I need you. Ruby needs you. We all do."

Those tears continued as Oz slowly stopped struggling, short wheezing taking over. "It hurts Qrow everything hurts."

Qrow felt Oz's shoulders shake, either from the pain or sorrow he wasn't sure but continued to hold him firmly, hoping to get through. "I'm sorry."

"Let me die Qrow, after all the times I've protected those around me, taken bullets for them, for you, is this not the least I can have!" He knew it was a low blow, to bring up such things but in that moment Oz didn't care. He registered the shock going through his lover as Qrow froze up and wanted to take it back. Qrow blamed himself for a lot of things, to have Oz blaming him now was cruel but the immortal didn't care, wanting only to be heard.

"I'm sorry."

Oz stopped moving altogether now, laying limp in Qrow's arms as he stared into the stone ground, wondering if it could swallow him up whole. The damage done to his body was immense but nobody was letting him go. "Why can't you all see I'm broken, not good to any of you anymore."

"You're not broken Oz, maybe a little cracked here and there but everyone has their scars and if you truly were then you would have pushed Ruby and I away a long time ago." Qrow said dipping his head further, his voice quiet.

"I should have, I was supposed to die. Just another sacrifice for a favour from the grove, I'm not strong enough to just hang myself anymore. Just look at my arm, it's dead Qrow. I can't move it, can't feel anything without the armour Naga made for me. There is wood inside of me. I feel like a monster, how can I be good to anyone like this. You all fear that I will take to long to resurrect but I rather resurrect then be like this for our baby." Oz murmured.

Qrow shook his head. "Oz, it takes more strength to live then to die, you taught me that and you are the strongest person I have ever had the honor of meeting. Don't let one or two failures take away that strength from you. As for the rest I don't pretend to understand how this magic stuff all works but I know you are still here for a reason. If you were meant to die it could have happened at any time. During Beacon, your escape to Vacuo. The Gates or hell even when you had tuberculosis but you didn't." Red eyes snapped open as Qrow moved around, still holding onto his lover but now facing him instead. "I get that feeling, thinking you're a monster, a curse, a burden but no one believes that! Not any of us think you a monster Oz so stop believing it yourself. You are good and kind."

Ozpin shook his head, he reached over and pulled the armour off, letting the unnatural metal clang to the ground bit by bit. Exposing the black thin arm underneath. "You don't understand. There is no fixing this, maybe if I had a decade to hide in some isolated corner of the world. But it's dead Qrow, do you think I haven't thought about this? Do you think I want to hold my baby girl with a hand encased in metal? Just so it works at all? Do you think I want to put her on my chest only for her to feel wood rather then skin?" Ozpin sagged, his shoulder dropping low. "I want to die."

"Do you think our daughter would love you any less? A child sharing Ruby's accepting and loving beliefs. My good looks and your stubbornness?" Qrow smirked. "If I could tell you her thoughts right now I believe she would be horrified that her papa wants to kill himself because he can't bare to be different."

"That's not it. Have some faith I have learned something in my time in Mistral. What if I cut you open and put something alien in your body? Would you be able to function normally knowing it's growing inside of you? I can just die, resurrect and be clean again be useful again. My arm is never going to get better, what about when the time comes to fight Cinder and I can't bare fire. What if the Revenant comes back and I am still in worse shape then I was this time. We live in a world where I need to strong, the strongest of us. Cause lets face it, you… none of the others will ever come close to me in skill or Aura. You fight together you'll die together. That Revenant would have killed us all if we hadn't been in Lydia's grove. And now I am worse, and none of you will let me hit reset. Scaring slows the body Qrow, how much more before I can't fight anymore. You're immortal, you can teach Ruby to be. You both can wait for me if you have too." Ozpin reached over and lifted his left arm by the wrist, then dropped it. He couldn't even engage the muscles to slow it's fall. "We at war and I am growing weaker with every fight."

Qrow gently removed his arms from around Oz to take hold of his hands, looking them over with serious thought and turning them before he raised his eyes again. "I don't see anything wrong with these hands. Sure they may not work and be different but they are still the same ones that hold me at night." His smile dimmed. "I get you're scared Oz, that you feel you have to be the strongest so we all survive but none of us became Huntsmen and Huntresses with the thought that we would live forever. Fighting the Grimm, fighting Salem, it's our duty, the one we picked up the moment we put our faith in you. Don't underestimate us."

"I don't. I know your limits, why did you really think I told you to keep Lydia and Ruby safe. You were afraid and rightly so." Ozpin reached up and pet over Qrow's cheek. "I don't know how to make you stronger, I don't know how to make you my equal. Against the greater Grimm you might as well be a first year student again. We have Ruby, bless her soul but their will always be Grimm be monsters beyond you. Remnant is old, for all my fucked up memory I remember that. We didn't even kill that one Revenant and it killed me for all intensive purposes. It would have killed you in under a minute, with or without my help. I can be better Qrow, how is it true death when we all know I will just come back? How is it even… suicide when I know it's just temporary. I'm tired of everything hurting, I'm tired of it being hard to breathe or of my voice being so damaged I can't sing more than one song at a time. I want to be free of this pain. I wish you all would understand that."

"I do." The red eyed man whispered. "I see it Oz, its written so much all over your face that I can't not see and understand it. I wish you weren't in pain, that you felt comfortable in your own skin, I guess we've all been a little selfish in wanting to keep you near us. But!" Qrow shouted and tugged Oz's broken hand closer to him. "That doesn't mean you have to fight alone. If you believe I would have died so soon then we're train harder! I'll not stand on the side-lines just because my life is at risk and yours isn't. All our lives are at risk everyday but we still have to keep fighting and if I keep learning, keep training then when . . . 'when' I die, I will have no regrets for how I lived my life."

"And I'll be alone again. I can die and keep you all safe over and over and over. But when you die, that's all and I'll still be here." Oz dropped his hand from Qrow's cheek. "You don't get it. I'm expendable. You are not. That will never change, sort of making a very stupid deal with some higher power you will never be like me. I won't risk you and Ruby because I wasn't at my A game." He looked back down at his arm. "Is it bad, that I have become so mute to this mutilation of myself? I look at it and can't feel anything more then… I don't even know irritation? Disappointment? Disgust?" He reached for the armour and put it back on piece by piece till the gauntlet clipped into place and the cool magic seeped into his bones. He tested moving his fingers one by one.

Ozpin looked up to Qrow who had lost his voice. Oz reached up and touched him with the cold metal between them. "Could you imagine this touching you? Stoking desire? I can't. I don't want my daughter to cry when she feels how wrong I am. That I am past the point where I can be fixed, where I can only degrade. You can't tell me this cold doesn't feel wrong to you? I know it is the cold of the Gates of Death of the undead." Ozpin moved his hand to wrap it around Qrow's neck. "This doesn't feel the same and it never will." He withdrew his hand. "What even about everyone else? Hmm? Ruby won't change, we are connected by our souls. The others will though, whether they mean to or not they will feel now unnatural this is. It's so easy to fix."

"And what if it takes you a decade to come back? Or a century, or even a few months? You'll miss our babies birth, how she crawls, walks, talks. You'll miss watching Ruby grow bigger, how she glows even now. What about when Salem moves on Atlas or Vacou. You could die now and we'll lose this war without you. We need you Oz and we need you now. Not in a months time, not in half a year, not in some distant future. Now. And I have faith in you, you'll get past this. Yes, if you were to pull that wood out you would die. Not even you can heal through his, bone won't heal like it would need to meld you. Lydia told us that wood is filling in for bone that's missing, veins, organs. It's a part of you now, so much so if you didn't think about it I am sure you would forget about it." Qrow reached out and sent is Aura into Oz's stomach calling the skin back together and healing it."If you give Lydia a chance I am sure she could heal your skin and hide the rest of it. No one will need to know what keeps you together. As for your arm. We'll work it out, yeah it's worse then your back ever was. But, you've got me, Ruby and even Jaune. Between all of us, I am sure we can put it back together again." Qrow leaned forward and kissed the cheek without a bandage on it. "You want to protect us, to take the hits for us. Just let us put you together again, till we don't have to fight anymore. We'll hold you together so you can be our shield for as long as you want the role. We'll be your strength so you can be ours."

Tears dripped down Oz's cheeks, he had no good argument for Qrow. "You're right." He croaked. "I'm sorry." He forced a smile as he half laughed. "It's only pain, I am a coward for running from it."

"You are anything but a coward, and I thank you for baring this pain for us." Qrow kissed him.

"You two!" Ruby walked up the stone face. "Need to have your existential crisis, someplace closer to home!" She huffed as she walked the last few steps and sat down beside them on Oz's free side. Lydia following her even more slowly. "I agree with Ruby!" She put her hand on her heart. "I'm to old for this."

Ozpin reached over to her and hesitated with the left side. Ruby saw him swallow thickly and got up again with Qrow's help. She stepped close to him and drew him in to rest his head against her baby dump. Oz could feel a tiny hand press for a his cheek for a minute and his heart melted. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight forgetting about the cold. He turned and kissed her belly. Then nuzzled it with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Oz, if you'd let me finish healing you please. I can hide the wood. You weren't supposed to know about it at all." Lydia said and reached out putting her hands on his bare shoulder. She focused her Semblance on the mind lurking within the wood and gave it further instructions. "There, now all you need is a lot of Aura and we can cover up the wood."

Ozpin drew his head away from Ruby's belly to look at her. "It can't be taken out?"

"No, Oz there are no other fixes for this we take any of it out and you'll die. You'll just have to live with it." Lydia focused her Aura and let it flow into him. "You won't even notice once it's done assimilating into you, if anything it will give you a few spots that if anyone decides to stab you in the future they will have a much harder time of it."

Ruby and Qrow quickly helped, letting it flow more directly over the bonds. By the time the three were exhausted the wood was gone from sight and Oz could breathe much easier. Ozpin drew away to look down at his chest when they were done. He blinked a few times in surprise. It looked completely normal, he poked a spot and did notice it was harder underneath but it would take hard jab for someone to tell.

Lydia sat back on her hands exhausted. "The feeling may further improve as your body can heal muscle so it may in time slowly trade places with the wood and the wood may dissolve. It's never been something easy to study."

"How did you know to do this at all?" Ozpin asked touching his chest marveling at the new skin.

"Skogr was crippled as a child, his spine twisted the wrong way. His parents offered him to the heart tree and it put a piece of it's branches into his back. And as he went through puberty his spine straightened out. When he was an adult one very secret x-ray revealed that the wood had grown through his spine as he had straightening it out till it was normal. I've talked the Weld about it a few times since then and bit by bit it's told me about it's healing properties." Lydia was exhausted and with the rush of all the things that had gone wrong finally slowing down she thought on the last day and what Ozpin had told her about the Relics. "Ozpin, I am changing my mind on your offer. With the last two days in mind, I think it's safe to say I will need all the help I can get to keep up with you three and keep you safe."

"What is this?" Qrow asked, already not looking forward to the walk back to camp.

"I asked Lydia if she wanted to learn how to use Aura for eternal youth. Like you, she said no before." Ozpin explained.

Ruby lit up and clapped her hands together. "Ohh! Now you are going to change your mind!"

"Yes. Though I think that will be a lesson for later. Let's go back."

* * *

When they returned to camp Rutile honed in on Oz like a missile. Then stopped staring eyes wide at his mended chest. "How did you…" She walked almost dazed up to him and started to touch around where she knew there should have been injuries.

"Lydia fixed me and yes you can take as many x-rays as you want later. So long as they stay out of any hospital system." Ozpin said her awe was almost cute as she felt around his chest. "I am sorry for snapping at you earlier. I was afraid and panicking."

"You're forgiven, Qrow explained you have had some very bad past experiences with doctors. I will be taking you up on those scans." Rutile stopped touching his chest. "You better not be heading out to fight anymore."

Ozpin shook his head. "No we will find the rest of our friends and go home, I think some rest is overdue."

"I agree, I was about to send your teams home as it was." She pointed at the airship bay. "If you are quick you'll catch them on that ship."

"Thanks Rutile." Ruby pulled Oz and they made quick-time through the camp after grabbing Oz, Qrow and Lydia's gear.

"You're okay!" Was all the warming Oz got before he had to catch an armful of Nora and Weiss.

"Oof, yes sore but okay." Ozpin put the young women down and they all headed up into the ship. It took off and after a quick change of clothes Oz sat in a side chair and asked. "How are the rest of you?"

"Nothing time and Aura couldn't fix." Yang said with a smile. "But Doc has sent as all back into the city to rest up. I am putting forth a vote for movies popcorn and-."

"A very healthy lunch." Lydia cut in and hugged Ruby. "You all have energy to replace and muscles to heal, plus this one has a baby to feed. Otherwise yes, that sounds like a fantastic plan, I may even order in so no one as to cook."

"NO DISHES!" Nora declared with glee.

They chuckled at her antics and Ozpin looked down out the bay door as they flew into Mistral. The city looked the same as ever and the airship dropped them off at Haven. The school already had students who had been too injured to return to the field in it but they were few and far between. They all ended up in Lydia's living room flopped out on the furniture.

Yang turned the tv on only for a news channel to turn up as the first thing.

"Repairs continue after a large Grimm raid that took place over night. The raid was led by the rare Revenant Grimm which Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Branwen and several students worked together to fell." The report showed a image of the entrapped Grimm. "While it is still unknown why a Revenant Grimm and it's horde of Mula were even this far south the attack has been repelled and the Wylde Hunt will be pushed back to Friday to allow the Huntsmen more time. Still several Huntsmen lost their lives and many more suffered injuries that will take a long time to recover from. Even Headmaster Ozpin." A image of Ozpin out cold in the medical tent. "Was seriously injured and at the time of this report is not expected to live through the day. We all here at Mistral News will pray for his recovery and all the other injured Huntsmen. With their numbers already so low we can afford to lose no one."

Yang crossed her arms over her chest and glared. "Why does she make it sound like she hopes you would die."

"In related news during the attack our reporters caught this rare sighting."

It showed a brief twenty second clip of silver light overtaking the camp and freezing all of the Grimm. Many huntsmen taking advantage and killing the Grimm.

"This flash of light marked the turning point in the battle. Many are speculating just what it was and why it hasn't been used against Grimm before. Our sources from within Mistral's military are calling for the source of the light to be found so it can be properly weaponized. If Ozpin recovers it is expect that he will give a statement on this mysterious weapon as the second time this weapon was used was in close proximity to him."

Another clip this time it was mostly dark as the reporter ran through the forest only for the silver light to radiate out again from beyond the reporters sight. However they then quickly came upon the scene of team RWBY, JRN, Qrow and Lydia all pressed back against the heart tree with Ozpin dying at it's feet but the Revenant stopped in it's tracks.

"Given the proximity to the weapon it as assumed someone in teams RWBY and former JNPR know what the weapon is but all have declined to give a statement. Professor Branwen was questioned as well.

Qrow was giving the reporter a very unimpressed look. "My fiance is dying and you're bothering me about a weapon? I can tell you right now you can search any of us and you won't find some crazy anti Grimm gizmo."

"But you don't deny the light?" The reporter asked.

"Look up your fairy tales." Qrow scoffed and started to walk away. "Please excuse me, I need to go check on Ozpin again."

"Do you have any comment on your lovers condition?" The reporter pressed.

Qrow turned on his heel. "Fiance."

"I beg your pardon."

"You keep calling him my lover, he's my fiance." Red eyes glared at the reporter. "I am confident Oz will recover, his…" Everyone could see the discomfort and pain rise in Qrow. "Injuries are severe. He may never fight the same again, but I think he'll live."

"Qrow." Ozpin looked pulled his lover closer to him.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have said that, but I was worried you. You're arm and at the time I didn't know your armour could let you use the arm still and…" Qrow trailed off and shifted to snuggle into Oz's side more. "You had just scared me deeply and I didn't know what to think yet."

"Being sent back to Mistral was worse." Ruby said lips pursed at Lydia.

"Ah yes, we should speak about that. You are all aware of the Relics correct?" Everyone nodded and Lydia continued. "Well Ozpin told me that the Relics draw Grimm, which likely contributed to the attack last night. Ozpin's sword and Ruby's tattoo are two of the Relics."

"You've got a tattoo?" Jaune asked.

Ruby got up and pulled her shirt off showing everyone her back. Nora got up and touched her back among the leaves of the tree. "That's really pretty, but why is it here?"

"Because I felt Ruby's powers as a Silver Eyed Warrior would be the best thing we have to protect it. Within her it can't be stolen and is as well hidden and protected as I could make it." Ozpin said, he as a little miffed that Lydia just told everyone this but he'd deal.

"Well, it did rather work didn't it? Ruby used her eyes twice last night and they did slow down the Grimm." Lie said as Ruby put her shirt back on and sat on Oz's free side.

"Yes, I do also believe Ozpin made the right call. However in future if at all possible we should work to keep Ruby in the city. That means if a teacher wants to do a field trip we work out a way for her to avoid it." Lydia said as she picked up her Scroll.

"This just in from the base camp. A warning to our viewers some of what you are about to see is disturbing." The news caught their attention again.

This time it was the footage of Ozpin walking in on Lydia, Qrow and Rutile. Ozpin could do nothing but watch the event play out in horror though he had to admit it was pretty funny watching Lydia sneak up on him. However any humor was gone when Oz's left arm was exposed. The recording ended swiftly after that.

"While there was more recorded Doctor Rutile of Mistral General hospital confiscated the footage sighting rule fifty six of Huntsmen medical confidentiality. As well as quickly enforcing a gag order on our reporter before anything could be sent to our studio. However from what footage we do have it seems that Headmaster Ozpin will not be returning to active duty in the near future. We've shared this video with our own professional medical consultant. Doctor Glenn what you say about Ozpin's condition?"

A old balding doctor with beady eyes and a big smile was show on the screen. "Well give Doctor Rutile's shock at Ozpin being able to walk, albeit temporarily we can assume the wounds under those bandages are extremely severe. I believe that Ozpin was simply managing the pain up till this Lydia touched him. Now if we were to look at that arm."

The image changed to zoom in on the arm. The image was way to high definition for Ozpin's liking. "As you can see the damage is extensive, were I to guess I'd say Oz's has lost significant muscle mass through the arm and most of not all of the nerve endings would be utterly destroyed. The curling of his fingers when the gauntlet was removed suggests damage to his tendons as well, likely running through the whole arm."

"What is your medical recommendation?"

"Had that appeared in my emergency room I would have amputated it immediately. The risk of infection and necrosis would be, no is extreme. I do question Doctor Rutile's choice to leave the arm attached but then I have not seen the rest of the wound. Perhaps she thinks it can be salvaged, but there is no way that arm will ever return to completely functionality. Burn wounds are prone to infection and other complications. Doctor Rutile will definitely have her work cut out for her and I wish her good luck."

"Turn it off."

Yang had it off before the last word was spoken and everyone was looking at Oz. Weiss was the only one brave enough to say what they were all thinking. "Can we see it Oz?"

Ruby got up and left, then returned a moment later with a thick towel and saran wrap. Yang caught on and helped her sister arrange the towel on the arm of the sofa and laid the wrap over it tucking the edges so it wouldn't move. Ruby moved to stand before Oz and he only nodded and looked away nuzzling Qrow's head as Ruby started to remove the armour and set it aside. He lost all sensation as the armour was set on the table. He couldn't even feel the air over his skin. Ruby carefully lifted the black limb and set it on the protected towel.

Ozpin hate the silence, he could hear them moving around but couldn't feel any of the touches. Only when did he feel something, a warmth did he look over. Jaune was standing beside him his own green Aura lighting up in response to Jaune powering and focusing it on the spot. "It's weird usually when I do this something happens."

"There is a lot to heal." Lydia said softly and put her Scroll away lunch ordered for delivery.

"He can't wear that armour all the time, it can't be good for the muscles underneath." Weiss said already thinking on what to do.

"I will make him a few gloves as you are quite right." Lydia said already working out what material to use.

"But it's useless without the armour, something about it makes it so I can feel with the arm, use it." Ozpin did not like that idea, he vividly remembered when his shoulder had gotten shot up and was in no hurry to repeat that.

"I hate to break it to you Oz, but you are just going to have to get used to not using it much. I not ever sure if therapy will be a thing anytime in the near future. You'll have to let it breath and let it be idle, we don't know how the magic in that armour works. For all you know it could be harmful to you now that Nito is out of your body." Weiss said pulling up her Scroll and looking through a medical site for long term burn treatment.

"I agree with Weiss, especially considering how much of my tree you have in you now. For all we know it could do something like it did with my Skogr's spine and mend your arm from the inside out." Lydia said.

"The thought of roots crawling or growing through me is not a thought I needed right now Lydia." Ozpin shivered violently, yes no thinking about the wood holding him together.

"Sorry. My point was, I don't believe you won't eventually be able to recover from this."

"I understand but can we talk about something else now please? Like are we all going out for the Wylde Hunt on Friday? I'd still like to go, I think I'll be fine at least internally by then." Oz asked look up but trying to avoid looking at his arm.

"We're all good and after what we went though to make it safe we should be able to participate!" Nora fist pumped.

"It would be a shame to miss out." Ren said and got up. "I'm going to make tea, requests?"

"Blueberry, Peach, Lemon, Raspberry, Blueberry, Jasmine, Peach."

Ren took down his orders mentally and head off to the kitchen. Lydia departed as well, off deeper into the house. Yang parked in front of the tv and started to scan movie disks. "So what are we watching?"

"Nothing with lots of fighting." Blake said from her perch. "I think we've all had enough fighting to last as us while."

"Daww, that cuts out a lot of good stuff." Nora bounded over and sat beside Yang joining in the scanning. "How about a musical then?"

"Nope, the last one you made us sit through was agonizing." Qrow shook his head.

"Murder mysteries?"

"No thank you, I think we've seen enough death for a while." Ozpin said.

Lydia returned with a short blanket she shook it out and set it over Oz's arm. "Silk lining, shouldn't catch on anything."

"Thanks." Oz found he could relax a bit with the black husk he called an arm hidden from sight.

"How about something animated? Maybe Howl's Moving Castle?" Yang pulled the case from the self and held it up.

Ren returned with a tray of tea. "I think that would be wonderful."

"Seconded." Ruby finally chimed in.

"Third."

"Fourth."

"It's one of my favourites." Jaune said.

"We have a consensus." Ozpin chuckled, when in doubt a trip back to one's childhood was always a good idea.

The doorbell rang and Lydia, Nora and Jaune went to go collect lunch. Which to everyone's surprise turned out to be traditional Mistral food everyone with their own box and several communal dishes. Oz was handed his already popped open with chop stick stick into the side. Ruby moved to sit astride his lap and took his box from him and put it on her baby bump. Oz could only chuckle and happily eat his noodles from it.

The rest of the day was filled in much the same way. Good company, silly talk about even sillier things. A steady stream of movies, good food, cuddles and tea. All the best things in life.

By the time it was getting late and several yawns were being muffled unsuccessful Ruby decided to slip off to bed first and took a moment to admire herself in the mirror. Though the more she looked at her glowy wide belly she thought it looked lovely, as she pet over her belly. Her skin was as flawless as ever, she had put on just enough weight to be perfect for her baby. She felt fit, healthy and vibrant. The silver eyed warrior turned to admire her body from the side when she saw her lovers in the doorway. Ozpin was leaning on the eve with his good arm, while Qrow had already slipped through.

"You look like a goddess." Ozpin purred.

"You always say that." Ruby grinned turning too them.

"Because your beauty knows no bounds." Qrow walked to her and touched her belly. "You glow and this, well it makes you even hotter then before." He knelt and pressed a kiss to her belly, before rubbing his cheek over it. "Makes me want to do all sorts of naughty things to you."

Ruby saw Oz's hand wander over to his bad arm. "Don't think you're allowed to not play anymore Oz." She drew Qrow up. "That last romance movie got me all worked up." She walked away and moved into the bed arranging the pillows to her liking. "I want you over here, I could go for some nice gentle love making right now."

Qrow saw right through what she wanted to do. As Oz stode in Qrow moved to him and their clothes hit the ground slowly. Lingering kisses and caresses of skin against skin. They moved to the bed and touches grew more heated. Adjustments made without word or care. The bliss on Ozpin's face when he entered his fiancee, a position she chose lending very nicely to her pregnancy letting him admire her in the fullest and encouraging him forget about his other arm. With only the thought of pleasure and togetherness between them all.


	11. Chapter 11 Miss Adventures

**A Midsummer's Night Dream is public domain.**

Ozpin and his lovers were slow to rise the next morning but when Oz strode into the kitchen and saw the invader he turned on his heel and walked the other way. Ruby and Qrow grabbed him by his arms holding him in place and Ruby said. "Good morning Doctor Rutile."

"Good morning Ruby, how are you feeling?" Rutile sipped her tea very amused by Ozpin's fax moon walk as he tried to get away.

"Very good Doctor, what brings you here so early?" Ruby tightened her hold on Oz's good arm as he made a little headway pulling Qrow and Ruby back with him.

"Well as Qrow explained that our dear Ozpin has a phobia of hospitals I felt a house call would be more appropriate to help him." Rutile offered the teapot. "Lydia just made some lovely peach tea, shall we sit and talk."

Oz huffed, that was not question and the way Ruby and Qrow were semi successful in stopping him from vacating the room just made him question if they had known about this beforehand. He offered them both a tiny glare and muttered "Traitors." before allowing them to herd him towards the table where the good Doctor sat patiently.

After pouring a cup for the three of them Rutile spread some papers onto the table. "I need these signed when you're ready. Just confirming that everything that goes on now will remain confidential and only myself will be treating you for the duration of your stay in Mistral. Once you've finished your drink I have a portable X-Ray with me as well as some other equipment that will aid in checking and diagnosing any potential concerns."

Oz had his mouth open to protest when the Doctor glared at him from across the table. "And you will comply with the tests, you already agreed and this stuff was difficult to obtain and transfer here." At that he shut back down again with a sulk.

A knock from the back door alerted them to visitors and Qrow stood, heading over to look out the frosted window before opening it.

"Thanks!" Jaune sighed. "It's crazy out there, probably worse then yesterday."

Oz was confused as to why the young leader was here. "Jaune, why are you here?"

The blonde man shrugged. "Lydia asked me to come this morning, we're hoping that with my Semblance we can heal your arm some more and Doctor Rutile will be able to assess if its possible to heal in the first place."

"Oh." Was all Oz could think of at that current moment. It made sense, he just hadn't really considered that it was at all possible. The more he thought about though the more he pleased he was with the idea. Having any sort of feeling back in the limb sounded good.

After breakfast they moved to the living room where a few machines were set up and ready. The X-Ray wasn't anything new but when it came to scanning the blackened arm was when he needed some assistance. Rutile messed with the machine until it printed out some pages that made little sense to him. After a few moments she explained. "It seems the wood is doing its job, I was seriously concerned at first but there doesn't appear to be any conflict. How is your breathing?"

"Normal I guess. Of course it's never been the same since last time but I don't feel any difference."

"Hmm, well I'd say you'll make a full recovery though I will be keeping an eye on what the wood does. Shall we have a look at healing that arm?" Rutile gestured for Jaune to come over.

Oz wasn't sure it would work, the arm would be useless for months and without the gauntlet was little more then dead weight now. If it had been fixable then he would have done it already, his Aura would have done something at least. Feeling a little pessimistic he lifted the arm with his other hand and put it on the arm rest of the couch while Jaune sat near with his hands hovering over the limb.

Qrow and Ruby watched from the other couch as Jaune activated his Semblance and Oz his Aura, mainly focusing it on the dead arm. The shimmer of green met Jaune's Semblance and brightened slightly.

Oz worked at holding his Aura over what was essentially a dead arm and felt the surge of cells move around the limb. He had to focus to reduce his awareness of the world to the cells within the limb. It was a bit surprising that so many were stagnate rather then flat out dead and decaying. It was disconcerting how burned out veins were suddenly flooded with blood and new growth. Slowly nerves and tendons realigned to the rest of his body and the oncoming pressure was enough for him to bite down on his lip hard to keep from crying out. He felt Jaune's Semblance falter and pulled back slightly, a sign for him to stop, which Jaune promptly did. Leaving Oz little pale and shakier than when they started.

"I think I need to go lay down." Was all he got before he slumped on the couch exhausted. Oz frowned, confused and noticed that nobody was sat where they had been. "How long were we out?"

Rutile jotted something down in a blue notebook before replacing it on the table and checking her watch. "Nearly an hour. We didn't want to interrupt the flow and Jaune was happy to offer his Semblance."

"Good practice for him really." Qrow said and sat next to his fiance. "How you feeling?"

Oz shifted slightly and attempted to curl his fist. Still nothing but there was the faintest of tingles and a tremor going through the limb. "It's going to take a lot of healing but I think it can be saved!" For once he smiled at the arm, not seeing the burned out limb as dead.

Just then Oz felt an uncomfortable sensation go through his arm and whimpered, holding it to him. "Owwww~"

The Doctor was immediately out of her seat and pulling his arm to have a look. "Damn, I was afraid this might happen." She went back over to the kit that she had brought while Oz took the opportunity to check and saw the blood.

"Why is it bleeding?"

"All that fresh blood going through your arm, the circulation is a little much for it and the skin is weeping blood." She pulled out some absorption pads and started pressing them on the arm with one hand while her free one grabbed a roll of bandages. "This is a normal reaction and the more it heals the easier the circulation will get. So eventually the bleeding will stop. You're going to have to wear these bandages though, I'll leave you with a supply of them and they need to be changed every twenty-four hours. Keep an eye out for infections and bathe it in warm water between changes. The weeping will change from blood to a more puss like one and watery but its nothing to be concerned over."

Oz looked up hopeful. "So it's definitely working?"

"Yes. Though I would keep these healing sessions to once a day at most to avoid over stimulating the arm before its ready but I will be making regular checks to ensure its healing correctly." The Doctor now smiled at him, finished with the bandaging she handed over the kit to Qrow. "That arm needs to go in a sling by the way and before you argue with me it's for two reasons. One, to encourage circulation and two, you CAN'T wear the armour while it's healing, it would strain everything so keep it off."

"I understand." Tiny sparks of pain kept shooting up his arm but it was by far a better sensation then nothing at all and Oz allowed Qrow to maneuver the limb into the sling he tied around his neck.

Rutile started packing up her things, the scans and papers she would leave here as they would be safer in Lydia's hands rather then the hospital. "Oh and a third reason. I don't know if you know this but there are swarms of reporters outside. All of them waiting to hear from you, the last thing they need to be publishing is that your arm is working. The sling and bandages will also provide a cover for you. They're like vultures and the minute they smell blood they'll be all over you."

"Thanks Doc. For the warning and the help, especially when you didn't have to."

Rutile gathered her bag and sent Oz a smile. "I would have done it for any of my patients Ozpin. We Doctors made an oath to save lives, to help people with whatever they needed. I take that oath very seriously and I hope that one day if not I but someone can show you that not all Doctors are bad."

That hit a little close to home as Oz hung his head. He said nothing but did offer a short nod. Rutile took it and left Lydia's home, braving the horde of reporters that started snapping her picture the minute she was outside.

Lydia walked over and gently touched over the newly covered arm. "I think I shall make a sleeve for this. Something you can use to help with the circulation problem and a additional layer of protection." She kissed his cheek. "I'm off to my office, try to stay out of trouble."

"Will do."

Lydia headed out the back as well and Qrow asked. "So what's the plan Oz?"

"I would like to go to Haven." He glanced towards the front door. "Though I am not sure how to get there, without getting attacked… we should probably split up today."

"Good idea. There will be some students at the school even though they've been given a day off and some of us teachers should be around. Ruby and I can go out the back and use her Semblance to get up to the school."

"And I will distract the vultures. A sound plan."

Ozpin finished his tea as Qrow and Ruby made for the back door. They'd head out as soon as Ozpin left out the front. Oz slowly made his way to the front door picking up his keys from the dish. He sighed and almost let his head thud against the door. "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

He opened the door with a rough jerk and the cameras started to flash. Locking the door behind him was thankfully an easy task but real trouble would be getting through the mob.

"Headmaster any comment on the Grimm raid?"

"How is you arm?"

"What about the rest of your injuries?"

On and on it went, Oz barely heard the questions as he looked for an empty space. Once he would have been able to deal with this but right now he just wanted to be left alone. With a little step onto a rock he jumped soaring through the air and landing elegantly past the mob. He took off at a run, jumping up from one building to another. He raced for the Great Elevator only to see it had already left. Oz could hear the hyenas and put on another burst of speed and jumped.

His fingers caught the stone ledge and with two great heaves he tossed himself up to the railing then spun over to land lightly on his feet. Oz rubbed his chest as the exertion made it ache as he looked back to the reporters as they came to a running stop snapping pictures. He as so~ tempted to flip them the bird, but refrained. Ozpin walked away from the edge to the inner ring of seating areas. A little boy was holding his moms hand as she talked with another woman. He looked at Oz with wide eyes as he sat down heavily cradling his burned arm.

"You ok-ay Sir?" The little boy asked.

Ozpin couldn't help but smile, the child couldn't have been more then four. "Nothing time won't mend."

"Why were you running away from those people?"

"Because they wanted to poke their noses into something that doesn't involve them." Oz turned away to cough, he tried to stifle it and covered his mouth with his hand. It didn't work and the boy let his mom go, who didn't notice and crawled up onto the seat beside Oz. He patted Oz's back like he had something stuck in his throat. "There. There."

The coughing stopped and Oz drew his hand way to look at it. Of course there would be blood on it. "Why are you bleeding?" The boy sat down beside him.

"Seems I overexerted myself." Ozpin pulled a bit of spare bandage from his pocket and tried to clean up his hand.

"Why aren't you in a hos-pi-tal?"

Oz noticed that the child a little mop of brown hair and green eyes. "I'll tell you a little secret, promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise." The boy nodded vigorously.

"I'm afraid of hospitals and doctors, just being in an enclosed space makes me uncomfortable. I have a very nice doctor who comes to visit my house now." Ozpin spoke softly.

"That's super nice! I wish my doctor would come visit me in my house." He pouted.

"Why are you sick?"

The little brunette shook his head. "No but my momma is gonna give me a sister soon! So she goes to the hospital a lot and it is creepy."

"Ah well, that can't be helped. My fiancee is pregnant too and it's a girl, so my doctor happily gives her a once over every chance she gets. Just be happy it's not you being poked and prodded."

That earned Oz a giggle. "You're right. My sister is gonna be named Holly, do you have a name for your baby yet?"

"No, not yet. When I was younger, there was a tradition to not name a child a week after it was born in case it died. I think the idea was that it would hurt the parents less. Though on the other hand names a powerful things, I guess I just haven't been brave enough to take it up with my partners yet."

"I think you should think of a name. Just so you know." The boy frowned. "Part-ners. Are you from Vale?"

"Yes." Ozpin said wondering where this was going.

"Do you miss it?"

"Very much so."

The kid hugged his good arm. "Well I hope Mistral is a good home for you."

Finally the boy's mother turned away from her conversation. "Ciel!-Ozpin! Oh I am so sorry for my sons behavior!" She reached to pull Ciel off his arm.

Oz raised his hand in a casual stopping gesture. "It's quite alright, we were just having a good talk. Plus I never turn down a hug."

The woman sat down beside him and gently tried to pry Ciel away. "Come Ciel let him go."

Ciel did and bounced on the spot reaching up to hug his mom. "But he was sad, he's from Vale and he said he misses it. Oh oh and his partner is gonna have a girl just like you!"

Ozpin could feel the pressure build against his chest again and pulled out the bandage scrap to cough into it again. He bent over slightly as his body tried to clear the blood, his chest ached but he couldn't press his hand to it.

Ciel squirmed trying to go over and help Oz again but his mom held him tight. "Hey you said you were okay."

Ozpin tried to stop the cough and eventually succeeded. He glanced up and saw they were almost at the top stop. "I really need to stop running places." He got up with a wince, pocketing the now very red scrap and bowed his head to Ciel. "It was a pleasure talking with you Ciel. I wish you a good day."

"Bye Bye Sir, I hope you get better." Ciel watched with wide eyes as Ozpin walked to the right of the elevator and hopped off before it had completely stopped moving. "I think he's a nice man mama."

Ozpin finally came upon his office only to find a man he truly loathed. He was tall, overweight and well frumpy. Unlike through the holo conversations they had in the past, Oz could see military bands for the Mistral army on his chest. "What do you want General Bloars?" Ozpin almost snapped as he made his way over to his chair. Under normal circumstances the General's most unfortunate name would have brought a tiny flicker of amusement. Really! Who names their kid Haden Bloars? If Qrow were here he would be all over the General, adding a purr to the name _Harden Blow arse. _Just imagining it did tilt his lips as he turned away, taking the opportunity to move over to his desk.

He flopped into it and took the chance to rub at his chest. Rutile had said the wood looked like it was doing it's job in the x-rays was this pain more then it hadn't finished whatever it was doing? That the rapid movement pulled something? Or was the wood not moving right with his flesh yet? He really hoped whatever it was would sort itself out too, he couldn't be coughing up blood every time he went for a run.

"How are you? You look rather pale." The slow deliberate speech irked Oz.

"I'll heal, beyond that it's none of your concern."

"So you'll keeping that arm then? I saw a report on it, most were sure you would lose it." The General stood at military ease.

"I've a friend who's Semblance to amplify Aura. We tested if he could help before I came, my arm will heal. It will just be a long process." Ozpin took a deeper breath and was relieved when it didn't hurt. "You haven't answered my question. Why are you here?"

"The silver light that froze the Grimm. You know what it was don't you?" The General 'Blowarse' stared down at him with beady eyes.

Oz closed his eyes and leaned back in the too small for him chair. "It's not a weapon you can use. It's not even a weapon, nore is it something that I understand. Sometimes it simply happens."

"How can you say it's not a weapon?! It froze the Grimm! Turned the tide of the battle!" He moved slamming his hands on the heavy desk.

"It is no more a weapon then the children you have conscripted. It's not a gun or a sword, it's not even a shield. It's more like a precious gem, that if you grab it too hard it will shatter and never be of use again." Ozpin slowly stood, towering over the General. "I will protect it, it will fight on it's own terms. You could simply start with being thankful it was there at all and leave it alone. Let this go."

"You know I can't do that. I'm not the only one asking questions."

"Qrow already gave everyone the answer." Ozpin leaned down and uttered. "Do you believe in fairy tales?" He let that sink in as he moved away and opened a window. "I have nothing more to say."

The General turned red in the face and stormed around the desk. "You don't get to just dismiss me you little Vale shit-." His fist flew.

Ozpin grabbed it by the wrist. "I am not powerless, don't mistake my injures for weakness General." He shoved the offending limb away. "Now get out, before I drag you out."

The other man turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Glynda entered with Peach just as he went. "I have a feeling that didn't go well. How are you?"

"I'll mend."

* * *

By lunch Oz had had enough and was hiding in the library, book in hand. He couldn't get any peace when the headmasters office doubled as the teachers break room and meeting room, hence why he was currently buried in his book in the silent library instead. The silence in the room was only broken with every turn of his page but it was comfortable and familiar.

Or it 'was' up until the moment he felt the familiar sensation of being watched and lifted his gaze.

Ruby wasn't sure whether to commend herself for getting so close to Oz without him even noticing or be worried over his lack of attention to his surroundings. As he picked up on her presence and a slow smile spread over his face she went with the former and a smile of her own. "Got any room there for lil o me?"

"For you, always." Oz leaned back on the couch so Ruby could occupy his lap, his good arm automatically came around to hold her whilst retaining its hold on the book.

"What you reading?" She asked.

"A Midsummers Night Dream. Classic really, I wasn't even aware this library held a copy and found it in the cooking section. Needless to say I am enjoying it, probably even more so with the company I seem to keep."

Ruby tilted her head and snuggled further into his lap, mindful of the injured arm. "Read to me?"

Instead of answering Oz turned his gaze back onto the page. "Are you sure you don't want me to start at the beginning?"

"No. I've read it before and would rather just listen."

Oz chuckled at the tired look on her face. "Am I a lullaby then?"

"Of course! Only the best one though." Ruby gave him a peck on the cheek and nodded. "Come on then O' great voice of storytelling."

The immortal laughed again. "Well maybe I will… when everyone else gets comfortable."

Ruby looked confused for a moment and turned back to the door, between the two bookcases several very familiar heads popped out with light blushes and embarrassed smiles at being caught. Nora all but fell out from her hiding spot with a loud huff. "NO FAIR! We want to join too!"

"Nora, please learn some tact." Weiss sighed and turned to Oz. "Got any room for the rest of us Oz?"

"Looks like we're all spending this time together, grab some cushions." The group dispersed from their poorly hidden locations and each grabbed whatever spare chair and pillows they could find. Blake and Yang ended up sitting together on one of the overstuffed armchairs while Jaune sat at their feet. Weiss picked the spot next to Oz and Ruby and Ren and Nora flopped down on some cushions by Oz's chair. Oz was about to start again when one more head poked in. "Hey, is this a party or something?"

Qrow stood watching everyone get comfortable and raised a brow. Weiss patted the couch she was sharing with Oz and Ruby. "Oz was about to read to us." The red eyed man hummed and picked Weiss up, "Move over Ice Princess." before sitting her on his lap. "So what are we reading?"

Ruby leaned over with a quick peck. "Midsummer's Night Dream."

Red eyes widened. "Classic, I know it."

"Want to play Puck?" Oz asked. "Test that memory of yours, we're just starting at Act two, scene one."

"Sure!" Qrow chuckled and cleared his throat. _"How now, spirit! whither wander you?" _

Oz attempted to smother his smile as Qrow took on the role with a little too much enthusiasm and responded in kind.

"Over hill, over dale,

Thorough bush, thorough brier,

Over park, over pale,

Thorough flood, thorough fire,

I do wander everywhere,

Swifter than the moon's sphere;

And I serve the fairy queen,

To dew her orbs upon the green.

The cowslips tall her pensioners be:

In their gold coats spots you see;

Those be rubies, fairy favours,

In those freckles live their savours:

I must go seek some dewdrops here

And hang a pearl in every cowslip's ear.

Farewell, thou lob of spirits; I'll be gone:

Our queen and all our elves come here anon."

Qrow, not to outdone leaned in closer, Puck's words upon his lips.

"The king doth keep his revels here to-night:

Take heed the queen come not within his sight;

For Oberon is passing fell and wrath,

Because that she as her attendant hath

A lovely boy, stolen from an Vacou king

She never had so sweet a changeling;

And jealous Oberon would have the child

Knight of his train, to trace the forests wild;

But she perforce withholds the loved boy,

Crowns him with flowers and makes him all her joy:

And now they never meet in grove or green,

By fountain clear, or spangled starlight sheen,

But, they do square, that all their elves for fear

Creep into acorn-cups and hide them there.

The students watched as Qrow and Oz went back and to, their voices blending together in harmony. The old tongue speaking was challenging to follow but the theratics made up for it.

"Either I mistake your shape and making quite,

Or else you are that shrewd and knavish sprite

Call'd Robin Goodfellow: are not you he

That frights the maidens of the villagery;

Skim milk, and sometimes labour in the quern

And bootless make the breathless housewife churn;

And sometime make the drink to bear no barm;

Mislead night-wanderers, laughing at their harm?

Those that Hobgoblin call you and sweet Puck,

You do their work, and they shall have good luck:

Are not you he?"

Qrow purred his lines.

"Thou speak'st aright;

I am that merry wanderer of the night.

I jest to Oberon and make him smile

When I a fat and bean-fed horse beguile,

Neighing in likeness of a filly foal:

And sometime lurk I in a gossip's bowl,

In very likeness of a roasted crab,

And when she drinks, against her lips I bob

And on her wither'd dewlap pour the ale.

The wisest aunt, telling the saddest tale,

Sometime for three-foot stool mistaketh me;

Then slip I from her bum, down topples she,

And 'tailor' cries, and falls into a cough;

And then the whole quire hold their hips and laugh,

And waxen in their mirth and neeze and swear

A merrier hour was never wasted there.

But, room, fairy! here comes Oberon."

So enamoured with the story no one sprawled in the library listening noticed some students linger near the door listening to the pair. "And here my mistress. Would that he were gone!"

For the part of Oberon surprisingly it was Ruby who read the lines, being so close to Oz she could see the fairy King as he entered the fray and lowered her voice slightly. "Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania."

Weiss smiled and leaned over to read the Queen's part. "What, jealous Oberon! Fairies, skip hence: I have forsworn his bed and company."

Qrow and Oz watched as the two women sharing their laps picked up the book to read to them. Ruby's softer voice purred the words. "Tarry, rash wanton: am not I thy lord?"

Weiss spoke out."Then I must be thy lady: but I know

When thou hast stolen away from fairy land,

And in the shape of Corin sat all day,

Playing on pipes of corn and versing love

To amorous Phillida. Why art thou here,

Come from the farthest Steppe of Vacou?

But that, forsooth, the bouncing Amazon,

Your buskin'd mistress and your warrior love,

To Theseus must be wedded, and you come

To give their bed joy and prosperity."

Ruby smiled at her partner and rubbed her belly, Oberon's last words of the scene cast out. "How canst thou thus for shame, Titania,

Glance at my credit with Hippolyta,

Knowing I know thy love to Theseus?

Didst thou not lead him through the glimmering night

From Perigenia, whom he ravished?

And make him with fair Aegle break his faith,

With Ariadne and Antiopa?"

The students who walked past or lingered in the doorway to the library, all unsure whether to enter saw a different side to their current headmaster. One that was sweet and uplifting after all the negativity that was going on. The play carried on the book passed around as Ren played Demetrius and Yang Helena.

* * *

Qrow headed off alone to check on his classroom when everyone split up after lunch. Ruby with her team to study, Ozpin pulled a vanishing maneuver that Qrow envied. So instead he shoved his hands into his pocket and hunched over in his avian walk to his classroom. As he pushed the door open he stopped in his tracks. Front and centre was a dead crow on his desk. Bits of glass littered the floor from smashed mirrors. The red eyed man carefully avoided the glass and approached his desk. The dead bird had a striking resemblance to his own other shape. "Kids are cruel, huh little guy. I'm sorry you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." He scooped the bird up, holding it gently in his cupped palms. It had been in perfectly health, whoever had done this had neatly snapped its neck.

Qrow cradled it to his chest and headed out though a back door. There were students loitering around who spotted him gently holding the bird. Most had the decently to avert their eyes but a few watched. The culprits had expected more of a reaction from the bad luck charm, but instead he headed to the schools shed for all the outdoor maintenance stuff, collected a shovel and picked a lovely spot behind a tree.

The red eyed man dug a small but deep whole, at least the crow could be fertilizer. Rather then a complete waste due to some stupid, nasty students. He tried to contain his emotions and thus Semblance, as much as it ached to lash out to inflict pain as had been done to it. Qrow set the shovel aside and gently put the crow in the whole before putting the dirt back in. He patted it down and paused a moment. Was this because of the Grimm raid? He had been there so were people blindingly blaming his Semblance and thus him? It seemed a bit of a extreme switch to go from a bucket of water to killing an innocent creature just to get at him. Then again these were Huntsmen, they were used to killing and death.

Qrow got up and returned the shovel to whence it came, washed his hands and stopped by a janitorial closest. One broom and dustpan later he set about cleaning up his classroom. He didn't miss the symbolization in what they had chosen to taunt him with. Dead crow, broken mirrors, all of it was bad luck. Like he could get anymore of that. He guessed he really shouldn't be surprised, telling everyone what his Semblance was at the start of term had been a calculated risk. It had the desired effect and he had managed to avoid many questions, but now it seemed he had to hope he'd get lucky and the rest of the term would be dull.

Qrow disposed of the glass and locked up the classroom after him. Not that he thought it would keep anyone out but because it invited trouble less. He wandered towards the entryway and sure enough there was a crowd of reporters standing at the eve. Cameras flashed at him and he turned, jumped transforming into a crow and flying off before hyenas could pounce on him.

Qrow reached through the bonds and could _feel _where Ozpin was through it. He flew down through city, along the right mountain. He found where Oz was hiding not by just the bond but by the gathering of reporters held back by two Knights of Afrien standing on either side of the one entry way. He flew in behind them and snapped back into human form.

One of the scantily clad spear wielding women glared at him but let him be clearly recognizing him. He slipped through the heavy double edony doors and had to take a moment to pause and just inhale. The air was heavy with incense, mostly lavender and cinnamon. The chime of bells rung by the wind was soothing. In the centre of the open temple was a statue of Afrien, in all of her nude pregnant glory. He was biases of course but he thought Ruby pulled off the look better. Around her was a sand garden, meticulously cared for. On the outer rang of the room were wooden walkways of a dark red wood. Tapestries were hung upon the walls, hand woven things of beauty depicting families.

No one stopped Qrow as he followed that tung in his chest towards Oz. No one even looked at him odd, he found Oz quickly in a side room with a small sand garden. Just as he opened his mouth to call out he paused. Ozpin had his back to him… his bare back and that arm was completely exposed as well. Qrow lurked in the doorway, looking at how the black of the arm leached up into his lovers body like some kind of infection. He appeared to be medicating and with the soft ring of wind chimes and lulling scents Qrow didn't have it in him to disturb him.

Qrow turned away and silently walked back through the temple. Thoughts about that poor bird turning over in his head, when he looked up he found himself at the edge of the cliff. He was reminded of his Semblance and knew he shouldn't linger. He jumped off and transformed into a crow, mostly out of curiosity he flew up the cliff side, with a old tree hanging out from the cliff-side over a little shrine. Qrow snapped back to human and knelt to peer at the simple obelisk.

It was clean if a bit worn and there were no offerings. "Must not be a popular spot." He mused it was bit cold up here with the wind but he pulled off his cape and folded it to give him another layer between him and the stone and crossed his legs in his preferred meditative position. "Maybe Oz is onto something here." He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing but that poor crow wouldn't leave his thoughts. People were cruel, was it not bad enough that they turned on one another at the first sign of weakness but that innocent lives whether they be human or not were dragged through the mud also. It wasn't fair. Now his thoughts were torn between Oz and the cruel display left for him. Oz wasn't a bad guy, he did everything he could to protect and fight for the people around him. Yet all his efforts lay in vain.

Anger is a powerful emotion and for Qrow dangerous and right now it boiled and turned his stomach with want of justice. Hands clenched on his lap he tried to smother it down but all the negativity and senseless pain wouldn't let up. His heart wouldn't slow and as a result he could feel his Semblance battering at the door he kept it behind.

He was a decent distance from the temple and anyone else. Maybe he could let it out, it would be nice to let his power flow for once. Qrow opened his eyes and worried his lip staring at the obelisk, then let the control he held so tight go. Nothing on the outside world seemed to change but it felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. Like he could feel a charge of power over his skin, only for it to vanish into him in harmony. Finally he was able to relax and bring himself down a calm mindscape to mediate with.

His mind cast back towards the night that the Grimm had attacked. Oz's shout for them all to get up, the frantic grab for weapons, that Mula. Gods above he hates those Grimm. They stole the Aura from anyone they could touch, making them very lethal. It had put Oz on the defensive almost instantly as he hadn't expected those Grimm. He shook his head trying to drive the terror away seeing the pack, because he knew those Grimm didn't form together unless there was a Revenant.

The fires, the rain, the sounds of Huntsmen being picked off as they ran for their lives. His brow scrunched up as he tried to fight the memories away, his Semblance rising with his fear. Had it killed those Huntsmen? Had his bad luck made a bad situation worse? Ozpin fighting, taking hits, bleeding out… had he caused that? Ozpin had told him to defend and he had, his fear had made him do as he was told but he was good at combating his Semblance. Had Oz not factored that in? Or had Oz really thought the Revenant would kill him if he had tried to fight with him.

The sound of a branch snapping jerked Qrow out of the circle of memories. He spun around only to see a old man a bit shorter then him fall gracefully from the tree and land without flaw upon the ground. His grey hair and beard gave a sharp contrast to his dark skin. He wore the same garments as all the female priestesses. A simple loincloth around his hips with a sling over his chest that he tucked a simple hand carved wooden flute into. "And here I thought that branch would hold my weight for another fifty years. Thank you for correcting my misconception young one."

Qrow moved to get up already trying to reign his Semblance back in. It fought him as it always did, freedom once given is always harder to take away again. His breathing started to settle as the black cloud of it was shoved back behind the door. "How did you know it was me?"

"An interesting Semblance, misfortune. I imagine it shows you your true friends often." The priest sat down beside Qrow and pulled a long pipe from his sling and filled it with herbs.

Qrow opened his mouth to argue but as he considered what was said he found he couldn't disagree. Sure most of the students of Haven hated him, his sister hated him. Even Tai called him a jerk often enough, Summer had kept him away from Ruby and Yang a fair bit when they were younger. Yet now he had two whole teams, Lydia and Ozpin who knew of his Semblance and didn't mind. The more he let his Semblance out to do as it wished the more he was sure that there was some emotional connection. So in a way it had showed him where his friends really were. "Huh, guess you are right."

The priest took a long pull from his now lit pipe. "Funny that, an old man knowing something."

"How did you know what my Semblance was?" Qrow asked again.

"You did announce it to all of Haven in some way. You can't believe that none of those students follow my Goddess. Many have come to ask a priestess about you, especially in the last few days. Many are trying to make sense of that night, you are an easy scapegoat for them." The priest blew a smoke ring. "I have answered your question now you will answer one of mine. What brings you here?"

Qrow stopped short, it was one thing to talk casually about his Semblance but another to confide in someone. "Just mediating."

"If that was you mediating then its no wonder your control is in poor balance. You either keep it all in tightly or let it go completely free. You should learn to curb it more."

Qrow scrunched up his face slightly. "Just who are you to tell me how to control my Semblance?"

"Oh I am just an old man, though many believe me wise but that's up to the individual not the one in question." His lips crinkled into a smile. "Come, sit. I will help you."

The red eyed man watched as the old man gracefully lowered into a full lotus position, his stumpy legs surprisingly nimble as he crossed them over his thighs. Qrow hesitated before lowering back into his own comfortable position. He waited as the old man's eyelids lay perfectly still for instructions but found only silence.

Some time passed while Qrow's breathing slowed as he waited patiently, his own eyes slowly closed and his body relaxed. The mountain wind whistled past them ruffling through his hair but Qrow found it so relaxing that when the old man spoke next it didn't startle him out of this peaceful mindset.

"Our Semblances are a part of ourselves, good, bad, it doesn't matter. It's in how we use that power that makes it so and you've allowed yours little growth."

"It's misfortune, why would I want to see it grow? All it does is bring those I love pain and suffering." Qrow went quiet, the raid still on his mind, even relaxed as he was it played over in his memories and Qrow found himself taking the flack. "During the raid, the Grimm suddenly attacking. The Grimm should never have been able to organize an attack like that, it must have been my fault."

"Don't be DAFT!" The words were his only warning as something hard hit the crown of his head. Qrow squawked and rubbed at his head, his eyes popping open with a "OW!" The old man still sat across from him the pipe held in one hand and a stern look on his face. "Of course it wasn't your fault and you need to stop letting yourself believe it."

Still rubbing his head Qrow glared. "Then what do I do? It's like you said, pretty much all of Mistral knows of my Semblance, even if I don't blame myself others will."

"Since when has what other people thought mattered, their opinions are as insignificant as you make them."

"What about when they take innocent lives to make a point! Cruelty has the capacity to live in anyone and it's often those who are uninvolved that pay the price." Qrow shook with anger.

The old man took a puff from the pipe, his eyes sad but steady. "The greater the burden the stronger one is for carrying it. There was a story once long ago of two men. They worked in the fields carrying bales of hay and clay and stone from one end of the field to the other. The first only carried the lighter loads while his friend lumbered that which weighed much more. Both worked at the same pace and each day the man who carried the lighter work went home with a smile and full of energy. The second man went home with aches and pains and sores from working."

"They carried on like this for many years but the man who carried only the lighter work never grew in strength or muscle and so when a landslide caught him, he was swept away. Unable to free himself from under the heavy muck he was sure to drown when a familiar voice reached him. His friend, who had built muscle and strength beyond anyone he had ever known hefted the muck and limber away from his buried friend. He worked well into the night to free the weaker man and finally pulled his friend free."

Qrow listened enraptured by the tale. "What happened then?"

The old man smiled widely. "The two men went back to work, only this time they shared their heavy burdens so each could grow strong and better themselves." He saw the slightly downcast look on Qrow's face and tipped the young man's face up with his pipe. "Just because you carry such a heavy burden doesn't mean you have to face it alone. Your Semblance is there to help you along the way, rather than fighting it and locking it away you should be embracing it. Control is key in any circumstance, whether its control over your breathing, your body or your actions. Learn to work with your Semblance instead of pushing it away. You wanted to be stronger, that's your first step in doing it."

Qrow frowned, his brow furrowed, when did he say he wanted to be stronger? The only person he had said that to as of late was to Oz . . . "Just who are you?" He asked again.

The old man chuckled. "I'm just an old man but I'm also someone who wants to help people when I feel they need it most. You've a steady head Qrow Branwen and a loving family, I can see it. We all falter on this path of life, some more then others but you can stand above it all and show your strength is not one that is there to harm others. Eventually others will see what I do, when they are ready."

Qrow found a genuine smile tugging at his lips as the old man stood. This was the first time in a long while that he had been able to speak about his Semblance without someone judging him. The old man with his grey beard shuffled back towards the temple before looking back at Qrow. "Oh and my name is Iroh. I wish you safe travels, Muninn."


	12. Chapter 12 Tales of Mistral

**Had to cut out some Yang and Blake here, full version can be found on Ao3 came author names and same title.**

Tale of Ozpin

Ozpin was letting his class do some reading, thankfully it was one with Ruby and her friends in it. So he felt he could breathe a little easier. The scratch of pencil on paper was soothing. His arm was in a brace with a half cape covering it and the rest of his left side. A pencil clicked onto a desk and after a moment Oz looked up to find Jaune standing beside his desk. "Yes Jaune?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me practice with my Semblance. I don't need my Aura for the rest of the day and it would save having to make a special trip later. I get if you would rather do it later I just…"

"No you are right, best get it over with. It's already become my least favourite part of any day." Ozpin opened a deep drawer of his desk. "Qrow is making me carry a change of bandages and thermos of water around with me everywhere."

"He's a keeper." Jaune smiled and started to undo the buckles of Oz's new garment.

Ozpin could feel the stares as he set up a workspace for Jaune as best he could with the one arm. He had to trust in Jaune when he carefully held the arm, he couldn't feel the pressure as Jaune set it on the table. He turned his chair so the arm was straight from his side making it easier for the blonde to work with.

Jaune pulled a pair of safety scissors from the bag and very carefully starting at Oz's pectoral cut a clean line down to his hand before pulling it very carefully away. The bandages stuck just a little to the jagged raised skin in places but it was only spotted red. "Is it not weeping anymore?"

"Only really does that when you heal it, then it tapers off till the next time. Me and blood loss are on speaking terms now." Ozpin looked away as Jaune pulled the rest of the bandages off revealing his fingers. Jaune reached up and tapped the top of Oz's shoulder. "Nothing." Middle of his bicep. "Nope." Jaune tapped his elbow. "Nada." Each finger. "Nothing at all."

"Darn, I thought you would have got sparks by now." Jaune raised his hands to hover over Oz's shoulder.

"Only when you are working." Ozpin grit his teeth as Jaune applied his Semblance the two Aura's started working together.

Ruby couldn't sit still as the pain took over Oz's features. He barely looked like he was breathing, she got up and headed over. After a moment's consideration she simply stood by him and pet his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sorry, at least the skin isn't flaking yet." Jaune said trying to distract Oz.

"I so didn't need to think about that and what skin? There is none left! Foxtrot unicorn charlie kilo!" Ozpin snapped as blood started to ooze again, he bumped his head hard once against Ruby's chest. "Hello explosive cell death."

Ruby massaged his head more firmly. "Just think, now you don't have to look forward to this for a whole day. And you aren't sleeping through it this time."

"This does make me miss Goldenrod, at least he put me to sleep for the worst of it."

"Sir, if you don't mind. What are you talking about?" Arslan Altan was sitting in the front row of the class with her team, they were so close they could see the blood ooze with his pulse.

Ozpin visiblily stiffened. "I.. don't want to talk about that."

"You might as well though, people are just going to keep asking." Ruby said turning his head so he could listen to her heart beat. "And it will help distract you."

Ozpin sighed very deeply and started off soft, everyone had to be completely still and silent to hear him. "Goldenrod was the doctor who treated me after the Fall of Beacon. I got into a fight with an Atlesian Knight, only problem was that the tower had fallen on top of me before hand and I wasn't doing very well. The Knight exploded in my face. Well back technically, I did try to run after all. I was… very severely burned as well and Goldenrod was not pleased with me when he worked out how much sharple I had in me when I fled Beacon."

There it was, the question that had been burning in everyone's minds since he returned. It certainly wasn't as mysterious or as scandalous as the rumours would have it.

"How long were you with the doctor?" Another first year asked.

"I don't know, as I mentioned I was allowed to sleep through most of the healing processes. I am not what Doctors would call a 'good' patient." Ozpin lifted a hand to bite down on it for a second as pain fired up and down his arm. He had to breath heavily for a few long moments to let it pass before he could speak again. "Once I was healed I made my way to Mistral."

"That's it?" Cardin asked his tone full of disbelief.

"That's it. No partying, no neglecting my duties. When I was healed enough to stand on my own, I started the journey. Vale was overrun with Grimm, with the state I was in after the Knight fighting my way through Grimm to help would have been impossible. So I ran till I found a village and Goldenrod looked after me. Then sent me on my way when I wasn't bleeding everywhere all the time."

"How much of you is burned?" Nadir asked.

"From my head to my ankles, as well as shrapnel scars throughout." Ozpin forced himself to say it, it was like it was happening all over again to have to admit it happened at all. "Now if you would all please work on your assignment. These aren't memories I want to revisit."

The class went deathly silent as most tried to do as they were told. However most of them were distracted by the growing red that was steadily accumulating on the absorbent pad under Oz's arm.

Jaune paused before completely exhausting his Semblance, he grabbed cloth and poured a little water onto it. He tried dabbing the blood away. "You should tell the doctor that its bleeding more. I guess it's good that more blood is getting to more places but it doesn't look any different. Can you feel anything?"

"No."

Ruby helped Jaune holding new absorbent pads on the worst spots while he bandaged up the arm again. Between the two of them they were finished in no time and carefully pulling the compression sleeve of Lydia's design back on. They buckled everything back together and Ruby gave him a kissing on the cheek.

"Thank you both for the help."

After classes Ozpin departed for his office, he took note of the students in their usual clusters. Scrolls in hand with soft spoken words, he sighed deeply. He guessed someone had already posted his little confession to the forums. His weapons felt heavy slung over his hips, the rifle half hidden under the cape. Oz wondered what the point was anymore, if a student hadn't stolen a picture of his arm he'd give up sex.

He pushed the door open and found Peach and Peter having a cup of tea together. The tall man nodded to the pair and headed to his desk and tossed his Scroll down onto it. It lit up in computer form. Ozpin unclipped his weapons individually and set them on the desk. The rifle made a dull thunk sound, it's weight considerable.

Peter looked up as Ozpin sat like he was carrying the world on his shoulders. His eyes were drawn to the new weapon. "That is of Atlas make."

Ozpin paused in pulling up several files to review. Praise be to online submission. "It was a gift." He glanced at it from the corner of his eye, before starting to type in a stilted motion with one hand.

Peter watched Ozpin attempt to type for a moment before asking. "Have you seen James then? The rest of us haven't had much of any contact with Atlas."

"Briefly. I met with him in Mantle. I had nothing to add in regards to his choice to close Atlas's borders. Atlas has always been his domain, I do not know the region as well. I believe he will do what he believes is right, without Vale as a centre trading hub for the planet it doesn't really matter what Atlas does. We were their biggest trading partner so while the decline of Dust production is hindering everyone. There have always been alternatives." Ozpin added a few notes to a students essay. Typing with one hand was going to drive him mad at this rate.

"I suppose that is true, I noticed on my walks that the stables outside of the city is are having a hard time keeping up with the demand for horses and bulls. Everything has happened so suddenly that the demand has rapidly changed and the ranches are hard pressed to meet demand. Even more so in the last few days, with so many Huntsmen out in the field people are taking advantage and leaving the city more." Peter sipped his tea.

"That's good, I've been trying to monitor the trade situation but things have been so hectic lately it is hard to keep up." Ozpin flicked the student's essay to the side and pulled up the councils trade figures. He frowned. "Bandits are still hitting anything that comes from Argus aren't they?"

"Mostly the Mabino, the one good thing about Atlas closing down is that there have been fewer shipments to steal. The downside is no one else is getting anything either and the Mabino clearly have deeper pockets then the council. Raw shipments of iron, copper and what little Dust the north has to offer are becoming very hit or miss whether or not they actually arrive." Peter said.

"Hmm." Ozpin scrolled through the import numbers. "The staples look fine, everything is a bit slower coming in then what I would call normal. I take it trains have been reduce in frequency?"

"Yes. It's been a fine line to work out how much the council can cut down on trains without produce becoming spoiled." Peach finally spoke up, it was very strange to be talking with Ozpin about agriculture of all things.

"Horses I take it are in high demand."

"Higher then can be met, it's only been a year any foals aren't full grown yet and ready to work. Furthermore there aren't mares enough to create a surge like we need. I expect we will see a spike in produce being brought in by hand with the Huntsmen out in force." Peach said.

Ozpin passed the page he was reading over to a side part of the display and opened up a map of all roads and train lines through the country. He frowned at it then pulled up another of train times and routes. Thinking like this and looking at this information stirred up old memories, he had been a king after all at least once that he remembered. "Why don't we help them out then?"

"What are you thinking?" Peter had to smile as he played with his mustache. Ozpin had that look on his face when he was about to do something interesting or brilliant.

"We only have students so we are inherently short handed, I don't think it would be wise to pull Huntsmen in from the cleanse for this. However." He pointed at a train time then a route that connected a major road for farmers. "We set one or two teams of students on the days with the most traffic, the two or three after harvest. This will make it easier on the farm hands and reduce worry about Grimm. It will also get more people leaving the city for the extra work, as I take it by now Dust is rough enough that it's not being used in machinery anymore?"

"Correct." Peach said with a nod, wondering how the heck he would know this sort of thing.

"Then the extra hands will also get said produce harvested faster and provide additional work for Mistral's workforce. Peach if you would reach out to the major farmsteads, if we can arrange it with them, we could work it out that a Huntsmen team will escort anyone willing to depart the city to a farmstead. It will be good for moral and commerce." Ozpin flicked his screens back around to imports.

Peach was more than a bit stunned at how quickly Ozpin came up with a solution to a number of problems. She had been working under Leo briefly and he had never spoke up about the state of Mistral like this. Complained sure, but actually put the chips down to do something about it. No. The council didn't have the same control over the Huntsmen forces that Ozpin did so such a plan was outside of their influence. She bowed her head quickly. "I will get right on it Headmaster." She turned on her heel and made a quick exit for once she was actually excited by an assignment.

Once the door closed after her Peter said. "You've gone and made her happy. I don't think I've seen her smile like that since we arrived."

Ozpin shrugged as he read more items. "These numbers are worrying, bringing produce in and getting people out of the city will help. Dust reserves are just about spent, what comes in from Vacuo isn't going to keep this city going forever. Wait…" Oz dismissed the current displays and brought up a few more. "This Kingdom has four Dust mines, why is output so low?"

"You of all people should know Jacques took his people with him, those who were left frankly lack the skill of Atlas personal. So while there is still output it's not as much, not to mention the Mabino have been launching raids the northernmost mine. The Liyr tribe hold the southernmost mine entirely, I swear they are trading with the Mabino for weapons and other arms. While the easternmost mine is under constant pressure from the Penaddun tribe." Peter explained.

"So that leaves us with only one mine run poorly for all of Mistral. I guess we are lucky that the Branwens don't have the numbers to hit a target like it." Ozpin moved to steeple his fingers before aborting the action when he remembered he only had one good hand. "And two with spotty shipments." He sighed and leaned back into his chair as he reached up and rubbed his temples. "Gosh this remind me of the times where I ruled Kingdoms." He jerked up realizing what he had just let slip out.

Peter raised a hand to calm him. "I worked it out long ago, so has Bart. Worry not Ozpin. Glynda always had interesting word choice when she decided just how much experience you have."

Oz smirked with a huff. "I'll have to talk to Glynda about that."

"Well then highness, what do you think we should do about the mines?" Peter asked pulling his mustache again.

"One don't call me that. Two, I am not sure we should do anything just yet. We can make this Kingdom function without extensive use of Dust, reducing the reliance on it would be a better first step. As for when that is done… Hmm Qrow and Ruby both have an outstanding invitation go visit the Mabino's primary fortress. Maybe we could use that, Qrow is well known in the bandit communities he would be the one to attempt any treaties or negotiations with them. Furthermore Qrow had told me that the Mabino control the other tribes.. To a point. If we go straight for the King we might not have to do battle with the pawns." Ozpin flipped back to the map. "The fact is that we don't have manpower to go up against the bandit tribes right now, even if we worked with Mistral military. And something tells me if Harden heard I had a contact with the bandit tribes he'd blow a gasket."

Peter chuckled his belly bouncing. "You are quite right. I am impressed, I got the impression after your return you rather liked to jump into battle. Treating with bandits is not something I would have thought of."

Ozpin pointed at his arm without a word.

"Right. I apologize. I do have a concern regarding Qrow, his reputation is already… strained at Haven. Sending him off to speak with the King of bandit tribes, acknowledging that he could get in without getting killed. Well that doesn't paint him in a good light." Peter mused.

"I know, but Qrow is feared across the province. His last visit to the Mabino proved that, so I am wondering if I should let him… off his leash. He won't enjoy it but he will make himself known all over again. He is the best hitter the Red List has, perhaps I should encourage him to, announce to the criminals of Mistral that he is not going to ignore them while he is here." Oz's guts turned with the very thought, but criminals were a cowardly and superstitious bunch. Qrow hadn't taken a bounty from the Red List since the fall of Beacon, maybe it would be good to remind them that he was still a hunter. Remind them of what they feared.

"Renew the fear before using him as your envoy. Could backfire." Peter did not like the idea of setting Qrow loose.

"Sound be fine if he doesn't target any of the Mabino, which would be easy to do." Ozpin got up of chair swiftly it skittered back and hit the wall. He shook his head. "Gods why I am even thinking about this? It rips him apart." Oz yanked a window open and rubbed hand over his face.

"Because we need him. Glynda would have that you keep him leashed but I have followed him near as much as you have. Qrow's skills are second to none, we need him. You need him to be your sword again, that is why you are thinking about it. At the end of the day he will have you and Ruby to come home too. To put him back together again." Peter walked over and put a hand on Oz's shoulder. "Just think on it Ozpin, he might not need to do a thing extra."

"I will talk to him about it, thank you for this conversation Peter. I can see now how Mistral's problems extend far beyond just Grimm." Ozpin leaned against the window frame looking out the horizon.

"I will leave you too it then. Good day my friend."

Ozpin closed his eyes at the sound of the door closing behind Peter. While he didn't know how long he would have his office to himself he would treasure it. The copper eyed man looked back to the files still floating above his Scroll. Everything was just such a mess, he was going to have to speak the council more. He couldn't fix this one his own, Huntsmen Academies were not supposed to be political or military forces. He didn't even what to think about the outrage the suggestion to treat with bandits was going to case.

Tale of Weiss

Weiss was sitting in the team's second room, her desk was under a window and she was looking out at a sparing yard. A breeze drifted through the room ruffling her hair.

"Hey Weiss, you okay? You've been quiet." Ruby walked it and sat on a chair belonging to the desk beside Weiss.

"Oh nothing, just… I don't know. Missing James I guess. I mean being with you, Qrow and Ozpin is all very nice but." She trailed off.

"We're not James, I get it. For all the fun we have, you always have your true partner or partners like I do. True love and all that fun stuff." Ruby said leaning an arm on the desk and petting her big belly with the other.

The flame coloured haired girl watched Ruby for a moment and asked. "Do you like it?"

"What?"

"Being pregnant, you seem so happy all the time." Weiss said a hand drifting to her own flat stomach. "My mom didn't have a good time with my little brother but you are happy so much of the time."

"I love it. I feel good almost all of the time, even my cravings. I am still small enough that it doesn't hurt to move yet. I feel like a glow and the sex… oh the sex is amazing Weiss. Ozpin and Qrow have always been astounding as you well know but add being pregnant on top of that! Ohh it's good!" Ruby then blushed deeply. "Yeah I adore it, when this thing with Cinder and Salem and the Relics is over. I want a big family."

Weiss giggled. "I just got the imagine of you with six kids all around you. Ozpin and Qrow utterly smitten with their babies and you."

"Well we'll see how this one goes." Ruby patted her belly. "If it's not too rough on me, that sounds like a really nice thing."

"Well I hope the birth is good to you." Weiss sighed and looked back out.

"Why don't you write him a letter?"

That got Weiss out of her melancholy. "Would he even get it?"

"Mail still goes between Kingdoms, it would be worth a try." Ruby said.

Weiss grabbed a thick piece of paper and her favourite fountain pen. It hovered over the page. "I have no idea what I can write."

"Well, you could write about Haven. Really the only thing you have to avoid is the magic stuff. I mean there is a chance it will get screened but you have his home address so it will probably avoid any military stuff." Ruby played with a lock of her long hair.

The chime in the window rang softly as Weiss worried her lip. "I think I will just write for a bit, see what ends up on the page."

"Sounds good, I'm craving something chewy so I'm going to go for a walk through the upper market." Ruby got up and stretched.

"Healthy Ruby, remember what Rutile said if you're having a craving. Eat an apple." Weiss said firmly.

"I know I know, I'll be good I promise." Ruby leaned over and kissed Weiss's cheek. "Good luck with your letter."

Weiss returned to looking out the window, the yard was now busy with a small team. They didn't really look like they were sparing, just working off energy. She doubted anyone really wanted to fight yet. She turned her attention back down to the empty page.

_Dear James _

Seemed like a good at start as any.

_Lots has happened since we parted. Some of it good, some of it bad, some I am sure you will skin Ozpin alive when you hear about it. Please don't though he's been through more than enough by now. I am sorry if this ends up rather rambly but with all that's happened and how long it has been I think you'll appreciate the informality. _

_ So where to begin? Well that ship Ozpin was one was very enjoyable, we fought Grimm together. It was fun, I provided support while he proved to be even faster than Ruby. Those first few weeks without you were really horrible. That said you should have warned me that Ozpin is a bit of a Casanova, as I am sure you can imagine we reached a cordial arrangement. At least till we got to Mistral, I left Ozpin, Qrow and Ruby to their own devices. They really seemed to need the alone time together. Hmm, what else. We all settled into a house together for most of our stay in Mistral so far. It was very nice, Ozpin and Ren usually made breakfast. We'd all take turns with the dishes, it was really nice. _

_ Then I guess things went a bit down hill after that. Qrow started looking for the local Huntsmen, only to come up empty handed. Oh my I must talk about Lydia. My dear James I believe I have met Ozpin's mother. _

_ I'll let that sink in for a moment. _

_ She's not technically is mom as I am sure you know, but I think he is the only one who hasn't seen it yet. My understanding is that Oz met her when he was in a very bad place and she welcomed him into her house and family. While I am sure the relationship was initially sexual it seems like they both have moved away from that. It's very clear that she loves him dearly and he her, even if it confuses the ever living heck out of him. I am sure you would find watching him struggle to categorize her in his head very amusing. _

_ From my very surface understanding Lydia owns a lingerie shop and dance/BDSM club in high town Mistral. Though I think she has power that extends well beyond that. I promise you if you get to have just one conversation with Lydia you will see where Ozpin got any number of habits. It was very amusing when we first go here, she could apparently see Ozpin had been a poor Dom to Qrow and disciplined him by making him wait on tables at her club in nothing but a g-string, heels and a collar. You would love the collar, it's very beautiful. It was here that we all arranged and laid down some ground rules for me to join them. _

_ It's not the same as with you, but being with them has really helped with the loneliness and depression. I know it has helped them as well, Ruby and Ozpin have had a rough time in the last few months and you know Qrow is not the most stable of people. I think I've helped ground all of them. Qrow especially, he seems to have really taken a shine to me. Don't worry though you'll always be my true love… Though if we can have a fivesome someday I think that would be really amazing. _

_After meeting Lydia things started to go down hill. Ruby and Ren got a job at a bathhouse here after spotting a few of her agents there. Though a series of events Ruby got the information we needed but the how of it really upset Oz. Which in turn triggered a latent case of tuberculosis. Be thankful you weren't here to see that, having Ozpin of all people coughing up blood. Dying do to a disease, well it hit us all really hard. It didn't help that the info that was found forced us to contact the Branwen Tribe. I am sure you can imagine all the ways that went south. Well maybe not all the ways, Ruby's pregnant, Qrow's mom switched her birth control while they were staying with the tribe and Ruby wanted to keep it. So yeah, that's been an journey for everyone so far. Which is to say everyone is really excited and we will be staying in Mistral till the baby is old enough that she can be left at Mistral to stay safe. We do have something very important that I don't think Oz wants for it to stay in Mistral. I suppose it's only a matter of time before we have to move on for everyone's safety. I know Oz wants to see you. _

_Well I hope that is enough to give you an idea of what has happened around Haven and why we aren't going to you now. Since we got Haven back the teams have moved into the dorms there. Minus Ruby of course, she, Qrow and Ozpin are staying with Lydia. These dorms are much smaller than Beacon's, everyone was hurting when we moved in. Oh! We had a wake for Pyrrha, it was a long time coming and it did reopen old wounds. That said, I think it brought as all together better. I mean that in both ways, I think we are better as a team of six and we actually moved all the beds around, that would fit in one room. We made one room for sleeping in one big warm happy pile of limbs and one for studying. I honestly think it's a much better use of the space. _

_Hmm what else? I am going to be the Godmother to be baby. _

Weiss paused and ink collected on the page in a little blob.

_Actually, there has been one other thing not so happy. Ozpin arranged a cleanse of the forest and while the first day went great everything went wrong for the night. Grimm ambushed the camp, Mula were everywhere as well as other Grimm I had never even heard of before. There was even a Revenant. We got, it, but it burned Oz's left arm really bad. Jaune is trying to heal it with his Semblance (we have a medic now) but I don't really think it will ever come back. The students and many others are blaming Qrow for it, he told everyone what his Semblance was. Though Ozpin, well technically Lydia told us that those things we are protecting draw Grimm. Which probably factored in, that aside people are turning on Ozpin. It doesn't seem to matter what he does. I am really very worried about it. _

_Still that was a couple days ago now, everyone seem to be drifting their own ways. I don't think that's really a bad thing, everyone is coping with the attack their own ways. It seems to be helping, Nora and Lie are spending a lot of time together. Well that's not new but they seem to be settling into their relationship really nicely. I rather envy them. Yang and Blake are dating again, sometimes with Sun and sometimes not. I think they haven't figured out where they stand yet and will invite Sun into be their third when they have figured it out. _

_Qrow and Ozpin are spending more time apart, strangely enough. Ozpin is hurting because his arm has left him crippled, he's taking it better then when the tuberculous hit. He would say he has become better since then, but he's still hurting. We can all see it, but he hasn't done anything stupid yet so we are leaving him be. Plus there are more eyes on him now to make sure he doesn't push himself. I swear that man needs to learn how to be sick. Still I shall keep on eye on him. _

_Qrow on the other hand, well he's being odd. He has given up drinking for Ruby's sake but it seems like he almost doesn't know what to do with himself now. He's getting more and more soft spoken in class, I don't really even think he realizes that he is doing it. Sometimes I just want to give him a hug in the middle of class and ask him what is going on in that head of his. Still Ruby doesn't seem worried about him so many he's just changing naturally. I mean most of the stupid he's done in the past has been due to his drinking. I don't know, alike to Ozpin. I will keep an eye on him as well. _

_As for Ruby, she is thriving in her pregnancy, I had a little chat with her before writing this and she said she'd be happy to have a big family. Maybe even six kids if this first one isn't to hard on her. I couldn't imagine having six kids but Ruby has hips that I just don't. I get the feeling she'll be able to pop out babies much easier then I would ever be able. No before you think it I am not jealous! I'd be happy with one or two, maybe three at a stretch. I'd much rather just be Godmother to her children, all the fun none of the hard work. Or I'd rather have a kitten. Still Ruby's been so happy lately and it's been wonderful to see, I wish you had the chance to get to know her better. _

_Well I think that brings you up to date, we are going to participate in the Wylde Hunt this year. Either Ozpin or Qrow will be chasing me, though I doubt I'll know which one till I get caught. Still I am looking forward to it, to be free of all responsibilities for a while to get in touch with my more natural self. Gosh if father knew I was going to run like a wild Valite he'd skin me alive. I think it will be good for me though, none of my friends are Atlassian now and it's something they've been enjoying since maturity. I have been trying to get more into festivals of the other Kingdoms. It has been a bit odd to see and start to understand the other deities. We only really pay any attention to Rymrgand in Atlas as he is our patron deity as we live in his realm. Learning about the others through Ozpin, Lie, Lydia and Ruby has been a real eye opener. I think I will be less eager for our own traditions in the future. Or maybe strike more of a balance, I guess I will just have to decide that as I go. _

_I believe that covers everything, we will probably make our way to Atlas mid summer. Try to stay out of trouble till then, maybe open the the trade routes again? People are hurting out here. _

_Lots of Love _

_Weiss _

Weiss set her pen down satisfied, it gave an overview of everything and if he wrote back there would be lots for him to ask about. She folded the letter and got up with a huge stretch. She donned her shoes and headed out of Haven students dotted the campus but everyone seemed rather laid back. The Wylde Hunt was soon but most of the students now were only been sent out on rotations so it gave everyone more down time. As she headed down the steps towards the Great Elevator she could see banners now few off of many poles or out of windows. Green with the antlers of Cernunn upon them. Streamers of woven ribbon and silk were strung over streets.

Even the elevator itself was decorated now. She looked up at the canopy of vines, the tree that had been placed in the middle. It's massive pot was already gathering flowers to be burned upon the night of the Wylde Hunt. Offerings to Herion, who would give birth to spring. Weiss had to weave her way through the crowds as the elevator was near always full. She found her way to the edge away from the mountain sides and looked out over the city.

Watching it come alive was something she'd never forget. The great horn was being polished upon it's tower above everything else, vines grew up it naturally carefully tended wasn't sure just want the horn was made out of, though she guessed it was Grimm bone. It was plated in gold and carved with further inlays so much it was very hard to tell what the base was. Below it on multiple landings were drums taller then she was, all getting ready to give the city a beat to dance too.

Her stop came and she hopped off into the upper city. Weiss never forgot Qrow's warning about the lower city and in accordance never ventured there. The streets were already starting to get busy with vendors making use of the few extra days of preparations before the equinox hit they already were selling goods that would be made free on the day of the celebration. The Atlassian didn't mind this, it would only really help their businesses and let them turn a little bit of profit so they would be able to afford to put out more treats on the night of.

She came to a post office and bought a letter and stamp, then sent it off. Letting herself hope that just maybe it would get to James. Weiss stepped back out into the busy street and took a deep breath. So many tantalizing scents, cinnamon buns, sticky rice treats, candies apples, sweet buns. Her mouth watered, maybe it would be only to stop for a snack before heading back.

Tale of Ruby

Ruby fluttered through the marketplace, her long emerald green dress flowed around her and the shawl of crimson red kept any edge of chill at bay. It had been a gift from Lydia as had been the gladiator sandals in red and black. There were so many things to eat that Ruby hadn't nail down what she wanted. Everyone had been making her eat very healthy since she was released from hospital so part of her wanted a treat. However the thought made guilt turn in her stomach, she should be eating healthy for her baby's sake as well as her own. So she moved from stall to stall trying to find something that would sate her craving for something chewy and be healthy for her.

So she wandered, pastries, meats, filled buns, nothing that said 'healthy' to her. Ruby wondered if she would be better off going home and making something. Festival food, while it would make her sweet tooth happy only made her stomach turn. With a sad sigh she made for an exit.

"Miss Rose."

Ruby turned and was confronted by who she guessed was a reporter by the floating camera beside her. She wondered how much Dust that cost when just getting a partner could do the same job for much cheaper. The reporter was a woman with black hair and sunglasses, she wore jeans and a t shirt and didn't seem very remarkable in any way. "Yes?"

The reporter smiled. "Could I have an interview? There are just so many questions surrounding Ozpin, Branwen and yourself that so many of our viewers would love an insiders look."

Ruby frowned. "What right is my private life to them? Before you answer the correct response is none. Please leave me alone." She turned away and headed off at a quicker pace. The gall of that woman, sticking her nose in where it wasn't wanted.

The reporter gave chase. "Oh come now Miss Rose, what's the harm? Who is the father of your child for example? We get conflicting reports some saying it's Ozpin, while others say it's Branwen's. When did you get involved with either of them? Vale's reports were useless on that front, I can only guess no one saw anything noteworthy there so it would have had to have been a recent thing for you. Getting involved with two dangerous Huntsmen."

Ruby kept walking, part of her just wanted to use her Semblance and fly away from here but that felt too much like running. She grit her teeth and didn't say anything, assuming that camera was rolling.

"Was your baby deliberate? Or a product of Branwen's Semblance? When are you due? Are you happy with it or did one of the men force you to keep it? Ozpin has always seemed the traditional type."

_That's it! _Ruby came out into a open walkway and burst into her Semblance flying low over the building tops so she would be harder to track. Not that it mattered, she just went home. The young woman materialized in Lydia's backyard, she rubbed at her eyes tears in the corners. Part of her was angry, the other sad because it wasn't hard to guess at the rumours flying around them. If they had been in Vale it wouldn't be newsworthy, it hadn't been. She spent the Day of the Dead with Ozpin and Qrow, danced with them. They had been together obviously for ages and no one had cared. She went to Lydia's porch and sat on a comfy couch.

Homesickness made her heart ache, Atlas would be worse… then again by the time they went to Atlas they would all be married. So maybe no one would care. Ruby's hands went to her baby bump. "You're so lucky in there, everything is simple and you can't miss what you've never had."

The back door opened and Lydia appeared, steaming mugs in her hands. She sat down beside Ruby and offered one.

"Hot chocolate?" Ruby asked taking it from her, it had whipping cream and flakes of chocolate on it.

"Mostly dark chocolate with a milk base. You don't have to worry about it having too much sugar in it. I also made nut bars, glued together with honey that should get your chewy craving fixed without making you feel guilty." Lydia reached out and rubbed up and down Ruby's back. "It will be alright Ruby."

Ruby sniffed and had a slip of her drink, Lydia always seemed to know how to make something healthy for that still tasted good. "Already read my head?"

"Well you were craving something chewy before you left. As for the reporters it was only a matter of time before one caught up to you but you handled it well. It will get better Ruby, it won't surprise me if Ozpin starts letting out more details of what happened to him at Beacon soon. I know he's already told the council, when it's not a mystery anymore people will get bored. If Ozpin is good at anything it's being boring and I know he's trying to find more teachers for Haven, so his and Qrow's work load will go down. I know he has already been speaking with a few of the Huntsmen the festival pulled in to see if they would be able to take teaching positions. Qrow doesn't want to teach and will take the first chance to let someone else take the job."

"I really hope he finds some more teachers, they've been so busy lately. Even when they come home they have two classes to grade for." Ruby sniffed. "I just really miss Vale, I really hope that things quiet down soon."

"They will Ruby, come on let's get you that snack and a video game. You shouldn't be stressing out right now." Lydia helped Ruby up and they went inside to play some Monster Hunter together.

Tale of Qrow

Qrow was eating at the cafeteria for an after school snack. Ozpin and Ruby had left the grounds, but he wasn't up to going with either. Today had been bad, Ozpin had shown his arm to a whole class of students and it hit the CCT in no time at all. So all through his classes he could hear the whispering. Questions about Oz, questions about him. By now everyone who hadn't known about the Branwen Tribe did now and had connected the dots. It almost made Qrow wish he had picked a last name at random.

"He's a bandit too, how did he ever get a job at Signal or here?"

"I bet he's murdered tons of Huntsmen."

"I think Ruby's a Silver Eyed Warrior, why would she be with such murders? No better then Grimm if you ask me."

Qrow fiddled with his red and green ring, he desperately wanted a drink. The only thing stopping him was the thought of Ruby, not to mention the self loathing that came from knowing he'd never met a bottle he didn't like. He was done with that, he really was. He wanted to be. Still the temptation was getting worse with every day he spent teaching. He really did hope Ozpin found a replace for him. The red eyed man had been the one to bring it up to Oz. He had hated the look that Oz has given him by accident. The mix of surprise and disappointment, but he said he'd look into it. Qrow had faith that Ozpin knew this teaching thing wouldn't last forever, that he couldn't stay in an environment like this.

He opened his Scroll, Qrow knew he really shouldn't be looking at the school forums. If for no other reason then it was bad for his mental health. Sure enough one quick look made his stomach turn. Why wasn't Oz doing something about this? A press conference would be a great start. So why didn't he hold one? Maybe he should ask, or maybe Ozpin was just waiting for everything to blow over. He hadn't given any statements, not even an apology for wrecking up that district that had gotten between him and Tyrian. Sure he was leaking things to classes but Qrow couldn't tell if that was the start of damage control or not.

Qrow snapped his Scroll shut and got up, carrying his food tray back to the station to be cleaned. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Why is he even here? There must be other Huntsmen that could do his job."

"Maybe it's cause he's the Headmaster fuck buddy."

"I wonder who doms there."

"Maybe it's because he wants to play at being a Huntsmen, there are tons of time gaps in his resume that we can only wonder what he was going in those. Maybe working for his Tribe."

Qrow wanted to vomit at the mere suggestion. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the cafe, he wanted a drink and his mind was already turning to the bars. The raven haired man came to an abrupt stop at the doors, no he couldn't go to a bar. They had been avoiding drinking around Ruby, until she gave birth they were trying to keep stress to a minimum so that meant none of the stress that would come with trying to really heal her PTSD were liquor was concerned.

Qrow took a deep breath and looked to the sky. What else could he do? His mind turned back to those comments about his Tribe, Raven was still leader. She was still using the connections she had forced his family to help make. A smirk grew on his lips, well then. He knew where those camps were and the deal was with Hawk and Falcon. The smile grew scaring a few students around him. He could ruin Raven's day, that always made him happy.

He took off at a run and leapt clear off the side of the mountain causing a few surprised screams before turning into his crow form and flying down into the city. Ozpin had shared the memories of taking the places for the Branwen tribe a couple weeks ago. It had been something along the lines of Qrow having the right to know. The first one he found was the camp that was in a crack in one of the mountains. It's walls were lined with shops and balconies, but Qrow knew just who controlled the area now. He transformed landing silently on a sturdy outcropping.

Qrow laid down so he would be hard to spot and closed his eyes. His Semblance was all too eager to be set loose. Iroh's words echoed in his head but Qrow wanted his Semblance to cause havoc. So he amped his Aura into it.

It didn't make long for the shouts to start, the smoke curling out from a doorway. Qrow smirked, it was fun letting the tension out. More smoke curled up into the air and he felt an explosion rock the cliff face. He was used to the smell of burning Dust. People started to pour out of the mountain. He peered over his ledge, it was easy to spot Branwen people, they all wore the same sash. With his Semblance still amped to max he stood and drew Harbinger, he clicked it out to it's scythe form, the sound was comforting. "Time to kill some monsters."

The slaughter was total, the reaper that mothers within tribes warned their children about walked calmly through the bodies. Red dripped from his scythe and down his fingers, it stained his clothes and clung to his shoes. He hadn't fired a shot, there was something more visceral about killing by hand. He could see the whites of their eyes as they fell.

There was one one left and he crawled away through the bodies of his comrades. "Please Qrow no! We grew up together! Oh gods, we were your family, your tribe."

Qrow didn't speak he only raised the huge blade up and brought it down. The body split apart in separate directions. Pale red eyes looked over the destruction he had wrought. Raven would know this had been him, she always knew when his Semblance had acted out.

He really should call it in, let Mistral police take over before any squatters caught wind of it. It had already gotten out that this territory had been held by the Branwens. So it would be an easy thing for the police to come now and reclaim it for the common people. Qrow heard the clack of combat boots on stone as he turned.

General Haden Bloars was the first through the doorway pistol in hand, he stopped stunned at the blood painted walls. His gaze fell on Qrow last, those red eyes blinked slowly at him as if he didn't even see the carnage around him. It wasn't hard to guess that Qrow had cleared all the bandits out himself, his clothes were in a terrible state.

_Drip, Drip, Drip. _

The sound of blood hitting stone as it fell from Harbingers blade was the loudest sound in the room. Other police officers had started to pick their way into the room, even if a few had to stop and find places to vomit first. Qrow slowly moved like it took him a moment to remember how. Haden only got out his way when Qrow passed him.

The sounds grew louder as he neared the exits, stepping over body parts along the way. An ambulance was present along with a fire fighting hovercraft. Military and police, people crawled like maggots on the freshly made corpse. Even reporters had rushed to the scene and upon seeing him they rushed for him.

Qrow spun Harbinger once, making them jump away as blood splattered the ground. He scabbard Harbinger and jumped up into the air transforming to fly off. His mind felt empty as he flew, he felt detached from the world. His wings took him to that same outcropping behind the temple where he had first met Iroh.

He transformed before the little obelisk and crumpled, he reached out drawing two fingers over it. Red lines disrupted the calming image and Qrow let the first tears start to fall. He bowed his head and cried, he had known those faces but they were bandits. Murders and thieves and he was one of them. He had tried to be different, promised himself that no matter what anyone said he'd never be one of them again. True to his Semblance it started to rain, the dark clouds above spitting drops down on him.

The storm grew and Qrow became cold and numb to the world even as the blood was washed off of his face and hands. He just murdered in cold blood people who were a part of his tribe, he's knew them yes but should he have killed them? They were nothing to him, pebbles too small compared to the boulder his sister was. Eventually they would have been killed, if not by Mistrals authority then by one of the other tribes. It was only a matter of time.

So why did he feel like a monster?

_Because you knew they didn't stand a chance against you and you took those lives without remorse. Now you feel guilt? You should just drown in the sea of blood of those you've killed. _

"No, they're murders, thieves and wrong."

_And now you're one of them again. _

Lightning struck the area Qrow knelt in, the static of it burned into the ground. He didn't want to be this way, why did every decision he made feel like the wrong one? The flash of their faces were burned into his memory, their fear and desperation. He didn't want to live a half life anymore, deep enough in the shadows that blood dripped from his fingertips but light enough to see the good and want to bathe in it, to protect and love.

"You are just one big mess aren't you."

Qrow spun staggering to his feet in the soaking rain and glared at Iroh. "What do you want?"

"You did the right thing you know." The old man said throwing a rolled up newspaper onto the ground. It slid towards Qrow's feet and unraveled. Qrow picked it up, holding his body over it so as to slow down getting it wet. An article about a series of attacks on young women and several looted shops. Too close to where those bandits he had just killed for it to have been anyone else. There were even pictures and descriptions of the men he murdered as suspects and to not approach. "One of those young girls died this morning. I normally don't condone acts of violence but this was a justice they deserved."

Qrow shook his head even as he clenched the paper to his chest. "It still didn't give me the right to do what I did. This wasn't justice, I didn't know about those girls. Everyone still thinks I am a member of the tribe a _Branwen_. I'm not stupid, I know this was petty. Murdering because I hate that I get lumped in with them. I could have hit any tribe but I chose the one of my birth."

"You are a Huntsmen Qrow Branwen. A Huntsmen protects the people of Remnant. Yes the way you went about it might have been incorrect but you need to remember the world is not black and white. Its every shade of grey too." Iroh huffed and sat down in front of the younger man. "Why are you still letting your upbringing affect your future?"

Qrow glared up at the rain then down at the pot bellied man. "I'm not! I was just angry, it was a stupid thing to do. Worse I got caught at the scene, it will only make more trouble. It was stupid and petty, I am stupid and petty for letting stupid kids get under my skin!"

Iroh sighed at the defeated form in front of him and stood. "Come. You are in need of a hot bath and fresh clothes. Then perhaps we should talk some more."

Qrow glanced back over but didn't follow. He deserved to remain in the cold rain and would have stayed there for hours if the old man hadn't spouted off again. "If you insist on staying out here I will too, then we will both have colds and be miserable." He let out a loud huff and fell into step behind Iroh.

The inside of the temple was much warmer, too warm after spending so long outside but it only served to remind Qrow how cold he actually had been and he started to shiver. Iroh pushed him towards the baths which was essentially a large stone tub with water fed through the mountain's spring. Qrow stripped off his clothes and sunk into the large bath. The water was piping hot and already he could feel his skin turn pink from the heat, yet it felt nice and the silence was soothing to his frantic mind. His eyes went immediately to his hand where the rings decorating his fingers sat and sighed. What would Oz and Ruby say when they hear what he did? Oz would understand if be a bit angry with him. Ruby … well that was another story.

He fiddled with the red and green ring they had made for him, the design was deceptively simple yet it still held a glimmer of their Aura, making it sparkle. Iroh came in and lit two incense sticks with a little rub of his fingers. The scent of lavender made Qrow drowsy and the bath did not help keep him awake. He closed his eyes and let himself sink further into the bath.

Iroh stepped in and smiled when he saw that Qrow was drifting off. He felt sorry for the man, he reminded him of his own nephew. So conflicted and always struggling to understand himself. Iroh himself had a knack for astral projection which was how he had learned what Qrow had done in the first place. A mass slaughter like that created ripples. He had been surprised to find Qrow at the centre, he felt that Ozpin would have tempered his lover. It seemed though Oz was fighting his own battles. Iroh patted his big belly out of habit, something would have to be done about Qrow. He had already taken one very dangerous step in trading one addiction for another.

Tale of Jaune

Jaune found himself walking back to the shared dorm later than usual. Ever since they had returned to classes- ebit stricter ones to catch up, he found himself leaving school grounds later then the others. Jaune felt as though the rest of their group had grown so much in the last year while his scores remained the same as before. He could have gone to Oz or Qrow or hell anyone and got some advice but seemed to be falling back into his habit of keeping things close to the chest. Just like he had at Beacon.

The sun had fallen behind the mountains by the time he set out and the winter chill was still in the air. The lights of a few shops still open reminded him that he had probably missed dinner. His stomach protested his initial decision to return right away and instead Jaune headed for one of the stores. Paying for some meat buns with the Lein they had been given after the raid the blonde leader stepped back out into the cool night a bun hanging half out of his mouth when a flash almost caused him to drop it.

"What the-" He caught the bun and turned to the source of the flash. A man holding onto a camera grinned at him. His teeth were stained yellow and he smelt like smoke. With baggy blue trackies and an even bigger worn jumper mostly hidden by the ugly green coat the older man snapped another picture.

"Hey Jaune Arc isn't it?" He said in a nasally voice.

"Not your business." Jaune replied and tried to side step around the bigger man only for another body to block his way, this time a woman in slightly better clothes but also holding a camera to her chest.

"Can you tell us more about your Semblance and how it was used to heal Professor Ozpin earlier today?" Camera at the ready the woman jumped forward, that's when he realised it was recording.

Annoyed the lad turned away and grit his teeth. "Why can't you people go away!"

The first man pulled out his Scroll, presumably to record what was being said. "Can you give us any details on the Headmasters condition?"

"There's been video evidence that his arm is hardly more than a shriveled black limb. Even doctors have said it can't be healed. So why does it appear that you are using your Semblance to help along?"

Jaune was stunned how the vultures came out of the woodwork, in less the a few minutes there were at least five reporters. He could barely see over the tops of their heads but a small crowd of people had stopped to watch the display. Not for the first time he wished he had a Semblance that would help get him out of this mess. Ruby had her rose burst and Qrow could turn into a literal bird and fly away. Maybe if he gave them some information they would back off so he could get out. "My Semblance allows me to amplify someone else's Aura or Semblance which is why I was using it on the Headmaster, to help his Aura heal faster."

"Does that mean he is expected to make a full recovery?"

"How bad is the scarring?"

"Will Professor Ozpin be making any statements regarding the incident that happened during the raid!"

Jaune felt a bit dizzy from the multiple mics and Scrolls being thrust into his face and tried answering. "I don't know, nothing is set in stone. I won't tell you about scarring and I am not commenting on the raid! Now could you all back off?"

Unfortunately his pleas and answers only riled the growing crowd even more. "How is the healing going?"

"Does Qrow Branwen have anything to do with what happened during the raid?"

"What was the silver light!?"

"Mister Arc can we get a quote!"

Voices swirled around him and Jaune felt the crushing need to run away but was stuck in the center and the group. Just as he was debating barging through the crowd a familiar and angry voice broke through his panic.

"ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP BEFORE I START BREAKING SOME LEGS!"

Jaune nearly cried in happiness at the sight of Nora stood in front of him, her pink hammer extended out with an evil grin on her face. Ren stood next to him, offering his leader a pat on the shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jaune looked back at the group of reporters noting how all of them slowly and fearfully back away from the ginger haired girl and her oversized hammer. He chuckled at the sight as they fled and approached his teammate, throwing his arms around her. "Thanks Nora, you guys saved me."

"Well of course." Nora rolled her eyes but hugged him back. "Nobody messes with our friends … and family."

The words soothed him more then he wanted to admit and he nodded releasing Nora. "Shall we head home?"

"Lets!" Nora skipped, snaking her arms around Jaune and Ren and tugging them along.

No one bothered the trio as they made their way back to the dorms and the only thing said during the trip back came from Nora as she sniffed their leader. "You have meat buns! I hope you bought enough for the rest of us and when I say that I mean ME!"

Jaune chuckled. "Of course Nora."

The Tale of Yang and Blake

Two hands entwined together strolled down the streets of Mistral at dusk. Yang had insisted on taking Blake out for the night and her Faunus friend pointed out the play being performed at the amphitheater. Both girls knew the story of Herion and Cernunn but it was an opportunity to get out and just be for a few hours so they were looking forward to it.

Yang kept sneaking a glance at her friend. Things were different now, it still hurt that Blake had chosen to leave her-leave them without a word or a letter. She tried not to let it bother her but she noticed how Blake seemed to be overly cautious about her arm. She saw the stolen glances she made at the metal of her right arm and wanted to sigh. Even after their fun at the Crimson the other night Yang felt a difference between the two of them.

The stone walls of the amphitheater came into view and the blonde haired woman stretched her lips into a grin, tugging on Blake's hand to urge her forward. "Come on!"

They ran down the street leading into the large amphitheater, torches in large round basins sat around the stage in low stands. Already there was a cue of people waiting to get inside so the girls sidestepped into one of the tents made up for snacks. The smell of freshly made popcorn and toffee apples simmered around the room. Yang licked her lips as she dragged Blake into the short line, right behind a familiar looking person with green hair.

"Professor Oobleck?"

Bart spun to face the voice behind him and eyes widened behind his glasses when he saw Blake and Yang. "Well hello Miss Xaio-Long, Miss Belladonna. What brings you to the Amphitheater?"

Blake dropped her hand away from Yang's, the faint rosiness to her cheeks a product of remembering the last time the three were near each other. "We've come to see the play tonight, Herion and Cernunn."

"Ah yes of course! The story of how Herion the Goddess of life was wooed and coupled with Cernunn, the King of Beasts. It's a most fascinating tale." The teacher in him said even as the man inside took an appreciative look at both women, then he shook himself. What had occurred during their night at the Crimson was a once off experience. He had to remember that he was their teacher and just because Ozpin had taken the route of having relations with his students didn't mean it was okay for him to act as such.

Yang and Blake noticed the slight chillness of their green haired professor and shared a look. They had enjoyed the shared night together and Yang asked. "Would you like to come and sit with us Sir?"

Bart swallowed thickly, if Yang was anything like her father he had a feeling this could go any number of directions. However he could think of no good reason to refuse them. "I would like that very much."

The trio made their way up the east steps towards a more secluded area. Finding a good spot they went to sit but just as Oobleck feared the two girls shifted around so instead of sitting together they sat on either side of him. The be-speckled teacher only sighed and sat back, hoping once the play started he would be able to shut out the two beauties sat next to him.

Soon enough the torches behind them were extinguished leaving only a circle of light around the stage and a littering of light by stairs. The sudden dimness also shadowed his companions image and he breathed a little easier as the opening of the play begun.

Yang, Blake and Bart all watched as the actress playing the Goddess of life flew down to the ground, her pure white gown pooling over the earth as she knelt. Singing followed, a soothing lullaby mixed with flutes. By the time Cernunn entered the picture Yang had given up watching the play and was instead glancing over at her Faunus friend and teacher. There was a deep blush on Blake's face as she watched Cernunn seduce the Goddess and the blonde bombshell suddenly had the perfect idea.

Slowly so as to not alarm the man sat between them Yang purred in the back of her throat, the sound just low enough for Blake to hear and tilt her head in her direction. Yang wiggled her eyebrows looking from Blake to Oobleck and received a nod in response.

()

Bart rested his head on her shoulder to catch his breath. "So where do you think we're up to in the play."

"No clue." Yang chuckled looking down to the stage.

Blake said. "Well I don't know about you but I'm suddenly more interested in other things right now."

"Can we come back to your place Professor Oobleck." Yang grinned back at him, ordering her inner muscles to tighten around him.

"Absolfuckinglutly!"


	13. Chapter 13 Foul Scents

The night was mostly silent except for the soft breathing coming from two warm bodies entangled together in sleep. Ruby lay on her side, head tucked under Oz's chin, deep asleep. For Oz, he was lay mostly on his back if slightly turned in, one arm cradled Ruby to him while the other hung limp in the space between them. A thump resounding in the quiet and then another. Deep inside him Oz's heat beat in sleep but there was a second more lively beat slowly syncing with his heart.

The Wald's gift was truly something different, something more. When the magic of Schwarzer Wald felt its guardian's child falter it had rushed to aid him. Sensing more then seeing Oz spill his life blood to protect those lives had been enough to sway the ancient power in saving him. The wood of the heart tree was now merged fully with Ozpin, its living magic split into roots. Each as thin as veins now grew through his body, the tendrils seeking out illness and injury.

They moved slowly and only at night as the host body was most calmest when asleep and so as to not cause pain or panic. One by one they latched onto the dead or dying veins that spread through the limp arm. The shriveled limb twitched as Ozpin slept, never knowing that the wood from the heart tree slowly worked to heal what had been broken.

* * *

Bart woke up slowly and more then a little groggy. He heaved his head up and found that he was missing a Faunus but that Yang was still out cold on his chest. Oh boy, what had he gotten himself into this time? A one off at the club was one thing, twice with Blake heading off to who knows where was completely another. He really hopped Taiyang wouldn't kill him, then again he had gotten tangled up quite literally in team ABRN so he couldn't be too pissed off without being a huge hypocrite.

Yang stirred and lifted her head up, her long blonde locks were a mess but those sleepy lavender eyes melted Bart's heart. She looked around and sighed. "So she left again."

The green haired professor reached up and pushed her hair back. "Does she do that often?"

"Yeah, it's like she can't decide if she wants to be with me or Sun. I'm cool with Sun, we get along but it's pretty obvious he's only there for her." Yang yawned and laid back down on his chest. "I don't even really know what we are with her. I do really care but, I don't know it feels like she is trying to hard."

Bartholomew wasn't sure what to do with this. "Is that why you keep jumping me?"

Yang giggled and straddled him. "Well having you around does make it less awkward but maybe I just like your boner."

"Hmhmm." Bart raised a brow a smile pulling at his lips as her butt rubbed said boner. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you want to be with Blake right. Sending time with me is not going to further that goal."

Yang stopped her eyes downcast. "I don't know what I want with Blake. She and Sun are going to do the Wylde Hunt together. Alone. I am not even sure I'll participate."

Bart held her butt and tapped his fingers on the skin. "Well I hadn't planned on going, but I think we get along fine if you want to go I'd be happy to chase you." Watching Yang light up made the suggestion all the more worth it.

"I'd really like that." Yang purred, she leaned over and glanced at the clock. "Darn it all I have to go walk Zwei, I wanted another round."

Bart reached up and booped her nose. "Just think how much more fun it will be later if you let yourself get worked up for the day. Anticipation makes everything sweeter."

Yang laughed and got off of him. "Yeah you're right there."

Bart watched her get up and look for clothes. Taking the clothes off hadn't made it to his room. She was really lovely, he didn't care about the arm. Anyone who did focus on it was missing out. He got up and walked to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of jeans. His room was just as messy as he was generally, he headed out and saw Yang had found her clothes and was mostly dressed. "Given that we have the day off, would you like to have breakfast after walking Zwei?"

Yang couldn't help but grin. "I'd like that. Though after I'll have to get a costume afterwards."

"A sound plan, as I will have to as well."

They left together and Taiyang's flat was only a few minutes walk away. Yang knocked and let herself in. "Hey Dad."

"Come in."

Yang and Bart found Taiyang in the tiny kitchen with Zwei sitting on the counter. "Don't let him fool you he has been fed. He just won't stay on the floor."

"Come on you." Yang picked Zwei up and put him down, clipping his leash onto his collar.

"You go on ahead I have a question for Tai." Bart said, Yang just smiled and nodded and headed out.

"What are you up to Bart?" Taiyang eyed his fellow professor up and down.

"Would you protest to my courting of your daughter?" The words zoomed forth.

Taiyang paused in the middle of his coffee pouring. He blinked twice and set the coffee pot down and took a deep breath. "What is it with my daughters and picking their teachers?"

"They are intelligent girls and attracted to intelligence?" Bart said.

"Now you are just sucking up." Taiyang resumed pouring his drink and pulled a stool over with his foot and sat down. "I thought she was with Blake and Sun."

"I think she is trying to be, I am not sure if it will pan out like she wants… Errr twice now we've had interactions and we work well together. Blake and Sun are going to the Hunt together and they did not include her. I offered to chase her and she was very receptive to the idea, however I felt it proper to inform you. While Yang is an adult you are still her father and have a right to be informed."

Tai was still holding the mug somewhere in the air between the table and his mouth, which was currently dropped open. "W-well that's … unexpected." He finally said and placed the cup down. "I mean I appreciate that you are being …" He trailed off.

"Forthcoming?"

Groaning Tai dropped his head into his hands. "Oh my Gods, please don't use the word 'coming' when we're talking about my daughter."

"I would have thought you would be use to it by now, I mean Miss Rose has two energetic partners and I'm sure there's plenty of co-"

"PLEASE STOP!"

Smothering his smile Bart looked back through the window to where Yang was stood. In the morning light her hair really did shine like gold. Tai caught his gaze and the softening eyes and only sighed. "Whatever, my girls are adults now, they can do what they want. Of course if you hurt her I will take great pleasure in shaving your balls with a rusty knife.

Bart straightened, the shriveling feeling down below left a few beads of sweat on his brow as he dearly hoped his friend wasn't serious. Though one look at those blue eyes and the glint of something feral in his smile said otherwise. With a delicate cough he saluted the blonde haired man. "Very well, Bye!" Then rushed out of the door at a speed which would rival Ruby's Semblance.

Tai was left in his small kitchen and heaved a heavy sigh looking up at the ceiling. "Well at least they don't take after their moms."

* * *

Qrow stirred and and blinked the air was warm and humid. Water swished around him and he rubbed his wet hair. "Did I seriously just pass out in a bath?" He looked at hand and found he was all wrinkled up, though the relaxation in his muscles made it more than worth it. His Semblance was calmed, as if he had remembered to lock it away. Only he hadn't, locked it up. He had fallen asleep so fast he forgot about it altogether. Red eyes glanced around and he found he was alone but that a peach colour towel had been left for him as well as his clothes laundered and dried.

He stood slowly his muscles still sleepy and got out of the warm water; dried slowly and got dressed. Silently he departed the room and found it was predawn morning dew still lay over the city. Qrow took a deep breath of the crisp air and let out it in a great sigh. The killing he had done stored away in his memory only to be revised in nightmares.

"You look well." Iroh emerged from a doorway.

"I'm sorry I forgot to put my Semblance away." Qrow turned to him.

"We did not even notice. Worry not about your nap either. You are far from the first Huntsman to fall asleep at our temple." Iroh stroked his beard.

Colour darkened Qrow's cheeks. "Yeah thanks."

"Do come by whenever you need to settle your mind. You're fiance has also found our temple calming."

So that was why Oz kept coming there. Qrow dipped his head. "Thanks, I'll be off now." He zipped away from the temple before the old man could get another word in.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the parted curtains as Ozpin struggled with the buttons of his shirt. Having only one hand made a lot of things difficult and while Qrow was often the one to support Oz as was his role, his little bird hadn't returned yet. He wasn't worried though, having sensed he was safe and sleeping through their bond.

He was just about to call it quits and try something else on when Ruby walked back into the room from showering. She had her Huntress skirt and blouse on but the corset had been replaced with a loose red sash. The pronouncement of her belly and their child beneath never failed to take away his breath.

"You alright Oz?" She said coming over to where he stood gazing at her.

Oz shook his head to clear it and shrugged his useless shoulder. "Having a little trouble getting dressed with one arm. Would you…?"

"Sure!" Ruby chirped and fastened the green shirt. Her nimble fingers efficient while Oz stood and watched through hooded eyes. Ruby seemed to sense his gaze and lifted her head with a little smirk. "Done!"

"Thank you." Oz lifted his good hand to cradle Ruby's face and bent, dropping a sweet lingering kiss on her lips. Her response was to drag her hands over his covered chest, rising on her toes to deepen the kiss.

The sound of a knock broke them apart, then Lydia's voice rang from downstairs. "I'm back and I brought waffles!"

The sudden sound of Ruby's stomach grumbling had them both chuckling. Oz nodded to the door. "Go on, I'll join you in a bit."

His redheaded lover raced from their room and Oz took a moment to just appreciate how nice it felt to simply be. Then his arm twinged with discomfort and he glared at the offending limb. "Damn thing." He cursed and grabbed the coat from the wardrobe nearly missing the glint of black on the shelf. The immortal studied the armour that had been given to him. Ruby always said it felt cold but he couldn't feel it. To him it had just been what he needed to keep his mobility. Without it … Oz glared at his arm.

Tonight was the Wylde Hunt and he had promised Ruby he would chase her. They were both looking forward to it. How could he give a proper chase with one arm? Oz's good arm hovered over the armour. He and Jaune hadn't made much progress, in fact it felt like nothing had changed and while he wasn't allowed to heal his arm 'his' way he was stuck with the worthless arm.

Hands curled over the armour and gauntlet before he grimaced and shrugged it on. As the buckles fastened he felt a jolt go through his arm and the relief at being able to curl is fingers and further lift his arm was immense. One day he decided. He would give himself just one day of painless and full movement in his arm.

What harm could it do?

* * *

Qrow would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling at least a bit more relaxed after his night at the temple. He couldn't wait to tell Oz. His stride quickened as he approached Lydia's home and waltz inside. Immediately the scent of waffles broke through and he headed into the kitchen, his smile freezing.

"What the hell Oz!" He shouted as he took in Oz arm, clad in the familiar black armour that he wasn't. Suppose. To. Be. Wearing

Ruby who sat opposite their immortal lover sighed and beckoned Qrow over. "It's no use Qrow, I already tried getting him to take it off. He just won't do it"

Qrow purposely took steps towards Oz. "Then I'll have to do it for him."

"You'll do no such thing." Lydia's voice said from behind him. Qrow turned ready to question why she was allowing this when he caught the angry look on her face. Oops. "He has made the decision that it will be okay for one day and nothing will dissuade him. Therefore he can deal with the consequences of that."

Qrow turned back to Oz with a glare of his own but the other man only stared back at him. "It's only one day Qrow. I'll be fine."

"It more then that Oz, what about the public and the press? To everyone out there that arm is dead. What do you think is going to happen when you're seen being able to use it?"

Oz rubbed at the headache forming between his temples. "I'll be wearing a mask during the hunt so no one can know for certain it's me. I just want one day Qrow." He said a little desperately. "One day where I can use my whole body and not feel like an invalid."

At that the red eyed man stood down. He understood, really he did. Oz was not the type of person who allowed weakness in himself. To be honest now that he was thinking about it he was surprised Oz had lasted this long. His Semblance may be to slow down time but he was one of the most impatient people he knew.

With a sigh Qrow just threw his hands up. "One day." He pointed at Oz. "Tonight that stuff comes off and you don't put it back on unless its an emergency."

Oz felt the argument rise in his throat but then glanced at Ruby and Lydia before settling back down. "Agreed."

At that moment a flash of blue went past the window along with the sound of sirens blaring. The four occupants turned to look at one another as the sound didn't fade away. Ruby was the first out of her seat. "What's going on?"

Lydia went straight to the window and peered down the street, "Its the police and an ambulance."

Oz felt something cold run down his back. "I have a bad feeling."

"So do I." Qrow echoed. "Stay here, I'll find out what's going on."

Oz made to follow when Qrow and Lydia both held up their hands. "Not you. People see you in that gear there's gonna be questions."

"It'll be fine, I'll cover it up with my cloak." Oz pointed out and swept said cloak over his shoulder so it fell covering his clad arm.

Lydia let out a tiny groan but the two men had already left leaving her with Ruby who just shrugged and dug into her waffles.

Meanwhile outside Oz and Qrow jogged over to the house. Several vehicles where parked on the road out front, their flashing blue lights bathing the area. As they got close to the main entrance an officer approached them. "Excuse me but you can't be ba- Mister Branwen! Sir! And Headmaster Ozpin!" The man squeaked at them.

"Easy Officer, we're here to offer assistance, maybe get another perspective?" Qrow said removing his I.D just in case.

"Y-yeah of course. Erm just, well I'm not sure how you could help."

Oz calmly stepped in front of Qrow with one of his more patient smiles. "As any active Huntsman we can be a valuable asset. I'm sure simply walking through the scene and offering any insight will help the investigation."

As Oz spoke another officer came forward this one old and grey, thin like a bean pole. "Qrow! You are timely, one of these days I'm going to figure out how you do it."

Qrow dipped his head with a smile. "Hey Twitch, want me to give the scene a once over?"

"Hell yeah, bit of a mess though I hope you haven't had breakfast." Twitch adjusted his huge glasses. "I still prefer desk work."

"Mind if Oz comes along, his background is a bit different then mine, might see something I don't." Qrow gestured to Oz.

"Sure. I don't see why those Huntsmen Academies don't teach detective work, you're already halfway there with all that tracking."

"Twitch!" The first officer was flabbergasted that Twitch was just going to let them on the scene.

"Well if you are looking for a change of work, I am looking for more professors." Ozpin said in his honey'd public speaking voice.

"Tempting, I'll think about it." Twitch turned and led them into the house.

Qrow wrinkled his nose, thanks to Ruby calling on his magic more he could feel it more easily as it rose up. His eyes and nails changing in response to the scent of blood. Detectives and offices were already exploring the house some in suits to prevent contamination. Twitch led them to the master bedroom.

It was a horror show, an expectant mother lay half off the bed her belly ripped open and the fetus gone. Her husband dead with his throat torn open. Blood soaked the mattress and there was scoring on the walls and floor. Qrow had definitely seen worse.

"I recognise the woman, I met her on the elevator a couple days ago. She was with her son Ciel, where is he?" Ozpin asked Twitch as Qrow stepped softly further into the room.

"We checked in with his relatives. Unfortunately he doesn't have any, however we did found that in his parents will they left his custody to their Butler. Weird but it's all legal." Twitch said.

"I would like to speak to him." Ozpin said.

Meanwhile Qrow had approached the bodies his black and red eyes. He could see the serrations along the edge of the cuts. Strange large teeth but definitely not Grimm too thin, human almost. The circular bites were strange as well. He leaned down and tried to be discreet as he sniffed the corpses. He's guess around seven hours, maybe six and a half.

"Well Qrow?" Twitch caught sight of him and knew Qrow well enough to see what he was doing.

"Six and a half hours, maybe seven at most. Bites are not Grimm, wrong shape and size. There is something additional, here it's hard to pin down with the other scent of death." Qrow stepped around a pool of blood. A depression in the carpet drew his attention. He stepped over and knelt his fingers hovering above the carpet. His fingers almost grazed it. "There is a footprint here. Five toes, minor claws."

He stood and took a careful step following the direction. "Here," a few steps more. "Here. Meter thirty seven centimeter gate, light though. The depression is to slight for any serious weight, maybe hmm hundred and fifty pounds." Qrow turned his attention upward again, while turning on the spot. "Blood splatter on the roof is from the husband, size suggests high velocity and that the creature had long arms. Not Apathy length more like Beowolf, weight and gait is all wrong for a Beowolf."

Twitch pulled out an old fashioned notebook and took down every word Qrow said. Watching amused Ozpin greatly, Qrow had never mentioned Twitch but then again he had spent a great deal of time in Mistral.

"Hey Oz, can you come and look at these?" Qrow had moved back to the woman.

"You know my eyes are just mortal. Your's are the better ones." Ozpin moved to him.

Qrow rolled his black eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Here."

Ozpin closed his eyes as Qrow relayed his sight through the bond. He could see the shape and serrations better, defiant not Grimm. "This was not a Grimm."

"Yeah that was my thinking. Look at this." Qrow moved to lower himself closer to the man, he pointed along the neck. "Tears, meaning whatever did this was dull."

"Do you have to relay the…" Ozpin snapped his eyes opened and walked over. He sniffed and took a measure of the width of the gashes.

"Whatcha thinking Oz?" Qrow saw how deftly Oz moved, purpose in his actions now.

"Magic." Ozpin uttered softly. "This wasn't Grimm, this was something born of magic."

"Like?"

"Can you scent distinctive rot smells?"

Twitch had edged closer while the two men were speaking rapidly to each other. He was still taking notes.

"I can try. What I am looking for?" Qrow lowered himself back to the bodies.

"Old rot, like weeks. Maybe contamination in the teeth parts, dirt perhaps." Ozpin was racking his brain, for what could have caused this.

Qrow sniffed slowly over the mother's belly. "There is something there, if I had a clearer sample maybe I could track it, but there is too many other scents." He pulled away and walked back to the foot print. Again Oz closed his eyes and Qrow relayed what he saw.

"Defiantly lycan-like in shape." Ozpin muttered and walked through the room looking for another print. "Here, hand I think."

Qrow moved to him and knelt again. "Hmm agreed, no blood though. Smaller too." The carpet here was quite clean, it almost was part of how clean it was that made it odd. Qrow hovered a hand beside the print. "Wrong size though, this is either something different or whatever did this can change it's shape."

"See if you can't find something more." Ozpin said. "I can't tell, this is your thing."

Qrow paused for a second figuring out the direction of the print, then turned his attention to the opposite one. He could just make out other prints each smaller then the last all within a meter. Whatever the shape shifting was it didn't take long. "Test here, here and here." He pointed at three spots with the deepest indents.

With a nod from Twitch the team of officers was taking samples. Many of them had worked with Qrow before and didn't question him or Twitch. Qrow stepped towards two screen doors and stopped by the ajar door. "Here, the thing didn't walk here, it crawled. Strange crawl through, like an infant but something is wrapped around a leg." He lowered himself to scent again. "Yuck, your rot scent is over here Oz. How'd you guess?"

"Remember my nightmares?"

"Yeah."

Ozpin tipped his head towards the bodies.

"Ohh shit. I knew I should have looked into the last case." Qrow facepalmed. "Supernatural?"

"If it's not I'll renew my faith in humanity."

Twitch put his notebook away. "Not the first time I've had a case like this. You got any suggestions for reading material sir?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No, it was only a nightmare that proved true when the news reported on the last family."

The spindly detective pulled out his notebook again. "What was the dream about?"

"A birth of an unwanted child. My dream followed the husband taking the babe away to die in the forests. The next morning that same family was reported dead. I didn't look into it at the time because it was only a dream."

Twitch ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Listen Burke wouldn't be pleased if I told you this so maybe you could keep it to yourselves but this is the second scene I've come across this month like this."

Now that was news. Oz's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, that piece in the news you saw, posh family higher up in the richer district got gutted a few weeks back. Thing is we didn't release much to the news but in there," He pointed to the bodies. "Looked too much like that scene for it to be a coincidence."

"You think it's the same killer?" Qrow asked.

The other man only shrugged again. "I don't know Qrow but I'll tell you something. Whatever did that, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. It feels … well evil."

Qrow and Oz shared a look. It definitely sounded like something they might want to keep an ear to the ground for. Ozpin asked. "Could we see the autopsy reports? I am very curious if the teeth marks are the same."

"Probably not. Not many will take a dream as evidence." Twitch thumbed the side of his note book. "If we get another case like this, I'll call you Qrow."

"A good idea." Ozpin said and pursed his lips. "I'll visit the libraries, maybe I can find something that will help. I do think this is supernatural, I don't like the coincidences."

"What the HELL are those two doing on this scene!" The bellowed demand came with the sound of heavy footsteps. Oz and Qrow turned together as a wide shouldered and fat officer stormed into the murder scene.

"Ah Detective Burke how nice to see you again." Oz smiled though inside he was begging for an excuse to hit the pot bellied man. He was one of the most disrespectful and disgusting excuses for a human being Oz had ever met. Even now his multiple rolls of fat stretched out his clothes and ash from cigars fell in spots over the carpet. Oz had met the man a few times when he had first come to Mistral, back when he hadn't met Lydia. After all what was one or two charges of drunk and disorderly between friends? Suffice to say the two had not been fast friends.

He side eyed Qrow who was staring impassively at the other man but his poker face couldn't fool him. Oz saw the trembling lips that threatened to spill into a wide smile and could hear Qrow roaring with laughter through the bond.

The Detective stomped over to the two men, his beady eyes narrowing. "I can't say I return the sentiments, now do you wanna tell me what you and your fuck buddy are doing here?"

Qrow straightened at that and glared at the offending man though Oz retained his patience. "Huntsmen are trained to be able to assist local law enforcement when required and we were exceptionally close to the scene so we offered our services."

"Yeah well you and your 'services' can fuck right off. I want these two prissy boys off my scene. Now!" Burke shouted and turned away but not before flicking some more ash over the scene where it landed on Qrows black dress shoes.

Twitch grimaced and offered the two men an apologetic shrug before they followed him out. At the door several of the officers saw them and promptly turned away, busying themselves with the illusion of work. "Sorry Qrow, bigots beget bigots. Plus he does hate you for solving so many of his cases. Makes him look incompetent."

"Well if the shoe fits." Qrow smirked.

Ozpin laughed. "Be nice."

"Nah."

Twitch glanced over his shoulder. "Hey Qrow, you think it came from the backyard right? Do you want to set those eyes on it before you go? Burke won't be in any hurry and if I stick with you none of the other officers will get in the way."

"Sure." Qrow nodded.

The three walked around the outside of the house avoiding windows in case Burke spotted them. They came to the sliding door and Qrow frowned at the wood porch. He walked up to the steps just beyond the doors and knelt again. He could make out very slight scuffs in the dry dirt. He inhaled deeply through his nose, there was that rot scent again. He reached down and etched into the dirt. "I think it does from here to here."

The space was no longer then a large human infant. "As crazy as it looks, I think it starts this small, crawls into the house. Then becomes big." He sniffed again. "Scents too old for me to track, at least not without a proper sample."

"If we find anything like that, I'll give you a call." Twitch said, he did trust Qrow. He had never known Qrow to be wrong in gathering evidence and was the best tracker he had ever seen. If Qrow said it was the size of a baby when it arrived at the house. Then it was. "We should get you two off the scene, thanks for the help."

"I will let you know if my research brings anything up." Ozpin nodded to Twitch. He and Qrow headed back home, Lydia was hosting a barbecue today and they needed to help her prepare.


	14. Chapter 14 Wylde Hunt

**As per usual this got cut up a bit, come join us on Archive of Our Own for the full story as well as five Archive exclusive stories and several short stories.**

Ozpin dodged a flying sausage and sidestepped the charging Nora that followed. His family was setting up Lydia's backyard for a barbecue, it was mostly just a get together pre Hunt to feed everyone and pair up. Still the chaotic bliss was fun to witness. However one was missing, he picked his way over to the cliff-side and found Ruby sitting on a bench looking down out of the city her arms wrapped around her pregnant belly with her feet up on the bench. Oz smiled softly, she always made an adorable ball.

"How are you doing?" The tall man asked as he sat down beside her.

Ruby sniffed. "It's dumb, just hormones."

"Tell me anyway."

"Well, what is the point to it? Why are we fighting Salem, why does she want the Relics? Why do we even have to go to Atlas? The Relics are with us, hidden in my skin and your cane. If we stay in Mistral we will always have protection from Grimm." Ruby curled tighter around her belly. "I love my baby girl, just sticking around in Mistral till she's weaned. When we don't have to go to Atlas just seems dumb."

Oz curled his arm around Ruby, letting her lean into him as he explained. "Ruby. Think for a moment, every city draws Grimm due to the general population. Now add a Relic that will always draw Grimm. That creates a pretty stable level of Grimm attraction twenty-four-seven. Now upset that balance, take the level of Grimm that had been spread out over four cities to three." Ozpin sighed. "Really the longer we stay the more danger Mistral is in. Furthermore Mistral is not equipped to handle the level of Grimm. Just look at what happened when we did the cleanse. We were defeated. Part of me does believe that was because of two Relics in one place. Atlas has the best military might of all the Kingdoms, that is why we have to go there. The longer we stay the more Mistral will suffer, had Salem's agents not killed so many Huntsmen we could stay. However it would only be a matter of time before she tries again. To what end I don't know."

"What does my Relic even do?" Ruby looked up at him.

Ozpin frowned and blinked a few times. "I… I don't clearly remember. It is the Relic of Knowledge…" He pressed a thumb and forefinger to the corners of his eyes. "Damn Garrett. I am sure I know but whenever I try to remember anything, I can't remember!"

"Oz, what did Garrett even do to make you forget?" Ruby's voice turned soft.

"I-I really don't want to talk to you about that. I know he made me forget, I know that I do know things about Salem, about the Relics, the Gods, all of it. But he took those memories away from me. What he did was awful and not something you need to burden yourself with." Ozpin dropped his hand into his lap.

"Alright, I trust your judgement." Ruby reached up and touched the brand on the side of his face. "Have you told Qrow about this yet? Why it's there?"

"No. I must confess I haven't been brave enough and with everything that has been going on I just haven't found the right time." Ozpin's amoured hand drifted up to touch the burn, he could feel the cold seeping into his skin.

"You should tell him."

Oz shook his head. "That it was my fault Tyrian stole you? No, I am amazed that we do not have to deal with Salem's agents more than we already do. I know that O'Dimm acts indirectly, if I fulfill one clause of his curse I am sure another will appear one day."

Ruby was silent for a long moment, frowning for a long moment eventually she spoke. "You said, when you and Qrow got back together that you would not withhold information that would affect us again. I think this counts as something that would affect us. Qrow needs to know, I understand you are afraid of how he will react but give him some credit. He's grown up a lot too, especially since we've got a baby on the way."

"You haven't been intimate with him alone yet, have you?" Ozpin asked.

"No," Ruby sighed. "We try but, it's hard everything feels like we have to be so careful even though he's clean now. I know he's chasing Weiss tonight. Probably wise, I am not sure I could take him chasing and _taking _me like is traditional for tonight."

"Well we are all going to gather together. Perhaps being outside will make it easier for you." Ozpin reached out and pet through Ruby's hair. "Give it time, the wounds are still raw but it will get better."

Even as they spoke Qrow approached, like he had some psychic sense they were talking about him. "Everything okay?"

When Ozpin gave him that strained pained smile Qrow's heart dropped. He walked around and sat on Ruby's other side. "What is it?"

Oz took a deep breath, his hand reaching up to trace part of the brand gracing his face. "You asked me before what this was and I couldn't give you an answer then, mostly because I wasn't sure at the time how to tell you the truth. This mark … its the proof of my deal with an individual known as Gaunter O'Dimm."

"Alight?" Qrow asked worry sitting heavy in his stomach.

His lover shook his head. "It's from a time well before I became who I am. When the war with Salem had barely begun and I realised I was not strong enough to defeat her. I came across O'Dimm and made a deal with him. That he would grant me the power to defeat Salem in exchange for my soul when she was dead. I think the reason why I am immortal is because of him. My memories are hazy at best and I don't remember the details but I know I have a deal with him, a contract if you will." He scratched at the fuzz covering his head. "But Naga, she offered me a solution to O'Dimm taking my soul and at the time I only said I'd think about it. Let's just say he wasn't happy when he found out."

"Oz. What did you do?"

"I am the reason why Tyrian was able to snatch Ruby." Now his voice cracked as he remembered the fear of losing her. "O'Dimm warned me not to pursue the option of cheating his contract with me and I didn't listen. I thought I could protect everyone all on my own, that he wouldn't find out … I was so wrong."

Qrow turned his face away fighting the growing anger in him. Fists and teeth clenched he ground out his words. "How long have you known for?"

"He all but told me himself right after it happened. I don't know what part he played but he had one. Ruby and the baby were hurt because of me."

Now those were words Qrow knew only too well. Had there ever been a time when blame wasn't shoved onto him whenever something happened? When had the words of others, the points and whispers grown so much that he believed them. Went through each and every day always blaming himself when something happened. Now Oz was blaming himself just like he had for so many years. What was it Ruby had always told him? Things happened and it wasn't his fault. She and Oz and their friends had drilled it so much into him that if a glass broke or the weather changed he took it in stride.

Oz felt a hand rest on his shoulder, then a dark head followed as Qrow leaned into him. "It's not your fault. You are not to blame for any of what happened. The blame lays on Tyrian and this O'Dimm person if what he claimed is true. You were trying to find a better way, to be with us longer, you didn't do anything wrong."

His love stuttered, a stray tear running down his cheek. Ruby sitting on Oz's other side slowly lowered her head into his lap, a hand on her belly stroking the unborn child while she whispered softly. "It's not your fault Oz. We will never think it was, we love you."

Oz crumbled a little inside, the scarring on his face burned like a little reminder. A voice whispering that he was to blame but to Oz's delight the voice was nothing more than a drowned thought unable to break through the duel red souls protecting his own.

The sound of loud cheers broke the trio out of their moment. Ruby raised a brow. "Wanna find out what's happening?"

Together they headed back to the barbecue just as Nora turned round and saw them. "Hey where did you guys run off to?"

"Just wanted some space to clear our heads." Oz curled his arm around Ruby.

Nora chuckled getting the wrong end of things. "Well you could have asked us to join you, Ren and I wouldn't have minded clearing our heads too!"

"Maybe next time." Ruby said quickly and sniffed the air. "I hope you left some food for the rest of us."

Qrow moved over to the fire, grabbing a plate to swipe some of the cooked foods. He piled on a few roasted sweet potatoes and fish before retreating. Just as he sat down Bart being dragged by a grinning Tai came through the door.

Bart tried again in vain to get the blonde man to release him. "Tai really, I shouldn't be here."

"Nonsense, Lydia said it was okay and besides you should eat a hearty meal before the hunt."

Bart had one moment where he felt like flopping on the floor so Tai would have to drag him and sighed, he probably would as well. Those thoughts stumbled to a halt at the sight of everyone gathered and more particularly the daughter of the man who was currently dragging him over. She was currently standing by Blake and Sun, both of whom were chatting about something. While they spoke Yang occasionally gave her input but there was a clear discordance between the three. Yang must have noticed them because she gave them that megawatt smile and waved.

Taiyang finally let his green haired friend go and Bart immediately went over to the trio. Yang was still giving him that bright smile and seeing their friend stop talking Blake and Sun both turned to the newcomer. "Well hello Miss Belladonna, Mister Wukong, Yang. Are you looking forward to tonight's hunt?"

Blake's brows shot up in surprise, the way Professor Oobleck addressed Yang had been different and did he say the hunt? "Sorry Professor I didn't realize you were taking part in the hunt tonight, with Yang I mean."

If Bart noticed how the blonde beside him winced slightly he made no mention of it and only smiled. "Yes I was aware that Mister Wukong was taking part as your partner tonight and I asked Yang if she would be opposed to me chasing her for the hunt. I apologize if circumstances have changed."

"Oh no!" Blake said, waving her hands. In fact Blake hadn't even thought about the position Yang would take when Sun asked to chase her. It hadn't crossed her mind which made her feel guilty, even more so than usual. She plastered a wan smile on her face, still very surprised by the events. "I didn't mean for you to take it that way, I think it's a wonderful idea. I just didn't know about it that's all so it was a bit of a shock. I mean you are our teacher after all."

Was it him or was there a hint of something unpleasant in her tone. A prick of jealousy or resentment perhaps? Deliberately he pushed his sleeve up to glance at the watch on his wrist. "Well there is no school today and I am not here as your professor so it is fine. Yang! Would you accompany me to the bonfire, I bought some apples with me, they are delicious cut thinly and baked."

Yang looked to her teammate but Sun was quick to pull her attention again and as Blake turned away Yang slipped her arm in the crook of Barts and hurried him over to the fire pit.

Meanwhile Qrow who had been watching from the wooden table sighed as his niece was led away from the Faunus. After a moment he sensed someone plop down next to him and grinned at the former heiress as she glanced over at her friends. "Well at least he has good taste."

"You know if they ever became a thing you would be his uncle." Weiss chuckled at the way Qrow promptly dropped the potato on his plate, his jaw dropping with it.

"Oh hell no! That ain't happening. If Tai doesn't say something I will." Crossing his arms over his chest Weiss thought he looked more like a pouting child then a disapproving adult and giggled.

After a full minute her joyous laugh calmed and her voice lowered with seriousness. "They've changed."

"What do you mean?" Qrow asked.

Weiss tapped a finger to her chin and thought how best to describe it. "They've become a chord that doesn't fit with the harmony of the group. It sings like a soft melody only for their sound to cause a listener to grimace as it falls flat."

"Strange analogy."

"Perhaps. I know a fair bit about music, tempo, pitch, tune and let me say theirs have been off since before Haven."

Qrow turned away from the Faunus pair and to the pair he loved so dearly. "That's not the only thing that's changed."

"Huh?" Weiss startled, was it her or did Qrow's own voice darken slightly?

Qrow gave her a reassuring smile. "Nevermind. Are you ready for tonight?"

Shaking the feeling off Weiss returned his smile. "Yes, this will be the first time I've ever took part in a hunt before but I've been told how it goes."

Qrow listened with half an ear, his attention straying to Oz every little while as he spoke with the others and ate. He closed himself off from his partners to think. If this O'Dimm person was as strong as Oz said he was then how would they ever stop him? Could they? He hadn't lied when he told Oz it wasn't his fault for what happened to Ruby. This being had now hurt two of his most important people. If Qrow had his way O'Dimm wasn't going to live to complete his contract with Oz.

A shackled door thumped loudly in the confines of Qrow's mind. A spark of anger building behind it. At least now it had a name, a target, a victim.

God's help anyone who fucked with those Qrow loved.

* * *

The Hunt was set to begin in the same woods they had purged earlier that week. As Ruby and the others set out everyone was slightly in awe how Mistral celebrated the festival. Strings of glowing green and pink lanterns lined the streets, the spring colours uplifting and fresh. Ruby clasped her hands over her belly taking it all in. While they celebrated the festival in Patch there were few people, houses far between, making many of the larger activities unavailable.

Now all of Ruby's senses flared like a bright flame of delight. The smell of berries and flowers wafted through the streets. It was loud, not just from their own group, Ruby could hear Nora cooing and squealing in excitement. Blake and Sun were having a conversation to her left but Ruby could hear her sister's boisterous laugh further behind her as she teased their green haired teacher. Mistral really was transformed for this day.

A heavy arm draped over her shoulders as Ruby peered up at Oz. His smile relaxed her and she snuggled more into his side. The cold aura of his armor penetrated through the cape he had shielding it from view but she could still feel it. It felt different today, more alive?

She was saved from the unsettling thought when Nora and Yang burst ahead of them. "Spring pole! Come on ladies we gotta join in!" Yang grabbed her sister's hand, pulling her from Oz's grasp as the three of them semi ran to the growing crowd of people ahead.

The Spring pole was a good ten feet tall wooden beam that had been stationed in the centre of the city square. Attached to the top were dozens of colourful ribbons that fell down the pole and pooled in little piles at the base. Some musicians had set up in front of a store, the redhead counted a violinist, two flutes and a guitar though they hadn't begun playing yet she could see several women and girls awaiting in anticipation. Squares like this dotted the city to give children a place to gather and play away from the more adult nature of the festival.

Weiss strode up to Ruby's side, giving the smaller woman a hip bump. "Are you joining in?"

"Oh absolutely! I just hope I remember the dance." Ruby and Weiss headed to the ribbons. Her Atlassian friend scooping up a lilac coloured one while Ruby bent down and retrieved a deep green. Ahead she saw Blake with an orange coloured ribbon and next to her was Yang, holding a sky blue. She couldn't see Nora but her ginger haired friend was loud enough as she laughed somewhere behind her obviously waiting impatiently.

More females walked towards the pole, their ages ranging from a child to middle aged and soon all the ribbons were held tightly. Ruby glanced over to the circle surrounding the pole where more of the city stood waiting and watching. Her eyes passed over Oz and Qrow as they stood together with Sun, Jaune, Ren and Bart.

She didn't get any more time to look around as the first notes started playing. Her feet automatically taking steps as it swelled. The dance was simple really but many of the girls put their own spin on it, weaving with their neighbours but all moved steadily in a clockwise manner. Ruby tightened her grip as Weiss spun in front of her, following her friend's smile she danced around her, their ribbons entwining for a turn before the girl behind her reached out to do the same.

Ruby tilted her head in time with the music, the gentle sound resonating inside her. She felt the setting sun peek at her eyes and shut her eyes letting the warm, waning light bathe her closed lids.

Oz and Qrow stood watching their lover circle the pole, her eyes closed, body swaying with the music. Qrow's heart shuttered with love, his gaze glued to her form. He felt Oz lean into him but didn't, couldn't break his line of sight. "She's so beautiful."

"That she is." Oz fell silent for a bit. "I want to marry you both right now."

If Qrow had been drinking he would have spat it out. As it was he coughed, nearing choking on thin air before his gaze snapped to Oz. "You're serious."

The immortal nodded. "If I had my way I would do it tonight, right now in fact." Oz took Qrow's hand in his. "Why are we waiting?"

"Aside from Tai killing us?" Qrow spluttered again mind racing. This was what he wanted too, what Ruby wanted as well. The thought of marrying Oz was making his heart do somersaults in his chest. Quicky he lunged forward, pressing a kiss to Oz. His lover responded in kind, wrapping his arms around the thinner man. A cough to their right pulled them away as Bart and Tai both flushed a bright red. Oz chuckled loudly, happy when Qrow buried into his chest and purred. "Do I take that as a yes?"

"Absolfuckingutly!"

Both of them stayed cuddled together but their gazes returned to the women still dancing. Ruby was practically glowing, her round belly standing proud. When she twirled the skirt of her dress danced around her thighs. Qrow nuzzled under Oz's chin. "We have to plan. The reservations are for next weekend."

Oz nodded humming. While he couldn't wait to bind his lovers to him he 'would' give them whatever they wanted. He and Ruby had spoken a few times about what they wanted for a wedding. He would make it happen.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and giggled. The thin veils barely counted as decent as they covered their privates only just barely when there was no wind. With wind, well they were glad Ozpin and Qrow stood only a few steps back from them. They wore heavy leather kilts with equally ornate heavy belts. Qrow wore a wooden crow mask that covered the upper half of his face in black feathers with a beak over his nose. Beside him Oz wore the same, only with a long fur cape over his left side and his deer skull mask. Lined up and down at the edge of the forest was Yang, Blake and many other women all dressed in veils mostly greens and other bright natural colours. A few steps behind them stood their corresponding partners.

Weiss glanced up at the great tower as the drums started to beat and the high priest of Cernunn walked the steps to the horn. All the women tensed and then the sound of the horn being blown was unlike any other it resonated in Weiss's bones as she took off running. The thrumming note carried and carried. Then it stopped.

Excitement pounded through her bones as she flew upon bare feet through the forest. She had stopped dying her hair so the white was mixed in with orange as she dodged and weaved through the forest.

Again the horn sounded and she knew the men had been unleashed. That Qrow was after her now. She ran as fast as she could, the ground was dry and grass thick under her feet. She dodged and wove through the trees, everyone had discussed a meeting place in the woods but she wasn't going there right away. Spring flowers brushed her legs as she ran. Weiss glanced behind her to see Qrow catching up to her.

The Atlassian poured the speed on with a giggle on her breath as her long hair streamed out behind her. She felt the very tip of a finger snag a veil and felt Qrow pull her back for just one second before the veil ripped. She only had one left tied tight to keep her breasts from moving too much as she ran. Weiss could tell that Qrow was letting her get ahead of him again, they had a place in mind after all.

Weiss burst into a glade just as Lydia was exiting it. She had left behind several picnic blankets and a picnic basket, as soon as they came into view Qrow's arms wrapped around her waist and Weiss laughed kicking out only for Qrow to grab the binding over her breasts and rip that away too. He dropped trying to pin her down but she wriggled away giggling all the while.

Qrow pounced as she tried to get up and pulled her down straight into his lap. Weiss yelped as she felt his rock hard erection bump against her butt cheeks. He yanked the belt of the kilt open and let the leather drop to the ground. "Got you." The red eyed man purred into Weiss ear as he traced a pair of fingers through her dripping core. "Perfect."

()

Bart smiled into the kiss as Yang screamed as he held her by her hair and hip. The act held her in limbo as he pounded up into her. She wasn't used to be controlled like this and it sent her over in seconds.

Weiss and Qrow eventually untangled themselves and made there way to the little relaxation center Lydia has sent up. Ren and Nora were already there, Weiss blushed as she wasn't used to be nude around them. "Hey guys. How are you doing?" She picked a little spot of blanket and sat down legs together in a very ladylike fashion.

"Great! Best Wylde Hunt we've had, I've never been in one so big. It took me a bit to get away from the none Huntsmen pairs." Nora rolled onto her front and swung her feet up in the air.

Qrow sat down beside Weiss and kissed her shoulder. "It has been a nice one. Perfect weather to boot."

Yang and Bart came up hand in hand while Blake and Sun approached. Blake glanced over and blushed, she didn't look at anything sexual instead at the joined hands of the other pair. Yang caught sight of her uncle who was for her sake position in such a way she didn't have to see his family jewels. "Hey uncle, I heard Weiss from within the forest."

Weiss's blush darkened. "I heard you when Bart pulled on your hair, you only ever make sounds like that if someone got a hand in your hair."

"I'm a quick study." Bart reached out and played with a gold lock around his finger.

Blake openly stared as Yang let Bart touch her hair with a little smile. Yang didn't really let her touch her hair, not like that. How had Bart gotten that far into her good books so fast?

Finally the last pair came over, everyone had to admit Ruby looked radiant and no one lingered on Oz's exposed arm. "If any of the ladies are interest I'm sure Lydia stashed some dresses in one of the baskets." He tossed his kilt, armour and headdress on the ground.

"Na I'm good." Nora and Yang said before laughing at each other.

Blake headed over to one to pull a green one on over her head. While Ruby settled beside Qrow and kissed him deeply. Weiss reached over and pet Ruby's baby bump. "I'm good, it's nice to have the air free on my skin."

"Yeah." Yang stretched and flopped onto the blankets. "It's not every day it's safe to run around in our birthday suits."

"I quite agree." Ozpin walked over to the baskets and pulled out several thermos of water and facecloths. "Alright for hands and whatever else you need to wash." There were two clothes per pair and the water thermos were passed around. When everyone was cleaned Weiss took out upon herself to hand out the premade sandwiches.

"This is so much better than the Vacuo hunts. No getting sand everywhere." Sun had a drink of bubbly tea from a cup he held with his tail.

"Grasslands, forest or tundra are my favorites." Oz helped himself to a sandwich, he was leaned on Qrow partly so he could eat with his good hand more easily.

"I don't know about tundra, I remember my bits getting awfully cold last time we ran in a tundra." Qrow shivered at the thought.

"Mine were plenty warm." Ozpin purred leaning over to kiss Qrow's collar.

Qrow mock scowled back. "Yeah yours had a nice warm place to go, mine didn't."

It finally clued in to Sun what the two were talking about. His jaw dropped as he made a little squeak sound. "Ohhhh."

Ren giggled and said. "It really is quite fun you should give it a try."

"I don't swing like that." Sun said his cheeks flaming.

"Aww." Ren pouted. "Oh well, I'm sure I'll find other people to experiment with."

"Hey, we're always game." Qrow said while patting Weiss's thigh. "Oz told me about it a bit, I'm sure I could teach you a thing or two."

"Just give us a time and place!" Nora bounced at the idea.

"You two do need a Bachelor party." Bart said.

The three looked too each other and it was Oz who spoke up. "Given how crazy it's been lately I don't think we really want to do that."

"Maybe just a get together with everyone. We do still want to christen Haven, that could be our party." Qrow didn't really like the idea of a Bachelor party, to high a risk of running into booze.

"That sounds like fun, better for an orgy then a spot like this." Yang said already thinking upon the event with a smile.

"My thinking exactly. Shall we all find our clothes and head back? None of us have weapons so staying out too late would be unwise." Ozpin reached over to his gear and started to put the armour back on.

Nora yawned. "Yeah lets go."

* * *

The walk home was soothing after so much excitement. It was late, the moon high in the sky as people made their way home but there was one last tradition before the day was over. Ruby, Oz and Qrow all walked together, Ruby's arms looped through her lovers as they walked down the street. Several stalls were still open but the one they headed for was a small gardeners stand.

"As with tradition, pick whichever plant you want, we will plant and care for it and in doing so return a piece of greenery to the earth." Oz whispered out.

Ruby looked over the selection. They had been one of the last to leave the forest so there weren't too many options left. A few potted flowers, an apple sapling and a few herbs but one particular plant caught her interest. A raspberry bush with a few small budding leafs in a plastic brown pot. Ruby was reminded of her conversation earlier with Ozpin, hands subconsciously rising to cup her belly. She wanted her daughter to be safe, to come through everything without any problems. It might be a pipe dream but she was determined to do what she could to keep their child safe and healthy.

"Raspberries … both the fruit and leafs are good for making tea. Can we get this one?"

Oz nodded and paid for the bush, Ruby taking it from the shelf. The woman manning the stall eyed her pregnant belly. "That's right Miss. Raspberry leaf tea is one of the safest herbs for pregnant women, it helps with preparing the body for labor but most drink it full term as its good at keeping the membranes healthy and enriching breast milk."

At that Ruby peeked up at Qrow and Oz, chuckling when their cheeks pinked. "Thank you so much for the info. Have a nice night!"

The woman waved back at her as they left Ruby hugging the pot to her chest. Even undeveloped it held a sweet scent, When they returned home Ruby saw the outside light glowing and a shovel sat against the wall underneath.

"Guess Lydia was expecting us to get the plant." Qrow smirked and picked up the tool, twirling it in his hand playfully.

They went around the garden looking over Lydia's work. Ruby didn't know a lot about gardening, that was more her dad's hobby and Yang couldn't keep anything alive for long. Eventually her eyes settled on a spot by the back gate near a neatly trimmed aloe plant. "This should do nicely. Though do you think Lydia would mind?"

"I'm sure Lydia would be happy with wherever you wished to put it as she never left instructions as to where 'not' to plant it." Oz took the plant for Ruby's hands, though immediately after touching the plant something shuddered in his arm. The tingling sensation ran from his shoulder to the tips of his fingers sharply causing him to let go of the pot and hiss.

"Oz you okay?" Qrow knelt by him as Oz gripped his injured arm, pressing it up close to his chest. Sweat beaded his brow as he shook his head of the feeling.

"Yeah fine, just overdid it I guess."

Qrow fished the fallen pot off the ground, removed the casing and placed it into its new home, patting the soil around it down firmly. "Maybe you should take that thing off now. You promised one day."

Oz didn't 'want' to take off the gauntlet. He missed being able to use both his arms and once it was removed again he would be crippled once more. Still he made a promise not just to Lydia and Doctor Rutile but to Ruby, Qrow and the others too. With a nod he shakily got up and leaned into Ruby as they made their way back inside. Oz's arm continued to tingle as the headed inside. "You guys go on ahead, I'm not ready to sleep yet."

Ruby felt flutters of emotion through the bond, a wish for silence and time on his own to reflect. "Okay Oz, you do what… feels right to you." She looked over to Qrow, he was watching her and Ozpin with a look in his eyes that seem was unsure of. It was almost regret. She had a regret today too. The silver eyed warrior took Qrow's hand. "Come on, I've one thing that I want to do tonight."

Qrow was torn between Ruby and Ozpin, but again Oz let that whisper of emotion through and Qrow nodded. "Okay, call us if you need us."

Ruby drew Qrow away and up the stairs to their room. Only then did Qrow break away from her. "So do you want to use the bathroom first?"

His lover closed the door behind her. "Actually, I had something other then sleep in mind."

Qrow froze. "Without Oz?"

"I do feel like you've been avoiding me a bit, I miss the ease we used to have." Ruby strode over to him and took his hands. "I miss when we could just be together. None of the tiptoeing. It's been on my mind for a while now." She pressed his hands to her belly. "You respect me so much, that you never ask for anything. I know you've missed being with me just as much as I've missed being with you." Her petite pale hands tightened. "But we made this life, our lives together. And I miss how easy it used to be." Ruby closed her eyes as Qrow reached up and touched her cheek in the tiniest brush of his finger. "I am better Qrow. I'll never forget what he did to me, but you are a part of my life. The father to our child and I don't want to let Tyrian come between us anymore. I think we can be together alone, with no safety nets in Weiss or Ozpin."

"How can you know though?" Qrow asked softly feeling those curves of her face, ones that he had long since memorized.

"I can't really, but we can't know until we try. I'm tired of being too afraid to try." Ruby leaned up and kissed his lips. Qrow was slow to warm up but as she pressed her body to him he wrapped his arms tight around her.

Ruby let her sink into his embrace, he didn't have that scent of alcohol. His touch was so feather light she barely felt it. Ruby drew back slightly looking up to him. "I'm not made of glass, I miss when you really held me. When you weren't afraid of how I would react. Please can we have that back?"

Ohh this could go so badly. Qrow sucked in a sharp breath, for all he knew it could just take one wrong move. He pressed his hands down her spine, drawing the laces apart and letting the light fabric fall to the floor. Ruby returned the favour practiced hands pulling the buttons of his shirt undone as he helped shrugging it off. The rest of his clothes followed quickly and he picked her up but her butt and she happy wrapped her legs around his waist.

()

As they moved into it, Qrow lost of some the fear of hitting on something Tyrian had tainted. Their bond hummed slowly telling him what she was feeling and it became easier and easier to enjoy and relax. They made love long into the night, experimenting with their limits.


	15. Chapter 15 Beckett

Ozpin shut his Scroll of with disgust and tossed it on the lectern. His withered arm was exposed and limp. It had been a couple days and the council had been quick to jump down his throat. However, they hadn't come up with a better idea, so in the barely dawned light he looked over to his lovers. The quilts gathered around their hips, Ruby facing him sleeping soundly as Qrow was snuggled up behind her with a hand over her big belly.

He'd hate to ask this of Qrow, but they had to think about more than just them. He pressed fingers to the corners of his eyes. Then looked to them again. Maybe he could table this till they were married. Ozpin reached up and grabbed at his arm, he dug his fingers into it but couldn't feel a thing.

Ozpin got up and walked over to a window to look out. Why oh why had he decided to get involved in Mistral? He opened the window the cool glass was pleasant under his fingertips and the breeze equally nice. He heard a creak and smiled as Qrow inserted himself under his arm. "What's eating you?"

Oz took a deep breath. "I need… I need you to be my sword again."

Qrow stiffened and pulled away. "What is going on?"

"Most of Mistral's Dust traded is controlled by bandits. The Mabino take most of the shipments from Argus. The Liyr hold the south and the Penaddun the east. I'm not sure the best way for you to go about it, but I want you to reach out to the Mabino the 'king' of the bandits and ask if he would be interested in crafting treaties or what it would take for him to be interested."

Qrow pulled away from him and crossed his arms. "So what? I head back up north and grovel? He liked Ruby, I'm not sure I'd be welcome without her by my side."

Ozpin pursed his lips and looked over to their pregnant lover. "Would she really be that necessary?"

"She interested him, to come without her could be taken as an insult to his hospitality." Qrow didn't like the idea at all.

Ozpin rubbed his hands over his face. "Even if I got you an airship, I don't want to pull her from classes for that long. I mean, we could just teach her ourselves."

"You said 'we', are you thinking about coming as well?" Qrow asked.

"That would make me much happier, but I don't see how I can do that. Glynda doesn't need more work, we've all got our hands full. Lydia did say she had found a Huntsmen to take your place and another to take over first response and outdoors. That still leaves me stuck doing the law classes."

"Maybe you could push on Twitch a little bit more. He's not the type to leave a case unfinished but with how much of a mess the current one he's on has been. He might be open to change up jobs." Qrow did like the idea of Ozpin not teaching anymore, the workload was getting the better of both of them.

"I'll pay him a visit before classes." Ozpin stepped to Qrow and pulled him to his chest purring softly when Qrow reached up and looped his arms around his neck. "On that topic, you don't have to teach anymore. So you can do whatever you wish today."

"Hmm, probably start cleaning up Mistral. Let those bandits know that I'm not going to ignore them."

A mumble from the bed drew their attention as Ruby woke very groggily. "What are you two doing? It's chilly, get back here."

Ozpin gestured to Ruby. "As our lady commands."

* * *

Mistral police department headquarters were a large square building with levels of sloping roofs. Ozpin grimaced and held his bad arm closer to his side for a moment. Ruby had bandaged it and the sleeves Lydia had made compressed the limb just enough for him to feel it. The green side cape went down to the middle of his thigh. His sharp green and black suit was the best armour he had for this.

He pushed open the heavy doors and strode in. The hush was near instant, the receptionists lollipop fell from her lips. Officers stopped in their tracks coffee cups steamed in their hands, a box or two of donuts tipped dangerously. Ozpin glanced around and spotted the list of officers and their offices. Spotting Twitch's listing was easy and unfortunately partnered to Burke. Ozpin restrained his sigh but headed deeper into the building. Up the elevator to the third floor and down the hall.

Oz tried to ignore the stunned police officers, it wasn't that often a Huntsmen sought them out. A headmaster just striding in was practically unheard off. He opened the door with name tag 'Maximilion Steven Percival Williams III' and 'Sam Burke' thankfully beyond the door was just Twitch. Blonde frazzled hair and big round glasses, wiry frame in a brown suit.

Twitch looked up and stood almost tossing his chair back in his haste. "Sir."

"At ease." Ozpin waved slightly with his good hand.

The detective didn't clearly relax but he did breath a little easier. "How can I help you Sir?"

"I would like to formally off you the position of law professor at Haven. I understand that you are in the middle of a case but given the nature of the case I felt it would not be inappropriate to at least make the offer." Ozpin watched Twitch's jaw clench, he took off his huge glasses and cleaned them.

"I can't just leave this case, my partner."

Ozpin smiled with understanding. "I understand, however I will be surprised if you and your officers will be able to solve it." He turned his hand over and conjured with just the tiniest bit of power. A blue flame danced in his palm, he waved his fingers and it turned to a small blizzard. "I think you're problem is supernatural in nature and that is my concern. So I offer you this, if you take the position I will hunt your monster. Personally." He extinguished the magic snapping his hand shut.

Twitch pursed his lips but then slowly nodded. "Qrow trusts you. So I will as well. I do know how to teach and I assume this is a class you have been teaching?"

"Yes, you'll find my notes complete as well as my outline. We can discuss any changes you wish to make as you practice more than I. Your experience would be very welcome." Ozpin moved away from the door and looked over the wall where photos lined it.

Twitch watched Oz weighing the offer in his mind. His whole department was as in the dark as ever as to the source of these attacks, he didn't doubt that Ozpin was right. He came from a line of officers he loved his job, but his relationship with his wife was strained and he had less and less time for his kids. It would be a job at a Huntsmen's Academy so there was an inherent dangers of that but it would be a lot safer than his current job. There would be time for his wife and children. He could fix his home life. "Alright Sir, I will give notice."

Ozpin turned to him. "Thank you… professor Williams."

The door opened and the overweight boorish Same Burke came in cigar in his mouth and donuts in hand. His jaw dropped and the cigar bounced as it hit the ground. His eyes fixed on Ozpin. "What is he doing here?" Sam snarled.

Twitch wisely put himself between Sam and Ozpin. "The Headmaster was just offering me a position at Haven as a law professor."

A smile flashed over Sam's face but then it fell when Twitch didn't say he was staying with the force. "You're not serious."

"This case isn't going anywhere and it would be safer. My wife and kids, I'll have more time for them. It's… a better job Sam." Twitch said then turned to Ozpin. "You better go."

Ozpin dipped his head to Twitch and tried to maneuver his tall frame through the door. Only Sam's fat strong fingers bit like wide needles into Oz's burned arm. Pain bone deep fired up the fragile nerve endings. Ozpin lashed out blindly wrenching his arm away his free hand shoved Sam away from him. His back hit a wall, hunching over shielding his arm. Blood was already staining the green cape as Oz bit back a snarl.

Twitch yanked Sam away from the door and opened it. Ozpin was out the instant later, no one saw him leave. Oz didn't stop till he was in a side alley and hiding in the eve of the door. He shoved the cape out of the way and saw that the blood was already soaking the sleeve spreading out to take over his forearm. The pain refused to fade and he didn't have new dressings on him. The best option was to return to Haven, classes were starting in just under an hour. Gritting his teeth he set off for the school.

* * *

He got to his classroom just as the bell rang. The doors banged behind him and it was his first year class, the one with his family in it. "Jaune!" Ozpin snapped cutting through the noise and striding to his desk. He all but ripped the cape off and worked at pulling the now sticky glove off his arm.

"Oh!" Jaune was out of his seat and racing down the steps. He pulled out the kit that remained at Oz's desk at all times. He helped Oz get the sleeve off and pulled out scissors to cut the blood soaked bandages away.

Ruby got very pale when the blackened arm was revealed, still bleeding in a slow pulse. "What happened?" She got up and helped Jaune with the bandages and cleaning.

"I offered Detective Williams this position and his partner took umbrage with that. He saw fit to target my arm." Oz grit his teeth as Jaune used his Semblance. "Needless to say that I will only be your professor for the next two weeks."

"Then what are you going to do?" Cardin asked with thinly veiled malice.

Ozpin looked over with an unimpressed look. "Mistral is in shambles, there is a monster in the city murdering families, I've a wedding to plan. I'm swamped. I never wanted to teach again, I truly doubt you have any idea just what being a Headmaster entails." He hissed as Jaune stopped healing him and the blood gushed. "I've every Huntsmen in the Kingdom to organize and an economy to reorganize. So Mister Winchester, I am going to be very very busy putting this Kingdom back together again so that in a year's time we aren't all starving or so deeply in debt to Atlas that Mistral would take the better part of a century to recover."

Every student that wasn't family was shrinking back into their seats. They really didn't understand just what Ozpin did for them for the Kingdom and seeing him in very clear pain, bleeding and all but snarling. It was scary, to understand just what power he had. That he had so much more to do then they saw. Ruby and Jaune rebound Oz's arm but they left the sling and cape off. Oz's language remained clipped and strained for the whole lesson. The students all but ran save Weiss and Ruby, who knew just what pain did to Oz. They did their best to sooth it before the next class.

* * *

Qrow lounged in bed after his lovers went to school. He had his eyes closed as he let the stress of the daily grind melt away. No class, no work, no running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Just peace and quiet, gosh he couldn't remember the last time it had been like this. Not that he minded company but it was nice to have the quiet too.

Still he couldn't burn the whole day doing nothing. So he got up and ready for the day, by the time he entered the kitchen Lydia was long gone. He leaned on the kitchen island Harbinger was heavy on his hips as he weighed his options. Ozpin had asked him to start cleaning up the city, he had already made one ill meant attempt at that. So instead of making a choice on his own, he pulled out his Scroll and texted Oz. :Where should I start?:

The response took several minutes and Qrow helped himself to a cup of black tea. :The monster crimes, gather up all the paperwork you can. Twitch has agreed to take my job so if he's your only contact in the force you're going to want to make use of that.:

:I've got another Beckett, he's a detective as well though a bit of a loner.:

:Well do what you do, you've long since surpassed anything I taught you.:

:Maybe it's time for the master to become the student.:

:Give me two weeks and I will take you up on that:

:Ha, love you too.:

:Likewise.:

Qrow smiled it was nice to talk about working with Ozpin again, gosh it had been so long since they talked about working together. He scrolled down through his contacts and clicked on Cuthbert Beckett. He clicked on and the messages were so old that they had all been removed. Seeing the blank page was odd. He bit his bottom lip and really wished he had a drink. :Hey Beckett.:

Qrow helped himself to some breakfast before his Scroll pinned.

:Fancy hearing from you after all this time.:

The red eyed man winced, he could hear the condensing smoothness of Beckett's voice in his ear. :Yeah, sorry it's been crazy for me in the last year.:

:Oh so I have heard. How's your fiancee?:

:Glowing.:

:I can imagine that.:

Qrow stuck his tongue out at the thought. :Say, you on that case with the family murders?:

:Twitch mentioned you might be getting into contact. Even Ozpin came in today you should have seen it, ahh the expressions were priceless.:

:Is that a yes or no?:

:You know I don't work with teams. I'm even considering resigning and starting my own practice. However Twitch left me a folder for you, he had a feeling you or Ozpin would have need of it. Shall we meet at Prancing Pony?:

:No thanks, trying to avoid bars right now. How about Griffith Park? That's more your style:

:Agreed, an hour?:

:See you there.:

Qrow closed his Scroll and tucked it into a pocket. Well that had gone about as well as he expected it too. He headed out of the city, Griffith Park was a park just instead Mistrals wall it was small closed in forest with flower beds maintained by a small army of gardeners. Qrow knew it well because it was Beckett's favourite place to meet. Qrow picked his way to a popular pond, families playing ducks in the pond it was picturestc.

A cold shiver ran up Qrow's spine and Murinn rose all on it's own. Qrow felt the shift in him, claws eyes, senses. He jumped up and locked gazes with glowing red eyes. "Fuck Beckett."

Beckett wore a large leather hat it's brim wide, beneath his skin was tanned pale. His hair was black and straight. He wore a straight brown trench coat. Beckett smiled long canines showing for a second. "My, my haven't you changed."

Murinn was screaming at Qrow to get the FUCK away. He warred with the instincts to run and the knowledge that he had worked with Beckett at length before but that was before his magic had really surfaced. "What the hell…"

"Seems we have more in common than the last time we met." Beckett opened his coat and pulled out a heavy brown envelope. "The case, as well as some of my own_ notes _."

Qrow took the envelope and tried to keep his claws from puncturing it. He could see Beckett own long point needle like claws black like his own. He pulled the string holding it closed and peaked in at the pictures before wrinkling his nose. "Do you have any… opinion on this case?"

Beckett smiled and gestured to a large spot of shade. They walked together till the sun wasn't making them both squint. Beckett removed his hat and Qrow could see the orange return to his eyes. Beckett took a deep breath savouring the scents of the park. "Given your changes, I believe it's safe to say you believe in magic."

"That would be one way to put it." Qrow said he tucked the envelope away in his backpack under his cape.

"Yes do get that out of sight it's rather inconspicuous. That said, I do believe that the murders are the work of a supernatural force. I am sure you noticed the variation in the tracks of said creature. Mythology has provided me with many options but within lore there is always variation and I have not been able to narrow it down."

"Have you at least worked out a theory?" Qrow hated talking to Beckett, it always made him feel stupid.

"Yes, a Konaki-Jiji, Myling, Drekavac or Poroniec. I am still going through my lists, I would be surprised if it is any of those but I think I am in the right field."

Qrow frowned. "Those are all monsters created from babies."

"The only common factor between the cases is that the first a recent birth and the other three had pregnant mothers. The wounds on said mothers have been the same each time. All of them reported a feeling of growing weakness before their murders. The doctor reports suggest that they could find nothing out of the ordinary." Beckett looked over to a family.

"Yet another thing pointing to magic. Still it's odd things like this don't happen very often the circumstances to gather enough energy to work magic like this is pretty hard to do. I mean what I am got kick-startered, that still took the better part of two decades. You're what?"

"Three hundred and fourteen." Beckett smirked. "So let's just say I am much better at this then you are."

"Well you said you wanted to become a PI again, shall we work together again?" Qrow had to tilt his head and give it a shake as Murinn strongly disagreed with that idea.

"I would enjoy that, Gangrel is having fun teasing you." Beckett purred.

"Wait, you can just use that _other _name whenever you want?"

"Murinn, your name has as much power over you as you let it. While I am sure your lovers can compel you to do any number of things. However if you don't want to be compelled you don't have to be. Still you're young in your magic yet, you know what you might be able to do in another century or two." Beckett put his hat back on.

"How did you pull of immortally?" Qrow asked.

"Your dear Ozpin is far from the only immortal on this world. Nore is his way the only way. Come, lets see what you've retained since the last time we worked together." Beckett strode out from under the tree and Qrow was forced to follow.

"That wasn't that long ago Beckett."

"Given that no one saw you for half a year, I'd say that has been more then long enough for you to get rusty. Then you come back and well, stayed out of trouble as best you can. It was very odd to witness."

"Engaged life suits me?" Qrow mock asked.

"Hmm, you have put on weight. Clearly at least one of your lovers is a capable cook." Beckett tucked his hands behind his back as they existed the park.

"I have not!" Qrow squirmed as he walked trying to see any changes to himself. He gathered his wits and asked. "Where are we going?"

"Back to the crime scene, there are still people on it but we can only hope forensics haven't completely butchered it." Beckett said.

They drew many eyes as they progressed up through the city. Beckett was well known as a scholar and detective, seeing him with Qrow was something that hadn't happened in a couple years. They returned to the high class house it was still cordoned off. They both stepped under the holo tape a few officers looked up but at Beckett's presence didn't dare approach.

The master bedroom had the bodies removed but the blood was still there. Qrow surveyed the damage again but didn't see anything he hadn't shown Twitch. Beckett reached into a leather satchel and pulled out a book bound in something Qrow didn't want to look to closely at. "Take your time. Burke will not bother you this time."

"Alright." Qrow said and took a deep breath, the blood was stail now and next to useless. So instead he walked over to the door to pick up where he left off last time. The sliding door opened without him touching it and he looked over to Beckett who was keeping his metaphorical nose in his book.

Qrow found the crawl prints and this time without worry he followed them out into the garden. The grass had strung back up so the trail was difficult to follow, the backyard was not overly large but it was very fine. He picked his way over to the stone wall that backed the property. He didn't touch anything but he found a pipe poking out the wall had been ruptured

"Ah you found it."

Qrow spun to find Beckett standing behind him, he hadn't heard or smelt the other man follow him. Qrow turned back to the pipe and spread a hand out over the breach. "A baby could fit through this."

"I came to that conclusion as well. I have left it off my report, some individuals have difficulty grasping their is more then just what fits their understanding in the world." Beckett said. "I will report the breach now it's bound to be affecting something. More importantly we know how it is traveling through the city without being spotted."

"Well this could connect to the whole system for all we know, it could have access to the whole city." Qrow stood up then frowned. "So looking into this system could be virtually useless, tracking it through it would be useless. Any abnormalities would already be reported and I am going to assume you've already thought of this."

"Of course. Furthermore I have contacted the local hospital for a list of any expectant mothers that are do within five months."

The colour drained from Qrow's face. "Ruby's due within that time frame."

"You live only a short jog away do you not? Perhaps you should keep a closer eye on your lover, all the murders have been close together so far." Beckett said.

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "You knew that Twitch was going to take the job and you guessed I would come didn't you. You want to snoop around my house."

Beckett smiled that fang filled smile. "How could I have known any of that."

"You're you."

"Fair point. Shall we go?"

Qrow nodded even if the idea sounded awful, the walk was silent and short. Watching Beckett look over Lydia's home made him nervous, his eyes lingered on Ruby's raspberry plant. Unlike the other property Lydia's home did not have a stone backdrop instead it had a clear drop off. Beckett frowned at that and they did a circle of the house.

"Well?" Qrow asked.

Beckett reached into his satchel and pulled out a vile of blood and opened his book again to a pair of blank pages. He pulled the stopper out and dropped just one drop of blood onto the pages. He then sent the book in the grass and after a moment the blood swam and turned bright ruby red. Then turned into a worm like shape that Qrow couldn't figure out. "What is that?"

"Blood from the first motherly victim. It's been aging ever since but I've a trick that when it comes into contact with the aura of a family remember it revitalizes. So I believe it's safe to say you really should be keeping a very close eye on your lover." Beckett collected his book and snapped it shut.

Voices came from the front and the two looked over as Ruby and Weiss entered Lydia's garden. Ruby looked between the two. "I thought I heard you Qrow. Who is that?"

Qrow ground his teeth and moved to Ruby, gathering her into his arms. "Ruby this is Beckett, a friend of mine. Beckett this is Ruby Rose my fiancee and her friend Weiss Schnee."

Beckett's keen red eyes took the two women in. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance." He strode up to Weiss and gave her a slight bow. "I have long wished to converse with a Schnee. Your Semblances are very unique and more than worth studying."

Weiss almost didn't know what to say, thankfully she recovered quickly. "I'm flattered. I am sure we could arrange something."

"Wonderful." Beckett turned his attention to Ruby admiring her eyes for a moment. "Silver eyes, such a rare trait and I find it safe to guess you can use them in a limited capacity. Your aura is very interesting as well. That child in your belly already screams power, you best take every precaution to protect it. It's life will either be very interesting or very short."

Ruby was very glad that Qrow's body was shielding hers. His eyes were very creepy, white was traded out for red and his irises were orange. "Of course we will protect her."

"Her. I did not see that. I assumed it would be male." Beckett pulled his strangely bound book. "How interesting."

"Why is that interesting?" Qrow asked.

"I've been researching Ozpin for a very long time, someone so drenched in bargains, prophecy and magic typically have first born sons. He himself was a seventh son, I expected that trend to continue with him." Beckett opened his book and thumbed a few pages fondly before turning towards the beginning of it.

"She's not his, she is mine." Qrow said firmly.

Surprise was plain on Beckett's face before he schooled it away. "How interesting."

"Care to say what's interesting?" The red eyed man's temper was getting shorter by the moment.

"Ozpin's Aura is in the child. As of course your's and Rubys, and there is a forth. I can't identify it, but it seems to be developing very naturally into an Aura all it's own. Were I too guess it is a new soul not a reincarnation. The layers of the Aura is very strange for a new soul. I honestly have never seen another like it, though I haven't seen Ozpin's either. I would greatly love to study him as well."

All the colour had drained from Ruby's face several sentences ago. "Maybe we should take this inside?" She took a deep breath. "Oz will be here soon." Ruby pulled away from Qrow and pulled out her Scroll.

:Lydia, I need you home.: She sent it and raced ahead of everyone else.

"Oh hell what did you do?" Qrow sprinted into the house after her.

Weiss looked over to Beckett and put on her Schnee smile. "Well you've succeeded in upsetting my best friend in under a minute of knowing her. Before you talk to her again please consider that she is pregnant and fragile both physically and emotionally as a result. Telling her that her baby is weird is not a good way to make a positive first impression."

Beckett smiled showing his fangs. "Better she hears it now then has her baby stolen from her by the hand of any number of monsters that would adore such a child. That child's soul is a masterpiece in the making and it will draw things that you can't even comprehend."

"Hmm." Weiss didn't say anything just turned on her heel and strode into the house. "Come in then, I'll make tea."

* * *

Ozpin and Lydia turned up at the same time. She took one look at his arm and took his bag from him. "That looks awful."

"It's been a long day already, Ruby didn't shield for a moment a little while ago. She's distressed."

Lydia wove her arm around his good one. "She also texted me."

They entered the house and found a new person sharing a cup of tea with Weiss. They both knew Weiss well enough to see that she was on edge. The new man stood and locked eyes with Ozpin. Ozpin stiffened he could partially taste the magic on the man. He could even feel that it's nature was similar to Qrow. "Oh."

Beckett smiled and reached his hand out. "A pleasure to meet you at last."

The long black needle claws made Oz purse his lips but he shook his hand. Beckett drew it away with his fingertips coated in Oz's blood. He pulled out his book to a pair of blank pages and brushed the blood off into the pages. Beckett hummed as he admired the tight scripture while walk away putting his back to the far wall.

"Rude much?" Ozpin healed his forearm.

Qrow entered with Ruby, she looked pale and afraid. "That's just how he is." The red eyed man looked over to Beckett. _"Oz, he's like me but much older and stronger. I don't understand how he is though." _

_"Why did you invite him in?" _

_ "He says he can see the Aura of our child and that it's four parts. You, me, Ruby and something else. Needless to say it's freaked Ruby out." _

"Seeing as you clearly know who I am, care to introduce yourself?" Ozpin asked he picked out a spot in the middle of the couch. Ruby and Qrow picked the free corner away from Beckett.

"Apologies. You may call me Beckett." Those inhuman eyes looked up from the page.

"And how is it you are drenched in magic?" Ozpin could feel the magic from Beckett stronger now.

"Oh, I'm like your Qrow. Plus three centuries, you may be one of the biggest mortal magical forces on the planet dear Ozpin. But you are from the only one and your way is not the only way." Beckett turned his attention back to his book, the pages crafted by the blood.

"Care to enlighten us?" Ozpin asked.

"No." Beckett looked over to Ruby, that orange glow brightened it for a moment.

Qrow growled seeing Beckett's attention shift. "Care to clarify what you said to us?"

"Your child I can see has four Auras. From my studies some souls are crafted upon conception of the child. It is often very easy to see the two separate Aura, over the course of development they come one Aura. One new soul. I see the same processes within the young lady, only four parts not two. Two are red like Ruby and Qrow, another is green akin to yours Ozpin. The last is a light blue. Beyond that I can not guess at why there are four, nor identify the owners." Beckett shrugged. "At least beyond colour."

Lydia frowned. "I have a theory at least on three of those. Thank you for your insight Beckett, please leave this is a family matter."

"As you wish, do keep in touch Qrow." Beckett dipped his head to Qrow. He glanced at Oz with those orange and red eyes but didn't say a word.

Everyone breathed a little easier when they heard the front door close. "Lydia?" Ozpin asked.

"Well you three are bonded together, it stands to reason that somehow through it you donated a piece of your soul to your child's creation." Lydia pursed her lips. "This really is fascinating. I haven't heard of a vessel soul take two partners before. We should try and keep an eye on this. This Beckett, do you trust him?"

"Uhh, that's a hard one. He serves knowledge over everything else if he feels he can learn something from us he will keep that information to himself. I have no idea how he can see Aura but he's over three centuries old. He's had the time to develop his magic beyond anything I can do. It well as you saw, I'd be surprised if it hasn't changed him." Qrow said.

"Your magic is still _out _as well." Ozpin nodded towards Qrow's claws. "Have you even noticed?"

"No I hadn't." Qrow looked at them and willed them away, his magic down.

"So to sum up, just being around Beckett made your magic react. He can see things we can't and we have no idea how his magic or long life works." Ozpin listened off his fingers. "I would like to keep him around, I have a feeling we could learn from him as well."

"I'll contact him after I've been through the case files he gave me. I don't think he'll teach us anything of his own accord but I'll see if I can pick anything up from just working with him." Qrow pulled the file out of his bag. "I peeked into it already and it's nasty so it will be nice to work with someone for it."

"A good idea." Ozpin said, silently glad that Qrow wouldn't be alone. "What about the bandit situation? You can't take the case on and do that."

"We'll go over the case then Oz, work it together based on who has the time."

"That gives me time with Beckett as well."

Ruby looked between the two of them, she didn't like this. She had a sick feeling that she'd end up alone a lot with this plan, she cupped her belly trying subconsciously protect her baby.


	16. Chapter 16 To End one Life and Began-

Ruby was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Professor Ports stories were never very good at keeping her awake but this felt different. Like she hadn't gotten any rest last night. She rubbed her eyes nope this wasn't working, she could blame it on the pregnancy if she needed too. Quietly she got up and grabbed her bag, Peter let her slip out without being called on. The usually busy halls of Haven were thankfully empty everyone in class. She walked to Ozpin's office, now finally no longer doubling as the staff room but as she opened the door she heard voices.

"You can not be serious!"

"I assure you General I am."

"You want to treat with bandits!"

"We don't have another option and Mistral needs the supplies the Dust. Qrow can be our go between, I've gone to a great deal of effort to find a teacher replacement for him and he's the best Huntsmen I have for this sort of work." Ozpin said working to keep his tone even.

Ruby peaked in to see Mistrals council in holo projections on Ozpin's desk. She slipped in and carefully closed the door behind her. She walked over and laid down on the sofa.

Ozpin's gaze flicked to her but he focused again. "Qrow will remain reporting directly to me, if it doesn't work out it's only my responsibility."

"You can't treat for all of Mistral on your own!" The General bellowed.

"I am the only one trying to sort out this mess and the only one with the man power to do it. I've already been making strides to improve the economics of this kingdom. However if we don't get work on improving trade with Vacuo and dealing with the bandit problem this city won't last another year. Let me do my job. Vale was the most prosperous city on the planet and a great deal of that was my doing."

"N-."

"Enough Harden. Do what you need to Ozpin just keep us in the loop." The councilman wave his hand and the holo turned off. Ozpin let out a long sigh and got up, he sat down beside Ruby and reached out to rub her belly. "How are you doing?"

"Really tired, I don't get why but I just don't seem to get any rest when I sleep lately." Ruby closed her eyes again as Ozpin pet.

"Would you like me to call Qrow to come get you?"

"No, there is not much of the day left. Doesn't he have work he's doing?" Ruby asked looking at Oz.

"Yes and… Ruby you know we are to get married this weekend."

"Yeah, time has been flying by. We haven't had time to get everyone together for a party and…"

"Yeah I know but." Ozpin sighed. "I need to send Qrow away for a while. To Xaio Roi, his bandits are taking shipments from Argus that Mistral needs not to mention the bandit attacks on the Dust mines. I am going to send him to try and negotiate with Roi. I don't know how long it will take, weeks or months but he's the best I've got for the job."

Ruby fired upright and then winced holding her belly. "Oz, you can't be serious! I need him here, we've got our baby and school and you both are working on that police case."

Ozpin helped her holding up by her back. "I know, I won't send him till after we are married. I've found one last teacher so I am not teaching anymore. I'll have more time for you, but I feel the need to at least try and get Mistral back it's Dust before we leave."

Ruby sniffed but kept the tears at bay. "Fine, can we just go home now. I want to sleep."

"Of course."

* * *

Qrow came home very late, the moon was absent from the sky as he hauled his exhausted body up the stairs to Oz's room. Something at the back of his head, made him walk softly. He pulled Harbinger out but didn't click it to it's extended form. He pushed the door open carefully but he couldn't see anything. He cursed his lips and pulled on his magic, it was getting easier. Which was a little worrying that he could but it had been a busy year. He clicked Harbinger to sword form as his sight enhanced along with his smell and hearing.

He could hear a slimy wet sound from under the bed. Beckett's words to keep a close eye on Ruby came rushing back. _"Ruby, Ozpin wake up. There is something under the bed." _

They didn't wake up and Qrow didn't want to alert the intruder so he crept in. Till he could look under the bed.

It was about the size of a several month old baby. It's skin a rotting purple and red, with an umbilical cord wrapped around it's foot. Fortunately it wasn't facing him. Qrow shot his hand underneath grabbed it by a foot and ripped it out from under the bed. It roared a wet low sound and transformed as Qrow threw it towards the windows.

Ozpin and Ruby snapped away, the former scrambling out of bed grabbing his sword while Ruby backed up towards the far wall.

"What is it?" Qrow asked.

"A Botchling, this sure explains why Ruby has been exhausted lately." Ozpin pursed his lips, the hands of the monster. The Wald had shown those very same hands steal his daughter away. He raised his sword but just as the monster charged it's legs simply stopped moving and Lydia stepped into the room a finger on her temple. "Kill it already."

Both men raced forward and did just that, no mercy for what would have killed their child. Qrow had the presence of mind to take a few pictures after they were done and send them on to Beckett so he could close the case. Meanwhile Ozpin threw the windows open and dusted the mess, blood and all.

Ozpin was nude and really very pissed off as he collapsed his sword. "How long as that been here?"

"Probably several days, I have noticed that Ruby was growing weaker at an alarming rate." Lydia walked over to Ruby who was still huddled against the wall. "How are you feeling dear?"

Ruby had the images of Qrow and Ozpin hacking the monster to bits without mercy etched into her brain. She shook her head. "I'm okay, still tired but maybe I'll be able to get some rest now."

Ozpin walked over and moved onto the bed to touch her arm. "Do you want to move to a different room for tonight?"

"No it's okay. You uhh cleaned up the mess." Ruby pulled the blankets back. "Lets just go back to bed. We have to be ready for morning."

No one argued with her as they went back to bed. They did have an early morning after all.

* * *

After showering that morning Ruby pulled her housecoat off and tossed the long robe onto the end of the bed. Lydia came into the room with a long black dress bag. She set it on the bed and unzipped it. They had gone shopping for it and forbidden Ozpin or Qrow to peek. The old woman pulled out a long ruby red dress and Ruby couldn't contain her joy clapping her hands together. "They are going to love it!"

"It's perfect, just think how it will look in the temple." Lydia gathered up the dress and held it low so Ruby could step into it.

"I can't wait to show them." Ruby stepped into it and Lydia drew it up her.

It was an empire one-shoulder long red chiffon dress. The bodice wrapped around her breasts and fall cleaning down around her baby bump. It ended at her ankles mostly to save the edges from the snow. Lydia did up the lacing of the back. "It's easy to get out of as well. Sit, lets get your stockings on."

Ruby sat and Lydia helped her with long black stockings and then her very moderate heels. After which Lydia moved into the bed and braided the outermost locks of Ruby's hair into a crown. She then zipped from the room and returned with a box. "You only have a couple hours and the temple is a ways away. As you know." Lydia opened the box and started weaving rubies and diamonds into Ruby's hair.

"I remember and the priestess should be waiting for us." Ruby stood as Lydia finished.

Lydia fetched a heavy white cloak lined with fur. It wasn't a veil but for the season and location it would act as such, plus it looked beautiful on the redhead. She wrapped it around Ruby and clipped it in place with a crescent moon brooch. She took the hood in hand and very carefully pulled it up over Ruby's head. "Now be careful not to dislodge the jewels."

"I will." Ruby hugged Lydia tight. "Thank you for all your help."

Lydia returned and smiled. "I am just happy to be a part of your life and your family. Come on, lets go knock those boys of your dead." She offered Ruby her arm, the mother to be took it with a smile and they headed downstairs.

They found Ozpin and Qrow waiting for them in the main hall, checking over each others suits. Both looked up at her but the pure white cloak hid the dress. They both pouted just a little at that. "The car just arrived." Ozpin stepped forth taking Ruby's hand from Lydia's and leaning down to kiss the old woman on the cheek. "Thank you for all your help."

"Get going you don't want to be late to your own handfasting!" Lydia shooed them out the door.

Ozpin laughed. "We're going, we're going!" He and Ruby left first with Qrow closing the door behind them, he gave Lydia a little smile and dip of his head in thanks.

* * *

Ruby took a moment outside of the temple. Dawn hadn't quite arrived yet but it would her last one with the name Rose. She smiled looked behind her at the glowing cave where Oz and Qrow waited patiently for her. It was a temple to the goddess Afrien, she governed inspiration, family, community, sex and architecture. Regardless of which God or Goddess a person followed, handfasts were held in her temple. It was carved around large deposits Dust in massive pillars, with jewels inlay-ed into ivory white marble.

A statue of the goddess stood in the centre, it had been lovely crafted as it filled the cavern. The stone was a light silver-white that would catch the light. Her features were high elven with large eyes of silver. Her arms were held apart in one a large open stone tomb and in the other a multilayered sun. Her top was exposed completely and even her nipples had been carved, her belly stood out with a mid stage pregnancy. Her lower half was a simple long skirt that pooled around her feet. Around her feet were many candles already lite of all shapes and sizes.

Ruby loved the statue and as she looked at it her fingers reached for the rose at the hollow of her neck. Giving in to that tiny pinch of nervousness and such enough Qrow and Oz moved closer to her. Her bird brushed a finger over her rosy cheek while Oz took her hand and kissed it. "Are you ready?"

Ruby nodded, her nervousness melting away and together they walked into the shallow cave at the base of Mistrals tallest mountain Ryl. The temple was named 'solas an lae' or Dawn's light and was the destination for many marriages and bonding ceremonies. When it wasn't in use it was off limits to the public and considered a sacred place and not to be touched. The priestess's were the only ones allowed for they maintained the structures and warred off weathering.

Sounds of the ocean, its gentle rolling waves could be heard as they entered and the faint chirping of morning birds joined in the otherwise silent night. Ruby, Oz and Qrow made their way to the back of the cave where a woman in traditional clothing not unlike her goddess but with a shawl over her chest and a worn leather book stood waiting for them. Draped over her arm was three pieces of white cotton ribbon, embroidered with red diamonds on the end. She gave the three a warm smile as they stopped before her.

Qrow and Oz stood on either side of their shorter fiancee. Oz was the one to gently remove the white fur hood from Ruby's head folding it back, his breath catching at the beautiful waves Lydia had coached through Ruby's dark hair. The many tiny diamonds and rubies accenting to her glorious beauty as though she were a muse herself.

He felt Qrow's thoughts stir through their bond, he also felt as Oz did and they both smiled as the priestess spoke. "This day marks the longest night of winter and it is on this day so blessed by the Gods that we come together in matrimony. As I act in their eyes allow yourselves to be bound as we move forward, please hold hands with your intendeds."

Ruby held out her hands, smiling when she felt Qrow and Oz each take one. The two men moved closer so their free hands could also join so they stood in a triangle. Behind them the sky lightened as dawn approached. The priestess, placed her book on the stone pedestal and went around to each of them. Her deft hands taking each individual ribbon and winding it around their joined hands. First with Qrow and Ruby. "With this sash we bind thee in love and light. May your hearts always be free to speak through words and actions and be safe in your lovers hands." Second with Oz and Qrow. "With this sash we bind three in love and light. May you speak your minds freely and know your words are acknowledged by your beloved." Finally she moved on to Ruby and Oz, fastening their hands with the final ribbon. "With this sash we bind thee in love and light. May your souls reach for one another and the light of the world shall shine through your bonds."

The chirping birds grew louder as more of the light from the dawn sneaked over the horizon, with it rays of light started to pierce the darkened cave. "As we move forward with our lives may your bond remain as strong as they as today. Your light, your hopes, your dreams, all are yours to share and grow. Through all the laughter and all your might, may the future hold your hearts fast. Your darkness, the fears and weakness, all are yours to share and heal. Through all the grief and any loss, may your strength and courage keep you moving forward." The first sparkle of the cave came from an outcropping of Ice Dust, its blue flash struck Ruby's chin as more and more light started filtering into the Dust cave.

"With the light of a new day dawning upon us we ask if there is any reason these three should not be wed." The Priestess gave a silent moment as the rest of the cave came alive with the light of the sun rising. The statue glowed reflecting light through the whole cavern into thousands of other Dust crystals the structures melded into the cave twinkled like a thousand stars. The light bounced from each shining surface and bathed the occupants in glowing colours. Ruby's hair looked light it had been set ablaze, glittering with red and white lights. While Ozpin and Qrow's suits looked like a star filled night.

The woman smiled and closed the book, this bit she knew by heart. "Then with the Gods as our witness and the love in your hearts we pronounce thee, husband's and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Oz went first slowly bending down to kiss his new wife, he felt the smile on her lips when he lingered there but released her so Qrow could sweep his lips across Ruby's the kiss was fulfilling. When he lifted his head again Qrow's arm went around his neck so he could reach higher, holding Oz as he kissed him deeply.

Once they were satisfied the three turned back to the priestess so she could carefully unwrap their joined hands, then she pulled out a piece of magnolia coloured card and a black ink pen. "If you would kindly sign your names here." Ruby's hand almost shook as she signed her name, watching as Qrow and Oz did the same, then read the passage at the bottom, grinning wildly. The woman smiled at her and passed the certificate to Qrow. "Congratulation Mr Branwen."

Oz was a bit out of breath looking at their names. '_ Qrow Branwen' 'Ozpin Branwen.' 'Ruby Branwen'. _His heart felt so full it was almost bursting with the need to take them both in his arms and never let go. He turned back to the priestess, his eyes slightly wet. "Thank you."

The older woman just nodded. "May peace and strength continue to aid you through this life." Finished with her duty the woman glided out of the cave, the sun had risen now, bathing the sky in dark reds and pinks. Heavy cloud started weaving in on the bitter winds, a sign for more snow on the way Oz thought as he turned back to Qrow and Ruby and held out his hands. "Shall we?"

Ruby's heels clicked on the stone ground as she threw herself into his arms, Qrow close behind her. They stayed like that just holding each other for a few minutes while the Dust cave around them continued to sparkle and glow with the morning light. Ruby lifted her head and kissed Oz's chin, then turned in his arms to kiss Qrow behind her. "Let's go home."

* * *

They were barely through the door before they were covered with white rice. Nora and Yang bouncing out from their hiding places. "Congratulations!"

Ruby blushed but Qrow and Ozpin had automatically shielded her. Blake and Weiss walked over and gave them a hug as well. "How'd it go?" Weiss asked.

"Fine nothing abnormal." Ruby said turning the hug. "Is everyone here?"

"Yup, we are partying!" Nora bounced and pulled Ruby into the living room.

Everyone was there. All of team RWBY JNR, Sun, Taiyang, Bart, Peter, Glynda, Lynda even Kira and Ghira Belladonna. Everyone. Ruby grinned and bounced over to her dad who hugged her tightly. "Never thought I'd have to call you Mrs. Branwen."

"Well it's been a few years, so you can't be that surprised." Ruby giggled drawing away.

"Yeah but I figured it would be Ozpin's name." Taiyang said.

"Branwen sounds best." Ozpin said as Nora let him go. She was practically vibrating on the spot. She bounded over to Ren and clobbered him in a hug too.

Congratulations went around the room, jokes were made. Lydia happily hosted the large group and they partied late into the night.

**The first five chapters of the next story are available on Ao3. The title is Petals that Dance in the Wind.**


End file.
